Riddikulus!
by cari-chan1
Summary: Riddikulus return! XD las aventuras y desventuras de la alcoholica, el licantropito y el chucho aprovechado continuan CAPI 32 leed y dejad reviews POR FIIIII!
1. Los problemas nacen, crecen

Bueno, este es el primer fic de el mundillo de harry que publico, asi que por fa sean buenos :P

El fic empieza en el que sería el tercer año de harry en hogwarts, y aunque al principio puede parecer un poco "seria" la trama, según avanza se va…mmm liando peculiarmente XP asi que si hay alguna pregunta no duden en hacérmela!

Se supone que es un fic romantico pero bueno, a estas alturas no me atrevería a asegurarlo, igualmente espero que les guste y por fiiiii, dejenme un review!

El por qué del titulo de este fic se resolverá mas adelante (aunque la palabra lo dice todo XD) este trasto se sigue tragando los guiones cuando quiere asi que usare algunos simbolitos como este > , que conste que no es culpa mia -.-

Los personajes que todos sabemos no me pertenecen y bla bla….

**ooo**

**Capitulo 1**: Los problemas nacen, crecen, se multiplican y permanecen.

La biblioteca se sentía fría y solitaria. Las grandes mesas de madera oscura descansaban en silencio en la penumbra, rodeadas de las altas estanterías repletas de libros que no seguían ningún tipo de orden y que volvían locos a los pocos estudiantes que aparecían por el lugar.

Y es que en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ningún estudiante pisaba la biblioteca ahora que las vacaciones de navidad estaban tan cerca, a excepción por supuesto, de una de las mentes más aplicadas de la afamada escuela, Hermione Granger.

Pero no era ella, quien ocupaba su sitio en un viejo banco, sino otra jovencita de quinto curso que con un suspiro profundo, tomó asiento provocando que la madera rechinara bajo su peso.

La única presencia que la acompañaba era la bibliotecaria. La señora Pince, una mujer de cara afilada y mirada centrada en un libro de dudoso contenido, permanecía a medias oculta tras el expositor de la entrada, como si fuera un ave rapaz a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Irene Brennan, era el nombre de esta alumna de pelo oscuro y piel blanca en extremo, que con una mueca repasaba un libro de transformaciones. Odiaba estudiar a primera hora de la mañana, pero leer en calma se había vuelto una misión imposible en la sala común de gryffindor, sobretodo ahora que los gemelos Weasley parecían estar especialmente imaginativos.

> Que buen día- susurró, lanzando una mirada lánguida a la ventana.

En realidad lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volar en escoba. Si no tuviera los reflejos de un bubotuberculo, probablemente habría entrado en el equipo de quidditch.

Angelina, su compañera de habitación, le había dicho a menudo que solo le hacía falta práctica. Por supuesto ella sabía que solo lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor.

> Basta de estudio por hoy- exclamó repentinamente demasiado alto, recibiendo una mirada desagradable por parte de la señora Pince.

Aunque no había transcurrido ni media hora desde que había entrado, la joven bruja no dudó en dejar sus cosas en la biblioteca y salir a los terrenos del colegio, donde podría disfrutar del aire frío y el sol de la mañana.

El cielo estaba despejado, algo realmente inusual para primeros de diciembre, pero eso le daba al día un toque especial.

Irene recogió su escoba y corrió al campo de quidditch para volar unos minutos, lo habría hecho allí mismo pero ahora que los dementores rondaban por el colegio, no quería arriesgarse.

El lugar estaba desierto, y cuando se elevó algunos metros por encima del graderío, pudo comprobar que tampoco había nadie en los terrenos. Tan solo la cabaña de Hagrid parecía tener algo de actividad.

Sonrió mientras daba algunas vueltas sobre su Nimbus 2000, y respirando "libertad".

Pero su felicidad no duró demasiado, pues algo se movía en el campo, bajo ella. Al principio pensó que era algún jugador que venía a entrenar, pero se percató de las negras vestimentas y no era un uniforme de quidditch precisamente. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre quien podría tratarse, pues sintió un frío intenso y un extraño silencio pareció caer.

Escuchó una canción, pero ésta provenía de su cabeza, y apreció como todos sus miembros empezaban a temblar, como si hubiera sido hechizada por el encantamiento piernas de gelatina.

Ni siquiera se percató cuando sus dedos dejaron escapar el palo de la escoba y se dejó caer.

ooo

_> Vamos, pequeña, aguanta un poco._

La joven bruja escuchaba voces, y se forzó a abrir los ojos a pesar que le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Sentía como si le hubiera dado una paliza el sauce boxeador.

Al principio solo vio el cielo azul, pero pronto, entró en su campo de visión el rostro viejo y de ceño fruncido de la señora Pomfrey.

> ¿Qué?- murmuró, forzando sus cuerdas vocales.

No hables, pequeña, tranquila.- susurró la enfermera, que con su varita había conjurado una camilla en la que la llevaba.

En aquel momento, se percató de la presencia de alguien más. Un hombre de pelo castaño y gesto cansado que hablaba con voz ronca.

> Pronto llegaremos a la enfermería, no te preocupes.- dijo con calma.

Irene se sorprendió al ver a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no fue capaz de preguntar, ni siquiera de mover su cara para mostrar gesto alguno.

En silencio, se preguntó qué había pasado, ya que no estaba segura.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que llegó a la enfermería y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo, que estaba más cerca de la inconsciencia. Tan solo, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el techo de piedra mientras su cabeza descansaba en una blanca almohada.

> ¡Irene!

La joven, volvió la mirada a las dos compañeras que se encontraban junto a su cama.

> Hola Katie, Angelina.

> ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Katie Bell, con una sonrisa de alivio.

> Bien, aunque algo adolorida.

> Vaya susto, cuando el profesor Lupin nos dijo lo que había pasado casi nos dio un infarto.- interrumpió Angelina- creímos que habías quedado como Harry en el partido contra hufflepluff.

Irene parpadeó, recordando lo que le había sucedido al buscador de gryffindor en aquel partido. Una caída desde veinte metros de altura, por culpa de un montón de dementores. ¿Eso era lo que le había sucedido a ella?

> ¿Un dementor?- murmuró más para sí que para sus amigas.

> El profesor Lupin dijo que había un dementor en el campo mientras volabas y por eso caíste- dijo Katie- ya es la segunda vez, y el director parecía muy enfadado durante el almuerzo.

> ¿Dumbledore sabe que me caí?- dijo Irene, sorprendida de tener tanta atención sobre sí.

> Sí, y a estas alturas ya lo sabrá todo el colegio- dijo Angelina, con una mueca.

> Creo que vas a tener que dejar la escoba por unas semanas- sonrió Katie, tendiéndole a la muchacha un pedazo de chocolate- Toma, come.

Irene la interrogó con la mirada.

> El profesor quería que nos asegurásemos que comías chocolate.

La chica sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a comer despacio.

> McGonagall no tardará en venir, nos dio permiso para quedarnos pero no quería que te molestáramos demasiado - dijo Angelina, con un gesto de ligera exasperación.

> Vosotras nunca molestáis chicas- sonrió Irene- por cierto ¿qué hora es?

Creo que las seis.

> Tan tarde!- exclamó la bruja sorprendida.

> Sí, te has perdido todas las clases del día. Y creo que hasta Snape te perdonará esta vez- rió Angelina.

> ¿Dónde está madame Pomfrey? Me gustaría volver a la habitación.

> Iré a buscarla- se ofreció Katie, desapareciendo tras las cortinas.

> ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Irene asintió con la cabeza.

> Alicia te ha tomado los apuntes de Historia de la Magia, deberías estar agradecida, ya sabes lo que le cuesta mantenerse despierta con Binns. Los demás podemos dártelos Katie y yo.- sonrió Angelina.

> Gracias, sois muy generosas.- sonrió ella.

En apenas unos segundos, la enfermera apareció y dio una sonrisa fugaz a su paciente.

> Ya puede volver a su habitación señorita Brennan, pero no haga demasiados esfuerzos y tome algo de chocolate – habló con voz severa.

Irene sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó para bajar del camastro. Katie y Angelina la escoltaron hasta la sala común.

Al entrar, y después de que varios de los retratos del pasillo le dijeran cuanto se alegraba de que estuviera bien, todos los gryffindor se volvieron a mirarla y algunos de los chicos de quinto, fueron a su encuentro.

> Hey Irene, que bien que estás de una pieza- dijo Fred Weasley, acercándose junto con su gemelo.

> Sí, gracias.- respondió con una mueca.

> ¿Tu caída fue tan espectacular como la de Harry?

> ¡Fred!- protestó Katie.

> Solo queríamos saber. Además para que veas que somos buenos muchachos- sonrió George- te hemos traído un regalo.

Irene parpadeó sorprendida cuando el pelirrojo le tendió una pequeña caja de color pardo.

> Una cuidada selección de los mejores artículos de Zonko- dijo Fred, sacando pecho en pose orgullosa.

Irene estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero tenía que admitir que era un regalo muy propio de ellos, así que tras darles las gracias les prometió que haría un buen uso de tan apreciado presente.

> Te hemos traído tus cosas- dijo Alicia Spinnet, que se había colocado a su lado- suerte que Hermione Granger nos dijo que había visto tu mochila en la biblioteca.

Es cierto, había olvidado que la había dejado allí.

> ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeaste la cabeza?- dijo George, con una mueca divertida.

> Tan fuerte como puedo golpearte la tuya- respondió Irene con burla.

Los gemelos rieron.

> Por cierto, "el premio anual" quería hablar contigo- dijo Fred – creo que le robaste algo de atención y ahora estará enfadado.

Las chicas rieron ante la peculiar mención de Percy Weasley.

Después hablaré con él, ahora si no os importa me gustaría ir a cenar, realmente me muero de hambre.

> Pues vamos!- exclamó Katie, y casi todos los gryffindor de quinto curso salieron a tropel hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando la joven bruja descendía por las escaleras, se detuvo momentáneamente. Se había quedado rezagada y sus amigos ya habían desaparecido por el corredor, se habría apresurado a alcanzarlos si no hubiera visto a su profesor caminando con paso calmo a escasos metros.

> ¡Profesor Lupin!- exclamó Irene a viva voz.

El susodicho detuvo su paso y giró la cabeza para luego sonreír levemente.

> Ah, señorita Brennan ¿cómo se encuentra?

> Bien, gracias.

> Me alegra saberlo. Debería tener más cuidado, sobretodo con los dementores…pero no voy a echarle un sermón – dijo, con sonrisa cómplice- me temo que la profesora McGonagall ya lo hará por mí.

> Supongo que sí- suspiró ella- de todas maneras, muchas gracias profesor. Si no hubiera estado allí, probablemente no lo habría contado.

> No me agradezca, madame Pomfrey fue la que hizo todo el trabajo.

Irene asintió con la cabeza, pero le sonrió.

> Bien, ahora convendría que fuera a cenar.- dijo Lupin – y tome, no olvide tomar un poco.

La joven bruja observó con sorpresa como su profesor depositaba un par de chocolates en su mano. Lupin sonrió una ultima vez ante de continuar su camino por el corredor, mientras Irene, clavada en su lugar, le observaba alejarse. Parecía que lo hubiera visto por primera vez.


	2. no hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda

**Capitulo 2:** No hay nada tan pequeño que no pueda explotar violentamente.

El estiércol de dragón elevaba su nauseabundo aroma por todo el invernadero, obligando a los alumnos a contener la respiración hasta que se ponían morados y se veían obligados a respirar de nuevo.

La profesora Sprout paseaba, mientras soltaba un largo discurso sobre la Mimbulus Mimbletonia, la cual, los estudiantes encontraban repugnante.

> Será mejor que vigiles esa maceta- dijo Katie en un susurro a su compañera.

A su lado, Irene miró lánguidamente hacia la planta a la que debían estar prestando atención. Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

> Vaya chica, parece que te vas a desinflar – sonrió Angelina, muy cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

> Últimamente estás muy distraída ¿no te parece?

> Desde el día de la caída ¿seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?

> Que exagerada eres Angelina, madame Pomfrey la habría curado si ese fuera el caso.

> Pero sigue comportándose raro.

> Por eso estoy preguntando.

Irene observó a las dos chicas mientras hablaban sobre lo anormal de su comportamiento. Y no lo negaba, últimamente se sentía extraña, deprimida a veces sin conocer el motivo, pero lo peor no eran aquella situación.

Oh, no, el numerito de cada semana en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era lo peor de todo. Cada vez que el profesor Lupin se acercaba, ella sentía que le habían metido en la boca un escreguto de cola explosiva, se ponía colorada hasta creerse enferma y luego guardaba un mutismo preocupante.

Había llegado a darse cuenta que sentía una absurda adoración por su profesor, y eso que ni el payaso de Lockhart, por muy guapo que fuera, le había inspirado nada parecido.

Sus amigas no habían pasado el asunto desapercibido, pero no habían hecho comentarios sobre ese aspecto…aún.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que la planta de su maceta temblaba peligrosamente. Alargó la mano y en ese momento, su Mimbulus Mimbletonia soltó un chorro verde con gran velocidad y precisión hacia su cara.

Para Irene, lo de menos era el olor a estiércol podrido que desprendía el líquido pegajoso, ya que ahora sus ojos le escocían y no podía ver nada.

La profesora Sprout soltó un grito ahogado y corrió a su lado.

> Tranquila señorita Brennan, la llevaremos a la enfermería y no se preocupe, ya sabe que no es venenoso.

La joven estuvo de soltar una maldición a la planta, aun cuando no podía verla. Fue arrastrada hasta la enfermería, donde la dejaron en manos de la señora Pomfrey, que no hacía más que preguntarle si quería batir el record de Longbottom en cuanto a visitas a la enfermería.

Cuando finalmente logró salir, con un paño empapado en poción sobre la cara, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia la sala común, pero de nuevo, y confirmándole que aquel definitivamente no era un buen día, Irene tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo, sintiendo la fría piedra en el trasero.

> Lo siento- se disculpó una voz ronca que no tardó en reconocer.- ¿se encuentra bien señorita Brennan?

Ella, apartó el paño y forzó la vista para mirar a su profesor de Defensa. Tenía mal aspecto, sin duda, y eso que su visión no era demasiado clara. Ofreciéndole una mano, Lupin la ayudó a levantarse.

> ¿Qué le ha sucedido?- preguntó el profesor, mirando el paño que descansaba ahora en su frente.

> Oh…un pequeño accidente en herbología- respondió ella, avergonzada.

Lupin arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

> ¿Estaba en la enfermería?

> Sí, ahora iba a la sala común…si es que la encuentro- musitó.

> Pero el profesor parecía haber escuchado perfectamente.

> Si tiene problemas de visión, debería haber avisado a alguien- suspiró él- la acompañaré, si Peeves la encuentra no le gustaría saber lo que es capaz de hacer.

Ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza, intentando ocultar lo azorada que se sentía. Lo siguió en silencio hasta la séptima planta donde esperaba el cuadro de Sir Cado­gan y su pequeño y robusto caballo gris.

Desde la intrusión de Sirius Black, la Dama Gorda había dejado su puesto a aquel pequeño "caballero" para exasperación de los gryffindor.

> Bien, hemos llegado.- sonrió Lupin

_> En guardia malandrín_.- dijo Irene, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

> ¿Qué?- exclamó el profesor.

> Es la contraseña- sonrió ella, divertida, señalando a Sir Cadogan que ahora le hacía una pomposa reverencia.

> Oh, sí…bien, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez señorita Brennan- sonrió él- procure evitarse problemas.

Irene asintió, al tiempo que su profesor giraba y regresaba a la planta baja. Ella le observó durante unos segundos hasta que echó a correr hacia su habitación.

Allí, Katie leía un libro de quidditch y mostró su sorpresa al verla llegar tan roja como el pelo de los Weasley.

> ¿Vas a desembuchar ya?

Irene se dejó caer en la cama de Katie, junto a ella, y le mostró una sonrisa leve.

> ¿Qué cosa?

> Ya sabes, lo que quiera que te pase últimamente. Estás de lo más rara.

La joven suspiró. – Katie, si te lo cuento ¿prometes no reírte?

Su amiga sonrió – Prometido.

> Creo que me gusta el profesor Lupin- exclamó Irene a bocajarro.

Katie la miró un instante. – Bueno a mí también me gusta, es un buen profesor.

> Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso.- replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Su amiga sonrió.

> Te preocupas demasiado, lo que tú tienes es el clásico síntoma de la princesa en apuros. No es nada grave.

> ¿El qué?- inquirió Irene, sin comprender.

El síntoma de la princesa en apuros- repitió Katie- lo que a ti te pasa es que ves al profesor Lupin como tu caballero de brillante armadura, por que te salvó de romperte el cuello cuando te caíste de la escoba.

> ¿Tú crees?

> Estoy segura, y además, siempre es muy amable y es algo natural verlo como alguien que puede protegerte…aunque parezca enfermo demasiado a menudo.- apuntó.

La joven guardó silencio, meditando la respuesta de su amiga. Era cierto que el profesor le había salvado la vida. Después de unos días, ya podía recordar con claridad lo sucedido en el campo de quidditch, y como en su frenética caída desde el cielo, vio a Lupin agitando su varita para conjurar unos almohadones que amortiguaron el golpe.

> Quizás tengas razón- murmuró- pero, aun así ¿qué hago?

Katie dejó a un lado el libro que había mantenido en su regazo y le dio unas palmadas suaves en la espalda.

> Pues lo que todas las princesas, busca un dragón que quiera comerte y pide auxilio. Siempre funciona.

Irene le lanzó a su amiga la almohada a la cara, gruñendo, mientras Katie empezaba a reírse.

En ese momento, Angelina entró, seguida de otra de sus compañeras de habitación, Patricia Stimpson.

> ¿A qué tanto ruido?- preguntó Angelina.

> Nada, solo hablábamos.

Katie le dio un codazo a la chica que continuaba tumbada en su cama.

> Irene me estaba pidiendo consejo para conseguir la atención de un chico.

> ¿Qué! - exclamaron las dos recién llegadas.

> ¡Cállate!- dijo Irene, dándole un golpe a la chica en el hombro.

> Vaya, así que por eso estabas tan rara- dijo Angelina – pues ya te habrá dado fuerte, con Marcus ni siquiera cambiaste de perfume.

Irene arrugó la nariz ante el recuerdo de aquel ravenclaw con el que había salido algunas veces, realmente habría deseado no hacerlo.

> Pero no te preocupes- dijo Patricia, con una sonrisa comprensiva- seguro que, quien quiera que sea, ya se habrá fijado en ti.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que se había fijado en ella, pero por ser la alumna más torpe que ha tenido en su vida. Deseó fervientemente que se le pasara pronto aquella tontería que le había entrado ¡por Merlin, si ese hombre podría ser su padre!

> Chicas es hora de cenar- anunció Katie, obligándolas a todas a bajar al Gran Comedor.

Algo más relajada, Irene siguió a sus amigas y tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, cuando deslizó la mirada hasta la mesa de los profesores no pudo evitar que su cara se encendiera como un farolillo, y se obligó a fijar la vista en el plato.

En silencio se preguntó cuanto tiempo tendría que aguantar aquella situación.


	3. cualquier solucion entraña nuevos proble...

**Capitulo 3**: Cualquier solución entraña nuevos problemas

> ¿Quizás la torre de astronomía? No, demasiado lejos…¿el aula de encantamientos? Tampoco parece adecuado.

La poción rompió a hervir y esto sacó a la joven bruja de sus meditaciones a media voz. A su lado, Alicia Spinnet la miraba de reojo, sin comprender lo que su compañera decía.

En las mazmorras, los gryffindor de quinto año, esperaban en vano que algún milagro los librara de aquella clase de pociones, pues Snape parecía haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana y les quitaba puntos tan solo por respirar.

Los gemelos Weasley parecían conspirar en la parte de atrás, y eso, al menos, mantenía centrada la atención del profesor en un solo lugar dándoles a los demás, un respiro.

>¿Qué murmuras?- preguntó Alicia.

>¿Eh? Nada, solo estaba pensando.

>Piensas demasiado alto Irene- sonrió ella.

>Oye Alicia…si tu tuvieras que elegir un lugar para "estudiar" fuera del horario ¿A dónde irías?- preguntó la joven, repentinamente.

>¿A dónde iría?- dijo Alicia, extrañada ante tal pregunta.- Mmm, pues quizás al aula de Estudios Muggles o a la de Historia de la Magia, nunca hay nadie por allí.

>Sí, cierto…

>¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

>Ah, pues, es que tengo que practicar para transformaciones y…buscaba un lugar tranquilo.

Alicia arqueó una ceja, recelosa.

Irene apartó la mirada y centró su atención nuevamente en el caldero. Por supuesto era la excusa más ridícula que podría haberse inventado, pero no le iba a contar a Alicia aquello que la mantenía obsesionada los últimos días.

Y todo por culpa de su estúpido complejo de princesa en apuros. Por que, sí, ya había aceptado como absolutamente cierta la teoría de Katie sobre lo que le sucedía con el profesor Lupin, a falta de una explicación mejor por supuesto.

Incluso después de las navidades, no solo su "complejo" no había disminuido, sino que aumentaba considerablemente cada vez que entraba en la clase de Defensa.

El no hacer nada ya no era una opción, pues había comprobado que terminaba desquiciada consigo misma y recibiendo miradas atónitas de todos los que la rodeaban.

Así que había decidido hacer caso a Katie, aunque por supuesto, nada de dragones…por el momento.

> Señorita Brennan deje de pensar en sus estupideces y preste atención a la poción- exclamó la ácida voz de Snape.

Ella le dedicó una mirada desagradable, pero no respondió. Era lo bastante buena en pociones como para que el profesor le tuviera en su mira, si había algo que Snape no soportaba era un gryffindor con buenas cualidades para su asignatura.

Como a todos los de su casa, la chica no sentía especial aprecio por el profesor de pociones, pero desde que éste sustituía a Lupin cuando se encontraba enfermo, no podía verlo sin mostrarle una mueca de desagrado.

>Vaya, casi fulminas a Snape con la mirada- dijo Alicia, riendo, una vez la clase hubo terminado.

Ella le dedicó una mueca.

>Ese hombre cada día está más amargado.

>Diez puntos menos, señorita Brennan- dijo la clara voz del profesor algunos metros por detrás.

Las chicas suspiraron y continuaron su paseo hasta el Gran Comedor, pues ya era hora de almorzar.

ooo

>Irene.

La joven bruja levantó la cabeza de su plato para mirar a Fred y George, que se habían sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

>Hola chicos.- saludó, agitando su tenedor.

>Ya tenemos tu pedido- sonrió con malicia Fred.

Ella abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

>Ha sido muy rápido.

>Tenemos nuestros contactos- dijo George, con un falso aire de presunción.

>Lo que tu digas… ¿podéis dármelo esta noche?

>Por supuesto.

>Hoy a las ocho en el aula de Estudios Muggles ¿de acuerdo?

Los gemelos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza, y tras guiñar un ojo al unísono lo cual provocó una carcajada por su parte, se levantaron y salieron del gran comedor.

>¿Qué querían esos dos?- inquirió Angelina acercándose.

>Nada especial.

La chica suspiró. – A veces realmente me pregunto que les pasa por la cabeza.

>Creía que los apreciabas por sus dotes en el quidditch- replicó ella, con sonrisa burlona.

>Y así es, pero si descontamos el quidditch…

>Bueno, no se puede ser perfecto en todo, ni siquiera los gemelos.

Angelina rió – Jamás creí vivir para escuchar 'perfecto' y 'gemelos Weasley' en la misma frase.

>Hola chicas- saludó Lee Jordan, tomando asiento, para almorzar.

>¿Qué tal, Lee?- preguntó Irene, intentando ignorar las carcajadas de Angelina.

>Bien, aunque últimamente algo atareado - sonrió en una mueca- si vuelvo a oír hablar de los TIMOs creo que tendré que ir a la enfermería.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

> ¿Por casualidad habéis visto a Fred y George?- preguntó el chico, mientras devoraba algunas patatas.

>Acaban de marcharse- dijo Angelina, señalando hacia la puerta.

>Últimamente están muy extraños- comentó Lee.

>¿Más que de costumbre?- dijo ella con sorna.

>Sí. Ayer mismo trajeron un baúl a la habitación- dijo él, con gesto pensativo- y me advirtieron que no lo tocara, decían que era una "entrega especial"

Irene casi se atragantó con su zumo de calabaza y comenzó a toser ruidosamente, mientras su amiga le daba palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

>¿En qué se habrán metido ahora?- meditó Angelina.

>No sé si quiero averiguarlo.

>En cualquier caso, lo que quiera que estén planeando espero que McGonagall no los atrape, si perdemos más puntos nos será imposible ganar la copa de las casas este año.- continuó ella.

>A Wood le dará un ataque si el equipo no puede entrenar por culpa de algún castigo- intervino Irene, intentando desviar la conversación hacia terreno más seguro.

>Este año Oliver está muy exigente- dijo Angelina.

>Quiere ganar, es todo – apuntó Lee.

La conversación giró en torno a los partidos de quidditch durante el resto del almuerzo e Irene agradeció profundamente cuando tuvieron que salir a la siguiente clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

ooo

El pasillo del primer piso se encontraba en silencio e iluminado débilmente por las antorchas de las paredes.

Irene marchaba despacio, intentando no llamar la atención de la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, que acababa de traspasar la pared y se deslizaba por el largo corredor.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que el reloj diera las ocho, y la joven bruja ya se encaminaba hacia el aula de Estudios Muggles para reunirse con los gemelos Weasley.

Por un momento había dudado si seguir adelante con su plan, pues realmente creía que estaba cayendo demasiado bajo, pero su deseo de poder compartir aunque fueran dos segundos con el profesor de DCAO llenaba su cerebro a todas horas.

Iba a cruzar delante del aula de Historia de la Magia, cuando una luz que provenía del interior llamó su atención. Con curiosidad, y temiendo que los gemelos se hubieran equivocado de lugar, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que sucedía dentro.

_>¿Qué hay debajo de la capucha de un dementor?_

Habló una voz juvenil.

_>Mmm..., bueno, los únicos que lo saben no pueden de­cimos nada. El dementor sólo se baja la capucha para utili­zar su última arma._

Irene contuvo la respiración unos segundos, pues habría reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte.

_>¿Cuál es?_

_>Lo llaman «Beso del dementor»._ _Es lo que hacen los dementores a aque­llos a los que quieren destruir completamente. Supongo que tendrán algo parecido a una boca, porque pegan las mandíbulas a la boca de la víctima y... le sorben el alma._

Escuchó un leve sonido, como el de alguien escupiendo.

_>¿Las matan?_

_>No…_

Se apartó de la puerta con un gesto rápido, desde luego no quería escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones, ya sufría bastantes escalofríos por las noches. Con un suspiro débil, Irene se alejó despacio, aun preguntándose a quien pertenecía aquella voz con la que conversaba el profesor Lupin dentro del aula de Historia de la Magia.

Al alcanzar la amplia habitación en la que se impartían Estudios Muggles, no se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía. Los gemelos eran unos expertos en hacer entradas espectaculares.

Sin embargo, aquella vez, los hermanos optaron por la discreción, y cinco minutos más tarde aparecieron cargando un gran baúl entre los dos.

>Es muy grande – dijo Irene, señalando el arcón con preocupación.

>Tranquila, solo es uno- sonrió Fred.

>¿Un qué?

>Será más divertido si lo descubres por ti misma- respondió George.

>¿No será peligroso? Ya os dije que no quería nada que no pudiera manejar.

>¡Que poca fe tienes en ti misma! Te prometimos una criatura "encantadora" que pudieras controlar y aquí la tienes.

Ella suspiró. – De acuerdo, confiaré en vosotros. Tomad, vuestro pago.

Los gemelos recibieron con una amplia sonrisa los galeones prometidos.

>Ahora que hemos cerrado el trato, nosotros nos marchamos, no vaya a ser que Harry aparezca otra vez- dijo Fred.

>¿Harry¿Harry Potter?

>Sí, salió antes de Historia de la Magia, fue un milagro que no nos tropezáramos con él.

>Así que era él…- murmuró ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

>Bueno Irene, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo- dijo George, a modo de despedida.

La chica sonrió y asintió, al tiempo que los gemelos desaparecían tras la puerta.

Cuando al fin se quedó a solas con el viejo baúl, se acercó a él y sacó su varita, curiosa por lo que los Weasley le habían traído.

Si su plan funcionaba tendría asegurados un par de minutos con el mago al que profesaba devoción. Una criatura inofensiva en una habitación, un par de gritos tontos y el profesor llegaría corriendo como buen experto en tratar con seres como aquellos.

Era patético, y lo sabía, pero realmente el consejo de Katie era lo único que tenía en mente. Quería su atención.

Se deshizo del cerrojo del baúl, preguntándose si se trataría de algún duendecillo de Cornualles o de algún pequeño Gorro Rojo. Pero cuando la tapa se levantó y dejó ver su contenido, ninguna de aquellas inofensivas criaturas apareció.

oooooooo

Bien, un final de capitulo con algo de intriga (espero que nadie quiera matarme por eso :P). El asunto de los guiones me sigue sacando de mis casillas pero espero que sea pasable. Por cierto, el texto en cursiva de más arriba es el que aparece originalmente en el tercer libro ;)

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Y no olvidéis dejarme mas eh :P me alegra mucho que guste como escribo…me voy a poner colorada y todo…

En respuesta a tu pregunta Fyon, pues remus tendría aquí 33 años, cumpliendo 34 en marzo (me he informado que conste jejeje)

Y hay algo que tengo que confesar, que los títulos de cada capitulo (como los personajes y demás) no me pertenecen! Jejeje por que son las universales (y bien probadas) leyes de murphy!

Y ahora que tengo la conciencia limpia XD pues que sepáis que a partir de ahora actualizare los viernes (lo hago para vuestra comodidad y la mía) a menos que me quede sin inspiración en cuyo caso, bueno, habrá que aguantarse :P

Y sin nada mas que añadir, pues hasta la próxima!


	4. Si no atinas a la primera

**Capitulo 4**: Si no atinas a la primera, destruye todas las evidencias de que lo has intentado.

El grito que sacudió el primer piso de la escuela, habría puesto los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los alumnos.

En el aula de Estudios Muggles, una joven bruja gritaba como si fuera a dejarse los pulmones en el proceso. Subida a una silla, apuntaba con la varita, hacia lo que podía denominarse con un charco negro y viscoso que parecía tener vida propia.

Al verlo en el interior del baúl, Irene no lo había creído ¿un montón de lodo negro? Por un instante, pensó que los gemelos Weasley le habían tomado el pelo, pero cuando aquella "cosa" había empezado a deslizarse hacia ella, había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Jamás en toda su vida había visto una criatura así ¿cómo se suponía que iba a manejarla? Corrió intentando alejarse de ella, pero ésta la rodeaba a una velocidad alarmante. La sintió deslizarse sobre sus zapatos y dio un salto hacia una silla cercana.

Debía lanzarle un hechizo, pero ¿cuál? Si no sabía lo que era ¿cómo iba a defenderse?

Lanzó algunos hechizos que no hicieron efecto alguno, y ahora tenía que admitir que estaba aterrorizada. Echó de nuevo un par de hechizos _Depulso _pero titubeaba tanto que dudaba que funcionaran.

Pronto se quedó sin ideas. Y sin más opción, gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas deseando que el mismísimo director entrara por esa puerta y la librara de aquella cosa que empezaba a trepar por la silla.

Pero no fue precisamente Dumbledore quien abrió la puerta de un golpe, alarmado por los estridentes gritos de la chica. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada temiendo por su vida, Irene habría sonreído de felicidad.

El profesor Lupin, se hallaba allí de pie, observando aquella escena que no sabía cómo clasificar. Dudó un segundo, antes de tomar su varita y acercarse a la extraña criatura.

Ella observó el 'charco viviente' que continuaba trepando ahora ya por sus rodillas, esperando que ante la presencia del mago, retrocediera. Pero, no solo retrocedió, si no que simplemente se esfumó.

Quizás habría creído que había tenido la peor alucinación de su vida, si una misteriosa esfera blanca no se hubiera quedado suspendida a un metro escaso de su cara. Entonces lo comprendió.

_- Riddíkulus_ – exclamó la voz ronca de su profesor.

Y como si la hubieran pinchado, la esfera se desinfló, voló algunos metros y cayó en el viejo baúl.

Irene se quedó en su lugar, sobre la silla, sin mover un solo músculo, mientras su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja. Era la escena más vergonzosa que había tenido el placer de protagonizar.

> Un boggart ¡un estúpido boggart!- gritaba para sí misma.

> ¿Señorita Brennan ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pero ella no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada maldiciéndose a sí misma y a los gemelos Weasley.

> Señorita Brennan, por favor baje de la silla.

La joven bruja le dedicó una mirada fugaz, y su rostro se volvió de un morado alarmante. En silencio descendió de la silla, se sacudió la túnica, intentando recuperar así algo de su dignidad perdida.

> ¿Se encuentra bien?- interrogó Lupin, nuevamente.

Irene asintió con la cabeza.

> ¿De donde ha salido ese boggart?

La chica sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y evitó mirarlo a la cara.

> ¿No responde?

> Lo he traído yo para llamar su atención pero el asunto se me ha escapado de las manos y he terminado gritando como un bebe ¿contento?- murmuró demasiado bajo como para que su profesor la escuchara.

Lupin suspiró, al darse cuenta que no iba a obtener una respuesta clara.

> ¿Y qué hacía aquí?

> Esto…practicar encantamientos- dijo ella, con tono inseguro.

El profesor arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

> Debería volver al dormitorio, yo me encargaré del boggart…¿seguro que está bien?

> Por Merlín, si yo le contara…

Irene se llevó las manos a la boca, consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

> ¿Quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería?- se ofreció él, con voz preocupada.

> A donde usted quiera…¡digo ¡estoy bien! Me marcho ¡ahora mismo!

Y sin dejarle responder, la joven bruja huyó precipitadamente, tropezando varias veces por el camino.

ooo

> Venga, arriba, vamos…

> Mmmmm

> Irene, llegaremos tarde, venga…

> Mmmmm

> ¡Levántate de una vez por Merlin o te lanzaré por la ventana para que el calamar gigante te zarandee un poco!

Gruñendo como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, la joven bruja se levantó de la cama y le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Angelina.

> No me mires así, vamos a llegar tarde.

> No quiero ir- dijo Irene, actuando como una niña caprichosa.

> Déjate de estupideces, vamos, vamos.

Con decisión y algo de fuerza bruta (que no por nada Angelina era cazadora en el equipo de quidditch), Irene fue arrastrada, primero hasta el gran comedor, y luego a su primera clase del día.

> ¿Qué haces ¿Es que tienes frío?- dijo Angelina, mirando a su amiga.

La chica, que había escondido la mitad de su cara en una gruesa bufanda roja y amarilla, asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que iba animando por adelantado a gryffindor en el próximo partido de quidditch.

Angelina suspiró y tirando de su brazo, la obligó a entrar en el aula de DCAO.

Allí, el profesor Lupin ya esperaba en pie, y con un gesto les indicó que se sentaran, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada curiosa.

> Irene ¿estás bien?- preguntó Katie, que se encontraba sentada tras ella.- ¿Tienes frío?

> Estoy bien.- murmuró.

> ¿Seguro? Ayer llegaste muy, pero que muy rara a la habitación.- dijo Angelina.

> Estoy muy bien- repitió ella, con voz exasperada.

¿Cómo podía explicarles a sus amigas que no era capaz de presentarse con la cara descubierta ante el profesor? La noche anterior había hecho el ridículo más absoluto, y si lo miraba ahora…¡se moriría! No podía, no, ni hablar. Tendría que esconder la cabeza durante un par de semanas hasta que el asunto se hubiera suavizado un poco.

Afortunadamente para ella, pasó desapercibida durante toda la hora, mientras el profesor les hablaba largo y tendido sobre algunas maldiciones.

Sin embargo, y cuando ya creía haber pasado lo peor, Irene escuchó la tranquila voz de Lupin.

> Señorita Brennan, aguarde un momento.

Angelina y Katie intercambiaron miradas curiosas, pero tras decirle que la esperarían en la clase de Transformaciones, desaparecieron. Ella se acercó, tragando saliva.

> Señorita Brennan, comprendo que quiera animar a su casa en el partido de mañana, pero podría prescindir de la bufanda en mi clase ¿por favor?

La chica sintió que su cara iba a estallar como una olla a presión, aun cuando el tono del profesor era amable y tranquilo.

> Quería decirle que ya me he hecho cargo del boggart, no tiene que preocuparse…

Ella asintió y murmuró un 'gracias', aliviada por que aun no se hubiera a echado a reír por el numerito del día anterior.

> E imagino que usted no sabrá de donde ha salido…

Irene negó con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi parecía tener una convulsión.

> Bueno, si se tropieza con alguna cosa "sospechosa" por favor avise a cualquiera de los profesores, no es necesario que los alumnos se aventuren en situaciones que desconocen.

Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, debía parecer una completa estúpida si Lupin pretendía que corriera tras un profesor cuando algo no fuera bien. Sentía herido su orgullo gryffindor.

> Señorita Brennan ¿de verdad se encuentra bien? Ayer no tenía un aspecto muy saludable…

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco

> Genial, ahora soy tan fea que parezco enferma…

> ¿Perdón?

> Nada, nada- se apresuró a responder, hundiendo aun más la cara tras la bufanda.

> Considero que debería ir usted a la enfermería- dijo, apoyando una mano en su hombro - no parece encontrarse bien.

Miró a su profesor, y luego a la mano que éste había puesto sobre sí. Se quedó helada.

> ¿Señorita Brennan ¿Le ocurre algo?

Lupin se acercó a mirar el rostro completamente colorado de su alumna. Ella lo miraba como si el mismísimo Merlín se le hubiera aparecido.

> ¿Señorita Brennan?- susurró, apenas a cinco centímetros de distancia.

Irene contuvo la respiración, estaba tan cerca ¡demasiado cerca! Podía sentir su respiración y oler la naftalina de su capa remendada. Casi podía…besarlo.

> ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sus mejillas ardían, sentía que su cabeza iba estallar, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

> ¿Me escucha?

¡Demasiado cerca! Iba a explotar!

5….4….3….2….1

Oh oh

¡PLOF!

> ¡Señorita Brennan!

ooo

La ya familiar visión del techo de la enfermería le provocó una punzada de desagrado. Irene se incorporó despacio y observó a su alrededor, aunque las cortinas que separaban las camas le impedían apreciar el resto del lugar.

Suspiró, al menos no parecía haber nadie.

El familiar paso de madame Pomfrey se hizo eco, y en apenas un minuto apareció con rostro severo.

> ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?- preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

> Eh…sí, muy bien gracias.

La enfermera la obligó a recostarse nuevamente, con un gesto suave.

> Sí es que, ya lo sabía yo, siempre pasa…los profesores de esta escuela no piensan en lo que les hacen a sus alumnos!- exclamó en un refunfuño.

La chica se sonrojó sobremanera, con la boca abierta del asombro.

> Demasiado estrés, si señor- continuó murmurando.

> Esto…esto… pasa a menudo?- preguntó la joven, alucinada con el comentario.

> ¡Cada año! He tenido incluso a diez en el mismo día.

> ¡DIEZ!

> Oh sí, créeme, no serás la primera ni la ultima que se desmaya. Aunque eres la primera este año.

> Pero…pero ¡no puede ser!- exclamó Irene.

> ¡Diez ¿Al día¡Por Merlín ¿esto pasaba cada año con otros alumnos!

> En que clase de colegio lleno de perversión estaba?

> Tranquila querida- sonrió madame Pomfrey, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo- ya verá que los TIMOs no son tan graves.

> ¿TI…TIMOs?- repitió ella.

> Un par de semanas de estudio disciplinado y cualquiera puede superar esos exámenes.

Por un segundo, se quedó de piedra.

> ¡Dios mío, que susto!- exclamó la chica, soltando un suspiro tan largo que parecía estarse deshinchando como un globo.

Se alegraba que la enfermera pensara que su desfallecimiento se había debido al estrés de los TIMOs y no a que su profesor, con el cual estaba obsesionada, se le había acercado tanto que no había podido soportarlo.

> Cuando quiera puede marcharse- sonrió afable madame Pomfrey- pero no olvide tomarse las cosas con calma.

Ella asintió repetidamente y salió escopetada de la enfermería. No se detuvo hasta que alcanzó el aula de Transformaciones, a donde ya llegaba una hora tarde.


	5. Sonrie, mañana podria ser peor

**Capitulo 5**: Sonríe, mañana podría ser peor.

La última clase del día era Adivinación, en el último piso de la torre norte. Cuando Irene llegó cinco minutos tarde, la profesora Trelawney la invitó a sentarse sin pedirle explicaciones por la tardanza, por que, por supuesto, "ella ya lo sabía".

Se dejó caer entre los cojines al lado de Katie, que la interrogó con la mirada.

> McGonagall quería hablar conmigo- susurró ella, a la pregunta no formulada.

> ¿Sobre qué?

> Quería que me tomara las cosas con calma, y me ha asegurado que no tendré problemas con los TIMOs- masculló en tono molesto.

Katie intentó aguantar sus carcajadas.

> No tiene gracia- bufó ella- Lupin ha estado hablando con McGonagall de mí ¡por Merlín, creía que no se podía caer más bajo!

> Bueno, cuando un alumno de tu casa se desmaya, es importante saberlo.

> Pero no fue por culpa de los TIMOs…

Katie le dio una palmadita en la espalda y asintió con la cabeza, ya enterada de todo el problema.

> Bien, hoy continuaremos con la interpretación de los sueños- anunció Trelawney, haciendo tintinear todas sus pulseras y collares.

Los alumnos, que ya conocían la rutina, se sentaron por parejas y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras revisaban las páginas del Oráculo de los Sueños.

> Bueno, cuéntame lo que soñaste- sonrió Katie.

> Estaba inconsciente, no durmiendo- respondió Irene.

> ¿Y el último sueño que recuerdas?

> Mmmm, hace dos noches soñé que Fred y George cantaban una serenata a McGonagall en el gran comedor…¿qué crees que significa?

> ¿Qué buscas venganza por lo del boggart?- sugirió.

> Dime algo que no sepa.

Katie sonriendo, miró las páginas que tenía delante.

> Según esto… serás absorbida por un retrete del segundo piso y el calamar gigante te morderá una pierna.

Irene empezó a reírse hasta que Trelawey apareció tras Katie y tras ajustarse sus gruesas gafas, echó un vistazo a lo que estaban haciendo.

> Oh querida- exclamó con su habitual pose teatral- ten cuidado con los lavabos esta semana…

La profesora se alejó, dejando a Irene con los ojos en blanco mientras su compañera susurraba un "te lo dije".

ooo

El partido de quidditch Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw tendría lugar aquella mañana, y en el gran comedor había un gran revuelo, provocado no solo por el inminente partido, si no, por la nueva escoba del buscador de Gryffindor. Harry Potter había bajado con su imponente Saeta de Fuego y todos la admiraban asombrados.

Irene, participaba también de la admiración, feliz de poder olvidarse durante un rato de sus problemas y disfrutar del partido con los demás. Aquel día, sí llevaba su bufanda como estandarte, por la que esperaba fuera la victoria de su equipo.

> Hey Irene, date prisa, tenemos que tomar un buen asiento- dijo Patricia, su compañera de habitación.

Puesto que Angelina, Katie y Alicia estaban en el equipo, las dos chicas estaban dispuestas a dejarse la garganta animándolas.

Cuando alcanzaron el campo, ambas jóvenes tomaron asiento cerca de la tribuna donde solían sentarse los profesores, justo al lado de Lee Jordan, el comentarista del partido que tenía a la profesora McGonagall observándolo de cerca.

Los comentarios de Lee siempre eran lo bastante divertidos como para que incluso el partido más aburrido pareciera interesante, aunque las recriminaciones de la profesora solían tener mucho que ver en el asunto.

> Buenos días señoritas- saludaron los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y Lupin, que llegaron en fila y tomaron asiento.

Irene no podía creer en su mala suerte, cuanto más deseaba olvidar su obsesión, más la perseguía ésta. Sin embargo, Patricia permanecía ajena a todo aquello y se concentraba exclusivamente en el terreno de juego por el que empezaban a desfilar los jugadores.

El partido comenzó, y pronto se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fueran las bludgers, la quaffle o la snitch.

> ¡Vamos Katie! Tú puedes! MARCA, MARCA!

Las dos chicas berreaban como locas al unísono, sin percatarse que los profesores les lanzaban miradas divertidas, pues aunque todos los alumnos chillaban, ellas eran las que estaban más cerca y las que más ruido hacían.

> ¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamó repentinamente Patricia señalando hacia el campo.

Irene frunció el ceño y con la mano hizo sombra sobre sus ojos. Tres figuras negras y encapuchadas se acercaban a los buscadores.

>¿Dementores !

> Eso no son dementores…

Patricia e Irene se giraron para mirar a su profesor de Defensa que había respondido a la exclamación de la chica. Todo el campo parecía haber contenido la respiración, sin embargo, cuando el buscador de gryffindor sacó su varita y lanzó despedidas a las tres figuras, el griterío comenzó de nuevo.

> ¡Ha visto la snitch!- gritó alguien, señalando a Harry.

Irene se trepó a su silla, para luego pasar a la de Patricia, y casi se subió a los hombros de la chica intentando tener una mejor visión.

> LA VA A COGER! COGELA! COGELA!- gritaba en una posición tan peligrosa que casi cae tragándose la valla del graderío.

Y la cogió.

Cuando el buscador cogió la snitch, Irene se abrazó a Patricia y empezaron a saltar como locas, absolutamente desquiciadas. Echaron a correr hasta el campo, para abrazar a todo el equipo, Wood incluido, que parecía feliz no solo por ganar el partido si no por que tantas chicas le abrazaran.

Cuando la multitud empezó a desperdigarse, para lo que probablemente sería una gran fiesta en la sala común de gryffindor, Irene quedó rezagada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto se había acabado el partido, su mente había regresado a las mismas preocupaciones que de costumbre. Y ahora, que había visto como Lupin se alejaba con Harry sintió una punzada en el estomago y una larga serie de adjetivos cruzaron por su cabeza.

Se detuvo.¿Era posible¿era realmente posible? Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, sabía que su obsesión por su profesor le estaba llevando a hacer cosas absurdas pero lo que había cruzado por su mente en aquel momento era realmente grave.

No, imposible, negó para sí misma de nuevo, ella no podía estar celosa de Harry Potter.

ooo

El ambiente se sentía pesado en la torre Gryffindor, aunque el día anterior hubieran ganado el partido. La razón de ello era que habían pasado la noche anterior sin pegar ojo por que el famoso asesino Sirius Black no solo había entrado en el colegio, si no que había intentado atacar a Ron Weasley en su cama.

En su habitación, las chicas de quinto año murmuraban, haciendo conjeturas sobre como podría haberse colado el prófugo y lo que estaría buscando del joven Weasley.

> Los profesores lo arreglaran todo- dijo Irene, intentando acabar con aquella conversación que solo conseguía que las chicas se estremecieran cada pocos segundos.

La chica parecía algo más irritada que de costumbre, y sus compañeras creían, por lo que ella les había dicho, que era por que había perdido su bufanda durante el partido. Demasiados gritos y saltos, agitando su particular banderilla roja y amarilla.

> Es verdad, cambiemos de tema- dijo Angelina- me están dando escalofríos.

> Mirad chicas- dijo Patricia, agitando entre sus manos el ultimo numero de la revista Corazón de Bruja.- Podemos echarle un vistazo y reírnos un poco.

Las otras cuatro muchachas asintieron y se juntaron en una misma cama.

> Mirad, este articulo es muy interesante- dijo Katie, señalando unas grandes letras rojas en las que podía leerse 'Atrapa el corazón de tu mago'.

> ¿A quien estás pensando en echarle el lazo?- dijo Alicia.

> Tu solo lee…

_Atrapa el corazón de tu mago_

_¿Estás cansada de que tu mago preste más atención a su escoba que a ti¿Has probado todas las pociones y maleficios y nada te ha resultado¿Estás más desesperada que un elfo domestico de vacaciones?_

_No busques más querida bruja, nuestra revista tiene la solución a tus problemas y conseguirá que tu mago no pueda despegar los ojos de ti. Lee atentamente los pasos que debes seguir y como en toda buena poción, respeta el tiempo de cocción y ten un poco de paciencia. _

> Suena interesante, aunque no apostaría demasiado por que funcionara- dijo Patricia.

> Solo es cuestión de probar ¿verdad?- dijo Katie con sonrisa pícara.

Irene desvió la mirada cuando la chica le hizo un claro gesto con la mano. No le hacía falta ser Trelawney para adivinar lo que pretendía, Katie estaba dispuesta a poner en práctica aquella ridícula lista con ella.

> Patricia¿me prestarías la revista durante unos días?

> Claro Katie.

Irene puso los ojos en blanco mientras la chica agitaba la revista con una amplia sonrisa.

> ¿Utiliza poción embellecedora?- preguntó Angelina, mirando por encima del hombro.

> Pero esta es especial, dicen que es la que usaba la mismísima Sacharissa Tugwood.- aclaró Alicia.

> Venga Irene ¿por qué no lo pruebas?- dijo Katie.

> No pienso ponerme esa…."poción" en la cara.

> Vamos, Irene ¿no quieres que esa persona te preste atención?

> ¡NO! Demasiada atención he atraído ya ¡por Merlin que no hago otra cosa!

> Me refiero a atraer la atención sin hacer el ridículo- aclaró Katie.

> Me niego, vas a tener que obligarme…

Las cuatro chicas del dormitorio intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, dispuestas a ayudar a su amiga aunque ella no quisiera.

ooo

Bueno, aunque este capi me salió algo corto y sin situación destacable, espero que igualmente haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y por fa sigan dejándolos!


	6. El trabajo en equipo es esencial

Os pongo el articulo del capi anterior (es para que no os perdáis cuando leáis el resto :P):

_Atrapa el corazón de tu mago_

_¿Estás cansada de que tu mago preste más atención a su escoba que a ti¿Has probado todas las pociones y maleficios y nada te ha resultado¿Estás más desesperada que un elfo domestico de vacaciones?_

_No busques más querida bruja, nuestra revista tiene la solución a tus problemas y conseguirá que tu mago no pueda despegar los ojos de ti. Lee atentamente los pasos que debes seguir y como en toda buena poción, respeta el tiempo de cocción y ten un poco de paciencia. _

**Capitulo 6**: El trabajo en equipo es esencial. Te permitirá echarle la culpa a otro.

> ¡SOLTADME DE UNA VEZ PANDA DE MANÍACAS!

El grito sacudió la sala común de Gryffindor, y cuando Irene descendió de las habitaciones de las chicas, con el ceño muy fruncido y dando grandes zancadas, escuchó algunos silbidos y murmullos.

> ¡Callaos ya!- prorrumpió ella.

> Vamos, Irene, no te enfades tanto- rió Fred- para una vez que te echamos piropos.

> La joven bruja le lanzó una mirada fulminante y no tardó en apuntar con su varita en gesto amenazador.

> Menudo genio- exclamó George, divertido- pareces más irritada que un dragón con almorranas.

En respuesta, ella abrió la boca para lanzar un hechizo al gemelo (o una maldición)

> Ya, chica, para- dijo Katie, apareciendo por detrás, y obligándola a bajar el brazo.

> ¡Esto es culpa vuestra!

> De acuerdo, somos culpables de ponerte encantadora.- dijo ella- realmente yo no le veo el problema.

> ¡Es que esta no soy yo!

> Claro que sí, estás paranoica.

> ¿Y por qué tengo que llevar ropa muggle?

> Por que es más ceñida y así atraes más la atención- suspiró- ¿por qué tanto problema? Tu madre es muggle, no es tan extraño que vistas así.

> ¡Visto así en mi casa, no en el colegio!- prorrumpió Irene, aun indignada.

> Cálmate quieres, vamos a poner la segunda fase en acción, y no puedes ir así de enfurruñada.

> No no no no no, ni hablar, ya he pasado bastante con vuestra sesión de belleza. No me convenceréis otra vez.

Pero Katie ignoró el comentario y tomándola del brazo la arrastró al exterior, mientras la chica continuaba protestando.

ooo

> Bien, por ahí viene, ahora haz lo que te hemos dicho. Alicia te estará esperando al otro lado del pasillo.

> ¿Alicia¿No me digas que ya lo saben todas! – exclamó Irene, poniendo una mueca horrorizada.

> Oh vamos, no esperarías que ninguna se percatara ¿verdad? Así todas ponemos ayudarte. – sonrió Katie.

> ¡Yo no quiero vuestra ayuda para esto! Ya lo paso lo bastante mal yo sola.

> No seas tonta- rió su amiga, dándole una palmada en la espalda- con nuestra ayuda, Lupin caerá en tus redes ¡serás su veela!

> De verdad Katie, necesitáis un hobbie….

> Vamos, o si no se escapará. Es fácil, solo tienes que correr por el pasillo y sonreír dándole los buenos días cuando te cruces con él.

> Esto es ridículo.

> Es lo que decía el artículo….

> Es que el articulo ES ridículo.

> Lo que quieras, pero vete ¡ahora!- exclamó Katie, dándole un empujón hacia la esquina del corredor.

Tras echarle una mirada desagradable a su compañera, Irene echó a correr por el pasillo del primer piso, donde se situaba el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El profesor Lupin, caminaba con paso suave, cargando algunos pergaminos y cuando la chica lo vio, se obligó a tomar aire para intentar representar su papel lo mejor posible.

_1º paso: Consiga la poción embellecedora 'Tugwood' (encontrará las instrucciones para su elaboración en el libro 'Filtros y pociones Mágicas') y acicálese a conciencia. __Vístase con ropa muggle (particularmente ceñida) o en su defecto con una túnica vaporosa._

Apretó el paso y cuando apenas un metro los separaban se obligó a sonreír, aunque dudaba que su cara reflejara felicidad alguna.

> Buenos días, profesor- saludó, sin detenerse y con la sonrisa clavada en su cara.

Lupin parecía sorprendido pero hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, en respuesta al saludo.

Irene continuó su carrera hasta el final del pasillo, donde la mano de Alicia la detuvo.

> Perfecto – sonrió ella.

> Es estúpido- replicó la bruja, borrando la sonrisa que había mantenido.

> Que importa eso, ahora vamos, por aquí. Los gemelos me enseñaron este pasadizo, llegaremos en un segundo.

Y tras levantar un viejo y mohoso tapiz, ambas chicas desaparecieron tras la pared.

_2º paso: Cruce delante de su mago varias veces al día, pero no le preste demasiada atención. Finja que tiene demasiada prisa para perder muchas palabras con él. Consiga que su mago crea que la ve a todas horas involuntariamente._

> Ahora por aquí…Angelina está frente a los lavabos de Myrtle, llévale este libro.

Irene observó el corredor del segundo piso, al que habían ascendido por el pasadizo tras el tapiz.

> ¿Para qué?- preguntó ella.

> El libro solo es una excusa para que cruces hasta allí- explicó Alicia rápidamente- Angelina te explicará lo demás.

La joven bruja suspiró con exasperación, pero obedeció y tomando el libro, echó a correr de nuevo. Era fascinante la precisión con que las chicas habían planeado aquel 'numero teatral' pues cuando ya había divisado a Angelina, el profesor Lupin surgió de las escaleras por las que había ascendido del piso inferior.

Irene supuso que se habían tomado aquel asunto tan en serio como Wood lo hacía con las tácticas para el quidditch.

Cruzó por delante del profesor, que se detuvo un segundo contrariado ¿acaso no la había visto hacía unos segundos en la otra planta?

Angelina estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad al ver el rostro confuso del mago, y cuando Irene llegó hasta ella y ésta le entregó el libro, le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo.

> Ahora Irene, mira aquí- le dijo, abriendo el libro y enseñándole el interior.

La chica estalló en una sonora carcajada, pues no se había esperado aquello. Dentro de aquel libro viejo y de tapa oscura había una fotografía de su director, en traje de baño muggle, tumbado al sol en una playa, agitando una mano a modo de saludo.

_3º paso: Diviértase y ría abiertamente delante de su mago, hágale ver que lo pasa bien sin necesidad de que él éste cerca. Puede incluir coqueteos con otros magos pero no tiente demasiado a la suerte._

> ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó, intentando no echar a reír de nuevo.

> Es un artículo especial de ese muchacho de segundo…Creevey.

> ¿Y de donde la sacó?

> No lo sé, me dijo que era un secreto profesional- rió Angelina, echando miradas hacia el pasillo donde su profesor se había detenido y las miraba con curiosidad.

> ¿Y qué hace en este libro?

> Bueno, teníamos que encontrar algo que te hiciera reír, y no había demasiadas opciones- sonrió en respuesta.

Irene le devolvió la sonrisa.

> Chicas, estáis exagerando un poco…

> Todo por nuestra amiga- dijo Angelina, guiñándole un ojo- además, no sabes cuanto estoy deseando que me ayudes con mis deberes de pociones.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego rió.

> Bien, ya se ha marchado- murmuró Angelina repentinamente.

> ¿Quién?- preguntó Irene echando la vista atrás.

> Quien va ser, tonta¿no te has dado cuenta que ha estado mirándonos todo el tiempo?

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y por primera vez creyó que aquel ridículo artículo de Corazón de Bruja podría realmente funcionar.

No tardará en bajar al gran comedor, debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar antes que él- exclamó Angelina, tomando a su amiga del brazo y tirando de ella escaleras abajo.

> ¿Todo preparado chicas?- preguntó Angelina, cuando ambas alcanzaron la mesa de Gryffindor.

Las tres chicas allí reunidas, asintieron, y sacaron de sus mochilas varios libros que desperdigaron por la mesa, apenas dejando espacio para los platos de comida.

Los gemelos Weasley protestaron por que estaban intentando almorzar, pero ante las miradas amenazantes de sus compañeras, prefirieron guardar silencio.

> ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Irene, viendo como montaban todos aquellos libros sobre su comida, y haciendo equilibrios con el zumo de calabaza.

> Ahora tendrás que usar ese cerebro tuyo- sonrió Katie.

> ¿Eh?

> Iré a mi posición- dijo Alicia, levantándose y saliendo del gran comedor.

> ¿A dónde va?

> Ahora lo verás, tu solo no preguntes y síguenos la corriente.- dijo Katie, que ahora señalaba al profesor Lupin, que hacía su aparición, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los profesores.

Irene las interrogó con la mirada pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió continuar con su almuerzo como buenamente podía.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos cuando Alicia apareció de nuevo, corriendo hacia donde ellas se encontraban, y fingiendo estar desesperada; realmente era una buena actriz.

> ¡Ayúdame Irene!- exclamó – ¡tengo que terminar los deberes de pociones o Snape me matará!

La chica parpadeó, confusa, pero tras recibir un codazo, le siguió la corriente.

> Está bien- respondió, cediéndole un asiento a su lado, que Alicia tomó- ¿con qué tienes problemas?

> Con el filtro de la paz- respondió la chica, agitando las manos, cómicamente.- no recuerdo si era polvo de asfódelo o de cuerno de bicornio.

Irene estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué le hacía una pregunta tan estúpida, pero calló y fingió que su amiga solía preguntarle cosas parecidas normalmente.

> Era polvo de ópalo- sonrió ella, señalándole un libro abierto que tenían cerca.- mira, te lo enseñaré.

_4º paso: Aplíquese especialmente en su trabajo o estudios, demuéstrele a su mago que la belleza no está reñida con la inteligencia (ni con la modestia)_

Mientras ambas hablaban, Katie pudo escuchar como McGonagall y Lupin conversaban, sin perder de vista a las chicas y sus libros. La profesora parecía orgullosa de que sus alumnos fueran tan aplicados e inteligentes aunque mostraba su preocupación por el grado de estrés que podían estar imponiéndoles.

Angelina y Katie, chocaron las palmas, por ahora, todo iba sobre ruedas.

ooo

> Bien, ahora tú debes quedarte aquí, ten, ponte la capa.

Patricia le puso sobre los hombros una bonita capa azul a su amiga, y ésta la miró con curiosidad.

> ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Irene.

> Ahora, nosotras iremos al castillo y tú nos esperarás aquí.

> ¿Por qué?

> Haces demasiadas preguntas.

> ¡Es que no me explicáis nada!

> Por que si lo hiciéramos te negarías.- sonrió Katie, risueña.

La joven bruja bufó y se cruzó de brazos, girándose para mirar el lago. El sol se ocultaba despacio y aun el frío se colaba entre las ropas.

> Ahora, por favor, haznos caso. Espéranos aquí…meditando sobre tu vida o sobre la inmortalidad de los gnomos de jardín o lo que quieras.- dijo Katie.

> Los gnomos de jardín no son inmortales.

> ¡Qué importa eso!

> Aaah, está bien, está bien, pero si en una hora no habéis vuelto, regresaré al castillo.-respondió Irene, soltando un largo suspiro.

> ¡No hay problema! Y deja de fruncir el ceño ¡te ves fatal!

Las chicas se alejaron corriendo y la dejaron sola.

La joven bruja soltó otro suspiro y tomó asiento en la hierba húmeda, con la vista clavada en lago. Aunque hacía frío, tenía que admitir que ambiente era muy relajado.

> Ya estoy aquí- dijo Angelina, acercándose a los arbustos en los que Patricia se encontraba agazapada.

> Parece que has convencido a Hagrid – sonrió la chica, señalando el pequeño bulto que se removía entre los brazos de la chica.

Angelina asintió y el enseñó el escarbato que había conseguido que su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le prestara por un par de horas. Era una criatura de aspecto esponjoso, sedoso pelaje negro y hocico largo.

> Perfecto, Katie y Alicia deben estar al llegar.

> ¿Te aseguraste que la capa tuviera un prendedor brillante?- preguntó Angelina.

> Claro…¡mira! Ya salen!

Desde los arbustos las chicas vieron como su profesor de DCAO era arrastrado por dos chicas de quinto curso, que hablaban rápidamente y le rogaban y agradecían su ayuda.

Angelina agradeció que Katie y Alicia mintieran tan bien, con la excusa de que habían perdido uno de los escarbatos de Hagrid le obligarían a registrar los terrenos del colegio, y por supuesto ellas se asegurarían de que lo encontrara.

> Bien, soltémoslo ahora. Haz bien tu parte pequeñín- le dijo al animal que movía su hocico a un lado y a otro.

> Ve allí vamos- dijo Patricia, señalando a la chica que continuaba sentada cerca del lago- mira que cosa tan brillante tiene.

Si el animal comprendió o no la insinuación, nunca lo sabrían, pero lo cierto fue que el escarbato se hundió en la tierra a gran velocidad para volver a emerger junto a Irene.

_5º paso: muestre su lado más cariñoso y gentil (las mascotas suelen ser muy útiles en este aspecto) Incluya algo de meditación en soledad, en un lugar en el que pueda ser convenientemente interrumpida. Muéstrele a su mago que tiene un gran corazón._

> ¡Por Merlin¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha al pequeño escarbato cubierto de tierra que se había lanzado directo al broche de su capa.

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mientras la criatura empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja, provocándole algunas risas.

> ¿Te has perdido? Seguro que Hagrid te estará buscando- le dijo, acunándolo.

Tenía que admitir que sentía debilidad por el cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así como por pociones, aunque en esta ultima, Snape no la ayudara en absoluto.

Volvió su mirada al lago mientras el escarbato descansaba en su regazo, preguntándose por qué hacía todo aquello por un mago…realmente tenía un complejo de princesa en apuros o acaso estaba…estaba…¿enamorada¿enamorada de su profesor?

Cuan lejos había podido llegar sin ni siquiera haber cruzado más de diez palabras seguidas con él. Era extraño, pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba loca por ese hombre que, por qué no recordárselo una vez más, podría ser su padre.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, y preguntándose donde estarían sus amigas en aquel momento.

> Vaya, así que aquí estaba.

Irene alzó la vista y no pudo evitar frotarse los ojos, alarmada por que ya había llegado a tal grado de visiones. Sin embargo, no era una visión, era el autentico profesor Lupin quien le sonreía a un metro escaso.

> Hemos estado buscando ese escarbato- dijo, señalando a la criatura- a sus compañeras de gryffindor se les escapó.

Ella torció la boca en un gesto. Si eso no había sido planeado por sus amigas, ella era un hipogrifo.

> Fue una suerte que le gustara el broche de mi capa- respondió la bruja, sorprendida por la naturalidad con que le salían las palabras- yo puedo llevárselo a Hagrid, no se moleste.

> ¿Cómo sabe qué es de Hagrid?- inquirió él, suspicaz.

> ¿Alguien más tiene escarbatos en el colegio?- dijo ella, con curiosidad.

Lupin sonrió. – Supongo que no.

Irene se levantó, con el animal aun entre sus manos, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que su profesor la seguía de cerca.

Pero de pronto, el escarbato saltó de sus brazos y empezó a corretear a su alrededor mientras ella intentaba atraparlo de nuevo. Desde los arbustos cercanos, las cuatro chicas reían divertidas al tiempo que Angelina agitaba su varita para hacer girar la brillante canica alrededor de su amiga y su profesor, consiguiendo así que el animal la siguiera como loco.

Lupin en un intento por ayudar hizo levitar apenas unos centímetros al animal para que éste quedara quieto en el lugar.

> Ya te tengo- exclamó Irene, abriendo los brazos para coger al escarbato.

Pero no contó con que el animal se le escurriera y con un grito ahogado, Irene perdió el equilibrio, llevándose por delante al escarbato y al profesor Lupin.

> Lo siento mucho- exclamó roja de vergüenza, al comprobar que había aterrizado en el regazo de su profesor, mientras la pequeña criatura trepaba hasta su cabeza.

> No ha sido nada- sonrió él, en lo que le pareció una carcajada contenida.

Ella enrojeció más visiblemente.

> Será mejor llevarle este pequeño a Hagrid- continuó el profesor, levantándose.

> Sí, sí, por supuesto.

Irene tomó al escarbato y salió escopetada pero el profesor la escoltó tanto a la ida como a la vuelta. La bruja estaba tan eufórica que apenas pudo mantener la compostura durante el camino.

> Buenas noches profesor- se despidió ella, una vez hubieron alcanzado la torre Gryffindor.

> Buenas noches Irene.

Ella atravesó el retrato y entró en la sala común, apoyándose tras la puerta, con el corazón a mil por hora, y sonreía como pocas veces en su vida, por que el profesor la había llamado por su nombre.

Sin embargo, había obviado un pequeño detalle, le faltaba el último paso de la lista.

_6º paso: Haga algo inesperado y divertido, consiga que los demás opinen que es especial. Recuerde a su mago que no es como las demás._

_ooooooooooooooooooooo_

Bueno, otro capi más un poquito mas largo que el anterior, y que espero les haya gustado! Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidas.

Y muchíiiiisimas gracias a todos por los reviews!


	7. Cuando te parezca que las cosas van mejo...

**Capitulo 7**: Cuando te parezca que las cosas van mejor, es que se te ha pasado algo por alto.

Durante algunos días, las chicas de quinto curso de gryffindor continuaron repitiendo los primeros pasos indicados en la revista Corazón de Bruja, hasta que consideraron que debían detenerse, pues el profesor Lupin había empezado a creer que tenía extrañas visiones con una de sus alumnas de tanto cruzarse con ella.

Irene no cabía en sí de alegría, atraía tanto su mirada que a menudo olvidaba sonrojarse por ello. Y sus amigas, bueno, ellas estaban tan orgullosas de sí mismas que su ego iba aumentando por momentos.

Fue entonces, un sábado de febrero en el que se había proclamado una salida a Hogsmeade, cuando las cuatro conspiradoras decidieron dar el último y definitivo paso para que su amiga consiguiera el corazón de su mago.

> Estáis locas, yo no pienso hacer ninguna broma- dijo Irene, renegando de la ultima ocurrencia de sus amigas.

> Es la única manera.- dijo Angelina.

> No lo es, además, pedirles consejo a los gemelos ¿acaso tenéis gusarajos en el cerebro? Una cosa es gastar una broma, y otra que me pille Filch y quede castigada de por vida!

> ¿Dónde está tu valor gryffindor?- exclamó Katie, que parecía, al contrario que ella, emocionada con la idea.

> Escondido detrás de mi sensatez- sugirió ella con un bufido.

> No será para tanto- dijo Angelina- lo hemos planeado todo al detalle, incluso te hemos traído algunos artículos de Zonko ¿ves?

La bruja echó un vistazo dentro de la bolsa que Angelina llevaba consigo, donde había algunas cajas que temblaban peligrosamente. La había visto comprando en la tienda de bromas esa mañana pero no se había esperado aquello, no le costó comprender por qué habían regresado tan pronto al castillo.

> Esto es una mala idea- repitió ella, por cuarta vez en el día.

> Tu solo haznos caso- dijo Katie- toma la bolsa, y ahora volvamos a la sala común. Hay mucho que planear.

> Además ¿cómo vamos a hacer si no para que Lupin crea que eres especial? Necesitamos algo grande y divertido- exclamó Alicia.

> Si tengo que recurrir a las bromas es que soy más patética de lo que pensaba.

> Por supuesto que no- la regañó Katie- los gemelos hacen bromas todo el tiempo y nadie cree que sean patéticos. Algo mal de la cabeza sí, pero no patéticos.

> Oh, que alivio- respondió con sarcasmo.

Irene suspiró resignada y siguió a sus amigas por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo momentáneamente.

> Chicas, voy al lavabo. Os alcanzaré enseguida.

> No te retrases- le dijo Katie, mientras se alejaban.

Irene corrió hasta los lavabos más cercanos y allí se detuvo frente a uno de los espejos. Necesitaba unos minutos a solas para meditar.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua limpiara sus manos durante largos minutos, mientras se cuestionaba si no estaría propasándose para llamar la atención del profesor. Bien, tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones ¿verdad?

La joven soltó un largo suspiro y fue a cerrar la llave de paso, pero inesperadamente escuchó un leve sonido parecido a un 'click' y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el agua salía en un chorro ascendente de varios metros como si fuera una fuente.

> ¡Mierda!- exclamó sin ninguna delicadeza.

Irene se había quedado con medio grifo en la mano, y el agua de las cañerías no paraba de brotar, bañándola de arriba abajo. Intentó detener el flujo de agua pero este le daba con tanta presión en la cara que no podía pronunciar ningún hechizo, su única opción era salir de allí y buscar a Filch o algún profesor.

Bufó, mientras pateaba el suelo con rabia, aun completamente empapada. Había olvidado aquel hechizo que se te secaba la ropa ¿cómo sería? Su mejor opción era volver a la sala común y esperar que alguien recordara aquel hechizo de secado, no iba a presentarse ante Filch así, pues no tardaría ni dos segundos en acusarla de haber roto los lavabos…aunque hubiera sido un accidente.

> Si al final Trelawney va a tener razón y todo…- se dijo, recordando la advertencia que le había dado la profesora de adivinación.

Alcanzó las escaleras de la torre y comenzó a subir mientras sus pasos resonaban con un gracioso 'plaf plaf'. Ahora, tenía que incluir en su aspecto, lo que parecía una máscara de queso fundido en su cara, por culpa de aquella poción embellecedora, que, tal y como indicaban sus instrucciones, no debía mojarse pues sus efectos desaparecían rápidamente.

Vio el retrato de la Dama Gorda a lo lejos, mientras los troll de seguridad paseaban de un lado a otro con sus porras al hombro.

Desde que Sir Cadogan había dejado que Sirius Black entrara en la torre Gryffindor, la Dama Gorda había regresado pero obligando al director a que pusiera seguridad extra. A ninguno de los estudiantes les gustaban aquellos trolls, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente.

Irene empezó a frotarse la cara con la manga de su túnica, pues los restos de poción empezaban a colarse en sus ojos mientras caminaba. Tan ocupada estaba intentando aliviar el picor que sentía, que no se percató que había un obstáculo en su camino y tropezó.

Por un instante sintió que aquel momento ya lo había vivido (n/a: un déjà vu :P), y levantó la cabeza, por si, casualidades de la vida, podría haber tropezado de nuevo con su profesor. Pero, al contrario de lo esperado, lo único que había allí era una enorme mole de piel verdusca y horrible cara gruñona.

Irene dio un paso atrás, intentando apartarse del troll de seguridad con el que había tropezado, con tan mala suerte, que pisó el pie de éste y cayó hacia detrás.

Creía que no se podía ser más torpe cuando la bolsa llena de artículos de Zonko cayó, y un montón de cajas diminutas empezaron a saltar, fuera de la bolsa, a su alrededor.

Algunas dejaron escapar sus contenidos que fueron a explotar directamente a la cara del troll que ahora gruñía peligrosamente, zarandeando su porra.

Irene se alejó unos metros arrastrándose mientras las cajas continuaban estrellándose a su alrededor.

> De esta no salgo, no señor- murmuraba mientras el miedo subía por su garganta.

Pronto sintió leves temblores en la piedra del suelo y miró tras de sí. El troll parecía haberse librado de las cajas saltarinas y ahora se acercaba a ella con la porra en alto, posiblemente creyendo que la chica había intentado atacarle, y dispuesto a contraatacar.

Y es que los troll no atienden a razones, y eso la bruja lo sabía bien. El término confusión o accidente no debía existir en su vocabulario, aunque visto que éste se componía de gruñidos dudaba que incluyera más de cinco palabras diferentes.

Así que Irene, optó por la solución más simple y en la que estaba más experimentada: la huida.

Como pudo, se incorporó y echó a correr como pocas veces en su vida, presa del pánico. Se deslizó por las escaleras y con sus zapatos húmedos resbaló repetidamente, aun con el troll pisándoles los talones.

No supo cuantos pisos descendió en su frenética carrera, tan solo que cuando divisó una túnica por uno de los corredores se agarró a ella, importándole bien poco de quien se tratara, al tiempo que gritaba¡TROLL!

La enorme criatura que la había estado persiguiendo apareció a pocos metros, pero aquella vez se detuvo. Los trolls no eran precisamente inteligentes pero no eran suicidas, así que tras percatarse que su presa no estaba sola, gruñó irritado por la interrupción de la masacre que tenía en mente, dio la vuelta y desapareció.

> Señorita Brennan, suélteme ahora mismo- exclamó una voz acida.

Ella levantó la vista y por primera vez descubrió que no estaba agarrada a una túnica, sino a dos. En un lado, el profesor Snape la miraba con desagrado, mientras en el otro, Lupin la observaba con preocupación.

Irene abrió la mano y soltó la túnica negra de su profesor de pociones, pero no hizo lo mismo con su otra mano.

> ¿Qué demonios pretende provocando a un troll?- exclamó Snape, sin perder su tono desagradable – ¿Acaso quiere una muerte dolorosa? Los gryffindor no hacen más que pavonearse y luego los demás tenemos que resolver sus problemas…

Ella no respondió ni hizo ademán de haber escuchado una sola palabra.

> Me parece Severus, que la señorita Brennan necesita ir primero a la enfermería.- interrumpió Lupin.

> Pues a mi me parece que un buen castigo es lo que merece.

> No estoy de acuerdo con ese proceder- respondió calmadamente.

Snape le dedicó una mueca, y dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa.

> Bien, ocúpate entonces de los tuyos, Lupin- proclamó antes de desaparecer.

El profesor de DCAO suspiró cuando Snape se hubo marchado, y luego miró a su alumna que se había quedado allí clavada, como si se le hubiera escapado el alma por la boca abierta de la impresión.

> ¿Irene¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y parpadear para volverse a mirarlo.

> Bien…- respondió, en un murmullo poco claro.

> Vayamos a la enfermería…

Pero la bruja negó violentamente con la cabeza. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era tener que aguantar a madame Pomfrey y sus ideas paranoides sobre el agotamiento mental que producían los TIMOs, por no hablar de que reportaría todo a McGonagall.

> De acuerdo- suspiró él- venga conmigo…

Ella le dedicó una mirada temerosa, a lo que el mago se apresuró a responder que no iban a la enfermería.

La condujo por los corredores del castillo hasta la segunda planta donde se situaba el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Irene no soltó la capa remendada de Lupin, y éste tampoco hizo gesto alguno de que le molestara. La chica parecía estar en algún tipo de shock pues caminaba como si no viera más allá de su nariz.

La invitó a pasar e hizo que tomara asiento en un camastro apartado, bajo una larga estantería de libros. Ella obedeció, ahora avergonzada por que era consciente se su horrible aspecto.

> Está empapada- dijo el profesor, sacando su varita y pronunciando un hechizo.

Irene sintió como la humedad de su cuerpo desaparecía y suspiró, algo más tranquila y cómoda.

> ¿Qué le ha pasado con ese troll?- inquirió él, mientras sacaba una taza de una alacena.

> Fue…fue un accidente- tartamudeó ella.

> ¿Le importaría darme los detalles?- dijo con tranquilidad, tendiéndole ahora la taza llena de humeante chocolate.

La bruja aceptó la bebida y narró a grandes rasgos (omitiendo el detalle de la poción embellecedora) lo sucedido. Lupin asentía aunque ella estaba segura que trataba de contener una sonrisa.

Bien, si hubiera sido su caso, ella también se habría reído, había sido bastante cómico al fin y al cabo, aunque vivirlo no hubiera sido nada divertido.

Por lo visto, los accidentes siempre suceden a su alrededor- sonrió él, cuando Irene hubo terminado la explicación.

> Los problemas me persiguen – dijo ella, con un suspiro.

> Hablando así me recuerda a Harry- comentó el profesor con tono casual, poniendo una sonrisa divertida.

Pero la bruja no sonrió, tan solo alzó las cejas. ¿Harry Potter? Acababa de ser atacada por un troll y ese hombre le hablaba de Harry Potter? Bien, él era el niño que vivió y todo eso pero…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los mismos pensamientos que la acudían últimamente cuando pensaba en aquel muchacho. Sin duda, se estaba comportando como una paranoica.

De pronto, una voz irritada interrumpió en la habitación, proveniente de la chimenea.

> ¡Lupin¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Irene sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz de Snape.

> Discúlpame- sonrió el profesor antes de acercarse a la chimenea, y tras coger un puñado de polvos que había en un tarro, desapareció entre las llamas.

La chica ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose que le pasaría a Snape para que llamara de esa manera a Lupin. Mientras esperaba, decidió analizar el despacho del profesor con la mirada.

Había tantos libros sobre artes oscuras que se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un pequeño chivatoscopio sobre el escritorio. Su padre solía decir que esos trastos no eran de fiar.

De pronto, la bruja se levantó de un salto, y fue hasta el perchero que descansaba junto a la puerta. Allí, junto con una capa vieja había una larga bufanda roja y amarilla.

Irene la reconoció al instante, pues era su bufanda, la que había extraviado el día del partido contra ravenclaw.

Sonrió, no solo no la había perdido para siempre, si no que Lupin la había encontrado y se la había guardado. Aunque dudaba que el mago supiera que le pertenecía.

La cogió y se la puso alrededor del cuello, sintiéndose reconfortada y feliz. Paseó despacio por el despacho, hasta que el sonido de pasos llamó su atención y abriendo la puerta se asomó, aunque no vio ni un alma.

Salió despacio hasta las escaleras y bajó al primer piso, tampoco había nadie allí. Entonces escuchó voces, pero estas provenían del piso inferior, así que se asomó por la balaustrada de las escaleras y desde lo alto distinguió a tres personas.

Se trataba de Lupin, Harry Potter y el joven Ron Weasley. Aguzó el oído y les escuchó hablar sobre un mapa en posesión de Harry, y algo sobre el sacrificio de los padres del muchacho.

Irene torció la boca en una mueca¿qué demonios pasaba en aquel castillo¿acaso no podían tener conversaciones normales? Primero dementores, ahora padres muertos, por Merlín, era deprimente.

Irene regresó al segundo piso, metida en sus pensamientos, pero no volvió a entrar en el despacho, si no que tomó asiento junto a la puerta y esperó. No quería marcharse pues el troll aun rondaría el lugar, y si Lupin regresaba lo haría por la puerta y no por la chimenea.

Durante dos horas, la chica permaneció en aquel lugar, con la mirada fija en los cuadros móviles de las paredes, sin que el profesor volviera a aparecer.

No le hacía falta saber por qué se retrasaba tanto, pues la respuesta era clara para ella. Harry Potter. Si el niño que vivió tenía un problema, ella quedaba relegada al segundo puesto.

Se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, intentando convencerse a si misma de que estar celosa de un crío de tercer curso era absolutamente ridículo.

Cuando, finalmente, unos pasos se hicieron eco en el corredor, la chica se levantó y se sacudió la túnica, para encarar con la vista nublada a Lupin. Se sentía dolida como pocas veces en su vida, aunque su cerebro le replicaba que no tenía derecho alguno a estarlo. Ella no era nada para él, solo una alumna más.

> Irene, lo lamento mucho, olvidé que estabas aquí.- se disculpó él.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, pero esto solo conseguía darle un toque más de patetismo a su aspecto.

> Lo comprendo, es cuestión de prioridades- respondió amargamente- si me disculpa, vuelvo a mi habitación.

> Irene…

> Gracias por cuidar de mi bufanda- interrumpió la joven- buenas noches.

Y sin decir nada más, la bruja se alejó, dejando atrás a un confundido profesor.

Había cumplido con el último paso para conseguir a su mago de forma inesperada. Pero le había salido el tiro por la culata.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Me he pasado de cruel? A lo mejor sí :P ya se que me ha salido corto pero el próximo capi creo que podré ponerlo mañana, ya que también es un capi cortito.

Bueno, como siempre, dudas, sugerencias y demás solo tienen que escribirlas. Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! (no olvideis dejarlos eh?) :P

Y me alegra saber que he creado un buen clon de alguien XD (de verdad te pareces tanto a ella Miaka-Black? Yo no le desearia a nadie la mala suerte de esta chica jajaja)


	8. El tiempo necesario para rectificar

**Capitulo 8**: El tiempo necesario para rectificar una situación es inversamente proporcional al tiempo que se tardó en crearla

La semana santa llegó en, como dicen los magos, un aliento de dragón. Es decir, que antes de darse cuenta, los alumnos tenían una semana entera para intentar terminar una montaña de deberes impuestos por sus profesores.

Pero nadie tenía tanta presión como los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, cuyos TIMOs y EXTASIS, respectivamente, les mantenían encadenados a los libros día y noche.

No ayudaba demasiado que la final de quidditch estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, y que los gryffindor estuvieran obsesionados por ganar.

Oliver Wood conseguía que todo su equipo llegara arrastrándose como babosas hasta sus habitaciones después de los entrenamientos.

Aun así, las chicas de quinto curso de Gryffindor encontraban tiempo para preocuparse por su amiga.

Irene Brennan, cuya pasión por su profesor de DCAO la había llevado a realizar actos inimaginables anteriormente, parecía tan muerta como el interior de los frascos del aula de pociones.

Sonsacándole como pudieron (y valiéndose de todo tipo de tácticas) las chicas descubrieron que su amiga había renunciado al hombre de su vida, por que él no la veía más que como una alumna.

> Pero ¿estás segura?- había insistido Katie.

> Si hacerme esperar dos horas, sola, después de que un troll hubiera intentado aplastarme la cabeza te parece que es como para no estar segura…

Katie suspiró, si Lupin no hubiera sido su profesor, ya le habría lanzado alguna maldición por ser tan insensible.

Pero la joven bruja no parecía afectada por aquel detalle, lo que resultaba realmente grave. No había gritado, ni llorado, ni se había puesto furiosa. Pero a cambio llevaba dos meses paseándose por el castillo sin otro objetivo que devorar libros, comer poco y estar ausente de cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar divertida. Solo conseguían sacarle un amago de sonrisa.

Si el profesor Lupin había notado el cambio, ellas no lo sabían, pues corrían tras su amiga cuando ésta le daba esquinazo al profesor, lo cual, sucedía constantemente.

Al menos esperaban que la final de quidditch le levantara los ánimos.

> Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Irene.

La joven bruja forzó una sonrisa al gran hombre que se sacudía la espesa barba negra con la mano.

> No ha sido nada, Hagrid.

> Bien, ya se que los gusarajos no son muy interesantes, pero…

> Me gustan todas las criaturas mágicas, ya lo sabes.- respondió ella, intentando animarle.

Hagrid asintió, últimamente parecía alicaído, y la chica sospechaba que el asunto del hipogrifo Buckbeak preocupaba mucho a su profesor. Quizás por ello, las ultimas semanas, Irene se ofrecía a ayudarlo con las criaturas que manejaba para las lecciones.

> Realmente tienes buena mano- dijo Hagrid, viendo como Fang, su perro jabalinero, se acercaba hasta ellos y comenzaba frotar su gran cabeza en la túnica de la chica.

> Gracias, lo cierto es que me gustaría continuar estudiando las criaturas mágicas cuando termine el colegio.- respondió acariciando la cabeza del perro en un gesto distraído.

> ¿Nunca has pensado entrar en el Ministerio?- inquirió él - Hace falta gente buena que comprenda a las criaturas.

Ella parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendida. Realmente no se lo había planteado.

> No sé Hagrid, quiero decir, se exigen notas muy altas para entrar en el Ministerio…

> ¡Y tu puedes conseguirlas!- exclamó él, hinchando el pecho y pareciendo aun más alto.

Irene sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

> ¿Lo dices de verdad?

> ¡Claro! Yo siempre tengo buen ojo para estas cosas.

> Si lo intento ¿me ayudará, profesor?

> ¡Por supuesto!- dijo Hagrid, dándole una palmada en la espalda que la hizo tambalearse- mereces ese puesto mucho más que otros…

Ella notó el resentimiento en su voz, y supo enseguida que debía haber tenido más de un roce con el Ministerio de Magia.

> Ahora debo irme, Hagrid, estaré en la torre Gryffindor si necesitas algo…

> Claro, gracias por tu ayuda.

La chica asintió y tras darle un par de palmadas suaves a Fang se dirigió al castillo.

Al ascender por las escaleras hacia el primer piso, Irene se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada. Tomó asiento en uno de los escalones para descansar, ya que últimamente su cuerpo no aguantaba demasiado ejercicio o esfuerzo. Sus compañeras de habitación decían que era por comer tan poco y ella no se molestaba en negarlo.

Clavó la vista en sus zapatos mientras recobrara el aliento, y quizás se habría perdido en sus pensamientos si algo extraño no hubiera llamado su atención entre los pliegues de su túnica. Alargó la mano, curiosa, y al agarrarlo sintió una punzada y soltó un grito.

> ¡Estúpido gusarajo!- le increpó a la criatura que se hallaba prendida de su túnica.- ¿Ya no distingues entre hojas de lechuga y dedos de persona!

Irene se sujetaba la mano derecha, con el ceño fruncido. Aquella pequeña criatura le había mordido un dedo y un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su índice. ¿Cómo era posible si no tenían dientes? No lo sabía, y el gusarajo continuaba allí, agarrado a su túnica sin inmutarse.

> Irene ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó repentinamente una voz a su lado.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del profesor Lupin. A pocos metros le seguía el rostro desconcertado de Harry Potter. Al parecer, ambos habían salido a investigar el por qué de aquel sonoro grito en el silencioso corredor.

La bruja se sintió avergonzada por haber chillado solo por que un gusarajo le había mordido, y eso lo reflejó haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

> Estoy…bien…perdón por el grito.

> ¿Qué le ha pasado?

> Nada…solo, que el gusarajo me mordió y bueno…- señaló ella a la criatura.

Lupin miró al animalillo y alargando el brazo lo cogió, obligándolo a desprenderse de la túnica de la muchacha.

> ¿Profesor? – interrumpió el chico que permanecía en pie un metro más atrás.

> Harry ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?- dijo Lupin.

> ¿Cuál?

> ¿Puedes llevarle este gusarajo a Hagrid? Seguro que lo echa en falta.

> Claro…- respondió Harry- pero profesor ¿qué hay de la clase?

> Continuaremos la próxima semana- sonrió Lupin.

> Por mi no se preocupe- dijo Irene, con voz apagada- puede continuar su clase con Harry, yo llevaré al gusarajo.

> No – respondió el profesor, con voz calma pero que no admitía replica- por favor Harry, ve.

El muchacho asintió con un gesto de cabeza y tomando a la criatura, bajó por las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

La bruja observaba a su profesor con curiosidad, el cual, le ofrecía ahora una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Dudando, ella aceptó el apoyo y se levantó.

> ¿Está bien?- preguntó Lupin con semblante serio.

> Sí, no se preocupe.- replicó con un suspiro cansado.

> Irene, sé que los alumnos deberían discutir sus problemas con sus jefes de casa pero realmente siento curiosidad por saber lo que le sucede.

La chica se quedó de piedra. Él, no solo había notado que ella no estaba igual que siempre, si no que además le interesaba saber el por qué. ¿En qué momento se habían abierto los cielos y había sucedido aquel milagro?

> Yo…a mi… no me pasa nada…- respondió intentando sonar convincente, aunque falló estrepitosamente.

El profesor frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

> Irene, reconozco una enfermedad cuando la veo- replicó él- si no se encuentra bien debería pedir ayuda. No es nada vergonzoso estar enfermo, créame, sé de lo que hablo.

> Pero yo no estoy enferma- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio.

> No todas las enfermedades son como los resfriados- sonrió Lupin- algunas salen de dentro.

La joven bruja soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

> ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? Solo soy su alumna.

El profesor levantó ambas cejas, en un gesto que indicaba sorpresa.

> Me preocupo por todos mis alumnos, aunque debo decir que a veces tengo cierta tendencia a sobreproteger a algunos de ellos…- sonrió, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara – nadie es perfecto.

> ¿Cómo con Harry?- inquirió ella, tímidamente.

> Sí, como con Harry y con usted señorita Brennan.- asintió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Irene sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con demasiada rapidez. El recuerdo de lo sucedido hacía dos meses no se había borrado, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza que significaba algo más que una cara en el aula.

Sonrió, pensando que si tenía la misma importancia a sus ojos que el niño que vivió, podía sentirse afortunada, y por ahora podía conformarse con eso. Pero solo por ahora... pues no se daría por vencida otra vez.

Las princesas no dejan escapar a los caballeros de brillante armadura por muchos dragones que haya en su camino.

ooo

La mañana amaneció clara y limpia el día de la final de quidditch. Cuando el equipo de gryffindor bajó al gran comedor, todas las mesas, excepto la de slytherin, prorrumpieron en aplausos.

Irene, muy emocionada por el inminente partido se dejaba las palmas intentando animar a sus compañeras, que ahora que su amiga se encontraba en perfecto estado, podían preocuparse de sí mismas y los nervios se hacían notar en sus caras.

> Seguro que lo hacéis muy bien- exclamó la joven bruja, mientras Patricia asentía vigorosamente a su lado.

> Sí….- respondió Alicia, poniendo una mueca resultado de su nerviosismo.

> Os animaremos como nunca ¿a que sí, Patricia? – dijo Irene- incluso os hemos hecho una pancarta especial.

Las dos chicas desplegaron sobre la mesa una gran cartel rojo donde podía leerse '_Ánimo leones'_ para luego cambiar y mostrar con letras doradas '_con las bludgers donde más les duela'._

Alicia soltó una risita mientras Fred y George prometían hacer todo lo posible para cumplir los deseos de sus mejores fans, es decir, darles a los slytherin con las bludgers donde más les doliera.

Cuando alcanzaron el campo de quidditch, las tres cuartas partes del estudiantado, vestía ya de escarlata y dorado, y las gradas estaban a rebosar.

Irene y Patricia, más nerviosas que en ningún otro partido de su vida, se abrieron paso y tomaron asiento como era habitual, muy cerca de Lee Jordan y McGonagall, aunque aquella vez se vieron rodeadas por varios de los profesores que, por qué no admitirlo, estaban deseando que gryffindor ganara.

> ¿Os importa si me siento con vosotras, chicas?

Ambas muchachas levantaron la cabeza para mirar al profesor de DCAO, que sonreía a pesar de las marcadas ojeras de su cara.

> Adelante - exclamó Patricia, apretándose junto a una muchacha de ravenclaw, y dejando que Lupin tomara asiento entre Irene y el profesor Flitwick.

La joven se habría mostrado nerviosa por aquel detalle, si no fuera por que ya tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Ella, al igual que sus compañeras, adoraba el quidditch, aunque no tuviera talento para jugar, y que su equipo ganara la copa la haría la persona más feliz de la tierra.

> ¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! - exclamó Lee Jordan con el megáfono mágico, provocando que todos volvieran sus miradas hacia el campo.

> Seguro que ganamos ¡seguro!- decía Patricia, mientras agitaba su pancarta de un lado a otro.

El profesor de Defensa sonreía divertido mientras leía el cartel que la chica sostenía sobre su cabeza, e Irene intentaba mantenerse en su asiento, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de saltar y gritar.

Y pronto, las escobas estuvieron en el aire.

> Gryffindor tiene el quaffle, no, lo tiene Slytherin.- exclamaba Lee, dando saltos en su asiento - ¡No¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo, y es Katie Bell, Katie Bell lleva el quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo... ¡ESO HA SIDO INTEN­CIONADO!

Irene se levantó de su asiento y empezó a gritar insultos al cazador de Slytherin que acababa de coger la cabeza de Katie, provocando que ella diera una voltereta en el aire.

Poco le importaba ya que tuviera a dos profesores al lado que podían escucharla, pues, ella no era la única que soltaba pestes del juego de los slytherin.

Los espectadores gritaban tanto que pronto sus voces empezaron a sonar roncas por el esfuerzo. Patricia e Irene brincaban al unísono gritando y agitando su pancarta, como si les hubieran echado un encantamiento estimulante.

> ¡Mira, Harry ha visto la snitch!- exclamó de pronto Patricia.

> ¡Mafloy ha cogido la escoba de Harry!- gritó Irene, horrorizada por las tácticas del slytherin que habían evitado que el buscador de gryffindor atrapara la snitch.

Lee Jordan soltaba improperios bastante atrevidos, pero nadie le reprendía por ello, el juego sucio se abría paso por momentos en el campo.

> HIJO DE UNA BANSHEE!…– exclamó Irene, mirando de reojo a los dos profesores, que parecían encontrar muy curiosos sus insultos a los slytherin.

> ¡La snitch, la snitch! - gritó alguien desde los asientos de la izquierda.

Todos fijaron la mirada en Malfoy que bajaba en picado hacia la snitch, seguido por Harry que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

> ¡TU PUEDES HARRY, VAMOS COGELA, COGELA!

Irene y Patricia se habían subido a la valla de seguridad del graderío y si no hubiera sido por Flitwick, que agitaba su varita para mantenerlas en equilibrio, ambas habrían caído al campo.

El buscador de gryffindor descendió a toda velocidad, alcanzando al slytherin, separó las manos de la escoba ante el grito ahogado de todos los presentes y con un manotazo apartó a Malfoy, atrapando la pequeña esfera dorada con la otra mano.

Y el estadio estalló en gritos ensordecedores.

> ¿Hemos ganado?- dijo Irene, dudando un segundo- ¡POR MERLIN, HEMOS GANADO!

La joven bruja empezó a dar saltos de alegría, abrazando y besando a todos los que tenía a su alrededor, ello incluía a Patricia, un pequeño Hufflepuff de primer año, dos chicas de Ravenclaw…y al profesor Lupin.

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde y aun entonces, estaba demasiado emocionada como para darle la importancia que en otras circunstancias le habría dado.

Sin embargo, su profesor parecía contrariado con aquella muestra de afecto hacia su persona, aun cuando fuera producto de la euforia del momento. Irene, junto con Patricia, continuaba brincando como si no acabara de abrazar y besar al hombre por el que perdía la cabeza.

Mientras los gritos de alegría sacudían sus oídos y la copa de quidditch era entregada al equipo de gryffindor, la joven bruja se deshizo en lágrimas al igual que casi todos los de su casa, y aquella noche, después de una fiesta que pareció interminable, se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, como prometí aquí esta el capi, que aunque resuelve la situación deja la cosa confusa, o no? XD

Aunque hay algo que me tiene un poco…perpleja (que elegante palabra verdad :P) y es que me sorprende que la gente que lo lee lo encuentra gracioso, incluso hay quien se ríe! Será que no me doy cuenta cuando escribo algo gracioso? debe ser, por que a veces lo veo tan aburrido XD

Por eso por fi por fi sigan dejandome reviews diciendo lo que les parece! Quiero saber en que punto empiezo a decaer :P


	9. La naturaleza siempre esta de parte

**Capitulo 9**: La naturaleza siempre está de parte de la imperfección oculta.

Poco después de la final de quidditch, las salas comunes de las cuatro casas se llenaron de folletos de mil y un colores para los alumnos de quinto curso, que les animaban a decantarse por una profesión.

Algunos como los gemelos Weasley tenían bien claro que su futuro era la venta de sus creaciones, aunque nadie se atrevía a interesarse demasiado por ellas. Otros, como en el caso de Irene, aun dudaban de su elección, y era por ello por lo que los jefes de casa concertaban entrevistas con sus alumnos, para ayudarles en su orientación.

> Buenas tardes profesora- saludó la joven bruja, cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina.

La profesora McGonagall, sentada tras su larga mesa, le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse en la butaca vacía.

> Buenos días señorita Brennan.- sonrió amablemente.- Supongo que ya sabe por qué está aquí.

Irene asintió con la cabeza.

> ¿Y bien¿Tiene alguna idea sobre lo que va a hacer después de Hogwarts?

La joven bruja puso gesto pensativo.

> No estoy muy segura…- confesó – pero realmente me gustaría seguir estudiando las criaturas mágicas.

> Bien¿alguna en particular?

> No, no tengo interés en alguna en particular… lo cierto es que la idea de Hagrid aun me ronda la cabeza…

> ¿La idea de Hagrid?- repitió la profesora, mirándola por encima de sus gafas, con curiosidad.

> Sí- sonrió ella, ligeramente avergonzada- Hagrid cree que tengo talento suficiente para entrar en el ministerio, en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.

McGonagall se echó hacia detrás, en lo que parecía un gesto de impresión.

> ¿De verdad? Me sorprende que Hagrid diga algo como eso…aunque apuesto a que tiene razón.

Irene le dedicó una sonrisa, acompañada de una mirada curiosa.

> ¿Lo cree?

> Bueno, tus notas han mejorado últimamente, no veo por que no habrías de conseguirlo. Aunque tendrás que aplicarte más si aspiras al ministerio, para los EXTASIS es necesario que consigas al menos un Excede Expectativas.

Ella asintió con fuerza.

> En cuanto a las asignaturas que deberías cursar- continuó la profesora - te recomendaría por supuesto cuidado de criaturas mágicas, también pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, así como encantamientos y transformaciones.

Irene volvió a asentir con la cabeza, ya se lo había imaginado.

> ¿Alguna pregunta más señorita Brennan?

> ¿Es necesario algún examen adicional para entrar en el ministerio?- inquirió ella.

> No siempre, depende del departamento generalmente, pero en el departamento al que usted aspira suelen poner a los recién llegados un periodo de prueba, para ver que tal se desenvuelven en el trabajo.

> Ya veo.

> ¿Algo más?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

> Bien, si eso es todo…

Irene se levantó de la butaca pero la profesora la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

> Señorita Brennan, si se dirige a la torre gryffindor ¿podría pedirle un favor?

> Por supuesto, profesora.

> ¿Podría llevarle estos pergaminos al profesor Lupin? Estará en su oficina.

> Claro profesora, se los llevaré.- asintió la joven, tomando los pergaminos que le tendía y acercándose a la puerta.

> Le deseo suerte señorita Brennan, seguro que lo hará bien.

Irene sonrió a McGonagall aunque no estaba segura de a qué se refería.

> Gracias.

Y sin demorarse demasiado, la joven bruja abandonó la oficina, preguntándose si había elegido correctamente su camino en la vida.

ooo

Anduvo deprisa, intentando contener la emoción de un encuentro "justificado" con su profesor de DCAO. Se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho y aspiró profundamente, para luego llamar suavemente a la puerta.

La joven bruja aun se sentía un poco violenta por haber abrazado y dado un beso en la mejilla a su profesor el día de la final de quidditch, aunque él parecía haberle quitado importancia al asunto y la trataba con igual deferencia.

Pero para su regocijo, ella recordaba perfectamente la cara que el mago había puesto cuando sucedió, y por su expresión no podía negar que al menos le había agradado.

El profesor Lupin se encontraba en pie, vistiendo su habitual túnica remendada, mientras tomaba algunos libros de una estantería cercana. Le sonrió levemente y la invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano.

Irene permaneció de pie, junto al escritorio, donde descansaban algunos pergaminos y una copa llena de poción humeante. Mientras Lupin terminaba de revisar los libros, ella observó la copa con detenimiento.

> Es para el resfriado- dijo el profesor, respondiendo a la pregunta que se formaba en la cara de la muchacha.

Ella levantó la mirada de la poción y miró al mago con suspicacia.

Irene sabía, como estudiante aplicada en pociones, que los remedios para el resfriado eran siempre de color verde, por la gran cantidad de hierbas que éstas llevan en sus ingredientes. Pero aquella poción era roja, y aspirando levemente apreció el olor dulce y a la vez punzante de la esencia de belladona; si era un remedio para el resfriado tendría que haber tenido un aroma mentolado.

¿Por qué le mentiría de un modo tan descarado?

> La profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que le traiga estos pergaminos.- dijo ella, poniendo sobre la mesa los papeles.

> Gracias, Irene.

La joven bruja habría comenzado una conversación para no tener que marcharse tan deprisa, pero su atención estaba clavada en la poción y no podía concentrarse en nada más.

Al percatarse que él la miraba con curiosidad, ella sonrió ligeramente avergonzada por haberse quedado allí de pie, tan solo mirando la copa.

> Bien, si me disculpa, vuelvo a la torre.- dijo Irene torpemente, antes de salir apresuradamente del despacho.

Estaba segura de haber visto aquella poción en alguna parte, pero ¿dónde? y ¿por qué le había mentido¿qué intentaba ocultar su profesor? Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

En su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor, se detuvo en la cuarta planta para dirigirse a la biblioteca. La curiosidad la estaba matando.

Tomó asiento en un lugar apartado, aunque la biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Paseó entre las estanterías y extrajo varios volúmenes sobre pociones avanzadas, pues estaba segura que aquella poción que había visto sobre la mesa del profesor no era algo que ella hubiera estudiado.

Una vez tuvo seis gruesos y polvorientos libros sobre la mesa, comenzó a revisarlos lentamente, mientras comía disimuladamente algunos caramelos (pues no estaba permitido comer en la biblioteca).

Y cuando dos horas más tarde, y habiéndose perdido ya la cena, soltó un suspiro largo y profundo, pasando la página del grueso volumen de '_Pociones para todas las ocasiones'_ encontró lo que buscaba.

Una larga lista de ingredientes auguraba una poción de gran complejidad. El color, la textura, e incluso el olor que se describían eran exactos a lo que ella había visto en aquella copa hacía unas horas.

Y sin embargo no sintió alegría alguna al dar con ella. Por que se trataba de la poción Matalobos.

Durante algunos minutos meditó, y no tardó demasiado en atar cabos. No había sido casualidad que aquella poción estuviera allí. Aquello terminaba de explicar el complejo puzzle de las misteriosas ausencias de su profesor de DCAO, así como su estado de salud.

Irene apretó los dientes hasta que sintió una punzada, no sabía qué debía sentir ¿dolor¿ira¿miedo? No le cabía en la cabeza, era tan simple como eso.

> Enamorada de hombre lobo- susurró, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

Dio un manotazo a la pila de libros que se estamparon contra la pared antes de caer en el suelo. Algunos alumnos la miraron pero ella no les prestó atención.

La señora Pince, se acercó a la joven con la cara fruncida en un terrible gesto de ira. Le gritó pero Irene ni siquiera escuchó lo que la bibliotecaria le decía, la miró como si viera más allá de su cara similar a una urraca, y se levantó de su asiento.

Con la biblioteca sumida en un silencio sepulcral, la joven bruja salió con paso pausado, mientras la señora Pince la miraba con estupefacción. Los pocos alumnos prorrumpieron en susurros cuando ella desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta, y la bibliotecaria aun con un gesto indignado en la cara recogió los volúmenes con un gesto de varita.

ooo

Irene se acurrucó en el hueco de la ventana, observando el cielo y la luna llena que ascendía lentamente. La habitación se encontraba vacía, excepto por Katie, que después de un pequeño incidente durante el entrenamiento, reposaba tumbada en su cama con la muñeca vendada.

Había estado merodeando por el castillo durante toda la tarde, rumiando aquellas ideas absurdas sobre ir a pedir explicaciones, o intentando no estallar en lágrimas por que no sabía a qué atenerse ni lo que hacer. No sabía si había llegado la hora de abandonar todos sus intentos.

> La melancolía no es buena.

La joven bruja miró a su amiga que sin perder su posición de descanso, la miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

> Si pudiera me desharía de ella, créeme- respondió Irene, dando un suspiro lleno de amargura.

> ¿Te hace falta consejo? Ya sabes que al menos eso, se me da bien.

Ella le dedicó una mirada curiosa, y a punto estuvo de opinar sobre los consejos que daba la cazadora, pero al final le sonrió levemente.

> Dime Katie ¿qué haces cuando descubres que tu príncipe azul se convierte en rana?

> ¿A Lupin lo han convertido en rana?- exclamó la chica arqueando las cejas exageradamente.

> No digas chorradas, hablo metafóricamente.

> Tu siempre tan intelectual…

Irene suspiró, por mucho que quisiera no podía contarle nada a Katie, aquella no era su decisión. Aunque tampoco podía ocultar que el asunto de estar enamorada de un licántropo la traía algo más que preocupada.

> Bueno, yo realmente no le veo el problema- dijo su amiga, con un gesto de la mano.

> ¿No se lo ves?- exclamó la bruja, asombrada con la declaración.

> Estas cosas solo tienen la importancia que quieras darle.

> No sé, Katie…

> Bueno, a menos que a él le guste transformarse en rana y lo haga voluntariamente, no veo donde está el drama del asunto.- sonrió ella, divertida.

> Pero ¿y si…- Irene calló, a punto de decir '¿y si se desboca y me hace daño?'

Katie frunció el ceño ligeramente.

> Además, tú eres a la que le gustan las criaturas mágicas¡tienes una gran oportunidad! Estudios de primera mano sobre ranas mágicas!

> Que bruta eres- murmuró en respuesta, pero divertida por la frase.

> En serio, Irene, no creo que sea tan grave. – sonrió, incorporándose para quedar sentada.- ¿Crees que, por lo que quiera que le pase, ya no vale la pena?

La bruja sacudió la cabeza.

> Él valdría la pena aunque se convirtiera en un troll de seis cabezas.- proclamó, asombrándose incluso a sí misma.

> ¡Perfecto entonces! Aunque por tu bien espero que no se convierta en un sapo, o Snape lo destripará para meterlo en sus pociones…porque ganas no le faltan.

Irene y Katie estallaron en carcajadas.

En ese momento Angelina, seguida de Alicia, entró en la habitación explicando, junto con una cara de pánico que no le habían visto hasta entonces, que los horarios para examinarse de los TIMOs estaban ya en el tablón de anuncios.

Irene soltó un grito ahogado, siendo consciente de lo cerca que estaban ya los exámenes ¡no podía volver a entretenerse con tonterías! Se disculpó en silencio con el profesor Lupin, pues por ahora, su devoción debía quedar relegada al segundo puesto, al menos, hasta que hubiera conseguido los TIMOs necesarios para cumplir otro de sus sueños.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bien, me ha salido cortito pero, les ha gustado? Si? No? Pido el comodín del publico:P

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen tan feliz _sniff sniff_ aunque tengo que avisar que aunque el año escolar se acabe pronto, el fic aun continuará, no digo mucho más por que si no se estropean las futuras sorpresas :P asi que no hay preocuparse que estupideces mías hay para rato jejeje

Y en un acto de autopromoción (egocentrica que es una) les invito a leer mi otro mini fic de hp, que de serio tiene bien poco. XD Gracias!


	10. Si resistes, venceras

**Capitulo 10**: Si resistes, vencerás.

El cielo azul daba idea del calor que se vivía tanto dentro como fuera del castillo, sin embargo, y para desilusión de todos los estudiantes que anhelaban los paseos al aire libre, era el momento de los exámenes.

Para los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo curso, el estrés era difícilmente soportable, especialmente cuando Percy Weasley decidía aparecer y regañar hasta el histerismo a quien se le pusiera por delante, por que debía descargar su nerviosismo en alguien.

Las chicas de quinto curso de gryffindor, también eran un manojo de nervios, a pesar de haber realizado ya la mayor parte de los TIMOs.

> Bien, al menos el examen de pociones de esta mañana no fue un problema- sonrió aliviada Irene.

> Yo no creo que lo consiga, pociones ¡puaj! Son una pesadilla - exclamó Angelina, al tiempo que Alicia asentía de acuerdo.

> ¿Creéis que el examen de Defensa será difícil?- dijo Patricia, releyendo rápidamente el libro que tenía sobre las rodillas.

> Espero que no, además el profesor Lupin nos ha ayudado mucho a repasar.- opinó Irene.

>Sí, sobretodo a ti- rió Katie, dándole un codazo a su amiga.

> Por favor profesor Lupin, ayúdenos a estudiar para los TIMOs- dijo Angelina con voz fingida, en una imitación bastante cómica.- realmente no sé como lo hiciste Irene, pero Lupin nos ayudó mucho a estudiar.

La joven bruja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario. Dos semanas atrás, había conseguido convencer a su profesor de DCAO para que les diera unas clases extra a ella y a sus amigas, y ahora tenían que admitir que estaban mejor preparadas para lo que quisiera que les deparara aquel examen.

¿Cómo había conseguido que aceptara? Realmente no estaba segura ¿habría sido su encanto natural?...Nah, lo más probable era que su profesor fuera tan bueno que no quisiera que sus alumnas suspendieran los TIMOs.

> ¡No se si habré repasado todo!- dijo Alicia, repentinamente.

> Tendremos que calmarnos todas- declaró Angelina, soltando un largo suspiro.- Esto va a acabar con nosotras.

> ¡No hay tiempo para calmarse¡Es la hora del examen!- gritó Katie, dando un brinco en su asiento.

> Y como si las persiguiera un troll, las chicas echaron a correr para no llegar tarde.

ooo

> Ha sido duro, pero creo que tendremos un buen resultado ¿verdad?

> Sí, no ha ido tan mal.

Katie acompañaba a Irene por el pasillo del segundo piso, ahora que el último examen del día había terminado. Solo un día más y todos sus nervios habrían acabado.

> Buenas tardes chicas- saludó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambas giraron al unísono y se toparon con su profesor, que sonreía débilmente.

> Buenas tardes profesor Lupin- saludó Katie.

> ¿Habéis terminado el examen?- se interesó él.

> Sí, y ha ido bastante bien.- sonrió la joven, dándole un ligero codazo a su amiga.

> Sí, creo que como poco aprobaremos- continuó Irene- muchas gracias por ayudarnos a estudiar.

> No hay de qué, me alegro que todo os fuera bien. Ahora, si me disculpáis, debo marcharme.

> Hasta luego profesor- se despidieron las chicas, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

> ¿No le encuentras raro?- inquirió Irene, una vez el mago se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

Katie arqueó una ceja.

> Eres demasiado observadora, o eso, o te pasas de paranoica. A mi no me ha parecido raro, cansado sí, pero no raro.

> No sé, Katie, parecía tener algo importante en la cabeza.

> Vaya, esa conexión tan profunda es escalofriante- rió la joven, recibiendo en respuesta un golpe en el brazo.

> Bajemos a cenar.- bufó Irene, antes de tener que soportar alguna otra broma de su amiga.

Los libros suponían siempre un peso extra, pero aun más cuando intentas abarcar más de lo humanamente posible. Irene, había intentado llevar todos los libros de Historia de la Magia a su dormitorio, para un repaso de última hora, pero su mochila parecía haberse revelado ante el esfuerzo de más y se había roto desparramando todos los libros por el suelo.

Así que la joven bruja, se encontraba ahora recogiendo sus pertenencias, cuando repentinamente el sonido de pasos apresurados la obligaron a levantar la cabeza.

Acortando la distancia rápidamente, vio al profesor Snape, el cual mostraba su ya habitual mueca de desagrado mientras hacía ondear su capa oscura a cada paso.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, llamó su atención que el profesor de pociones llevara en su mano una copa humeante. Cruzó a su lado, sin prestarle atención siquiera, mientras Irene le clavaba los ojos.

> Yo no tengo tiempo para buscarlo- gruñía Snape para sí- se la dejaré en su despacho y si no la toma será su problema…

Cuando el mago desapareció por las escaleras, la joven bruja se incorporó lentamente, y aspiró profundamente reconociendo el aroma que había quedado en el aire. El olor de la esencia de belladona.

No le hacía falta ser un genio para suponer lo que le había sucedido a Snape, probablemente lo que llevaba en las manos era la poción Matalobos para el profesor Lupin, pero el mago no debía estar localizable en aquel momento, aunque la noche estaba ya al caer.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que sucedería si Lupin no tomaba la poción aquel día de luna llena.

> Quizás exagero un poco- suspiró- es un adulto responsable, él sabe lo que hace.

Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, terminó de recoger sus libros y marchó en dirección su dormitorio.

Aunque para su sorpresa, no habían transcurrido ni dos minutos cuando el profesor de DCAO surgió del corredor, y prácticamente arrolló a la joven, ya que marchaba a gran velocidad y su cara reflejaba consternación.

> Lo lamento, Irene- se disculpó el mago, al tropezar.

> Estoy bien, profesor, pero se le ve apurado ¿se encuentra bien?- inquirió ella con curiosidad- el profesor Snape acaba de pasar y…

> Irene quisiera pedirte un favor- interrumpió él.

Ella asintió, sorprendida por la petición y por la rapidez con la que hablaba.

> ¿Podrías asegurarte que nadie salga de la sala común esta noche?

> Cla…claro, haré lo que pueda, pero ¿qué sucede?

> Por favor, estaré más tranquilo si me haces ese favor.

Ella asintió de nuevo, y para desconcierto de la joven bruja, el mago rozó levemente su mejilla con la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz.

> Gracias.

Y con una ultima sonrisa leve, el profesor Lupin se alejó a toda velocidad. Mientras ella quedaba atrás, preguntándose qué estaría pasando.

ooo

A la mañana siguiente, el fin de los exámenes parecía haber quedado relegado a un segundo puesto ante las impactantes noticias que recorrían todo el colegio.

En la mesa Gryffindor, todos los estudiantes de quinto curso se arremolinaban en una esquina, hablando rápidamente y casi a trompicones sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noche bajo el mismo techo de los ignorantes estudiantes.

> ¡Por Merlín¡por Merlín!- exclamaba Patricia, sin creerlo- ¿cómo pudieron dejar escapar a Black?

> Aun no me creo que Snape lo atrapara- opinó Angelina.

> Seguro que por eso pudo escaparse – intervino Fred Weasley- dudo que supiera apuntar con su varita al lugar adecuado.

> ¿Visteis al ministro?- dijo Lee Jordan- parecía muy enfadado.

> ¡Y no me extraña! Será el hazmerreír cuando todos sepan que Black se les ha escapado aun cuando lo habían encerrado en la torre.

> No quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si se hubiera colado en el colegio otra vez- exclamó Alicia.

> Bueno, a menos que hubiera entrado en la sala común, no le habríamos visto- comentó Angelina- ya viste la neura que le entró a Irene ayer sobre salir de la sala común, cualquiera diría que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

La susodicha no respondió al comentario, limitándose a encogerse de hombros.

> Increíble, increíble…- susurró de nuevo Patricia.

> Y para colmo el hipogrifo de Hagrid se escapó- rió George, a coro con su gemelo- desde luego el ministro no da una.

> ¿Buckbeak se escapó?- exclamó Irene, con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

> Eso nos dijo Hagrid hace un momento- dijo Fred- estaba muy contento.

> No es que me gustara del todo el hipogrifo- dijo Angelina- pero no se merecía que lo mataran, me alegro que se escapara.

> Ojala regrese para terminar de arrancarle el brazo a Malfoy- rió George.

> ¡Escuchadme chicos!

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia Katie al oír su grito, la chica acababa de llegar corriendo, desde la cercana mesa de ravenclaw, y parecía haber recibido una importante noticia.

> ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Angelina.

> Snape…oh, por Merlín, Snape les ha dicho a los slytherin ¡que el profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo!

> ¿QUEEE !- gritaron al unísono, provocando que las otras mesas, les echaran miradas curiosas.

> ¡Genial!- exclamaron los gemelos, visiblemente divertidos.

> Impresionante- apoyó Lee Jordan.

> ¿Pero eso es verdad?- preguntó Patricia.

> Lo es- intervino Irene, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces.

> ¿Tu lo sabias?- dijo Angelina, asombrada.

> Sí, lo descubrí por casualidad.- suspiró ella.

> ¡Pero eso no es todo!- intervino de nuevo Katie- dicen que se estuvo paseando anoche por los terrenos del colegio!

> ¿En serio¡que mala suerte Fred, podríamos haber salido a verlo!- dijo George.

> No digas estupideces- le recriminó Alicia- podría haberte matado si te lo tropiezas.

> ¿Y qué?- replicaron los gemelos, ciertamente despreocupados.

> A pesar de todo, a mi me sigue pareciendo un buen profesor- opinó Lee Jordan.

> Es el mejor que hemos tenido- dijo Angelina, y todos asintieron, de acuerdo con el comentario.

Katie suspiró.

> Es una lastima que por esto se marche.

> ¿Qué!- exclamó Irene, levantándose de su asiento.

> Sí, ha dimitido…

> ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!- protestó la bruja.

> Sí que puede, ya lo ha hecho. Vamos, Irene, incluso tú lo entiendes, los padres no lo aprobarán.

> Pero…

> No tiene sentido protestar y lo sabes.

> No es justo- murmuró.

> Bueno, la vida no es justa- observó su amiga.

Irene, pateó la mesa, descargando en ella su frustración y se alejó, mientras sus amigas intercambiaban miradas. Más tarde intentarían calmarla.

La joven bruja detuvo su paso al llegar al silencioso vestíbulo, las grandes puertas estaban abiertas y un carruaje negro esperaba en un metro escaso sobre el césped.

No sabía si sentirse furiosa o triste. Si él se marchaba ¿qué iba a hacer?

Entonces lo vio aparecer, con su túnica remendada, con una maleta vieja en una mano y el depósito vacío de un _grindylow _que les había enseñado en alguna ocasión.

Irene sintió el corazón en un puño.

> Profesor- lo llamó, y él respondió con un amago de sonrisa.

> Hola, Irene.

> Entonces, se marcha ¿verdad?- dijo ella, dejando traslucir la tristeza que empezaba a llenarla.

> Así es- respondió con suavidad.

> Usted sabe que a nosotros no nos importa si es un hombre lobo, es el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido.

Lupin parpadeó, y parecía sorprendido, pero terminó por asentir.

> Gracias…ha sido un placer ser vuestro profesor, el de todos vosotros. Cuidaos mucho.

Irene asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, intentando que no se le escapara alguna lagrima. Lupin hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se acercó al carruaje.

> ¡Profesor!

El mago giró, y vio con sorpresa como la chica se había acercado rápidamente, dejándolos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

> Usted lo sabia ¿no es cierto? Que Black estaba en los alrededores del colegio, por eso me pidió que mantuviera a todo el mundo en la sala común.

Él ladeó la cabeza, parecía sonreír con tristeza.

> Solo hice lo que creí conveniente- respondió, y ella terminó por asentir aunque sabía que en realidad no había respondido a su pregunta.

> Le agradezco que quisiera protegernos.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio cayó entre los dos.

La joven bruja se debatía por confesar todo lo que guardaba dentro, pero también sabía que no sería capaz de soportar un rechazo. Y sabía que la rechazaría, por que ella solo era una cría, y aun en el caso de amarla le conocía lo suficiente para saber que "hacer lo correcto" era lo primero. No tenía oportunidad alguna, al menos, no todavía.

> Me dejaría…- Irene dudó un instante- me dejaría que…que le enviara una lechuza alguna vez?

Lupin, abrió la boca, realmente sorprendido, aquello si que no lo había esperado.

> Me encantaría- respondió.

Irene le mostró una sonrisa luminosa, y sin poder contenerse le abrazó, ante la mirada atónita del licántropo, que respondió al gesto de manera torpe.

Finalmente cuando la joven lo soltó, le sonrió a modo de disculpa, y el profesor aun consternado hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Abrió la puerta del carruaje y subió, mientras ella en pie, no apartaba la vista.

Despacio, el carruaje se fue alejando, e Irene permaneció en su lugar, sin mover un solo músculo hasta que, cuando ya apenas podía apreciarse el vehiculo, musitó lo que tantas otras veces se había repetido.

> Las princesas no dejan escapar a sus ranas por muy lejos que estas salten.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Fin? En realidad no :P al menos si quieren que lo continúe, los finales abiertos también son aceptables ¿o no? Jeje

Sé que me salió algo corto y un poco raro ya que obvie demasiadas cosas que se narran en el tercer libro, pero igual espero que les haya gustado, espero opiniones.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	11. Felices los que nada esperan

N/A: Bien, una nota extensa pa variar antes de empezar :P aquí comienza lo que a mi parecer es casi una segunda parte, que no se parece demasiado a la primera (en cuanto a sucesos absurdos me refiero) pero espero que igualmente guste, ya que esta vez he incorporado a alguien especial al reparto jeje.

¿Cuánto durará esta segunda parte? Pues al ritmo que llevo por lo menos diez capítulos mas, pero nunca se sabe, y aunque no lo parezca los reviews son importantes…por que visto que tengo que amenazar con dejarlo a medias pa que dejen reviews…(si,no miren pa otro lado :P)

Los títulos a partir de aquí dejan de ser leyes de murphy para ser…bueno, dejémoslo en "algo".

Así que bueno, muchas gracias de verdad por los reviews y sigan dejándolos pleaseeee! Y en especial a Nariko por su ayuda con las frases ingeniosas de cierta persona XP Y ahora lo dejo ya que me enrollo más que Binns hablando de las revueltas de los duendes….XD

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Capitulo 11**: Felices los que nada esperan por que nunca serán defraudados.

Un silbido largo y agudo, penetró en los oídos de todos aquellos que permanecían en el anden 9 ¾ de la estación de King Cross. La locomotora de brillante color rojo comenzó a echar humo al tiempo que la maquinaria empezaba a moverse, entre los gritos de los estudiantes que se despedían de sus familiares un año más.

Como cada 1 de septiembre, los alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts atestaban el viejo tren, yendo de un lado a otro para reencontrarse con sus amigos y "saludar" a sus enemigos.

En uno de los vagones, una joven de pelo oscuro y blanca tez, tomaba asiento junto con sus amigos, dispuesta a enfrentar un nuevo año.

> Parece que todo está muy tranquilo…

> Je, ya veremos.

> ¿Qué se os ha ocurrido esta vez Fred?

> Mejor no preguntes, Angelina.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, Irene Brennan observó el exterior a través de la ventanilla mientras sus compañeros comenzaban una saludable discusión.

A su lado, Katie Bell intentaba recuperar su revista de manos de George Weasley que encontraba muy interesante un artículo sobre quidditch. Frente a ella, Alicia Spinnet sonreía divertida, mientras intentaba acomodarse entre los gemelos y la jaula de su lechuza.

Era un comienzo de curso tan típico como cualquier otro.

> Hey, Irene ¿ya te decidiste a enviar la carta?- dijo Katie, dando ya por perdida la revista.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, sabiendo bien a que se refería.

Al final del curso anterior, la joven bruja que se había enamorado de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se prometió que en cuanto dispusiera de tiempo libre, enviaría una carta a su adorado maestro, dispuesta a no perder el contacto ahora que él se había despedido.

Sin embargo, ahora, dos meses más tarde, no había tenido el valor para escribir una sola línea. ¿Qué decirle¿Qué excusa utilizar? Aun no estaba preparada para confesarle lo que sentía, y mucho menos para una negativa por su parte. Primero debía asegurarse que tenía posibilidades con él.

> Aun no- respondió suavemente.

> ¿Y cuanto más vas a esperar?

> No lo sé.

> Katie frunció ligeramente el ceño.

> No puedes esperar mucho- exclamó- ¿y si se va con otra?

> Tú si que sabes como subir los ánimos- le replicó Irene, con una mueca.

> Pero es verdad- interrumpió Angelina en la conversación – debes hacer algún movimiento, esto es como el ajedrez, si no mueves pieza ¡te comen al rey!

> Creí que el objetivo era comer a la reina- apuntó ella.

> ¿De qué habláis?- hablaron los gemelos al unísono.

> Cosas de chicas- replicó Katie.

> Oh, habláis de "eso"

> No pienses cosas raras Fred

> Yo no pienso nada raro- sonrió él con malicia, a lo que Angelina y Katie pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Irene rió, se alegraba de regresar al colegio, aunque Remus Lupin ya no se encontrara entre sus paredes.

ooo

Después del banquete de bienvenida, la sala común de Gryffindor era un hervidero de actividad, las noticias dadas por el director habían sorprendido a muchos y emocionado a otros tantos. Y no era para menos, por que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería iba a ser la sede del famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¡Y los alumnos mayores de 17 años podrían participar!

> Yo quiero intentarlo- aseguró Angelina.

> A mi me gustaría, pero aun no he cumplido los 17- se quejó Patricia, su compañera de habitación.

> Nosotros lo intentaremos- anunciaron los gemelos Weasley.

> Pero vosotros todavía tenéis 16- apuntó Katie.

> ¿Y qué?- respondieron al unísono.

La chica suspiró, mientras los demás reían.

> ¿Tu no te presentaras, Irene? Tú cumples 17 en octubre ¿verdad?

> No me apetece arriesgar la vida en ese torneo- sonrió ella- además con mi "agilidad" habitual, lo único que conseguiría seria ser comida para gusarajos.

> Me pregunto quien será elegido- meditó Lee Jordan en voz alta.

> Mientras no sea un slytherin- dijo Patricia.

> Mejor que sea un gryffindor,

> ¡Ojala!

> Estoy deseando que empiecen las pruebas, será muy interesante.

> Cuando se lo cuente a mis padres no podrán creerlo - exclamó Katie- seguro que querrán conocer todos los detalles. ¡Todos los magos querrán saber lo que pasa en Hogwarts!

Irene le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su amiga y entonces su cara se iluminó. Sin decir una sola palabra abrazó a Katie y subió corriendo a la habitación de las chicas.

> ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?- exclamó George.

Sus compañeras se encogieron de hombros.

En la habitación, la joven bruja rebuscó en su baúl hasta encontrar pergamino, pluma y tintero. Pero en aquel momento se detuvo con los objetos entre sus manos.

> Por Merlín, soy patética, parezco desesperada.- exclamó, dejando caer todo lo que llevaba.

Meditó en silencio unos segundos. Katie le había dado la excusa perfecta para escribir una carta al profesor Lupin, pero hacerlo el primer día de clases cuando acababa de enterarse de todo, resultaba un poco raro. Por no decir que ella se sentía muy poco digna.

> Esperaré un par de días y se la escribiré, seguro que le interesará saber lo que pasa en el torneo…

Quizás estuviera un poco desilusionada por tener que usar una excusa así para escribirle, pero debía disimular o él lo notaría…bueno, o quizás no, el año anterior había hecho todo tipo de cosas absurdas por él y ni siquiera se había percatado. Suspiró. ¡Hombres!

Se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y le dibujó en su mente recordando cada detalle, quedando dormida rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

ooo

Irene tomó asiento en las frías escaleras que daban acceso a la entrada principal del castillo. Allí, reflexionó sobre los últimos acontecimientos y le resultaba frustrante no saber a que atenerse.

Las clases habían comenzado con la normalidad propia de los años anteriores, salvo por que esta vez no tenían la presión constante de los TIMOs, y la incorporación del nuevo profesor de DCAO mantuvo la admiración de los alumnos los primeros días.

_Ojo Loco_ Moody era todo un personaje, y sus constantes gritos de _¡Alerta permanente!_ habían estado a punto de provocar más de un paro cardiaco.

A parte de esto, que Harry Potter hubiera sido elegido como cuarto campeón del torneo, cuando teóricamente solo debía haber tres, era, a pesar de la fascinación que el tema proporcionaba a sus compañeros de casa, lo que menos le importaba en aquellos momentos.

En su mente solo había dos preocupaciones que, de haber sabido todo lo que el asunto de Harry implicaría más adelante, habría calificado como mundano.

Por una parte estaba el asunto de la carta. La joven bruja finalmente había decidido enviar un mensaje a su antiguo profesor, para narrarle con todo lujo de detalles lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. A sabiendas que el mago se preocupaba especialmente por el niño que vivió, se había esmerado en reportarle noticias al respecto (aunque con algo de su orgullo dolido). Estaba segura que cuando Lupin supiera que Harry iba a participar en el torneo, desde luego no iba a quedar indiferente.

Pero había transcurrido ya una semana desde que enviara una lechuza con la misiva y aun no había obtenido respuesta. No podía negar que la ausencia de noticias por su parte la inquietaba, pues su mente siempre terminaba divagando hacia imágenes nada alentadoras.

Por otro lado, estaba el asunto del baile de navidad. Ir a un baile no le habría preocupado lo más mínimo excepto por que, esta vez, había que llevar pareja, ya que el lujo y la formalidad de la ocasión lo requerían.

Irene no estaba dispuesta a buscarse una pareja pues ya tenia alguien en quien ocupar su mente todo el día, si tuviera que añadir otro chico a la mezcla ¡no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder! Además no quería que al pedirle a cualquier chico que fuera su pareja de baile, éste asumiera que sentía interés por él. Al fin y al cabo, ese era un típico razonamiento masculino.

Suspiró larga y profundamente. Al menos esperaba que la visita a Hogsmeade de aquel día le despejara la cabeza.

> Ya estamos aquí- anuncio Angelina con voz alegre.

Irene se levantó de su improvisado asiento y sonrió.

> Bien, vamos allá- dijo Katie, apareciendo y señalando en dirección al pueblo- estoy deseando tomar una buena cerveza de mantequilla.

La joven bruja asintió de acuerdo y siguió a sus amigas.

El ambiente en Hogsmeade resultaba siempre agradable, los estudiantes disfrutaban mucho de sus paseos por el lugar, por no decir que tenían la oportunidad de hacerse con un arsenal de dulces o artículos de broma.

Después de disfrutar de una bebida durante media hora, las chicas de sexto curso decidieron dividirse para comprar, ya pensando en los futuros regalos de navidad. A mediodía se reunirían para almorzar.

Irene paseó por las calles arriba y abajo con gesto distraído, pues no le apetecía entrar en las tiendas y dejar que el dependiente de turno se pusiera a adularla solo para que ella se gastara un par de galeones.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se había alejado del pequeño centro y suaves colinas verdes se extendían en el horizonte.

Tomó asiento en una vieja cerca, levantando la cara hacia el sol, esperando que ese gesto aliviara un poco el aire frío de la mañana. Se habría quedado allí, inmóvil en aquella postura, si el sonido de la húmeda hierba siendo agitada no la hubiera sacado de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a ambos lados, en dirección al suelo y allí, tropezó con una mirada clara que le devolvía el mismo gesto curioso que ella le ofrecía.

Irene al principio se limitó a parpadear sorprendida, pero tras un instante, bajó de la cerca y se agachó. Allí, a su lado, había un gran perro lanudo de color negro.

Cediendo a su costumbre de alargar la mano antes de preguntar, la chica le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Por un segundo se reprendió a si misma, pues el animal podría haberla enfrentado y mordido, aunque para su sorpresa, el perro se dejó hacer y a ella se le antojó que la pobre criatura llevaba mucho tiempo sin un amo que le rascara entre las orejas.

> Hola precioso ¿estás tu solo aquí?- saludó, con una sonrisa.

Evidentemente el animal no iba a responder pero ella se había acostumbrado a hablar con las criaturas mágicas como si fueran personas (quizás una influencia por parte de Hagrid) y que él solo fuera un perro, no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Se percató entonces que el animal había dejado caer una edición de El Profeta, y ella sonrió divertida.

> Oh, te gusta estar informado ¿verdad?- le dijo, a lo que él solo respondió sentándose sobre sus patas traseras.

> Pero ese periódico es de hace dos días- continuó la joven- si quieres te puedo dejar el mío, ya lo leí esta mañana.

Irene sacó de su túnica el periódico cuidadosamente enrollado y se lo tendió. El perro se levantó y lo recogió con la boca, para luego volver a tomar asiento en el mismo lugar de antes.

> Vaya- exclamó ella, visiblemente divertida- eres un perro muy curioso.

Él ladró en respuesta y la chica rió.

> Que simpático¿tienes hambre? Seguro que sí, no pareces tener un dueño…

> ¡Irene!

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con Katie y Alicia que ascendían rápidamente en su dirección.

> Te hemos buscado por horas ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Katie.

> Solo estaba de paseo.

> ¿Y ese perro?- inquirió Alicia, haciendo a un lado la cabeza para mirar al animal.

> Creo que es vagabundo, pero es muy gracioso.- sonrió Irene.

> Tú y los bichos- suspiró Katie, tomándola del brazo para tirar de ella.

> Si lo llamas bicho se ofenderá- replicó.

> Seguro, seguro, anda vamos o no encontraremos un lugar para almorzar.

> Esta bien…¡oh, ya sé!

> ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Alicia.

> Eh, perrito ¿te apetece un buen almuerzo?- inquirió Irene, con una sonrisa.

El animal meneó la cola, visiblemente contento.

> ¿Vas a darle de comer?- exclamó Katie.

> Es que me da pena, no lo puedo evitar…

> A mi no me parece mal- apoyó Alicia- es un perro muy mono.

> Esta bien, tráelo, pero démonos prisa por que Angelina y Patricia deben estar esperándonos desde hace horas.

Las tres chicas echaron a andar con paso apresurado, seguidas de cerca por el gran can.

Una vez reunidas de nuevo, tomaron asiento en la abarrotada taberna de Las Tres Escobas, madame Rosmerta no parecía muy satisfecha por que metieran al perro, pero ante la cara de pena de las chicas y la promesa de que el animal se quedaría tranquilo bajo la mesa, finalmente accedió e incluso le llevó un cuenco con agua.

> ¿Ya habéis echo todas las compras? – dijo Angelina, mientras disfrutaban de la comida.

> Aun no, no sé que podría comprarle a mis padres por navidad- suspiró Alicia- ¿alguna idea?

> A mi no me mires, ya sabes que nunca acierto con los regalos- replicó Katie- y hablando de regalos, Irene ¿qué fue lo que te regalaron tus padres este verano por obtener tan buenas notas en los TIMOs? Tus cartas no eran nada claras- recordó la chica con gesto pensativo.

> Ah eso- rió ella- bueno, lo cierto es que convencí a mis padres para que me compraran un escarbato.

> ¿Un escarbato!- exclamaron sus compañeras al unísono.

> Exactamente…aun es una cría pero es adorable!

> Chica, en serio, tú tienes un problema con tu sentido común.

> Pero Hagrid decía que los escarbatos destrozan las casas- apuntó Patricia.

> Es que dejamos a Py en el jardín que da a la colina, allí esta muy feliz.- respondió Irene, pasando un par de trozos de bacon por debajo de la mesa que el perro devoró.

> ¿Py?

> Pyrrhus – se corrigió la joven- pero Py es más corto.

> Vaya nombre más raro- rió Angelina a lo que la chica se encogió de hombros.

> Desde luego tu obsesión con las criaturas mágicas algún día te traerá problemas- continuó Alicia con la broma.

> ¿Más aun?- dijo Katie - por que tú me dirás que enamorarse de un licántropo no es llegar lejos…

> ¿Por qué no lo decís más alto? A lo mejor hay alguien en Londres que todavía no se haya enterado- se enfurruñó Irene, soltando un bufido.

> Vamos, no será para tanto- sonrió Katie conciliadora- ¿aun no te ha escrito?

> No, aun no.

> ¡Hombres¿Quién los entiende?- suspiró Angelina.

> Personalmente creo que se está haciendo el interesante.

> Lees demasiado Corazón de Bruja me parece a mí.

> Chicas, estáis hablando de un hombre adulto, él no haría tal cosa.

> Quien sabe, no hay quien entienda el razonamiento masculino – suspiró Angelina

> Pero no te apures Irene- dijo Alicia- seguro que Lupin pronto te enviará esa carta.

De pronto, la conversación fue interrumpida por el temblor que se produjo en la mesa haciendo bailar los platos. Las chicas asomaron las cabezas por debajo, y vieron como el perro negro se frotaba entre las orejas. Parecía haberse golpeado la cabeza con la mesa al incorporarse repentinamente.

> Pobrecito, ven- dijo Irene, obligando al animal a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas para acariciarle suavemente.

> Luego no te vas a poder librar de él- apuntó Angelina – si te encariñas mucho con ese animal después te seguirá a todas partes.

> Si pudiera llevarlo al colegio créeme que lo haría.

> Irene al rescate del animalito abandonado- rió Katie- chica, desde luego, no tienes remedio.

> Algún día terminaras como Hagrid, metiendo todo bicho viviente en tu casa.

> Ah no, eso si que no- exclamó ella- ¿por quien me tomáis? desde luego yo no voy a alojar un hipogrifo en casa.

> Pero bien que dejarías que lo hiciera un lobo ¿verdad?

Las chicas rieron divertidas ante la cara indignada de su compañera. El perro que permanecía bajo la mesa las observó alternativamente, para luego mover las orejas, no quería perderse detalle ahora que había encontrado a esa peculiar muchacha que le iba a proporcionar información muy interesante.


	12. No le cuentes tus secretos a tu perro

**Capitulo 12**: No le cuentes tus secretos a tu perro, podría aprender a hablar.

El cielo era claro aquella tarde de diciembre, aunque el viento arrastraba consigo una desagradable humedad. En los terrenos del colegio, Irene sonreía ampliamente ante el nuevo trabajo que Hagrid le había pedido que hiciera para mejorar sus notas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Un unicornio, más específicamente una cría, se paseaba alrededor de la joven al tiempo que ésta le ofrecía terrones de azúcar. Hagrid parecía no encontrar especialmente fascinantes a estas criaturas, pero ella estaba más que encantada, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una chica.

> Voy a echar un vistazo a los escregutos- anunció el profesor- ¿podrás vigilarlo tú sola un momento, Irene?

> Claro Hagrid, además solo es un potrillo…- se guardó los comentarios sobre lo adorable que le parecía el unicornio, y sonrió.

Él asintió con un gesto de cabeza y comenzó a alejarse hacia el huerto de calabazas donde había dejado algunas cajas que sufrían explosiones internas.

Ella tomó asiento sobre un tronco hueco y acarició el morro dorado del potro como si fuera un preciado jarrón.

> Muy bonito.

Irene giró la cabeza hacía aquella voz que había surgido inesperadamente a sus espaldas.

> Oh, hola Henry- saludó al reconocerle.

Un muchacho de su misma edad sonreía al otro lado de la cerca, se trataba de Henry Verney, un ravenclaw con el que compartía clase de pociones y a menudo se sentaba a su lado.

> Si buscas a Hagrid volverá enseguida- dijo la joven, señalando hacia el huerto lejano.

> En realidad no…

Irene le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

> ¿Entonces? No me digas que te gustan los unicornios- sonrió divertida, no parecía que aquel chico en particular sintiera gran afición por las criaturas mágicas.

> No, en realidad quería hablar contigo un momento.

> Claro ¿qué pasa?- respondió ella, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose.

El chico pasó los dedos por su pelo castaño, no sabía si acomodándolo o en un gesto nervioso.

> Irene…ya se que te parecerá un poco raro pero ¿querrías ir conmigo al baile de navidad?- preguntó, con sonrisa insegura.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

> Bueno…- dudó unos segundos- supongo que estará bien…

Henry sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo.

> Perfecto entonces, hasta luego.

El muchacho se alejó rápidamente antes que Irene pudiera replicar.

> No me lo habría esperado de él- dijo para sí, aun extrañada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Aunque más le sorprendía haber aceptado casi sin pensar.

Levantó entonces la cabeza, ante la repentina llegada de una pequeña lechuza parda, que ululando contenta se posó sobre la cerca y estiró la pata mostrando un pergamino. Irene lo tomó curiosa, para que la lechuza, luego de ulular otra vez, alzara el vuelo en dirección a la lechucería.

> No puedo creerlo…- murmuró- es del profesor Lupin.

Desplegó rápidamente la misiva y leyó ávidamente. Pero tras unos minutos su cara que reflejaba profunda felicidad, se tornó en una mueca.

> No dice nada especial- suspiró- bueno, al menos se alegra de que le escriba- se dijo, intentando animarse a sí misma.

La carta no era demasiado extensa y estaba tratada con total formalidad, aunque dejaba claro que al mago le agradaba la correspondencia por su parte. Agradeció que no mencionara específicamente a Harry, pero la instaba a contarle todo lo que sucediera en el torneo. Lo cual no la sorprendía del todo, aunque se maldecía por tener falsas esperanzas creyendo que al mago podría interesarle simplemente ella.

Irene se guardó el pergamino en la túnica y en aquel momento pensó en Henry y su proposición de ir al baile. ¿Estaría siendo cruel al aceptar la invitación estando enamorada de otra persona?

Bueno, nadie más me iba a invitar ¿verdad?- le dijo al unicornio que ahora se había acercado a ella e intentaba encontrar los terrones de azúcar que guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Suspiró, al menos trataría de pasarlo bien en el baile.

ooo

Al pie de una colina alejada de Hogsmeade, un mago de aspecto cansado y túnica remendada se dejaba caer sobre la hierba, mientras a su lado, un gran perro negro lo imitaba, recostándose al débil sol del invierno y dejando caer a un lado un viejo periódico.

> Sirius, me parece que no deberías arriesgarte tanto…

A su lado, el perro levantó la cabeza, y tras mirar a ambos lados, sonrió. Ahora no como perro, si no como un hombre de largo pelo oscuro y desaliñado.

> Te preocupas demasiado Remus, además me gusta estar cerca de Hogwarts, ya sabes…por si acaso.

El mago asintió, comprendiendo bien a qué se refería.

> ¿Cómo te va Sirius¿Necesitas algo?

Su amigo negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

> Aunque si en tu próxima visita me traes algo de comer te lo agradecería- sonrió.

Remus Lupin se obligó a sonreír en respuesta. No le gustaba nada la actual situación, aunque poco pudiera hacer al respecto.

> Claro, cuenta con ello.

> ¿Y a ti que tal te va?

El mago ladeó la cabeza.

> Bien…- mintió perfectamente.

No quería aburrir a su compañero con sus problemas.

> Sí, estoy seguro de eso…- sonrió Sirius Black, con malicia.

> ¿Qué quieres decir¿A qué viene esa cara?- replicó su amigo arqueando las cejas.

> Oh, nada, es que me he enterado de algunas cosas muy interesantes en el pueblo.

Lupin se dio cuenta que su amigo intentaba contener una carcajada. Le asombraba verlo tan alegre, aunque tenía la impresión de que en realidad se reía de él.

> ¿Y qué has escuchado?

> Solo un par de cosas curiosas.

> Desembucha ya, Sirius…

Mi buen amigo, tengo que admitir que bien escondido lo tenías, pero realmente no me sorprende, habiendo compartido tu tiempo conmigo es natural que hayas aprendido tanto…

> No entiendo nada- exclamó Lupin.

> Me refiero a las jovencitas que vas conquistando- replicó él, dándole un codazo amistoso- incluso como profesor eres todo un rompecorazones.

El mago abrió la boca, esta vez asombrado.

> ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, Sirius?

> ¿Yo? – rió él- ¡Vamos Moony! Tengo muy buen oído, y sé bien lo que escucho. No hace ni un par de días que escuché a un grupito de simpáticas estudiantes hablando de tus encantos.

> No digas bobadas- exclamó Lupin, aunque se le notaba ligeramente avergonzado.

Sirius prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo, al cual le parecía haber retrocedido doce años en el tiempo.

> Esas cosas no tienen gracia.

Por supuesto que la tienen- continuó entre risas- tendrías que haberte visto la cara. Pero no creas que te he mentido, tan cierto como que me llamo Sirius Black, que hay una estudiante de Hogwarts, muy amable por si te interesa mi opinión, a la que has conquistado.

> Que ridiculez.

> ¿Y por qué no¡Mírate! Estás hecho todo un sex symbol a tus treinta y cuatro. Ya me gustaría a mí. ¿Has visto que feo estoy? Por eso no hago apariciones públicas ya... Perjudican mi imagen.

Remus contuvo una carcajada, le encantaba ver bromear así a su amigo.

> ¿Y quien es esa chica? Ya que tan seguro estás.

> Esta vez, el mago sonrió con malicia.

> No te lo puedo decir. Eso sería injusto para con ella, además…no recuerdo exactamente su nombre.

Lupin soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación, y su amigo le dio una fraternal palmada en la espalda.

> Bueno, para tu información he de decir- se interrumpió para acercarse en tono confidente – que la chica no está nada mal.

> ¡Sirius!- protestó entre indignado y avergonzado

Y el susodicho estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

ooo

El día de navidad amaneció con aquella atmósfera tan habitual que proporcionaba el calor de las chimeneas, con el agradable sonido de las exclamaciones y los papeles de colores que eran despedazados para desvelar los regalos de los estudiantes.

Luego de pasar la mañana disfrutando de sus nuevos presentes, las chicas de sexto curso de Gryffindor bajaron a los terrenos del colegio a divertirse con una vigorizante guerra de bolas de nieve.

> Entonces al final ¿lo enviaste?- preguntó Katie, esquivando una bola que era lanzada por Patricia.

> Sí- sonrió Irene, algo avergonzada.

> ¿Y qué era?

> Un libro.

> Muy apropiado- rió ella, con burla.

Un poco de nieve aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Katie, la cual se volvió rápidamente y disparó en dirección a Angelina que esquivó el proyectil pero tropezó y cayó llevándose consigo a una desprevenida Alicia. Katie rió con orgullo.

> Bueno, espero que Lupin al menos sepa ser agradecido- continuó hablando- seguro que ese libro no fue muy barato…

> No fue para tanto- replicó Irene, apretando alrededor de su cuello la bufanda que Alicia le había regalado - solo fue un detalle por navidad, no hagas una película de esto.

> ¿Una qué?

> Una cosa muggle que…da igual, olvídalo.

> ¿Y qué tal se lo ha tomado Henry? - inquirió Katie, arrastrando la ultima palabra.- Se habrá puesto enfermo de celos

> A mi no me gusta Henry, no seas pesada, solo me invitó al baile.

> Eso no significa que tu no le gustes- apuntó la chica con un ademán de la mano.

Irene tenía que admitir que desde que había aceptado la invitación del joven ravenclaw, éste se había vuelto muy atento hacia ella, incluso algo sobreprotector. No era que le molestara, en realidad se sentía bien al saberse apreciada, pero no le gustaban las insinuaciones sobre que ellos formaran pareja.

> ¿Y qué? – replicó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

> Yo no soy quien para opinar pero…

> Habla claro ya.

> Creo que Henry te gusta, aunque solo sea un poco, y estás tan dolida con la indiferencia del profesor Lupin que buscas consuelo en ese chico.

Ella abrió la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra le salió.

> Pero no creas, te entiendo, yo haría igual- sonrió Katie levemente- sé que no es justo para él, pero no quiero que ese chico se confíe y se pase de listo.

> Lo mantendré a raya, lo prometo.- respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

Sabía que su amiga solo estaba preocupada por ella, y le agradecía el detalle.

> ¡Ahí va!- exclamó la potente voz de Angelina.

Y ambas chicas recibieron sendas bolas de nieve en la cara, y apenas tardaron dos segundos en responder lanzando toda la nieve que podían sostener en las manos.

Después de una hora de intensa batalla, llegaron a sus habitaciones heladas y con las caras sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

> Nunca había asistido a un baile así…

Patricia intentaba alisar los pliegues de su brillante túnica rosada con las manos, al tiempo que se observaba en el gran espejo que las chicas habían trasladado al centro de la habitación.

> No son algo muy común en Hogwarts ¿verdad?- replicó Alicia, mientras ayudaba a Angelina con una cinta dorada que trenzaba en su pelo.

> A mi me parece divertido- sonrió Katie- solo espero que los de Beauxbatons no se estén quejando de todo esta noche.

> Llega a resultar irritante escucharlos murmurar sobre su majestuoso castillo francés todo el tiempo- musitó Irene, mientras se ajustaba su vaporosa túnica azul noche.

> Ya te recojo yo el pelo - dijo Katie, tomando el largo pelo oscuro de la chica al tiempo que ésta tomaba asiento.

> Si no les gusta estar aquí ya pueden marcharse- continuó Angelina con la conversación- además algunos de esos chicos son muy raros.

> Pues a mi me gustan- replicó Patricia- menos ese chico Krum, su cara da miedo.

Sus compañeras rieron divertidas.

> Me pregunto cual de sus fans irá con él al baile- dijo Alicia, pensativamente.

> Alguna que no se le desmaye por el camino- respondió Angelina.

Las cinco volvieron a reír.

> No seamos crueles- dijo Irene, admirando su ahora pelo recogido en graciosos bucles con hilo plateado – a lo mejor Krum es un buen chico…

Sus compañeras la miraron incrédulas.

> Bueno, podría pasar ¿o no?- replicó, y sus amigas volvieron a reír.

> No me digas que vas a adoptar a Krum como haces con los animales vagabundos.

> Ja ja, que graciosas- murmuró Irene con sarcasmo.

> Dudo que se dejara – opinó Katie- pero quien sabe, a lo mejor nos sorprende y de repente se convierte en un escreguto de cola explosiva.

> Entonces sería Hagrid quien lo adoptara- apostilló Patricia.

Y todas rieron ante la escena que se aparecía en su imaginación.

> Bien chicas ¿hemos terminado? – dijo Angelina poniéndose en pie de un salto- entonces vamos allá. ¡Ha divertirse!

> Tanta emoción por ir a bailar con Fred- exclamó Alicia con mirada suspicaz- ¿te sientes bien, Angie?

La chica no respondió y salió por la puerta con aire ofendido mientras las demás la seguían escaleras abajo, riendo entre dientes.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba magnifico aquella noche, cubierto con es­carcha que lanzaba destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra que cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estre­llas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas y redondas, alumbradas con faroli­llos dorados entre las que se paseaban los estudiantes vestidos con sus mejores túnicas.

> ¿Vamos?

Irene miró a Henry, que le ofrecía cortésmente un brazo.

> Claro - aceptó agarrándose a él, algo avergonzada.

Los cuatro campeones abrieron el baile y muy pronto otras tantas parejas les siguieron. Irene aceptó la invitación a bailar una alegre melodía que tocaban las Brujas de Macbeth, tenía que admitir que Henry estaba muy atractivo aquella noche con su túnica gris, aunque la incomodaba que siempre colara su mano sobre su cintura, aun cuando no bailaban, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar.

Angelina y Katie la salvaron un par de veces de su sobreprotector acompañante, incluso George bailó con ella para evitar unos minutos a su pareja, pero finalmente la joven había terminado por resignarse mientras Henry se afanaba en presentarle a todos sus compañeros de casa.

En las ultimas horas se había dado cuenta que lo que antes le había parecido un gesto encantador de atención, resultaba ahora nada menos que una sensación de acoso.

> Voy a por un poco de bebida…

> Tranquila, ya voy yo- interrumpió Henry.

Irene suspiró, todas las veces que intentaba escabullirse el chico se lo impedía. No sabía como explicarle que había tenido suficiente de su compañía por hoy.

> No, lo cierto es que estoy un poco sofocada y creo que debería salir a que me diera el aire…

> Te acompañaré entonces- se ofreció enseguida.

> Pero tus amigos…- dijo señalando a una pareja de ravenclaw que estaban charlando muy cerca.

> No importa, vamos- y sin dejarla responder la arrastró hasta el vestíbulo.

Desde las escaleras de piedra podía observarse el exterior donde los rosales quedaban tenuemente iluminados. En los bancos de piedra, las parejas charlaban en tono confidente intentando que Snape, que parecía vigilar el lugar con especial dedicación, no los viera haciéndose arrumacos.

Irene sintió nauseas, sin saber exactamente el por qué.

> ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Henry, mientras se dirigían a los jardines.

> Sí, perfectamente- mintió ella con una sonrisa.

> Sabes, esta noche estás preciosa- comentó el chico, con tono suave.

La joven bruja no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos.

Se lamentó en silencio de su propia desgracia ¿por qué no podría haberse enamorado de alguien como Henry? Al menos el chico era amable, bien parecido, y lo más importante, parecía estar interesado en ella. Suspiró suavemente y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de piedra.

Henry la imitó, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ésta.

> ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

> Sí, creo que solo estoy cansada- dijo ella, soltando otro suspiro.

Entonces el chico sonrió, parecía aliviado, como si comprendiera el motivo de todos sus actos. Irene le dedicó una mirada curiosa ¿por qué la estaba observando de aquella manera?

Pero cuando abrió la boca para preguntar, Henry se lo impidió, interponiendo sus labios con los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, mientras él continuaba agarrándola fuertemente y la besaba.

> Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Verney y…

Pero Snape, que había hecho su oportuna aparición para rebajar puntos, no tuvo tiempo a quitar puntos a gryffindor, pues, sin ni siquiera intentar separar al joven de ella, Irene le cruzó la cara a su acompañante de un bofetón.

Henry le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y ofendida.

> ¿Se puede saber qué haces! – exclamó.

Irene se miró la mano, sin creer del todo que le hubiera abofeteado.

> ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! - respondió ella.- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para tocarme?

> ¡Pero si llevas toda la noche insinuándote¿O acaso me pediste salir a los jardines solo para admirar el paisaje?

> ¿Qué me he insinuado!- bramó Irene, poniéndose en pie de un salto – si no has dejado de meterme mano!

> Pues no te he oído quejarte- observó él.

> ¡Eres un…

Snape continuaba observando la escena a una distancia prudencial, y parecía curioso por el desenlace. Irene roja de furia, empujó a Henry descargando parte de su rabia en él y huyó rápidamente hacia el vestíbulo.

> Bien, serán veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Verney- replicó Snape, continuando su camino con sonrisa maliciosa y dejando atrás a un atónito muchacho.

oooooooooooooooooo

Vaya, casi se me olvida poner el capitulo :P tengo la mente en otro sitio, igual que el dia que escribí esto…si es que se me ocurre cada cosa…

Bueno, ya saben, espero reviews, y gracias por seguir dejandolos! Y agradezco las frases raras y curiosas que me dais! Quizas tome alguna prestada pa algun capi XD


	13. El alcohol mata lentamente

**Capitulo 13**: El alcohol mata lentamente…no importa, no tengo prisa.

Irene corrió hasta el vestíbulo sin detenerse ni levantar la mirada, se sentía sucia y despreciable. Aun habiéndole dedicado un bofetón a Henry, sabía que éste tenía parte de razón.

Desde el principio de la noche, ella se había dejado hacer, sin oponer mucha resistencia y el chico había entendido el gesto como que tenía vía libre.

Lo cierto es que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, la joven se había dejado hacer con la esperanza de olvidarse de aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño pues cada piedra de aquel castillo le recordaba a él, y ahora se sentía peor que nunca. No es que hubiera traicionado a Lupin, si no que se había traicionado a sí misma.

Tropezó al alcanzar las escaleras del primer piso, e iba a probar el sabor de la piedra cuando una mano se interpuso en su camino e impidió la caída.

> Di…director- exclamó ella, al mirar a su salvador.

> Buenas noches señorita Brennan- saludó Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

> Buenas noches, señor director- respondió cortésmente, intentando parecer serena.

> Una noche muy movida ¿verdad?

> Sí, mucho…- murmuró.

> Bien, son cosas que pasan- sonrió levemente, dedicándole una mirada tranquila tras las lentes de media luna.

> Sí, señor…

Irene estaba desesperada por huir, quería salir de allí y descargar su frustración en la almohada de su habitación. Quería gritar y llorar hasta hacer temblar todas las paredes del colegio.

> ¿Necesita alguna cosa, señorita Brennan?

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con curiosidad.

> Es navidad y todos deberíamos disfrutar de este día - continuó él, sonriendo- y si necesita alguna cosa para hacerlo, no dude en pedírmela.

La joven abrió la boca, asombrada. ¿Podría el director saber todo lo que había sucedido? Bien, no era imposible, aunque sí muy improbable.

Reflexionó unos segundos ¿qué necesitaba en aquel momento? Finalmente, Irene no temió en hablar y decir lo que realmente quería. Un lugar donde derrumbarse sin testigos, sin que nadie la compadeciera.

> Señor, por favor – dijo con voz suplicante- quiero salir del castillo.

El mago pareció sorprendido pero luego relajó sus facciones en una sonrisa.

> ¿Y a donde le gustaría ir?

> A Hogsmeade, mi abuela tiene una bonita casa allí. Por favor, señor, déjeme ir a verla esta noche. Mañana regresaré pero…necesito salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Técnicamente, ella ya era mayor de edad en el mundo de la magia y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero no quería desaparecer así sin más, pues seguía estando bajo la responsabilidad de Dumbledore mientras estuviera en Hogwarts.

> De acuerdo señorita Brennan- accedió él - venga conmigo.

Irene lo siguió en silencio, intentando contener aquella sensación que subía por su garganta, hasta alcanzar la gárgola de piedra que anunciaba la entrada del despacho del director.

> Cucurucho de cucarachas- musitó el mago y la gárgola se hizo a un lado, revelando una escalera de caracol.

Ascendieron lentamente hasta la puerta y entraron en una habitación circu­lar, muy bonita, decorada con una hilera de retratos de anteriores directores de Hogwarts y llena de curiosos objetos brillantes o móviles.

> Adelante, adelante – dijo Dumbledore, acompañándose de un gesto de la mano.

Irene le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Fawkes, el fénix que descansaba en una percha de oro, Hagrid lo había tomado prestado en alguna ocasión como parte de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ella tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho esa criatura.

> Bien, aquí está- anunció el director, poniendo sobre la mesa de su escritorio un pequeño tarro de cerámica.

Ella contempló el interior y lo reconoció enseguida. Eran polvos flu.

> ¿Puedo ir por la red flu?- preguntó impresionada.

> Oh ¿la casa de su abuela no está conectada? Vaya, debí pensarlo antes- sonrió él.

> No, no, quiero decir, que sí está conectada

> Perfecto entonces.

Dumbledore señaló con una mano la chimenea y ella se acercó dubitativa.

> Puede regresar por la mañana – comentó él- solo tiene que decir, 'Hogwarts, despacho de Albus Dumbledore'.

> Muchas gracias, señor- respondió forzando una sonrisa, y tomando un buen puñado de polvos.

> No hay de qué.

Irene alzó la mano y tras un breve asentimiento con la cabeza soltó los polvos y exclamó.

> Outside Road nº15

Y con la familiar sensación de ser succionada por la chimenea, la joven bruja desapareció para volver a presentarse en una oscura habitación.

ooo

_> Lumos_

La punta de su varita se encendió y la vivienda quedó tenuemente iluminada. Salió torpemente de la chimenea y se acercó a una mesa donde descansaba un viejo candelabro de plata. Tras murmurar un hechizo, todas las velas del salón en que se encontraba, se encendieron revelando los detalles del lugar.

Irene conocía aquella habitación como la palma de su mano, pues hasta los once años, pasó allí muchas horas, estudiando con su abuela.

> ¿Abuela¿Estás aquí?- llamó en voz alta, para asegurarse que no había nadie.

Sabía que la anciana estaría en Londres, con los padres de la chica para disfrutar de la navidad. Probablemente regresaría al día siguiente.

Irene suspiró y marchó hasta la cocina, para salir por la puerta que daba acceso al jardín. Aun envuelta en su elegante túnica de gala, se deslizó por la nieve que cubría la hierba seca y tomó asiento en un banco de piedra, bajo un viejo y adusto tilo que había junto a la valla blanca. Era su lugar favorito desde que tenía memoria, allí había jugado tantas horas durante el verano que se le escapó una sonrisa fugaz.

Hacía frío pero no quiso moverse, mantuvo su varita encendida sobre el banco al tiempo que se abrazaba las rodillas y escondía la cara. Al fin podría desahogarse.

Lloró en silencio descargando toda la angustia que se le había acumulado durante todo el año, y que aquella noche había colmado el vaso.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en aquella posición, hasta que sintió como algo rozaba su mano.

Levantó la cabeza, alarmada, con los ojos aun escociéndole para toparse inesperadamente con aquella mirada clara que la observaba curiosa.

> Tú - murmuró con voz ahogada.

A su lado se encontraba otra vez aquel gran perro de pelaje negro.

Irene sonrió al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas, y alargó la mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

> ¿Cómo has entrado?- preguntó - ¿has saltado la valla?

El perro evidentemente no respondió y se limitó a frotar su frío hocico contra su mano.

> Debes tener frío- le dijo – ven, sube.- le invitó a sentarse en el banco y el animal obedeció.

La joven le acarició entre las orejas un par de veces, aprovechó entonces para agarrarse a su cuello y continuar llorando, mientras el perro apoyaba su gran cabeza en el hombro de la chica en lo que parecía un gesto consolador.

> Lo siento- se disculpó luego de unos minutos- no debería usarte como paño de lagrimas, seguro que tienes tus propios problemas.

Irene se incorporó siendo consciente del frío que hacía allí fuera, y de repente estornudó.

> Vaya, quizás deberíamos buscar un lugar algo más acogedor.- sonrió levemente.- Algo de bebida caliente irá bien. Vamos, quizás tengamos suerte y madame Rosmerta no habrá cerrado aun.

Entraron a la casa para volver a salir al exterior. Guiando al perro por Hogsmeade, la bruja anduvo con paso apresurado, mientras exhalaba sobre sus manos para entrar en calor, hasta alcanzar la puerta de Las Tres Escobas.

Al entrar, descubrió el lugar casi vacío, aunque adornado con muérdago y brillantes bolas de colores parecía realmente acogedor.

Madame Rosmerta le ofreció una mesa junto al gran árbol de navidad, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada curiosa, especialmente a su túnica.

> Un ron de grosella por favor, y una jarra de hidromiel caliente.- pidió tras tomar asiento.

La propietaria del local parecía confusa por el pedido, a lo que Irene se limitó a señalar a su acompañante canino y aclarar.

> Es para él.

Rosmerta volvió a la barra, y por su cara parecía evidente que era la primera vez que alguien le pedía una jarra de hidromiel para su perro. Como si fuera un cliente más, el gran can se subió a una silla y esperó su bebida, ante la mirada divertida de Irene.

> Eres muy curioso, te lo había dicho ya ¿verdad?

Él ladró en respuesta y metió el hocico de lleno en la jarra.

La joven bruja sonrió y tomó su copa, vaciándola de un trago, y pronto estuvo pidiendo otra y otra más. Al principio había querido entrar en calor con algo de alcohol, pero ahora tenía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir bebiendo, ahogando así todas sus penas.

> Vosotros los perros debéis ser más felices que los humanos- comentó cuando ya iba por su cuarta copa- no tenéis que preocuparos por amoríos estúpidos…No me mires así, sabes que es verdad…- apuró lo que quedaba en el fondo del vaso- ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que me besaría ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Por eso era tan amable conmigo…los hombres siempre van con segundas intenciones, no lo olvides.

El perro le dedicó una mirada lastimera a lo que ella sonrió, e hizo un gesto a Rosmerta para que le trajera otra copa de ron, aunque era evidente que empezaba a perder la compostura por culpa del alcohol.

> Pero no hay que preocuparse- continuó con su monologo, una vez tuvo el nuevo vaso sobre la mesa- le pegué ¿puedes creerlo? Le aticé bien fuerte por haberse propasado conmigo, seguro que no volverá a intentarlo…- de pronto sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas- No es justo ¿por qué me tiene que ignorar¿por qué me besa ese tipo al que no soporto? Todo me sale al revés, mírame, soy patética…

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó ante la entrada de un nuevo cliente, y el perro comenzó a ladrar. Irene levantó la vista y vio como un mago cubierto por una gruesa capa oscura, que tenía su atención puesta en el animal, se acercaba a grandes pasos.

Su mente estaba tan nublada que aunque le reconoció no fue capaz de articular palabra.

> Por Merlín, Irene ¿qué haces aquí?

La familiar voz ronca le produjo un curioso regocijo y de sus labios surgió una tonta sonrisa. El perro soltó un ladrido y Remus Lupin, que se deshacía ahora de su capa llena de nieve, se volvió a mirarlo.

> Padfoot ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- exclamó en un susurro alarmado.

> Así que te llamas Padfoot- interrumpió ella, volviéndose hacia el perro- encantada Padfoot, yo soy Irene- soltó una risita- ¿sabes? Nunca había compartido una mesa con un desconocido, pero ya no somos desconocidos ¿verdad?

> Irene ¿estás borracha?- dijo Lupin, asombrado por la escena que estaba presenciando.

La chica apuró su quinta copa y puso una mueca.

> A lo mejor he bebido mucho…creo que voy a pedir otra más…

> No, eso si que no, ya has tenido suficiente- exclamó el mago con tono autoritario.

Ella frunció el ceño, al principio Lupin creyó que la joven se pondría a protestar pero ante su sorpresa la chica empezó a llorar. El mago miraba a su alrededor, alarmado, pero nadie excepto Rosmerta parecía prestarles atención.

> ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, con la voz más calmada que pudo.

> Nadie me hace caso- prorrumpió en un lamento- sola en una taberna en navidad¡que patética! Padfoot- llamó al perro, el cual se volvió a mirarla- tu eres un buen perro, así que consigue una buena perrita y sed felices juntos…yo estoy acabada.

> Estás delirando- dijo Lupin, forzándola a levantarse de la silla- vamos, necesitas una cama para descansar.

> ¿Tu también te vas a aprovechar de mí hoy?- rió con sorna- pues te advierto que no serás el primero.

El mago le dedicó una mirada preocupada primero a ella y luego al can que los acompañaba.

> Vamos.- susurró, tomándola de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

Rosmerta les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa tranquila.

> Se ha tomado cinco copas de ron- informó al licántropo- con una poción y unas horas de descanso estará como nueva.

> Gracias, Rosmerta- sonrió levemente el mago al tiempo que Irene se despedía con un gesto torpe de la mano.

> ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- preguntó Lupin a la joven que empezaba a dar cabezadas.

> Andando- respondió.

> No me refería a eso… Padfoot ¿tú sabes cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

El perro ladró y echó a correr calle abajo, al tiempo que el mago lo seguía sin dejar de arrastrar a la bruja.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de tejado rojo cubierto por la nieve, en cuya puerta colgaba un desvencijado numero 15.

> ¿Es esta tu casa?- preguntó.

Irene miró hacia arriba y asintió en un gesto aturdido.

> ¿Están tus padres?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

> ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarte?

Volvió a negar.

Lupin suspiró. – De acuerdo, entremos entonces.- y sacando su varita abrió la puerta.

El interior continuaba tal y como lo habían dejado, aun con las luces del salón encendidas. El mago, ayudó a la joven a tumbarse en un sofá cercano para luego volverse hacia el perro que se sacudía la nieve en la alfombra.

> Padfoot, vigílala, voy a ver si encuentro alguna poción en la cocina.

Desapareció unos minutos, para luego regresar con un pequeño frasco de líquido azul entre las manos.

> ¡Por Merlín Sirius ¿qué haces! – exclamó alarmado al entrar de nuevo en el salón.

Ahora el perro había desaparecido y un hombre de túnica raída ocupaba su lugar, sentado en un viejo sofá.

> Tranquilo Remus- respondió él, señalando a la bruja- está dormida, y aunque estuviera despierta sería un milagro si consigue recordar algo de esta noche, en serio amigo, nunca había visto a una chica beber tanto.

> ¿Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado?- inquirió Lupin, tomando asiento junto a Irene que continuaba durmiendo.

> No sé demasiado, buscaba algo de comida cuando la encontré en el jardín trasero de la casa- señaló los ventanales hacia el lugar al que se refería- estaba muerta de frío y no paraba de llorar. La había visto antes en Hogsmeade y ella a mí, así que tomándome por un simpático perro, me dejó que me quedara con ella unos minutos y luego me llevó hasta Las Tres Escobas para tomar una bebida que nos hiciera entrar en calor…por que me invitó a una jarra de hidromiel- sonrió levemente- luego empezó a beber sin parar y a decir cosas sin sentido, el resto ya lo sabes.

> Pero ella debería estar en Hogwarts ¿qué hace aquí? no es propio de ella escaparse sin más.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a encender la chimenea.

> Se ve que la conoces bien – sonrió de nuevo – Lo que hace aquí no lo sé, pero por lo que ha dicho, que no es que haya sido demasiado clara…por lo visto estaba en un baile, alguien intentó propasarse con ella y en respuesta ella le golpeó y huyó. Creo que además sufre de amor no correspondido…no parece estar pasándolo bien.

Lupin soltó un profundo suspiro y miró a su ex-alumna, la cual dormía profundamente con su arrugada túnica de gala y el pelo desordenado.

> Cuando está serena está más guapa- rió Sirius, al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo mientras la observaba.

> Será mejor despertarla y darle la poción.- replicó él sin hacer caso al comentario.

Sacudió suavemente el hombro de la chica, la cual, tras un minuto, se obligó a abrir los ojos, aun con la mente turbada por el alcohol.

> ¿Qué?- exclamó en un murmullo poco claro.

> Bebe esto- le dijo Lupin, poniendo la poción sobre su boca.

Ella obedeció en silencio, y luego le clavó la mirada como si quisiera saber qué hacía él allí.

> Irene ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado esta noche?

La joven asintió torpemente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para volver a tumbarse.

> El baile…- murmuró- el jardín…me besó…Snape…bofetada…

> ¿Snape!- bramó Sirius desde el otro lado del sofá.

> Shhh- le reprendió Lupin- ¿Irene¿qué pasó con Snape?

> Jardín…beso…puntos menos para ravenclaw…- respondió con los ojos cerrados y empezando a caer en un profundo sueño.

> ¿Puntos menos para Ravenclaw?

> ¿Snape la besó!- exclamó Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

> Sirius por favor ¿Irene¿qué hizo Snape?

> Jardín…beso…puntos menos…

> ¡Seguro que le rebajó puntos por que la chica se resistió!

> ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, no digas eso ni en broma, Sirius!

> Mmmm…

Irene acomodó la cabeza en el sofá y se tapó la cara con el brazo.

> Parece que no nos dirá nada más por hoy- suspiró el licántropo, al ver como la chica guardaba silencio para caer en un sueño profundo.

> Por Merlín, ahora entiendo a qué venía tanto ron- dijo Sirius- si Snape la besó debe tener un serio trauma psicológico.

> ¿Acaso sabes qué significa trauma psicológico?

> Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que Snape se va propasando por ahí con sus estudiantes!

> Sirius cálmate - protestó Lupin- Severus nunca haría algo así.

> Pues yo lo creo bien capaz…deberías defender a la pobre muchacha y no al viejo pelo grasiento.

Tomando una manta a cuadros escoceses que descansaba sobre una silla cercana, el ex-profesor la colocó sobre la bruja dormida y suspiró. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que el maestro de pociones le hubiera hecho algo así, por que si era cierto…

> Sinceramente…- Sirius se interrumpió un segundo - Hey Moony ¿a quien vas a asesinar? Vaya mirada amigo…

Lupin no respondió a la pregunta.

> Vamos a tener que quedarnos a vigilarla esta noche…por si acaso.

> No hay problema, Buckbeak sabe cuidarse solo- sonrió levemente el animago- claro que si quieres que me marche…

Su amigo encarnó una ceja.

> Solo quédate como perro, no quisiera sorpresas cuando se despierte.

> De acuerdo…¿y si le doy calor? Soy una buena almohada canina…

> ¡Sirius!

> Está bien, está bien, hay que ver que protectores son algunos- y con una sonrisa, el mago se transformó en aquel gran y lanudo perro negro.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, aquí con otro capi como cada viernes XD aunque creo que me estoy volviendo un poco dramática…pero espero que les haya gustado! Supongo que se habrán dado cuenta que uso los apodos de los merodeadores en ingles…es que me gustan mas así jeje sigo sin que me agrade eso de canuto…

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me hacen happy happy :P y no se olviden de apretar ese bonito boton cuando terminen de leer!


	14. Quien borracho se acuesta

**Capitulo 14**: Quien borracho se acuesta, con dos hombres se levanta.

El reloj dio una suave campanada cuando las manecillas anunciaron que había comenzado a amanecer. Desde el sofá, a medias oculta entre la manta a cuadros escoceses, Irene abrió un ojo y observó los alrededores.

Reconoció los muebles y los cuadros de las paredes, y poco a poco recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior…bueno, tenía que admitir que había algunas lagunas en su memoria, pero esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

Vio al profesor Lupin que dormía placidamente en un sofá tapizado en verde, el que solía ocupar su abuelo cuando aun vivía. Era una extraña sensación. Se preguntó por qué se había quedado en la casa, cuidándola durante la noche.

Sonrió, le agradaba verlo allí durmiendo, en la casa donde ella había pasado gran parte de su niñez, y nada podría hacerla mas feliz en aquel momento.

Se incorporó levemente, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, y buscó con la mirada algún signo del perro lanudo y negro al cual había arrastrado la noche anterior hasta la taberna. Pero de pronto, algo llamó su atención.

La joven se levantó sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la chimenea de la que solo quedaban un par de ascuas dando calor, allí sobre la gruesa alfombra persa, había una capa oscura que parecía ocultar un cuerpo humano.

Irene dudó un segundo, pero finalmente alargó la mano, pues si había alguien en aquella casa ella tenía derecho a saberlo, en esos momentos era la responsable de todo lo que ocurriera allí dentro.

Levantó la capa lentamente y se encontró con sorpresa con un mago de aspecto desaliñado y sucio, que dormía tan placidamente como Lupin.

> ¿Será amigo del profesor?- se preguntó en silencio, no recordaba haber invitado a entrar a aquel individuo.

Se fijó en sus rasgos y su pelo oscuro, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Se acercó a mirarlo aun más de cerca, pero en aquel instante, el mago abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Y la joven bruja dio tal grito que todas las paredes de la casa temblaron.

> Es…es….es….es…

Irene le señalaba, temblando, sin perder de vista la mirada gris del mago que se había incorporado de un salto. Ahora que él la observaba, le había reconocido.

> ¿Qué¿qué pasa?- preguntó desde su lugar, Lupin, aun somnoliento.

> Tranquila Irene, no tienes qué tener mie…

> ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre!- gritó ella, pálida de la impresión.

> Eh…tú me lo dijiste…

> Creo que recordaría si le hubiera dado mi nombre A SIRIUS BLACK!

> Yo de ti no estaría tan segura después de lo que bebiste ayer.

> ¿Cómo sabe qué…¡ay Merlin¡ay Merlin!- gritó ella, al borde de la histeria- ¿qué he hecho¡he metido en mi casa a Sirius Black estando borracha!

> Pero…

> ¡Ay Merlin¿qué habré hecho¡no recuerdo nada¿qué le habré dejado hacer!

> Irene por favor…

> ¡De esta si que no salgo¿Por qué tengo yo, Merlin, tan mala suerte?- lloriqueó.

> Por favor Irene, cálmate- habló esta vez Lupin, que con aquel griterío parecía haber despertado del todo.

> Pro…profesor…usted sabe que…él…- exclamó aspirando ruidosamente, para evitar llorar.

> Si me dejas te explicaré todo- dijo con un suspiro.

> ¡Pero es que es Sirius Black!- protestó ella.

> Creo que nos habíamos dado cuenta- sonrió el susodicho con una mueca divertida.

> Por que no te sientas e intentas tranquilizarte, vamos…

> Pero…pero…

> Sí, ya sé, es Sirius Black- sonrió él, amablemente.

> Si es que todas entran en shock al conocerme en persona. Que agotador es ser irresistible…

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco, y la joven bruja si no fuera por que estaba terriblemente confundida, se habría echado a reír.

Irene tomó asiento aun temblorosa muy cerca de su antiguo profesor, lanzando miradas dudosas al otro mago que sonreía levemente.

> Escucha Irene, sé que te será difícil creer lo que te voy a contar, pero te prometo que todo es cierto ¿puedes confiar en mi palabra?

Ella asintió levemente.

> Eso, tú quédate tranquila, durante las navidades no ejerzo de asesino en masa, me tomo unas vacaciones…

> ¡Sirius por Merlín deja ya las bromas!

> Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica se había quedado tan pálida y quieta que casi parecía un cadáver.

> ¿Irene¿Irene¿Estás bien?

La joven tardó unos segundos en parpadear y mirar a ambos magos, luego que Lupin apoyara la mano en su hombro. Parecía estar recuperándose de una fuerte impresión.

> Era una broma ¿verdad?- susurró, intentando dominar el pánico.

> Claro que era una broma- dijo Lupin, mirando acusadoramente a su compañero – Sirius se comporta a menudo como un payaso…

> ¡Eh!- protestó el mago.

> ¿Son amigos?- tanteó ella- eso parecen…

> Lo somos, pero antes de que saques conclusiones precipitadas has de saber que Sirius Black, aquí presente, jamás en su vida ha matado a nadie…- alzó la mano cuando la joven abrió la boca para preguntar- todo fue una trampa planeada por un viejo compañero…y hasta hoy solo unos pocos conocen la verdad.

> Pero ¿cómo es posible?

> Esa sucia rata…-masculló Sirius.

Lupin suspiró - Es una historia larga, que si en verdad deseas conocer, te narraré más tarde…

Irene notó el resentimiento en su voz, y sin saber por qué, y aunque su cerebro le decía que era absurdo, le creyó. Creyó en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

> Sé que es difícil, pero te juro que ninguno de nosotros te haría daño jamás- sonrió levemente.- Sirius es una persona honorable y jamás ha sido un mortifago.

La joven asintió despacio, indicando que les creía, y ambos magos ampliaron sus sonrisas. El prófugo parecía especialmente contento y se acercó algunos pasos, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

> En verdad soy un buen tipo ¿sabes? no tanto como Remsie claro…- Irene rió suavemente ante el mote- se tiene que ser muy bueno para aguantarme a mi y a mis tonterías…Pero claro, un poco de chocolate y ya se sabe…es un buen chantaje para cuando se enfada…

> Sirius, déjalo ya, no le hace falta saber eso- replicó Lupin, ligeramente avergonzado.

> Es usted muy simpático- habló Irene, a lo que ambos magos le dedicaron miradas curiosas- oh, lo siento, no quería…

> ¡No te disculpes!- exclamó él- es el mejor piropo que me han echado en mucho tiempo. Aunque claro, con esta pinta…

Ella volvió a reír.

> Además ¿no soy un encanto como perro? Detrás de un buen perro siempre se esconde un buen tipo.

> ¿Perro¿Cuál perro? - Irene abrió los ojos como platos- no me diga que usted era…era…¿el perro de ayer!

> Eh….

> Tu y tu bocaza, Sirius- suspiró Lupin

> ¿Pero cómo¿Es un animago!

> Bueno, técnicamente sí.

> ¿Técnicamente?- repitió el licántropo con sorna.

La joven lo observó un segundo, aun sin creer todo lo que escuchaba, estaba allí con el único mago del mundo que se había escapado de Azkaban, que además de ser inocente era animago, por no decir que era buen amigo de su antiguo profesor. Decir que estaba asombrada era quedarse corto.

Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo, olvidándose momentáneamente de toda la nueva información que estaba recibiendo.

> Si usted era el perro, entonces…

Miró primero a Sirius y luego a Lupin, para luego devolver la mirada al primero, ahora estaba roja como un tomate maduro. Ambos magos intercambiaron miradas curiosas.

> ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió el licántropo.

> Esto…yo…usted…sabe que…yo…

Sirius entonces le dedicó una mirada cómplice a la chica y respondió a la pregunta que la pobrecilla no sabía cómo formular.

> No te preocupes por eso- le dijo- los perros son como los elfos domésticos, no desvelan tus secretos.

Irene se sonrojó aun más si es que eso era posible, pero terminó por asentir y suspirar con alivio. Lupin los miraba alternativamente sin comprender.

> Irene, no me gusta sonar aprovechado pero ¿te importa si hacemos algo de té?- exclamó Sirius, para evitar que su amigo hiciera preguntas comprometedoras.

> Cla…claro, deberíamos desayunar- respondió sorprendida por la petición- iré a la cocina…

> Tranquila, ya lo hacemos nosotros ¿verdad Remsie?

> Sirius, ahórrate los nombrecitos ridículos.

> Bien, bien, la cocina queda por aquí ¿verdad? Vamos, vamos, tú tranquila Irene, descansa un poco.

La joven bruja abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras, estaba simplemente alucinada. Mientras los magos desaparecían tras la puerta de la cocina, ella se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras su cerebro empezaba a reestructurar todo su sistema.

> ¿Estaré soñando?- se preguntó por un momento, para luego pellizcarse un brazo y suspirar- pues no.

Bueno, aunque fuera un tanto surrealista, la situación no le parecía desagradable, y tenía que admitir que el señor Black era una persona muy curiosa aunque simpático, igual que el perro por el que se había hecho pasar.

Rezó en silencio esperando que lo que le había dicho hacía un momento fuera cierto y que no le hubiera dicho nada a Lupin sobre sus conversaciones que lo tenían a él como tema central. ¿Qué dirían sus amigas si la vieran¿Y sus padres?

De pronto se levantó de un salto.

> La abuela puede llegar en cualquier momento- exclamó horrorizada- si me encuentra aquí sola con DOS HOMBRES (un licántropo y un asesino prófugo para más señas) por Merlín que se muere del disgusto y luego resucita para matarme!

Irene corrió al piso superior mientras intentaba encontrar una buena excusa para mantener a su abuela en casa de sus padres durante al menos un día. Y tendría que avisar a Dumbledore que iba a regresar algo más tarde al colegio, por que no pensaba marcharse hasta que le hubieran contado la verdadera historia de Sirius Black.

Y mientras ella se afanaba en encontrar los polvos flu y una chimenea con la que poder comunicarse, en la cocina tenía lugar una conversación.

> ¿A qué ha venido eso?

> ¿A qué ha venido qué, Remus?

> ¿De qué estabas hablando cuando dijiste eso de los perros y los elfos domésticos?

Sirius sonrió levemente- Eso me temo, es confidencial…no pongas esa cara, no es nada importante.

Lupin suspiró y colocó la tetera sobre un fogón.

> ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu aspecto de perro?

> Lo hice, pero quizás mientras dormía volví a adoptar mi forma humana. A veces estas cosas pueden escapar de tu control ¿sabes?

> ¿Y por qué le dijiste todo eso¿Crees que sea prudente que ella sepa que eres un animago?- le dijo, mostrando su preocupación.

> Tranquilo, confío en la muchacha tanto como tú.

> ¿Qué quieres decir?

> Vamos, Moony, cuando se despertó esta mañana y me vio, podrías simplemente haberle lanzado un hechizo desmemorizador y todo arreglado. Sin embargo te detuviste a calmarla y a explicarle para que confiara en nosotros, y lo conseguiste.

> ¿Y qué?

> Que no lo habrías hecho sino confiaras en ella- sonrió él, con picardía- y si no pensaras que vale la pena que la muchacha lo sepa.

> No sé a donde quieres llegar Sirius.

> Claro, claro - replicó él con ligera burla, sacando algunas tazas de la alacena- ¿piensas contarle toda la historia? Por que dudo que se contente con lo poco que le hemos dicho.

> ¿Crees que deberíamos?

> Hum, bien, no sé hasta que punto quieres omitir los detalles escabrosos- sonrió levemente- pero quizás deberíamos dejar a un lado lo que tenga que ver con Harry, él ya tiene bastante con que Ron y Hermione lo sepan.

> Tienes razón, no debemos arriesgarnos demasiado.

> Pero es una buena chica, y sé que no dirá nada.

> Lo sé- sonrió el.

> ¿Sabias que le encantan las criaturas mágicas? No me extraña nada que me llevara consigo siendo un perro- comentó Sirius divertido- imagínate que tiene de mascota un escarbato…

> ¿Un escarbato?

> Sí, y tiene un nombre muy curioso…Ups, se suponía que no debía haberte contado nada…bueno, supongo que no se enfadará por que te lo haya dicho.

Lupin encarnó ambas cejas en un gesto lleno de curiosidad ¿qué más sabría su amigo que la chica no quería que difundiera?

La tetera empezó a silbar y los magos repartieron en las tazas el té.

> ¿Si pido algo de comer pareceré muy egoísta?- dijo Sirius, mirando las tazas humeantes.

> Lo mejor será aguantar hasta que nos marchemos- sonrió su amigo- pues al fin y al cabo nadie nos ha invitado.

> Por Merlín, no diga eso.

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta donde Irene había hecho aparición, aun con su arrugada túnica de gala, ahora llena de hollín en los hombros.

> Después de ayudarme anoche, que menos que invitarles a un buen desayuno- continuó ella, sacando su varita y murmurando un par de hechizos.- Lamento que hayan tenido que ver ese comportamiento mío de ayer.

> Tranquila.- sonrió levemente Lupin.

Los objetos de la cocina parecieron cobrar vida y bandejas y platos empezaron a volar a su alrededor. Los magos miraban a su alrededor, curiosos.

Al parecer aquella cocina lo hacía casi todo sola a falta de tener un elfo domestico en la casa.

> Les aconsejo salir de aquí- dijo Irene- la cocina de mi abuela es muy temperamental. Pero hace unas comidas estupendas.

> Esta casa ¿es de tu abuela?- preguntó Lupin, saliendo del lugar esquivando un par de cucharas que cruzaron junto a su cabeza.

> Sí, pero no se preocupe, ella no regresará hasta el próximo domingo.

> ¿Pasa mucho tiempo fuera? – inquirió Sirius.

> En realidad no pero…

> ¿Pero?- interrogó Lupin, arqueando una ceja.

> Lo cierto es que he hablado con ella hace un momento- dijo, sacudiéndose el hollín que se amontonaba sobre su túnica- y cree que, bueno, que tiene una plaga de doxies en la casa.

> ¿Doxies?- repitió Sirius, divertido.

> Mi abuela no soporta los doxies, siempre huye de la casa cuando encuentra alguno en el jardín.- sonrió ella, levemente- por eso le he dicho que yo me haría cargo, así que estará de vuelta en una semana, quiere asegurarse que me de tiempo a librarme de todos.

> No deberías haberle dicho eso- replicó Lupin, en lo que parecía una regañina propia de un profesor- nosotros nos habríamos marchado enseguida.

> Vamos Remus, solo se preocupa por nosotros - intercedió Sirius girándose hacia ella- muchas gracias Irene.

La joven sonrió algo avergonzada, pero Lupin no parecía del todo de acuerdo.

> Esto…el desayuno aun tardará- dijo ella- iré al piso de arriba…si necesitan algo…

> Claro, no te preocupes- sonrió Sirius- esperaremos aquí sin romper nada.

Irene le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y tras un ligero asentimiento desapareció por las escaleras.

> No tienes que ponerte gruñón con ella- dijo el mago a su amigo, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.- que no hayas desayunado chocolate no es motivo para ponerte así.

> La estamos forzando a mentir por nosotros, Sirius- respondió el licántropo- no debemos mezclarla en nuestros problemas. Puede meterse en un lío por esto.

> Comprendo que te preocupe – asintió él- pero son sus decisiones, y créeme si te digo que estoy seguro que ella estará más que contenta por ayudarte.

Lupin levantó ambas cejas en un gesto lleno de curiosidad.

> Creo que no debería haber dicho eso…

> Llevas todo el día hablando en clave- suspiró - ¿vas a desembuchar ya?

> En realidad no – sonrió Sirius.

Escucharon el tintinear de una campanilla y apenas unos segundos más tarde, unos pasos apresurados que descendían por la escalera.

Irene volvió a emerger ahora con otra túnica azul más informal y mejor aspecto del que les había ofrecido la noche anterior.

> El desayuno ya está listo- dijo, acercándose a la cocina de la que ya se desprendía un agradable aroma.

> Estupendo, me muero de hambre- exclamó Sirius, a lo que ella sonrió divertida.

Lupin suspiró de nuevo y su amigo le dio una palmada afectuosa en la espalda.

> Venga Remus- continuó él- seguro que Irene está deseando que le contemos la fascinante historia del bueno de Sirius Black.

Ella asintió intentando que no se le escapara una carcajada.

> Sí, aunque también me gustaría hacerle una proposición, si no le importa señor Black.

> ¿Una proposición?

Lupin y Sirius intercambiaron miradas curiosas antes de seguir a la bruja en dirección a la cocina.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pues aqui otro capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen feliz! y gracias a nariko otra vez por su ayuda con las frases made-in-sirius XD

Bueno, tengo que decir que la proxima semana empieza la carrera de haber quien sobrevive al estres de los examenes XD asi que no se si tendre tiempo de seguir subiendo los capitulos como hasta ahora, aunque lo intentare, asi que si no los subo pido paciencia, he sido bastante regular hasta ahora ¿no? no se pueden quejar XP

asi que bueno, hasta pronto y no se olviden de los bien queridos reviews!


	15. NO creas todo lo que oigas y digas

**Capitulo 15**: No creas todo lo que oigas y digas

Los platos tintinearon ahora que el almuerzo era servido, Sirius Black observaba el interior de los platos como si no hubiera comido en años, y la improvisada cocinera sonreía divertida, pues nunca tenía oportunidad de cocinar ni de que alguien le diera méritos por ello.

> No sabes como te lo agradezco, Irene- sonrió el mago, llevándose un panecillo a la boca- la comida que me trae Remus no se puede comparar con esto.

> Pues entonces la próxima vez tendrás que conformarte con las ratas- respondió Lupin, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Irene le dedicó una sonrisa.

> Temo que solo será por esta semana, lamento no poder hacer más señor Black.

> Es más que suficiente y generoso por tu parte, y deja ya de decir señor Black, me haces sentir mayor.

Ella asintió y volvió la mirada hacia su almuerzo.

> ¿De verdad no te importa aguantar a dos viejos magos esta semana?

> Por supuesto que no- rió ella- y cualquiera diría que tienen cien años! Además no se lo habría ofrecido si no quisiera que se quedaran.

> Siempre generosa- sonrió Sirius- pero creo que a Remus no le hace ninguna gracia que haya aceptado tu oferta, en confidencia- le susurró- creo que se queda para vigilarme.

La joven soltó una risita.- ¿No se fía?

> Eso me temo, supongo que piensa que puedo ser una mala influencia para ti.

> Bueno¿está en lo cierto?

> Hum, es posible, es posible.

Ella volvió a reír y Lupin, que había escuchado perfectamente la conversación, suspiró. Hacía tan solo unas horas, la joven bruja le había propuesto al prófugo hospedarse en aquella casa hasta el regreso de su abuela, pues realmente se sentía mal al ver todas las penurias por las que se veía obligado a pasar.

Al principio, éste se había negado, pero ella insistió hasta que terminó aceptando, y por supuesto, hizo extensiva la invitación a su antiguo profesor, el cual, acabó por aceptar igualmente tras prometer repetidamente que intentarían molestar lo menos posible.

Para ella era un sueño hecho realidad.

> Espero que Buckbeak no se sienta solo.- dijo Sirius, cogiendo otro panecillo y devorándolo rápidamente.

> ¿Buckbeak¿El hipogrifo de Hagrid? – exclamó Irene, asombrada.

> ¿Lo conoces?

> ¡Sí claro! Cuantas veces le habré dado ratones para comer- comentó con una mueca- pero creía que se había escapado.

> Sí, lo cierto es que se escapó…conmigo.

> Oh, vaya, eso tiene sentido- sonrió- pues espero que Buckbeak esté bien, Hagrid lo adoraba y si le pasara algo...

> Está bien- respondió Lupin, interrumpiendo- los hipogrifos saben cuidar de sí mismos.

> ¿Podría ir a verlo?- preguntó a su antiguo profesor- por favor…

> No creo que sea prudente- respondió él pero al ver la desilusión en la cara de la muchacha terminó por suspirar y asentir- pero supongo que podríamos acercarnos cualquier día de estos.

> ¡Estupendo!- exclamó ella.

Realmente la chica estaba deseando llevarle noticias del hipogrifo a su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero sobre todo, quería que Lupin la acompañara. Ahora que iba a gozar de su compañía durante toda una semana, esperaba disfrutar al máximo para soportar la lejanía a la que se verían sometidos una vez tuviera que volver a Hogwarts…aunque dudaba que el mago pensara igual.

> Irene, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.- susurró Sirius, para que su compañero no pudiera escucharles.

> Claro, señor Bla…Sirius – dijo con sonrisa fugaz.

> ¿Qué sucedió para que bebieras hasta casi desmayarte? Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero Remus estaba preocupado y ayer murmuraste muchas cosas…

La joven se puso rígida y miró alarmada al hombre que tenía a su lado.

> ¿Qué…qué dije?- tartamudeó.

> Algo sobre un beso en el jardín y Snape…

Ella se puso aun más pálida, tanto, que Lupin se percató.

> ¿Estás bien, Irene?- inquirió.

> Sí, sí, bien- dijo con fingida sonrisa, y sin responder a la pregunta que le había hecho Sirius, comió a toda velocidad para desaparecer luego en la cocina.

> Así que era cierto…- murmuró el mago, con gesto disgustado.

> ¿Le dijiste algo, Sirius? No parecía encontrarse bien.

> Tranquilo Remus, que de esto me encargo yo.

Lupin le dedicó una mirada curiosa, pero su amigo no dio más explicaciones.

ooo

En las mazmorras del colegio Hogwarts, era habitual que en los meses de invierno pudieras ver tu aliento debido al frío. Pero eso al profesor Snape le traía sin cuidado, ya que llevaba demasiados años trabajando allí abajo para darle importancia.

Ensimismado en revisar las pociones de sus alumnos de sexto curso, soltó un gruñido molesto cuando fue interrumpido.

En la ventana, una lechuza parda picoteaba el cristal para indicarle que tenía una misiva.

Snape se levantó de su asiento, y abrió la ventana para que el animal entrara y dejara su mensaje sobre el escritorio. El mago esperó a que la lechuza desapareciera para echar un vistazo al pergamino, pero antes siquiera de tomarlo en sus manos se quedó mirándolo, asombrado. ¿Eso era lo que él creía que era?

> Severus podrías…- la voz del director se hizo eco tras abrir la puerta, pero se interrumpió nada más ver al profesor de pociones, allí en pie con la mirada perdida en su mesa.- ¿Severus?

> ¿Desea algo señor?- inquirió el mago, levantando la vista.

Dumbledore miró la mesa y lo que descansaba sobre ella, por un momento se mostró sorprendido pero terminó por sonreír levemente.

> Oh. No es importante, cuando termines aquí ¿podrías subir a mi despacho Severus? No hay prisa…

> Sí, señor.

El director hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y cerró la puerta justo en aquel momento en que, luego de un susurro de papel siendo rasgado, una potente voz masculina salía de la mazmorra.

> TUUUUU, INMUNDO PELO GRASIENTO¡ASALTACUNAS! COMO TE ATREVES A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE UNA INDEFENSA ESTUDIANTE! SI LAS MUJERES NO TE QUIEREN BUSCATE UN MONO QUE TE HAGA COMPAÑÍA PERO NO TE VUELVAS A APROVECHAR DE LA INOCENCIA DE TUS ALUMNAS! COMO VUELVAS A TOCAR A UNA SOLA DE ELLAS ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE NO TE QUEDE NADA DE LA HOMBRIA DE LA QUE PRESUMES!

Y SI ESTAS TAN DESESPERADO POR QUE NO LIGAS QUIZAS DEBERIAS EMPEZAR POR LAVARTE EL PELO, ASQUEROSO!

Y tras aquella declaración, Snape cayó sobre su asiento, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta, preguntándose quien demonios le habría enviado aquel vociferador (howler)

ooo

> ¿Qué has hecho QUE !

> Solo le he enviado una advertencia, anónima por supuesto, al viejo Snape.

> ¿Tu has perdido la cabeza¿Por qué has hecho eso!

> Es evidente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo que le sucedió a Irene vuelva a pasar.

> ¿Pero tu le has preguntado a ella lo que realmente pasó?

> Por supuesto…

> ¿Y te contestó a la pregunta?- inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

> Hum, bien, no directamente pero por su reacción era evidente que yo tenía razón.

Remus Lupin, se golpeó en la sien con un gesto exasperado, a veces dudaba que su amigo tuviera cerebro.

> Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella, no sabría protegerse de esos aprovechados.- continuó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

> Pero por Merlín¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas?

> Vamos Moony, hablas como si le hubiera lanzado una maldición, aunque ganas no me han faltado, y ha sido por una buena causa.

> Buena causa o no, esperemos que Irene no se entere de esto…

> ¿Crees que se enfadaría?

> ¡Me sorprendería que no lo hiciera!

> ¡Pero es que Snape la besó!

> ¿Snape besó a quien?

Ambos magos giraron las cabezas al unísono al escuchar aquella voz, para mirar a la joven bruja que cargando una cesta se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta.

> Mmmm ¿a ti?- tanteó Sirius, ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

Para sorpresa de los dos hombres, ella se echó a reír.

> Que gracia ¿Snape? Ni en mis pesadillas más terroríficas- rió divertida- ahora en serio ¿a quién besó el profesor Snape?

El prófugo dejó escapar un ligero _¡ups!_ y su amigo le dedico una mirada de "ya te lo dije".

> A nadie Irene, solo comentábamos algunas anécdotas de nuestros años escolares- respondió Lupin, hábilmente.

> Oh, vaya…bueno, voy a salir al jardín a recoger unas hierbas.

> ¡Te acompaño!- exclamó rápidamente Sirius, corriendo al lado de la joven.

Lupin le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que su paciencia se estaba acabando, e Irene no pudo evitar sonreír.

Apenas llevaba dos días acompañada por aquellos magos, y ya los conocía realmente bien…o al menos, eso creía. Se había dado cuenta que la calma tan propia de la que gozaba Lupin podía fácilmente esfumarse si su buen amigo Sirius Black entraba de por medio con sus ocurrencias.

Por su parte el prófugo aparte de tener una curiosa filosofía personal, gustaba mucho de la compañía, cuanto más acompañado se encontraba más feliz y charlatán se volvía, aunque habiendo pasado tantos años en Azkaban no le resultaba extraño.

Resultaban una curiosa pareja pero se apreciaba enseguida la fuerte amistad que los unía, a Irene lo que más le gustaba era que parecían haberla adoptado como a una buena amiga y la trataban con total confianza…aunque en realidad solo era Sirius quien la trataba así… bien, eso tampoco llegaba a importarle del todo.

> ¿No estará todo nevado?

Irene asintió con un gesto de cabeza, cuando ambos salieron al jardín.

> Habrá que desenterrar algunas- explicó- pero aun servirán para dar un buen sabor a la comida.

> Vaya, creo que nunca fui demasiado atento con esto de la cocina y los condimentos.- comentó Sirius, con una mueca.

Ella rió suavemente, al tiempo que alcanzaban el pequeño huerto que había bajo un alero de la casa.

> Veamos, aquí debe estar- dijo arrodillándose y empezando a apartar la nieve con las manos enguantadas.

> Esto…Irene¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

> Claro.

> ¿De verdad no prefieres estar en Hogwarts? Quiero decir, allí estarán tus amigos y eso, y dudo que dos magos aburridos sean una buena compañía…

La joven parpadeó un segundo, y entonces le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía lo que el mago estaba tratando de sonsacarle, pues ya lo había intentado con indirectas y elegantes rodeos en alguna ocasión.

> ¿En realidad quieres preguntarme eso?

> No, pero soy un tipo educado y no voy por ahí preguntando a las jovencitas si están enamoradas de sus profesores.

Ella se rió, desde luego no parecía que fuera a rendirse hasta que le confesara que estaba enamorada de Lupin.

Sirius lo sabía, por supuesto, pero parecía buscar una confirmación a su yo-no-perruno. Quizás se sintiera culpable por haber escuchado todas aquellas conversaciones que ella había mantenido con sus amigas.

> Me gusta estar aquí¿qué puede haber más excitante que pasar unos días con un preso fugado y un licántropo?- dijo respondiendo a su anterior pregunta, con sonrisa divertida.

Sirius arqueó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad, hasta entonces no le había escuchado una sola broma, y no lo había esperado de ella.

> Además, creo que es más seguro quedarse aquí unos días…- continuó Irene, con gesto pensativo.

> ¿Por qué?

> Oh, los gemelos Weasley parecían estar preparando algo gordo para las vacaciones- sonrió- es mejor no estar en el camino cuando se preparan para hacer alguna de sus bromas.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

> Bien, en ese caso, no insistiré más, me alegro que estés contenta…pero sabes, me gustaría hacerte un regalo por navidad.

> ¿A mi? Pero la navidad ya ha pasado.

> ¡No importa! Has sido muy buena conmigo, así que, que menos que un regalo de agradecimiento.

> No es necesario…

> Oh, vamos, déjame que te regale algo.

> Pero…

Irene no sabía como rechazar la oferta, por Merlín, era un preso fugado ¿qué podía regalarle a ella? No quería que se arriesgara a hacer alguna tontería por complacerla.

Lupin ya la había advertido "Sirius es muy impulsivo" le dijo cierta vez "por hacer feliz a otros sería capaz de bailar desnudo ante los dementores"

Aquella frase le había hecho bastante gracia, pero comprendía bien lo que significaba.

> Te conseguiré algo que seguro que te gusta- continuó el mago, con una sonrisa- y así le haré un regalo también a Remus, seguro que sigue enfadado por esa tontería de Snape…

> ¿Qué cosa de Snape?

> Oh, nada, nada, no me hagas caso…

Irene suspiró y volvió su atención a las plantas que había desenterrado de entre la nieve, y que ahora sacaba de la tierra para meterlas en la cesta. Esperaba que el mago se lo pensara dos veces antes de hacer alguna locura.

ooo

> Escuchadme bien por que tengo algo para vosotros.

Irene levantó la cabeza del guiso que había en su plato y miró a al mago que tenía enfrente, al mismo tiempo que Lupin la imitaba.

Era la hora del almuerzo y desde hacía unas horas, Sirius Black había estado actuando de forma extraña, entrando y saliendo de la casa (en su forma animal por supuesto), y ahora que con una sonrisa amplia informaba de alguna sorpresa, aquellos dos que compartían su mesa se temían lo peor.

> No me miréis así, no es tan malo, de hecho, es un regalo.

> ¿Un regalo?- repitió Lupin.

> Así es, Remus, voy a invitaros a los dos al mejor restaurante de Hogsmeade.- exclamó con orgullo- Pago yo por supuesto.

Irene abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras, y el otro mago parecía igualmente asombrado.

> ¿Por qué?

> ¿Por qué? Por ser buenos amigos ¿no es esa razón suficiente?- exclamó Sirius.

Lupin miró a su amigo con disimulada incredulidad.

> Pero…

> Ya, ya, Irene, de verdad, os voy a invitar queráis o no, así que vosotros decidís si será por las buenas o por las malas.

La joven bruja suspiró y terminó por asentir.

> ¿A dónde iremos?- se interesó Lupin.

> Eso es una sorpresa- sonrió su amigo.

> Espero que hayas comprobado que dejan entrar a los perros.

Sirius parpadeó un segundo, con gesto de no comprender, y entonces rió.

> ¡Pero si yo no voy a ir!- exclamó con naturalidad.

> ¿Qué!- dijo Irene, en un tono quizás demasiado alto.

> Por supuesto- replicó Sirius, aun sonriendo- no están permitidos los animales en los buenos restaurantes y personalmente no me van las sobras…

> Pero…

Irene iba a protestar, no es que le desagradara la idea de cenar con Lupin a solas, pero era muy vergonzoso. Incluso sus mejillas se empezaban a revelar, sonrojándose.

> Seguro que lo pasareis bien sin mí, no os preocupéis tanto.

> Pero no podemos dejarte aquí.

> No voy a romper nada, lo prometo.- sonrió él, guiñando un ojo a la bruja.- Id y pasadlo bien, o tendré que obligaros y no os gustarán nada mis métodos…

Lupin suspiró, dándose por vencido.

> De acuerdo, como quieras Sirius.

La bruja miró a su antiguo profesor, alarmada ¿Acababa de aceptar una cita con ella?

> Espero que no te importe compartir una cena conmigo- sonrió él, afable.

Irene negó con la cabeza violentamente y sonrojándose aun más, Sirius aguantó una risita que amenazaba con escapársele.

> Perfecto entonces- exclamó el mago- y poneos bien elegantes ¿eh?

La joven bruja se admiró en el gran espejo del dormitorio, luego de limpiar y planchar la túnica de gala que se había puesto el día de navidad, ahora ofrecía un aspecto mucho más elegante.

Decir que estaba nerviosa, era quizás, quedarse corto. Las manos le temblaban y las mejillas le brillaban, por que aquella noche iba a compartir una agradable cena con el hombre del que estaba enamorada…por supuesto, él seguía sin saber lo que ella sentía, pero eso era un detalle sin importancia.

Se cepilló el pelo casi compulsivamente, mientras rezaba en silencio por que todo saliera bien. Quería soltar un grito para descargar toda la tensión que se le acumulaba, pero no quería que los dos magos que se encontraban en el piso inferior la escucharan. Desde luego, el regalo con que le había obsequiado el prófugo era el mejor que había tenido nunca.

Por su parte, Sirius Black, que se había auto asignado como celestino con aquella pareja (y sin que ninguno de los implicados lo supiera), se encontraba descansando en una butaca del salón, ya imaginando los buenos resultados que iba a dar su perfecto plan. Sabía que una cena a la luz de las velas podía obrar milagros, y aunque su amigo no quisiera verlo, él sabía que esa chica era un buen partido.

> Un pequeño empujoncito y todo perfecto- murmuró para sí, sonriendo.

Escuchó los pasos que descendían por la escalera y se levantó de un brinco.

> Vaya, vaya- exclamó luego de un silbido de admiración.

Irene se sonrojó avergonzada.

> Ya vale, si me he pasado dímelo claramente.- protestó, refiriéndose a su vestuario.

> No, no- sonrió Sirius- estas perfecta, quizás demasiado guapa, vas a atraer a todos los magos en veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Ella se sonrojó aun más e hizo varios gestos con las manos, a modo de protesta por la burla.

> Sirius, de verdad tengo que…

Lupin, que salía de uno de los dormitorios acomodándose una elegante túnica negra, se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, y se quedó mirando a la joven entre curioso y asombrado.

> Ya te lo dije- exclamó Sirius, volviéndose hacia la chica- aunque quizás sean treinta kilómetros.

Irene se sonrojó más exageradamente, si es que eso era posible.

> Moony, deja de mirarla así que la vas a gastar- continuó Sirius, a lo que su amigo respondió con una desafiante mirada.- ten, esta es la dirección.

Lupin tomó el pedazo de pergamino que el mago le tendía y observó lo que había escrito en él.

> Me resulta familiar- murmuró.

> Venga, venga, marchaos ya que si no llegarais tarde.

Rápidamente los empujó a ambos hasta la puerta, les puso las capas por encima apresuradamente, y prácticamente los lanzó a la nieve del exterior.

> ¡Pasadlo bien!- exclamó como despedida.

> Perdona sus modales- comentó Lupin, mientras descendían por los escalones de la entrada.

> No es nada- sonrió ella fugazmente, mientras observaba con preocupación las placas de hielo del suelo.

Por eso nunca le habían terminado de gustar las túnicas de gala, con sus elegantes zapatos y el largo vestido o se los manchaba de barro, o podía resbalar y sufrir una torpe caída por intentar mantenerlos limpios. Meditó unos segundos en silencio, quizás fuera preferible algo de suciedad en el vestido que una pierna rota.

Lupin pareció percibir su debate interno, pues cuando la joven quiso darse cuenta, él ya le ofrecía su brazo.

> Puedes apoyarte en mí- dijo, amablemente- hay que tener cuidado con el hielo.

Irene se sonrojó pero asintió con la cabeza, descansando sus manos sobre el brazo del mago.

Caminaron varios metros, y la joven bruja no podía despegar la mirada de sus zapatos, aun agarrada a él, se preguntaba en que estaría pensando Lupin en aquellos instantes ¿estaría contento¿enfadado¿desilusionado¿o simplemente todo aquello le era indiferente?

Suspiró suavemente, meditando si quizás guardar tantas esperanzas no sería un error, al fin y al cabo, en ningún momento su ex-profesor parecía haber mostrado el más mínimo interés en el terreno amoroso hacia ella. Aunque Sirius parecía haber suplido el hueco a ese respecto, no por que estuviera interesado en ella, si no por que parecía querer que al menos, pasaran algo de tiempo a solas. A Irene aquello le hacía gracia, jamás le habría imaginado como casamentero.

> Espero que Sirius no te haya dicho nada desagradable- comentó Lupin, repentinamente- a veces puede ser un poco bruto.

Ella levantó la mirada, curiosa.

> Me refiero a antes de que yo entrara en el salón- aclaró, al apreciar la incomprensión de la chica.

> Oh, no, solo me dijo un piropo…o eso creo.- respondió con una débil mueca.

> Fuera lo que fuera, no le hagas mucho caso, por que estás preciosa.

Si hubiera sido posible, a Irene la habría salido humo por las orejas, cuando se ruborizó. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, por un segundo estuvo tentada de pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

¿Él creía que ella estaba preciosa¿Creía que era mínimamente atractiva¡Merlín, aquello era un milagro! Quizás no estuviera todo perdido.

> Ya estamos muy cerca- anunció el mago, señalando una estrecha calle en la que se vislumbraban unas luces débiles junto a una puerta.

Se acercaron despacio hasta aquella entrada en la que un viejo letrero anunciaba con letras azules _El hipogrifo feliz _que era probablemente el nombre del local.

> Esto era un restaurante ¿verdad?- comentó Irene, mirando con desconfianza.

> Eso creo…- murmuró Lupin- pero me resulta familiar este lugar.

> ¿Entramos entonces?

> Sí, vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Lupin empujó la chirriante puerta de madera oscura y dejó a Irene pasar en primer lugar, con caballerosidad. Pero al ver que la chica se detenía en el umbral, él ladeó la cabeza y observó el interior y sin poder evitar una mueca de asombro, exclamó.

> Retiro lo dicho, sí puede ser tan malo.

ooooooo

Bueno, en principio no iba a poner el capitulo, por que tengo bastante por hacer, pero teneis suerte que me haya puesto enferma y no me pueda concentrar en nada...joe, si que veo yo el lado bueno de las cosas...

bueno, espero que el capitulo haya gustao y que DEJEIS REVIEWS (es solo una peticion/ruego/suplica) que me haria mu feliz XD

asi que gracias y ala, hasta la proxima!


	16. No existe adversidad

**Capitulo 16**: No existe adversidad que por sinecura no se trueque

El local tenía un alto techo del que pendía una gran lámpara de araña con cristales pero que en realidad no iluminaba nada en absoluto.

Las mesas redondas que salpicaban el interior se encontraban iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas de aceite todas ellas cubiertas por brillantes telas rojas, y los manteles de puntillas blancas ocultaban a medias las sillas de madera tapizadas con falsas pieles de leopardo y cebra.

En las esquinas se amontonaban cojines de colores bajo tapices mohosos (y con escenas no aptas para menores) ocultos en las sombras, y un par de angelitos dorados flanqueaban la entrada para dar la bienvenida a los clientes con un par de desafinadas trompetillas. Una suave melodía surgía de algún rincón oscuro, mientras los camareros, algunos magos vestidos con túnicas de seda negra y rosada, se paseaban de un lado a otro con las sonrisas plantadas en sus caras.

> ¿Qué es este sitio?- murmuró Irene, sin salir de su asombro.

> ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé? - respondió Lupin con total sinceridad.

> ¡Ah! Nuevos clientes- exclamó una aguda voz masculina.

Se trataba de uno de los camareros, o al menos eso parecía por su túnica, con su gran sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes y llevaba el pelo recogido de forma meticulosa, como si quisiera que todo el mundo fuera consciente de sus finos rasgos.

> Deben ser la pareja que hizo la reserva ¿verdad?- continuó hablando sin esperar respuesta- Que encantadores, síganme por aquí, les hemos preparado un lugar especial…

Irene apretó los dientes, esperando que aquel lugar "especial" fuera algo discreto, por que no parecía poder librarse de aquel mago estrafalario que los empujaba.

> Mi nombre es Greg, para lo que necesiten…Están de suerte, por que hoy mismo cumplimos treinta años, el local por supuesto, yo soy aun joven- rió el camarero en su incesable parloteo, mientras les guiaba al final del local- y por ello hemos hecho un menú muy especial, seguro que les gusta, fue muy popular hace unos años ¡incluso los alumnos de Hogwarts venían en cuanto podían! Que recuerdos aquellos…Aquí está su mesa…

Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado e Irene se golpeó la sien, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

La mesa que tenían ante sí era igual a la demás, pero el blanco mantel había sido sustituido por una suave tela de raso fucsia sobre la que descansaban los platos blancos y dorados. La lámpara de aceite estaba decorada con flores de plástico de tonalidades rojizas, quien sabe de qué mercado muggle las habrían sacado, haciendo brillar las copas de cristal tintado en azul y profusamente decoradas con conchas marinas.

Un triste candelabro retorcido se sostenía sobre sus cabezas, impidiendo que se quedaran ciegos cuando intentaran leer el menú (de elaborado diseño rococó) o tomar los extravagantes cubiertos de plata.

> Enseguida les traeremos el vino, pidan cuanto gusten- sonrió por ultima vez el camarero, tras guiñar un ojo descaradamente a Lupin y antes de desaparecer.

Irene se dejó caer sobre la silla tapizada en falsa piel con un suspiro largo y profundo. Sabía que había muy poco sentido del ridículo en el mundo de los magos (especialmente en lo referente al vestuario) pero aquello era exagerado.

> Voy a matar a Sirius- exclamó el mago en un murmullo perfectamente audible.

La joven bruja sonrió con una mueca.

> Quizás me equivoque pero este lugar parece el sitio perfecto al que traer a tus ligues de fin de semana o algo parecido…- comentó, omitiendo el detalle de que en realidad aquello le parecía cualquier cosa menos un restaurante.

Lupin la miró un instante para luego asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

> Sí, no lo había recordado hasta que el camarero empezó a hablar, Sirius venía aquí a menudo en sus tiempos de estudiante con sus emmm "amigas"…pero el sitio ya no es igual desde luego.

> Quince años no pasan en balde- comentó ella, esperando que realmente Sirius no frecuentara ese tipo de lugares en su juventud- imagino que no se preocupó en averiguar como había quedado por dentro luego de tantos años.

> Supongo que no- suspiró él.

> Lo hacía con su mejor intención…

> Siempre lo hace- sonrió.

> Es muy…kitsch.

> ¿Muy qué?

> Es una palabra que usan los muggles, para definir cosas como esta- explicó ella, agitando la servilleta fucsia de puntillas doradas.

Lupin sonrió divertido.- Creía que decir hortera con pretensiones resultaba bastante explicito.

> Bien, sí, eso también.- sonrió echando un vistazo al menú.

A pesar de que el lugar fuera un tanto…"particular", la joven bruja se sentía feliz, no solo por la compañía, si no por que conseguía hablar con naturalidad sin sonrojarse ni decir demasiadas estupideces.

Lupin la observaba con lo que parecía una constante mirada de disculpa por la ocurrencia de Sirius, pero ella no tenía nada que reprochar al prófugo, le había conseguido una cena en compañía del licántropo ¿qué más podía pedir?

> ¿Profesor?

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió.

> Ya no soy tu profesor, Irene.

La joven arqueó una ceja, curiosa, hasta ese momento nunca le había pedido que lo llamara de alguna otra manera.

> ¿Lupin?- tanteó entonces.

> Remus si no te importa- respondió el mago- no me gusta que Sirius me lleve ventaja ¿sabes?

Irene se sonrojó levemente, aunque al principio le había costado, ella trataba a Sirius Black con total confianza omitiendo las formas respetuosas que utilizaba con su ex profesor.

> Bien, mmm, Remus- dijo ella, notando lo extraño que sonaba aquel nombre en sus labios- ¿podrías por favor interpretar el menú? Las runas antiguas no es lo mío…

Lupin posó la vista en el papel que ofertaba los diferentes menús y rió suavemente, apreciando el chiste. Allí podían leerse extrañas combinaciones con nombres ridículos que parecían cualquier cosa menos comida, nombres como _Alitas de hipogrifo con zumo de canela _o _Crujientes babosas al flu flu_ resultaban de lo más naturales comparados con el resto.

> Creo que deberíamos arriesgarnos con el plato del día o algo así.- comentó él, mientras intentaba adivinar de qué se componían los _Sándwiches élficos con salsa de mandrágora._

> Sirius tendría que haber incluido con la dirección un manual de instrucciones- comentó ella, mordiéndose luego la lengua para dejar de soltar tonterías.

Pero para su sorpresa, Lupin rió y asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Irene no podía creerlo, estaba allí, hablando y riendo con él como si fuera uno más de sus amigos, soltando tonterías para pasar un buen rato, y apreciando lo fácil que era hablar con el mago cuando tus notas no dependían de su criterio.

> ¿Ya han decidido?- exclamó de pronto una chirriante voz.

Ambos se giraron sobresaltados hacia el joven de túnica negra que estaba apostado a un lado de la mesa, ni siquiera le habían visto llegar.

Mientras Lupin hablaba sobre la comida con el camarero, Irene miró hacia las demás mesas donde personajes de todo tipo se encontraban disfrutando de la cena. La joven había notado que al servirles los platos, los clientes se quedaban mirando el interior con curiosidad y luego de reír unos segundos agarraban los cubiertos y se disponían a comer. ¿Qué sería lo que les hacía gracia en la comida?

Pero de pronto, una pareja de magos llamó su atención, estaban muy acaramelados y parecían disfrutar de su cena en una mesa cercana, y eso no habría sido de mayor importancia si una idea no se hubiera prendido en su cabeza.

> ¿Y si…

> ¿Ocurre algo?

> No, no, nada- respondió ella sonriendo.

Irene le lanzó una mirada fugaz mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas a otra de aquellas ideas que a menudo la llenaban, aunque esta contaba con un factor nuevo de preocupaciones que anteriormente no se había planteado.

¿Y si tiene ya una pareja? Exclamaba su cerebro ¿Y si está casado o tiene una amante o algo así? No se le había ocurrido tal posibilidad hasta entonces, pero no era algo que se pudiera descartar así por las buenas.

Meditó unos segundos en silencio, intentando averiguar si sería correcto preguntar algo así, no quería que el mago se enfadara y se sintiera molesto por una cuestión como esa, pero…

> ¿Qué sucede?

Irene miró a Lupin que la observaba ahora con curiosidad. Ella se removió incómoda, la incertidumbre la estaba matando. Tenía que preguntar o explotaría.

> Esto…- tomó aire profundamente y fingiendo bromear exclamó- ¿no se ofenderá tu novia por que cenes conmigo en un lugar así?

El rostro de su antiguo profesor reflejó sorpresa, para luego sonreír levemente.

> Lo mismo digo.

La joven abrió la boca, no se había esperado esa respuesta, bien, técnicamente no era una respuesta siquiera.

> No, que va- respondió ella simulando una sonrisa – si tuviera un novio no me pasarían las cosas que me pasan…- concluyó en un murmullo.

Era evidente que Lupin no comprendió del todo el comentario pero no preguntó al respecto, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y responder.

> Igualmente.

Antes de que Irene se preguntara qué había querido decir con eso, el camarero apareció llevándoles los platos, con una pomposa cubierta que ocultaba el contenido.

> Aquí tienen el plato especial para enamorados, si necesitan algo más, solo llamen.- exclamó guiñando un ojo, algo que parecía ser una muestra de cortesía popular en ese local.

La joven bruja se sintió avergonzada por que les llevaran "un plato especial para enamorados"

> Irene, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, si no te importa.

Ella se olvidó momentáneamente de la comida, y tras murmurar un "claro" le prestó toda su atención.

> La noche de…bueno, la noche que nos encontramos en Las Tres Escobas dijiste algo que nos dejó preocupados…

> ¿Qué cosa?- dijo la joven, temiendo haber dicho alguna gran estupidez, ya que estaba demasiado borracha para recordarlo.

> Me preguntaste si me iba a aprovechar de ti…y que si lo hacía no sería el primero.

La bruja palideció, sin creer que ella hubiera dicho tal cosa alguna vez en su vida.

> No…no…no estaba muy lúcida en ese momento, de verdad no hay que preocuparse por todas las tonterías que dije…

> Irene, si alguien te ha hecho algo…

> ¡No! De verdad, no sé de donde pude sacar algo así pero nadie me ha hecho nada- se forzó a sonreír- estoy perfectamente…mejor que nunca.

Lupin le mostró lo que parecía una sonrisa de alivio.

> Me alegra saberlo…

La bruja que ahora estaba sonrojada quiso sumergirse rápidamente en la comida mientras su acompañante servía el vino que les habían traído. Empezaba a sentirse violenta estando allí, sin duda por culpa de aquella extraña conversación mantenida.

Levantó la cubierta del plato y clavó la vista en sus _Trufas encantadas de calabaza,_ al principio ni siquiera se fijó en los detalles, pero cuando lo hizo y su mente comprendió exactamente lo que había en su plato, su reacción fue inmediata.

> ¡Joder!- exclamó levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

Lupin se quedó mirándola, aun con la copa en la mano, pues no era muy común escuchar ese tipo de expresiones en boca de una bruja.

> ¿Qué sucede?- inquirió preocupado.

> ¡Pero ¿qué es esto! - volvió a exclamar ella, lanzando miradas fugaces al plato de la mesa.

El mago se levantó de la silla y miró la comida que acababan de servirle a la joven, y sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, dejó caer la mandíbula sin que pudiera expresarse claramente con palabras.

Inmediatamente levantó la cubierta de su propio plato para descubrir una escena muy similar con su _Faisán Lhardy._

> Voy a matar a Sirius…

Y ella asintió sin poder estar más de acuerdo.

> Esto ya es pasarse. Larguémonos ahora mismo- exclamó Lupin.

Y sin esperar respuesta, agarró a la bruja del brazo y salieron escopetados del restaurante sin despedirse siquiera.

Irene aun sentía herida la retina de sus ojos con aquella ultima imagen de su plato, quizás la comida estuviera buena al fin y al cabo, pero ella era incapaz de llevarse a la boca nada que hiciera que en comparación, el Kamasutra pareciera un cuento para niños.

Si los dueños del restaurante encontraban divertido representar escenas con su comida¡pues perfecto! A ella le importaba bien poco si los espaguetis que servían se parecían a la Gioconda, pero todo tenía un límite…al menos, para su moral.

Se alegraba que Lupin fuera tan anticuado como ella en ese aspecto…o eso es lo que parecía, si no, no la habría sacado de allí a una velocidad tan vertiginosa.

> Paremos un segundo- exclamó la joven cuando alcanzaron el centro de Hogsmeade, asfixiada por la carrera, aunque ni siquiera sabía a qué venían tantas prisas.

> Lo siento mucho Irene.

> Tranquilo, solo me falta un poco el aire.- dijo ella, tomando asiento en una gran piedra abandonada a un lado del camino.

> Me refiero a lo del restaurante, por Merlín que no sabía nada de esto, Sirius se ha vuelto más inconsciente con los años…siento que hayas tenido que ver "eso".

> He visto cosas peores- intentó tranquilizarle- aunque desde luego no con la intención de comérmelo.

Lupin parecía seriamente afectado por lo sucedido, aunque más en su preocupación por ella que por él mismo. Irene, luego de unos segundos, lo miró en aquel estado mezcla de confusión y abochornamiento con su elegante capa dándole curiosamente un aspecto desgarbado, e inmediatamente y sin poderlo evitar ella se echó a reír.

> ¿Qué pasa?

> Jajajaja

> ¿Irene estás bien?

El mago parecía aun más confuso al verla estallar de la risa, e Irene trató de explicarse.

> Jajaja es lo más absurdo que jajaja me ha pasado nunca jajaja tan ridículo jajaja nadie me creerá cuando lo cuente jajaja

La joven bruja casi lloraba de la risa histérica y compulsiva que le había entrado, mientras su acompañante se limitaba a mirarla con las cejas muy arqueadas.

Finalmente, Lupin se dejó caer sobre un tronco como improvisado asiento, pues parecía que el ataque de risa aun estaba lejos de concluir y sin duda necesitaba un descanso.

ooo

Sirius Black gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió, despertándole de un agradable sueño. Se encontraba tumbado en un sofá con una manta cubriéndolo a medias mientras la chimenea ardía a escasos metros, pero ello no le impidió levantarse de un brinco al ver aparecer a la joven bruja de cabello oscuro que le saludó con una media sonrisa.

> Habéis vuelto muy pronto.- observó.

> Bien, no es extraño- habló Lupin, surgiendo del umbral de la puerta.

> ¿Qué ha pasado?

> Solo que nos has metido en el lugar más… "rarito" de Inglaterra.- respondió el licántropo, con un tono tan calmo que su amigo sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

> Ha sido un día agitado así que yo me voy a dormir- se disculpó Irene con una sonrisa risueña- buenas noches Remus, Sirius.

Con paso tranquilo la joven subió las escaleras, no estaba enfadada con el animago, al contrario, lo compadecía por lo que le esperaba cuando Lupin se descargara con él.

En el camino de vuelta no se había mostrado muy contento y tampoco le parecía extraño, aunque ella lamentaba que la noche se hubiera acabado tan pronto.

La joven bruja luego de conseguir aplacar el ataque de risa que le entró tras huir del singular restaurante dejó que Lupin, que aun sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, le invitara a un chocolate caliente a Las Tres Escobas.

Allí tomaron sus bebidas compartiendo una charla agradable sobre Hogwarts, el Torneo de los Tres Magos e incluso las singulares formas de enseñanza de Ojo Loco Moody. Irene se había sentido tan a gusto que esperaba que aquel momento nunca se acabara.

Pero inevitablemente tuvieron que regresar, pues parecía que su ex profesor no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le soltara un par de verdades a su buen amigo Black.

Se detuvo un instante al final de las escaleras, mientras escuchaba las voces del piso inferior.

> ¡Sirius por Merlín ¿en qué pensabas cuando nos mandaste a ese "antro"!

> ¿No os ha gustado?

> Si era una broma te has pasado, no puedes dejar que una jovencita entre en un sitio así ¡qué pensará de nosotros ahora!

> Oh, vamos Moony, seguro que no lo ha pasado tan mal- la voz del prófugo se volvió socarrona- además tenía a un caballero de brillante armadura para protegerla.

> Padfoot, te estás pasando.

> Está bien, está bien, me he equivocado…pero habrás aprovechado bien mi equivocación ¿no?

> ¡Sirius por favor!

> ¿Qué? No me digas que no hiciste nada rodeado de tan encantador ambiente…

El sonido de golpes interrumpió en la conversación.

Irene soltó una risita, cerró la puerta de su habitación y tras asegurarse de que no sucedería ningún asesinato bajo aquel techo, se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Había pasado una noche increíble…en todos los sentidos. Pero sobretodo había descubierto algo…

> Tengo posibilidades- susurró sonriendo- y no me daré por vencida.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Alguien se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el titulo? XD

bueno, el capitulo ya se que es algo corto y que no explota del todo la situacion, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor y no tengo demasiado tiempo para retocarlo XP de todos modos, espero opiniones, y sobre todo dejadme reviews por fiiiiii!

y muchas gracias por los que me habeis dejao, que me hacen feliz


	17. Los buenos momentos terminan

**Capitulo 17** Los buenos momentos terminan enseguida, los malos se prolongan hasta la eternidad.

Se inclinó suavemente sin apartar un segundo la vista, esperó en la misma postura una respuesta en aquellos ojos ambarinos y cuando tras unos segundos, la gran cabeza se inclinó, la joven bruja sonrió.

> Hola Buckbeak ¿cómo has estado?

El hipogrifo emitió un suave gruñido cuando Irene se acercó para acariciarle las plumas del lomo.

Sirius y ella se encontraban ahora en una cueva apartada de Hogsmeade, junto a la antigua mascota de Hagrid. Lupin se había marchado a Londres aquella mañana y la chica y el mago que se habían quedado solos habían decidido hacer una visita al hipogrifo, el cual, parecía contento de tener compañía de nuevo.

> Ya veo que has estado alimentándote bien- comentó Sirius con sorna, al ver los restos de pájaros y otras criaturas, desperdigados por el suelo de la caverna.- Ten cuidado donde pones los pies, Irene.

La bruja le dedicó una mirada tranquila, el prófugo aun parecía sentirse culpable por haberla metido en aquel 'antro' junto con Lupin, aunque ella ya le había dicho que no tenía nada por que disculparse ya que había sido una noche memorable. Aunque lo cierto era que el ex profesor aun parecía algo molesto cada vez que se mencionaba el tema.

Irene sintió el frío pico de Buckbeak frotándose sobre su mejilla, para luego extender una de sus alas, ocupando así un gran espacio.

> ¿Qué haces, Buckbeak?- exclamó el mago, asombrado por la reacción del hipogrifo.

> Vaya, ya veo que me recuerdas- rió Irene, divertida.

> ¿Recordarte?- repitió Sirius, curioso.

La joven posó sus manos sobre el ala desplegada, y apartó despacio algunas plumas blancas que la criatura tenía en el nacimiento del ala.

> Hagrid me presentó a Buckbeak el año pasado, y me dio algunas clases sobre la cría de hipogrifos. ¿Sabes como comprobar que un hipogrifo está en buen estado de salud?

El mago negó con la cabeza, esperando que ella continuara.

> Tienes que examinar las plumas blancas de aquí, si presentan una ligera coloración significa que el hipogrifo puede estar enfermo o mal alimentado.- sonrió – Y tú, Buckbeak, estas en perfecto estado.

La criatura plegó su gran ala de nuevo, como si hubiera estado esperando la inspección médica y ahora pudiera relajarse tranquilo. Mientras, Sirius se acercaba para darle un par de suaves palmadas en el pico, sonriendo.

> Eres toda una experta.

> No, solo es que, bueno, cuando a Hagrid le gusta una criatura mágica, es difícil hacer que no hable de ella todo el tiempo…

El mago rió – Por supuesto, veo que te llevas muy bien con Hagrid.

> Sí, sabe mucho sobre criaturas mágicas, y fue él quien me animó a seguir estudiando para entrar en el ministerio.

> ¿Quieres entrar en el ministerio?- exclamó él, incrédulo.

> Sí, ya sé que cuesta creerlo, supongo que no parezco muy…

> ¿Superficial y estúpida?- sugirió Sirius.

> Digamos que no tengo el tipo habitual de los miembros de ministerio, claro que no aspiro a ser ministra- sonrió- dudo que fuera mejor que Fudge, y con eso lo digo todo.

> Cualquiera es mejor que el idiota de Fudge.- exclamó el mago.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó acariciando al hipogrifo.

> Dime Irene ¿Cuál es tu criatura mágica favorita?

La joven parpadeó lanzándole una mirada curiosa, para luego meditar unos segundos.

> Aunque sé que es un tópico, los unicornios.

> Vaya, y yo que creía que dirías los hombres lobo.

Irene se sonrojó visiblemente, pero al instante respondió.

> Esos también.

Sirius rió divertido.

> No sé que le ven las mujeres a los unicornios. Siempre se emocionan tanto al verlos.

> Por que son adorables- respondió ella- simplemente hermosos y adorables.

El mago puso una mueca que la joven no supo interpretar.

> Aunque me gustaran no podría acercarme demasiado, me pregunto por qué a los unicornios no les gustan los magos pero si las brujas.

Irene sonrió al principio divertida y luego maliciosamente.

> Eso es por que son más inteligentes que muchas otras criaturas mágicas, saben escoger sabiamente.

> ¡Hey!- protestó Sirius.

Ella contuvo la risa y se volvió hacia el hipogrifo.

> De todas maneras, aunque Buckbeak está bien ¿has visto el pico? me parece que le hace falta algo de agua, parece un poco deshidratado.

> Hum, no sería raro, no ha salido mucho de la cueva y el agua escasea, a pesar de la nieve.

> Hay un pozo no muy lejos de aquí, podríamos llevarlo.

> Alguien nos vería- respondió él, con una mueca.

> ¿Y por la noche? Es un lugar poco transitado y dudo que por la noche y en pleno invierno alguien se aventurara hasta allí.

El mago meditó unos segundos y terminó por asentir.

> De acuerdo, cuando el sol se haya ocultado nos acercaremos, será una bonita estampa navideña, una bruja, un perro y un hipogrifo.

Irene rió.

> Tendría que haber traído la cámara.

ooo

La luna menguante asomó tras una nube y la joven bruja sonrió, algo de luz no le venía mal, ya que con su varita no quería arriesgarse a llamar demasiado la atención.

A pocos metros la seguía Buckbeak, y por delante corría un juguetón Sirius de forma perruna, dejando sus huellas en la suave nieve.

Ella se arrebujó en su gruesa capa y se apretó la bufanda, realmente hacía frío. Por suerte el camino era corto, el viejo pozo se situaba no demasiado lejos de la estación de tren y con algo de suerte en un par de minutos ya habrían llegado.

> Es ahí- informó Irene, señalando a lo lejos la silueta difusa del pozo de piedra, junto al que descansaba un cubo.

Sirius corrió hasta el lugar señalado y esperó allí sentado a que la joven y el hipogrifo le dieran alcance.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, ella levantó la varita para señalar el interior del pozo y murmurar '_Lumos_'. Al fondo, se reflejaron los destellos en el agua.

> No está helada, es una suerte- sonrió, levantando el cubo y dejándolo caer, para luego recogerlo con un movimiento de varita.

Mientras el hipogrifo saciaba su sed, Irene tomó asiento sobre en el borde del pozo, y Sirius, que había vuelto a su forma humana ahora que no había nadie alrededor, la imitaba.

> Es una noche muy bonita- comentó mirando hacia el cielo despejado- me alegra que estemos aquí.

La joven lo miró un instante, arqueando una ceja.

> ¿Qué?- inquirió el mago, al ver como lo observaba.

> Suena como si quisieras tirarme los tejos.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

Sirius, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y se echó a reír.

> Por Merlín, jamás se me ocurriría.

> ¿Por qué¿No soy suficiente para ti?- exclamó Irene, fingiéndose ofendida.

> No es por eso, de hecho eres toda una pieza de coleccionista – sonrió con malicia- pero Remus me mataría si lo intentara.

La joven se sonrojó, pero se mantuvo discretamente oculta tras la bufanda.

> Remus es un poco cabezota con algunas cosas, ya sabes, todo ese drama de "soy un hombre lobo, solo traigo problemas" es de su repertorio preferido, pero con algo de paciencia e insistencia se consigue todo.- sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

> ¿Por qué lo haces Sirius?- exclamó ella, con tono serio- ¿por qué quieres que Lupin y yo acabemos juntos?

El mago puso una mueca.

> Sé cuanto le quieres, y estoy seguro de que podrías hacerlo feliz. Y si Remus es feliz, yo soy feliz…que cursi suena eso ¿verdad?- ambos rieron suavemente- Es difícil encontrar chicas que no huyen luego de saber que es un hombre lobo, por eso lo digo, y tú eres una buena chica, y además joven ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

> ¡Así que es por eso! Todo por que soy joven y guapa, eres un aprovechado- exclamó ella.

Sirius parpadeó, confuso, pero luego apreció el tono burlón con que ella le hablaba y sonrió. De nuevo, intentaba relajar el ambiente con bromas, sin duda, eso lo había aprendido de él.

> Por supuesto, y si a Remus no le interesa, yo estoy disponible.- le siguió el juego.

> Vaya, no sé si me interesaría el cambio.

> Piénsalo- respondió guiñándole un ojo- no soy tan mal partido.

Irene rió, tenía que admitir que tener a Sirius por compañía era de lo más entretenido, entendía bien por qué Lupin lo había elegido como amigo.

Iba a responderle cuando el mago alzó la mano, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Ella volvió la mirada hacia el lugar en el que Sirius había clavado sus ojos, incluso Buckbeak había dejado de beber para levantar la cabeza y contemplar aquella suave luz que empezaba a acercárseles peligrosamente.

> Alguien viene- murmuró el mago- larguémonos.

Irene asintió de acuerdo, y se levantó para ir junto al hipogrifo, mientras Sirius adoptaba de nuevo el aspecto de un gran y lanudo perro negro. Se alejaron rápidamente, pero la luz que parecía provenir de una varita, parecía seguirles los pasos.

> Quizás hayan visto nuestras huellas- pensó la joven, algo alarmada.

Corrieron lo más silenciosamente posible en la oscuridad, ya que la luna se había vuelto a ocultar tras una nube solitaria. La bruja no soltaba el cuello de Buckbeak y seguía los movimientos de Sirius que les adelantaba algunos metros.

No supo cuanto tiempo anduvieron, tan solo que cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en un lugar desconocido o si lo conocía, no podía saberlo ya que la oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de un par de metros a la redonda.

> Al menos, ya no nos siguen- suspiró aliviada, echando la vista tras de sí.- Sirius deberíamos ir hacia…¿Sirius?

Irene observó atentamente a su alrededor.

> ¿Sirius donde estás?

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un ladrido o un crujido que indicara otra presencia.

> Sirius- llamó con la voz lo más alta y clara que pudo, pero de nuevo solo le respondió el silencio.

La joven empezó a inquietarse, al menos estaba con Buckbeak, pero eso no le resultaba del todo consolador. Ahora estaba perdida y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

> Me arriesgaré con la varita- se dijo, sacándola de su bolsillo y produciendo una suave luz que iluminó los alrededores.

Pero se encontraba en una colina desnuda salpicada de árboles en la lejanía, y su varita no podía iluminar una zona tan amplia. Seguía sin saber donde se encontraba exactamente.

> Tendremos que fiarnos de tu instinto Buckbeak ¿sabes por donde queda la cueva?

El hipogrifo sacudió el cuerpo para alejar el frío y comenzó a caminar colina abajo, Irene no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, esperando que al menos, encontrara un refugio hasta la llegada del amanecer.

La noche se le hizo eterna, Buckbeak paseaba arriba y abajo y no parecía seguir un rumbo fijo, cazando algún pájaro al vuelo o rebuscando en la tierra en busca de lombrices.

> Vamos Buckbeak- insistía ella, empujándolo para que siguiera caminando.

Pero el hipogrifo no le hacía el más mínimo caso, al menos, hasta que un chasquido llamó la atención de ambos. El animal pareció presentir algún tipo de peligro ya que enseguida empezó a moverse inquieto. La joven, temiendo que el hipogrifo huyera dejándola atrás, decidió subirse a su lomo, pues si salía corriendo, al menos la llevaría con él, y no la dejaría a merced del peligro.

Y sin duda estuvo acertada, ya que cuando el chasquido se repitió, Buckbeak se encabritó y echó a correr algunos metros, solo para tomar impulso y echar a volar. La bruja se sostenía con fuerza pero torpemente, había estudiado los hipogrifos no montado en ellos y aquello no se parecía en nada a montar en escoba.

> ¡Baja Buckbeak¡No me gusta volar así!- gritó, desesperada.

La bestia se sacudió, haciéndola agitarse también a ella y provocando que se sujetara más fuertemente. Atravesaron un par de nubes bajas, pero la oscuridad seguía siendo profunda.

> ¡Buckbeak por lo que más quieras, bájame ya… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Su grito se perdió en el aire cuando descendieron en picado a una velocidad vertiginosa, y la joven cerró con fuerza los ojos, pues si iban a estrellarse no quería verlo.

Unos segundos más tarde, sintió una fuerte sacudida y abrió un ojo, solo para ver que de nuevo se encontraban en tierra, y que el hipogrifo buscaba un aperitivo de lombrices.

> Tu quieres matarme de un infarto ¿verdad? Rápido y sin testigos, eres muy listo…- murmuró, llevándose las manos al corazón.

Irene ya completamente agotada por seguirle en aquel paseo se bajó de la montura, se alejó unos pasos tambaleándose y se dejó caer sobre un manto de hojas muertas y algo húmedas, bajo un árbol seco y retorcido.

Se preguntaba donde se encontraba ahora y donde demonios estaba Sirius y si la estaría buscando, no le sería fácil encontrarlos, pues ni siquiera se había mantenido quieta en un lugar, había sido una estupidez dejar que el hipogrifo decidiera el camino a seguir.

> Buckbeak, descansemos un poco- exclamó estremeciéndose.

La criatura pareció comprenderla a la perfección puesto que dejó de rebuscar en la tierra y se acercó a ella, dejándose caer a su lado. Irene se acomodó en el hueco que se le ofrecía entre el cuello y las alas del hipogrifo, sintió un ligero calor en su espalda y sonrió levemente, arrebujándose aun más en su abrigo. Sabia que no debía dormirse, pues era peligroso, pero se encontraba tan cansada, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, los parpados le cayeron y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

El gran can entró en la cueva a una velocidad vertiginosa, olisqueó el aire y ladró repetidas veces, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Caminó en círculos, como lo habría hecho un humano lleno de preocupaciones, con la respiración agitada y la lengua fuera.

> ¿Padfoot?

La voz surgió de pronto tras de sí y el perro dio un ligero brinco. Se volvió para mirar con ligero alivio a su viejo amigo que lo observaba curioso desde el umbral de la gruta.

> Moony- habló con voz ronca, ahora que su cuerpo había dejado atrás su forma perruna- tenemos un problema.

ooo

La luz de la mañana comenzaba a clarear el cielo, y en las suaves colinas que rodeaban Hogsmeade tenía lugar una curiosa escena. Un mago de aspecto desgarbado y vieja túnica, seguía los pasos de un gran perro negro que a su vez seguía un rastro oloroso entre la nieve y la hierba helada.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, llevaban horas dando vueltas, sin hallar a la joven y al hipogrifo que parecían haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

De pronto, el can comenzó a ladrar, informando que había encontrado algo, y echó a correr dejando atrás al mago que se esforzaba por seguir su ritmo.

Alcanzaron un desnivel donde crecía un viejo árbol gris, y allí, acurrucados como si fueran uno solo, se encontraban Irene y Buckbeak.

La bruja tiritaba a medias oculta por su capa y parecía dormir, el hipogrifo en cambio estaba atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y al ver aparecer al animago levantó la cabeza y se sacudió levemente. Cuando Lupin les dio alcance, Sirius ya se inclinaba sobre la joven y le sacudía el hombro.

> Irene, Irene, por Merlín, Irene despierta.

Ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos ligeramente como si le costara un gran esfuerzo. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada pues sus dientes le castañeaban demasiado, Sirius parecía alarmado.

> Está helada- dijo Lupin- debemos llevarla a la casa inmediatamente.

El mago la abrazó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la joven bruja no movió las piernas, tan solo ocultó la cara en la capa de Lupin y sollozó levemente. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

La montaron en Buckbeak ya que ella parecía incapaz de moverse, y corrieron lo más rápido posible, ya que volar era demasiado arriesgado. Antes de alcanzar la calle convenida, se separaron, Sirius regresaría para esconder a Buckbeak en la cueva, mientras Lupin llevaba a la joven hasta la casa. Afortunadamente para ellos, era demasiado temprano como para que los magos del lugar salieran para sus quehaceres matinales.

Al entrar en la casa del numero 15 de Outside Road, el mago se apresuró a dejar a la bruja en un sofá de tres asientos, el cual empujó lo más cerca posible de la chimenea, encendiéndola con un rápido movimiento de varita. Colocó una manta sobre Irene, luego de deshacerse de la húmeda y pesada capa que llevaba.

Se apresuró a entrar en la cocina donde la abuela de la joven guardaba las pociones, en busca de algo que la hiciera entrar en calor. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió con un frasco de contenido verdoso entre las manos, al tiempo que Sirius hacía aparición por la puerta de atrás, desde el jardín.

> ¿Está bien?- inquirió el animago con preocupación.

> Eso parece, al menos ha dejado de temblar.

> Por Merlín, ha sido culpa mía, no tendría que haberme separado de ella.

> Vamos, Sirius, ahora ayúdame a darle la poción, ya te echarás las culpas más tarde.

El mago asintió con la cabeza.

> Vamos Irene, tienes que beber esto…me parece que te metes en líos demasiado a menudo- sonrió levemente- ya es la segunda vez que nos encontramos en esta situación.

La joven bruja lo miró un instante y le devolvió un amago de sonrisa, al tiempo que tragaba el líquido verdoso.

> Intenta descansar- le dijo Lupin, para volverse luego hacia el prófugo - quizás deberíamos preparar algo caliente para que coma.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, él desde luego no sabía cocinar y además, aquella cocina parecía un tanto rebelde con los desconocidos. Su amigo pareció apreciar su reticencia y sonrió en una mueca.

> Vamos, Padfoot, pensaba que te gustaban los retos.

El animago se rascó la cabeza.

> Está bien, lo haré por la pieza de coleccionista- suspiró y Lupin le respondió con una mirada interrogante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, debo disculparme por el capitulo por que en realidad esto era solo un "capitulo de relleno" que hice mientras se me ocurría qué hacer con la trama :P espero que no haya sido muy malo jeje

Antes que se me olvide, el titulo del capi anterior viene a ser la forma extremadamente culta y con palabras que nadie normal usa ya del refrán "no hay mal que por bien no venga" XD

Intentaré seguir un buen ritmo con la historia pero entre la falta de inspiración, estudiar para el examen que me queda (solo me queda uno, si! pero es en julio ¬¬) y mi dedicación a otro fic (si, es que debo ser masoca por que ya estoy haciendo otro, hay que ver….) pues eso, que la cosa se está poniendo cuesta arriba XP

Pero bueno, vuestros reviews me animan! Asi que no olvidéis dejarlos! Thaaaaaanks! Por cierto mayu, no voy a subir el rating (por ahora), tu es que tienes la mirada mu sucia….XD

Y muy pronto en sus pantallas el próximo capi:

"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"

:P


	18. Un beso legal nunca vale tanto

A riesgo de defraudar a los lectores por haceros imaginar muchas cosas, aquí esta el capi :P

**Capitulo 18**: Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, una pesadilla había recorrido sus sueños, producto de las emociones de la noche anterior. Con cierto temor, buscó en los alrededores con la mirada, sin hallar a los dos magos que compartían la vivienda con ella aquellos días.

Se encontraba en el salón junto a la chimenea, mientras la suave nieve caía en el exterior y el sonido lejano de una tetera hirviendo interrumpía el silencio.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, para limpiar las lágrimas que se le habían escapado mientras dormía. Irene temía que sus pesadillas se convirtieran en realidad y de nuevo quedar abandonada a merced del bosque y su oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La joven giró la cabeza para observar al mago que había hecho aparición y le dedicaba una mirada preocupada.

- Estoy bien.

Sirius Black se acercó unos pasos y tomó asiento a su lado. Su rostro pálido estaba marcado por unas profundas ojeras, y parecía sufrir las mismas dolencias que eran tan propias de su amigo Lupin.

- Lo siento mucho, Irene, fue culpa mía, no debí alejarme y…

- Estoy bien, de verdad- interrumpió ella, golpeándole suavemente el brazo- ha sido una gran aventura.

La bruja se obligó a sonreír, no quería que el mago se culpara por lo sucedido, había sido una experiencia nada agradable pero tan solo fue un accidente. Y estaba acostumbrada a los accidentes…demasiado acostumbrada.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Ella asintió y Sirius se debatió entre una mueca de tristeza y una sonrisa.

- Tendremos que cuidarte mejor- le dijo, palmeándole la cabeza con delicadeza- eres un imán para los problemas.

La joven sonrió.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- Irene, ya estás despierta ¿cómo te sientes?- interrumpió entonces aquella voz ronca que tan bien conocía.

- Bien, gracias- respondió, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente.

Lupin se acercó unos pasos, mostrando una sonrisa aliviada.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, temíamos que hubieras enfermado y que tuviéramos que llevarte a San Mungo.

- Remus es un poco exagerado a veces- exclamó Sirius, poniendo una mueca- así que por tu bien te conviene no estornudar siquiera o te llevará corriendo al hospital.

Irene soltó una risita divertida mientras Lupin miraba a su amigo con una ceja encarnada.

- Ya me dirás quien es el que lloraba de pena y culpabilidad…

- ¿Eso va por mi?- replicó Sirius.

- ¿Ves a alguien más?

- Los Black no lloramos, nos lamentamos con hombría, Remus, ya deberías saberlo.- respondió, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

- Estaría de acuerdo si no hubiera tenido que secar el suelo de tus lagrimones.

- ¡Remus! Si sigues diciendo eso, Irene va a pensar mal de mí.

- ¿Es que no lo hace ya?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!...¿verdad?

Ella rió divertida, si estaban intentando animarla desde luego lo estaban consiguiendo.

- Irene si te encuentras mejor, entonces deberías almorzar- dijo Lupin, ignorando a su amigo y señalando la mesilla cercana donde habían dispuesto algo más que comida.

Sobre un elegante y estrecho mantel, había un plato rebosante de guiso que dejaba escapar un agradable aroma, a su lado varias cajas de ranas de chocolate se apilaban junto a un pedazo de tarta de manzana, mientras en el otro extremo una gran cesta con cintas azules ofrecía dulces de colores varios.

La joven arqueó ambas cejas en un gesto curioso, para luego mirar a los magos.

- No me digas que no te gustan los dulces- exclamó Sirius dramáticamente.

- Por supuesto que me gustan- sonrió ella divertida.

- Perfecto entonces, ahí tienes un buen arsenal para que lo devores tranquila…ya me he encargado de que Moony no te robara ninguno.

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco y la bruja contuvo la risa.

- ¿De donde habéis sacado todo esto?

- Que importa eso, tu solo debes comértelos, no me hagas darte explicaciones si no quieres oír sucesos escalofriantes…- respondió Sirius, fingiendo un tono tétrico.

Irene volvió a sonreír, justo como el mago esperaba que hiciera.

- ¿Y la comida? ¿Quién la hizo?

- Yo…y Moony también- exclamó con un gesto- pero yo hice la mayor parte.

De nuevo, hinchó el pecho con orgullo y ella se contuvo para no soltar una risita, Sirius era tan raro a veces, se comportaba como un adulto y al mismo tiempo como un niño. Esperaba que al menos no le hubieran destrozado la cocina.

Volvió su atención a la comida, pero entonces se percató que había una cesta, cubierta por una tela rojiza, colocada a los pies de la mesilla.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalando el objeto en cuestión.

- Ah, si- dijo Lupin, agachándose para tomarla y luego, dejándola sobre el regazo de la bruja- casi olvido tu regalo de navidad.

- ¿Re…regalo?- repitió, confundida.

- Lamento no habértelo entregado antes- se disculpó.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, aun sin comprender.

- Es lo normal en navidad- interrumpió Sirius- la gente da regalos a las personas que aprecia, ya sabes, se envuelven en papeles de colores con cintas y eso.

Lupin miró a su amigo, con una expresión en la cara que claramente decía "¿acaso crees que es idiota?"

Irene miró al mago un instante para luego fijarse en el prófugo, que sonreía divertido. Sonrió, Lupin le había hecho un regalo por que la apreciaba y no podía ser más feliz.

Metió las manos en la cesta mientras los magos continuaban su curioso duelo de miradas, sintió algo cálido y esponjoso, y asiéndolo suavemente lo deslizó hacia fuera.

Una exclamación llena de ternura volvió a centrar la atención de los magos sobre ella.

Irene contemplaba maravillada aquella bola de pelo blanco que sostenía, con sus diminutos ojos azules parpadeando graciosamente y moviendo una pequeña cola retorcida.

- Es un gato precioso- exclamó, abrumada.- Es lo más bonito que me han regalado nunca

Lupin sonrió - Me alegro de que te guste, tenía entendido que no tenías ninguna mascota.

- Solo tengo a Py, mi escarbato, pero no lo puedo sacar de casa a menudo ni llevarlo al colegio…¿de verdad es para mí? No tenías que hacerlo, te has molestado demasiado…

- Al contrario, ha sido un placer.

- Remus fue expresamente a buscártelo a Londres- aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

- Aunque me temo que no es un gato cualquiera, es un kneazle, una hembra para ser más exactos - dijo Lupin, ignorando el comentario de su amigo.- tendrás que ponerle un nombre.

Irene asintió, sin perder de vista los ojos del diminuto animal que no debía tener más de un par de meses. Ciertamente tenía la punta de la cola encrespada y ligeras motas grises salpicando su pelaje, como era habitual en los kneazle, aunque nunca había visto ninguno tan pequeño ni con aquel color de pelo.

- Bien, te llamarás Wynn - exclamó de pronto- serás mi pequeña Wynnie.

- Muy apropiado- sonrió Sirius, acercándose para mirar de cerca a la mascota.

El mago la alzó amablemente con ambas manos dejando que colgaran las pequeñas patas y la cola peluda, el animal movió las orejas y emitió un sonido que se debatía entre el gruñido y el maullido.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de intimar con Wynn, Sirius - dijo Lupin, mostrando una sonrisa burlona- ahora dejemos que Irene tome su almuerzo con tranquilidad.

El animago frunció el ceño ligeramente y le devolvió el animal a su dueña, para marchar luego hacia la cocina.

- Muchas gracias.

Lupin miró a la joven bruja, que sonreía agradecida.

- No hay de que, ahora almuerza con calma…- el mago se giró para alejarse pero se detuvo a un par de pasos- Irene…

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Muchas gracias por tu regalo de navidad, había estado buscando ese libro durante meses- sonrió- lamento no habértelo agradecido antes.

La joven dibujó una sonrisa, algo sonrojada.

- Me alegra que te gustase.

El licántropo hizo un gesto de asentimiento para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

- Sirius vamos a tener que limpiar aquí…- se oyó la voz de Lupin al otro lado de la puerta.

- No hay problema, un par de hechizos de limpieza y todo solucionado- respondió su amigo, con voz alegre._- Scourgify!_

Un estruendoso sonido surgió de la cocina, e Irene, saltando de su asiento corrió a averiguar lo que sucedía. Al abrir la puerta Sirius, varita en alto, miraba a Lupin con gesto de disculpa.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡La cocina!- gritó ella.

Sirius se volvió a mirarla y encogiéndose de hombros, exclamó con elocuencia…

- Ups!

ooo

Irene observó el reloj de pared y sonrió amargamente, la semana se había acabado y era hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Había pasado los mejores y más extraños días de su vida, metida en aquella casa con un licántropo y un preso fugado…quizás, pensó, se había convertido en una excéntrica.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sonrió a Sirius, que cargaba con la cesta de Wynn, al tiempo que alargaba una mano para ayudarla a entrar en la chimenea. Flanqueándola al otro lado, se encontraba Lupin, que sostenía un tarro de cerámica lleno de polvos flu.

- Sí, es solo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Os echaré de menos.

Sirius parpadeó, sorprendido.

Irene no pudo evitar darle un abrazo afectuoso al mago, quizás lo compadecía por lo mucho que había sufrido, pero eso no evitaba que lo apreciara. Esperaba que todo le fuera mejor en adelante.

- Si lo que te preocupa es la casa, puedes quedarte tranquila, en cuanto te marches nosotros desapareceremos.- dijo el prófugo, sonriendo divertido - Tu abuela no sabrá que estuvimos aquí.

- Sí, después del estropicio de la cocina me voy a fiar…- respondió con burla.

Sirius frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, el día anterior cuando se había aventurado a hacer el almuerzo mientras la joven bruja dormía luego de su aventura con el hipogrifo, había terminado con una cocina que parecía haber sufrido el ataque de un ejercito de duendes… y al verlo la chica había puesto el grito en el cielo.

- Ya se que estaba un poco desordenado, pero lo dejamos impecable ¿o no?

La joven arqueó una ceja, si eso había sido "un poco desordenado" no quería ni pensar lo que sería un autentico caos.

- Está bien, me fiaré por esta vez…

El mago sonrió.

- Cuídate Irene, sé buena.

- Siempre lo soy- sonrió ella- dale recuerdos a Buckbeak.

- Claro.

Tomó la cesta donde descansaba la gata, y la acomodó bajo su brazo. Con la mano libre se volvió hacia Lupin y le abrazó de igual manera, para sorpresa de éste y diversión de su amigo. Sintió un irresistible deseo, y por ello se obligó a soltarse antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

- Pásalo bien- sonrió el licántropo- y ten cuidado.

Ella asintió y tomó un puñado de polvos flu, alzando el brazo. Pero se detuvo un instante, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Los magos intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

Los miró, mientras recordaba lo mal que se había sentido meses atrás, sin saber si volvería a ver a aquel hombre que le hacía perder la cabeza y llenaba sus sueños. ¿Se iba a marchar de nuevo sin que nada hubiese cambiado? Aquella idea la horrorizaba, era igual que en sus pesadillas.

Pero ¿debía hacerlo? ¿realmente debía? O más importante aun ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo el prófugo.

Irene se removió, armándose de valor, aquel famoso valor gryffindor que luego maldeciría durante semanas. Puso un pie fuera de la chimenea, y con un rápido movimiento se volvió hacia Lupin.

Y le besó.

Fue fugaz y un roce suave, tembloroso y apagado, pero que dejó al mago tan aturdido como lo habría hecho cualquier otro acto apasionado. Antes siquiera de darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella volvió a su posición inicial y tras dedicarle una mirada triste a Sirius (que ahora la miraba con cara completamente alucinada) exclamó.

- Hogwarts, despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Las borrosas chimeneas pasaron velozmente ante sus ojos, y en apenas unos segundos, cayó estrepitosamente en el familiar despacho, no sin antes escuchar en un eco…

- Vaya Moony, tendrás que enseñarme esa nueva técnica de seducción silenciosa…

ooo

- Bienvenida.

Irene levantó la vista, sentada entre las cenizas de la chimenea y sonrió amargamente al director.

- Gra…gracias, señor.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra su abuela?- preguntó Dumbledore, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Pues…bien, gracias por dejar que me quedara con ella- respondió sacudiendo nerviosamente el polvo de su túnica.

- No hay de qué, señorita Brennan. Oh, veo que se ha traído un compañero- exclamó él, señalando la pequeña gata que maullaba molesta por las cenizas que llenaba su blanco pelo.

- Eh…sí, fue un regalo de navidad…puedo tenerla conmigo en el colegio, ¿verdad?- dijo, dubitativa.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto- sonrió Dumbledore amablemente.

- Bueno, esto, yo…será mejor que me marche.- se disculpó ella, acercándose a la puerta.

El director asintió, sin perder la sonrisa tranquila. Irene salió a toda velocidad, con Wynn asomando en la cesta, y recorrió sin detenerse todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Finalmente se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y en su mente no hacía más que repetirse la misma escena una y otra vez.

- Soy estúpida.

Y precipitó su cabeza sobre el cuadro.

- No tendría que haber hecho eso- exclamó, dándose repetidos golpes en la cabeza.

- Por favor, no te des cabezazos aquí, estropeas la pintura- protestó la Señora Gorda.

Irene miró un instante a la mujer del retrato y volvió a darse de cabeza contra él.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de si en realidad todo no había sido mas que un absurdo sueño. ¡Por Merlín, le había besado! ¡Así sin más! Tendría que haberle avisado, al menos, no le habría puesto esa cara tan rara que tenía…Irene volvió a golpearse en la cabeza, igual que lo haría un elfo domestico. No había sido capaz de reprimirse, y se había metido de nuevo en el fango de los problemas, como era habitual. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

- Soy estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

¿Y si creía que era una cualquiera? ¿una que iba besando a sus profesores? ¡oh por Merlin! ¿y si creía que ella había besado a otros profesores como…como… SNAPE!

- ¡Merlin soy la reina de las idiotas!

"Probablemente ahora pensará que me gusta…¡pero eso es mucho peor! Bueno, pensar que me he besado con Snape si que sería peor…pero no lo creerá ¿no?" meditó en silencio.

- ¡Irene!

- Es que soy estúpida, pero muy estúpida.

- ¡Irene, aquí!

Ante la llamada, la joven se separó del cuadro y miró tras de sí, donde una alegre Katie se acercaba con paso apresurado.

- Que bien que has regresado…- su amiga se interrumpió un instante- ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

- Sí, no te preocupes, Katie.

- Tienes la frente colorada, ¿te diste un golpe?

- Ah, es que…Peeves me lanzó un casco de armadura mientras subía.- mintió rápidamente.

- Vaya, ese poltergeist cada día está más salvaje…lo cierto es que pensaba echarte un buen sermón por haberte largado sin decirnos nada, pero con esa cara que traes cualquiera te dice nada- sonrió la chica.

- Lo siento, fue una emergencia - se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.

- Sí, el director habló con nosotras, nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que ibas a pasar unos días con tu abuela ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Eh, esto, ella está bien- respondió, sintiéndose algo culpable por no mencionar lo que realmente había hecho durante la semana…¡y lo que acababa de hacer apenas unos minutos atrás!

- Me alegro- sonrió Katie- oye ¿seguro que estás bien? Tienes una cara horrible.

"¿Estoy tan horrible? ¿Por eso cuando le besé puso esa cara? ¿Soy tan fea? ¡ay Merlín! Le he creado un trauma al pobre Remus! ¿Qué voy a hacer!"

- Bueno…¿por qué no vamos al dormitorio y me cuentas lo que ha pasado estos días?

- Cla- claro.

Ambas entraron en la sala común, donde apenas había estudiantes. Los gemelos Weasley la saludaron a gritos desde el otro lado de la sala, y la joven les respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, para desconcierto de los pelirrojos.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Angelina y Alicia intentaban poner en orden sus pertenencias como buenamente podían, aunque les resultaba difícil con las túnicas de las chicas colgando por todas partes.

- Irene, ya has vuelto- exclamaron, y dejando sus quehaceres para otra ocasión.

- Hola chicas ¿qué tal?

- Nosotras bien, pero ¿y tú? Nos diste un buen susto ¿sabes? creímos que te había pasado algo grave cuando desapareciste.

- Tranquilas estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Sí.

- Menos mal, por que casi matamos al idiota de Henry- exclamó Angelina.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Irene, sin comprender.

- Es que Angelina es un poco salvaje- rió Alicia- aunque Katie no se queda corta.

Las dos chicas en cuestión soltaron un bufido.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho?- preguntó Irene, temiendo lo peor.

- Bueno, el día de navidad, cuando te esfumaste así sin más…fuimos a hablar con Henry, y le preguntamos que te había hecho…

- Al principio no nos contestó, pero Angelina "le persuadió" y nos contó todo, con pelos y señales - continuó Alicia, dando a entender que los métodos de persuasión de la chica no eran precisamente delicados, probablemente le habría amenazado con lanzarle alguna maldición.

Irene se sonrojó ligeramente abochornada, no le hacia demasiada gracia que sus amigas supieran que Henry la había besado y que en respuesta ella le había abofeteado. Katie ya la había advertido de la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera.

- Nos preocupamos y te buscamos por todo el colegio - dijo Katie- aunque al final el director vino a decirnos dónde estabas…

- Pero eso no libró a Henry- apuntó Alicia- estaba muy enfadado por que le pegaste delante de Snape, ya que según él "no había hecho nada malo"- las chicas fruncieron el ceño con enfado al recordar las palabras que el ravenclaw había dicho - pero tuvo la mala idea de hablar mal de ti delante de los gemelos y…ya sabes, el orgullo gryffindor.

Irene arqueó las cejas, imaginándose las consecuencias.

- Lleva sufridos ya dos bombardeos de bombas fétidas- dijo Katie, con sonrisa satisfecha- tres veces le han metido bengalas dentro de la túnica, más un hechizo piernas de gelatina y una maldición furnunculus.

- Sí, tenía un aspecto espantoso- rió Angelina.

Irene sonrió, quizás Henry no fuera tan bueno como ella había creído en un principio, no imaginaba que después de lo sucedido hubiera ido por ahí criticándola, aunque empezaba a darle lastima. Tendría que hablar con los gemelos para que limitaran sus bromas exclusivamente a los slytherin…pero podía hacerlo mañana ¿verdad?

- Irene ¿y ese gato?- exclamó Alicia, de pronto, tomando cariñosamente el peludo animal entre las manos.

- Ah, chicas esta es Wynn.

- ¿De donde salió?- preguntó Katie.

- Lupin me la regaló.

Demasiado tarde se percató de lo que había dicho, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta sus compañeras de habitación la habían rodeado y le exigían respuestas a sus preguntas.

Irene tuvo que pensar deprisa, pues no podía contarles nada que pusiera en peligro a Sirius, así que inventó una sencilla historia donde su antiguo ex profesor se había cruzado en su camino cierto día en Hogsmeade, y le había regalado el animal en agradecimiento por el regalo que ella le había hecho en navidad.

Sus amigas parecieron darse por satisfechas con la explicación, y parecían contentas por la suerte de su amiga.

- Parece que la relación se estrecha poco a poco- sonrió Katie con picardía.

"No sabes cuanto" pensó la joven, recordando lo que había hecho antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

De nuevo se maldijo por ello, sabía que ahora todo sería mucho más complicado. Aunque por ahora solo le quedaba esperar una respuesta, si es que la había…¿y si no la había? ¿y si nunca contestaba? ¿ y si…y si…

- Oye Irene, quieres dejar de poner esa cara de pánico- exclamó Angelina.

- Sí, chica, cualquiera diría que has visto a Snape en ropa interior- apuntó Katie, provocando que todas estallaran en carcajadas.

Irene también rió, relajando así parte de los nervios que la consumían, quizás…en el fondo…muy en el fondo…no hubiera sido tan malo…quizás…

- Ha valido la pena- suspiró con media sonrisa – y supo tan bien!

Sus amigas se encogieron de hombros sin comprender

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Supongo que dado el titulo que le puse os habías imaginado algo mas complicado y tipo culebron ¿no? XD si es así, lamento las decepciones juas juas

La nueva mascota de la protagonista al principio iba a ser una gata normal, pero me pareció un poco aburrido así que la cambie para que fuera un kneazle (uno de verdad y no medio como Crookshanks) para que vaya ampliando el zoo, y su nombre no es casualidad, Wynn suena como la palabra galesa Gwyn que significa blanco …y por qué estoy contando yo esto:P

Muchas gracias a mayu (ya me dirás cuanto te decepciono el capi por no tener nada sucio XD) a Ginny84, Elanta, Grisel, marce, Yuna aoki, LakotaSnape (lo de subir las historias si quieres te lo explico en un mail, mándame uno o agregame a msn vale?) y a tods los demás por los reviews! Seguid dejándolos por fa!


	19. La mujer que no tiene suerte

Hola de nuevo y perdón por el retraso con este capitulo, sé que estabais ansiosos por saber lo que pasará, pero he tenido una semana ajetreada (y poco agradable la verdad), y por eso os he puesto dos capítulos para que todas las dudas queden resueltas…mas o menos. :P

Así que ala, a leer y no os olvidéis de los reviews!

ooooooooooooooo

**Capitulo 19 **La mujer que no tiene suerte con los hombres no sabe la suerte que tiene

La emoción contenida se hacía notar aquella mañana en la sala común de gryffindor, en menos de una hora, tendría lugar la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y todos los alumnos estaban deseando ver algo igual de emocionante que lo sucedido con los dragones.

Recostada en uno de los sillones, Irene descansaba con el libro de pociones abierto sobre el pecho, mientras su gata Wynn, que ya había aumentado su tamaño considerablemente, ronroneaba hecha una bola sobre su túnica.

- Hey, Irene.

La joven levantó la vista ante la llamada y se topó con las caras idénticas de los gemelos Weasley.

- Hola, chicos- saludó con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Qué tal, Irene? Sabes, te ves hambrienta ¿Un caramelo?- ofreció Fred extendiendo la mano en la que tenía varios envoltorios de colores.

- Eeeh creo que paso.

- Mala suerte, otra vez será.- dijo George, chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Qué son? ¿Otra invención vuestra?

- Sí, caramelos explosivos.

- Suena peligroso.

- Nah, solo te dan una pequeña sacudida, y dolor de cabeza por un par de horas.

Irene puso una mueca de desagrado.

- No es para tanto, tenemos otros inventos bastante más "comprometidos", todos dignos de nuestras habilidades, por supuesto.

- Y hablando de habilidades ¿estás preparada para una mañana emocionante?- dijo Fred, con una sonrisa divertida.- el Torneo promete mucho.

- Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo, no soy yo quien va a participar – sonrió ella.

- Me pregunto qué será esta vez- comentó George- hemos intentado averiguarlo pero Hagrid siempre termina pillándonos…

- Solo sabemos que será en el lago, y por lo que oímos a Cedric, es algo sobre una prenda.

- ¿Una prenda?- repitió la chica, sin comprender.

- Quizás les hayan robado la ropa interior a los campeones- dijo Fred, riendo.

- Eso sería bastante divertido- asintió ella- lo que me extraña es que no estéis ya en el lago, creía que queríais estar en primera fila.

- Iremos enseguida, pero antes queríamos hacerte una consulta.

La joven se incorporó y miró con curiosidad a los gemelos.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás, Fred y yo necesitamos a alguien para probar nuestras nuevas invenciones, aun están en fase de experimentación pero ya sabes, nos hace falta contrastar resultados y hemos pensado que…

- ¡Conmigo no contéis!- se apresuró ella a responder.

- No pensábamos en ti, aunque si te ofreces…- repuso Fred con una sonrisa divertida- en realidad estábamos pensando en tu amiguito de ravenclaw, McGonagall nos ha amenazado ya demasiadas veces por usar nuestros inventos con los slytherin, y pensábamos en variar un poco.

- ¿Mi amigo de ravenclaw? – preguntó.

- Sí, ese idiota con el que salías…

- ¿Quien?- dijo ella, sin comprender nada.

- El del baile.

- ¿Henry?- exclamó con una mueca- pero yo no he salido con él, solo fuimos juntos al baile.

- Pues eso fue lo que nos dijo- comentó George encogiéndose de hombros- volviendo al tema, recuerdas que te prometimos no hacerle más bromas al tal Henry ¿verdad? y nosotros cumplimos nuestras promesas, pero…vamos, que nos gustaría que hicieras la vista gorda por unos días.

Irene frunció el ceño, ofendida; no por proposición de los gemelos, sino por que Henry fuera diciendo por Hogwarts que habían estado saliendo juntos cuando no era cierto.

- Me parece George que tendremos que dejarlo- comentó el pelirrojo, viendo la cara que había puesto la joven bruja- ya nos buscaremos a otro incauto.

- Esperad, chicos- exclamó ella, antes de que los gemelos desaparecieran por el hueco del retrato.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla con curiosidad.

- Por lo que a mi respecta- sonrió en una mueca- esta semana no veré más allá de mis narices.

Fred y George sonrieron con malicia.

- Estupendo.

- Te guardaremos un sitio en primera fila- dijo Fred, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Irene asintió y volvió a recostarse mientras Wynn se desperezaba ruidosamente, agitando su retorcida cola a un lado y a otro.

- Definitivamente no tengo suerte con los hombres…- suspiró.

Cerró los ojos un instante, para meditar en silencio. Se debatía entre el deseo de ver la prueba o esconderse del mundo y no querer saber nada de ella, ya que una vez la hubiera visto, sabía que se sentiría obligada a escribir una carta contando todos los detalles. Una carta para el profesor Lupin, por supuesto.

Habían transcurrido dos meses y aun no sabía nada de él, la joven bruja no se atrevía a escribirle ya que aun esperaba algún tipo de reacción por lo que había hecho tras despedirse. Pero aquel mutismo la preocupaba, tanto, que se había arriesgado a hablar con Sirius varias veces, con la esperanza de que le dijera algo al respecto.

Pero para su desgracia, el prófugo tampoco sabía demasiado de su amigo, en una larga carta llena de tinta corrida y barro seco, le aseguraba que Lupin estaba bien, que lo había visto pocos días atrás y que no tenía que preocuparse. Simplemente le había pedido que "le diera tiempo para reflexionar".

- Reflexionar, si claro- masculló – lo que hace es evitarme, está más claro que el agua de los retretes de Myrtle.

- ¿Qué pasa en el lavabo de Myrtle? – la interrumpió una repentina voz.

- Ah, hola Angie.

La cazadora que se encontraba de pie a su lado, frunció el ceño ligeramente, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no me gusta que me llamen Angie?

Irene sonrió divertida, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Perdona Angelina. ¿Estabas dando una vuelta en la escoba?

La chica asintió, e instintivamente se llevó las manos al pelo, intentando alisar los mechones que el viento le había desordenado durante su vuelo.

- Pensaba bajar ya para ver la prueba ¿vienes?

La bruja suspiró, quizás fuera hora de sacar el valor gryffindor que el sombrero había visto el día de su selección. Vería la prueba y luego escribiría esa carta, y si no obtenía respuesta, bien, al menos no tendría remordimientos por no haberlo intentado.

- Sí, voy contigo.

Irene dejó a Wynn en el suelo, para que continuara durmiendo sobre la alfombra.

- Date prisa- apuró Angelina, desde la puerta.

- Tranquila, no nos perderemos nada, además los gemelos me han guardado un sitio en primera fila.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, contigo son muy generosos- replicó la cazadora.

- Prueba a ofrecerles un conejillo de indias para sus caramelos explosivos y ya verás…

Angelina la miró un instante, para luego encogerse de hombros al tiempo que desde los terrenos se escuchaban las risas de los estudiantes que seguían con la mirada a un ravenclaw hinchado como un globo que rodaba colina abajo.

ooo

Hagrid soltó una exclamación de alivio, al tiempo que descargaba una gran caja entre el huerto de calabazas gigantes que se situaba junto a su cabaña.

- ¿Todo bien por ahí?- exclamó en voz alta.

Una cabellera oscura asomó al otro lado de la valla, y sonrió en respuesta.

- Sin problemas.

El semigigante asintió y continuó su tarea, mientras Fang, su perro jabalinero, se recostaba muy cerca con la cabeza apoyada en una verde calabaza.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- exclamó de nuevo, luego de unos minutos.

La cabeza volvió a asomar y esta vez, con un gesto divertido, se apoyó sobre la valla.

- Escucha, Hagrid, ya sé que te preocupas por mí, pero los thestrals no me van a comer.

- Lo sé, lo sé- respondió atusándose la barba- pero no me gusta que tengas que hacer tu sola este trabajo, Irene.

- Alguien tiene que ayudarte, y además mientras esté aquí no tendré que estar en las mazmorras con Snape.- replicó la joven, con un gesto de alivio.

El hombre rió disimuladamente.

- Supongo que es un buen cambio, ¿qué tal se lo tomó el profesor Snape?

La bruja hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

- Sus palabras exactas fueron "mientras sepa hacer las pociones correctamente por mí puede quedarse con esos bichos el resto del curso" es decir, que si hago las pociones y le entrego los pergaminos, podré saltarme sus clases el resto de la semana.

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta hacerlo? Venir a ayudarme, quiero decir.

- Claro que no, además, no hay muchos que puedan manejar a los thestrals y tú solo no puedes con todo- sonrió ella, tristemente.

- Es cierto – asintió Hagrid- eres la única alumna de sexto que puede verlos, excepto por esa muchacha de hufflepuff, pero le dan tanto miedo que no quiere ni acercarse.- terminó con un suspiro.

- ¿Y los de séptimo?

- Están todos demasiado ocupados con los EXTASIS, ya sabes…

Irene asintió, volvió la mirada hacia aquella singular criatura que paseaba muy cerca de ella, y que era el motivo de los problemas de Hagrid aquella semana.

Se trataba de una hembra de thestral, que muy pronto daría a luz, y por la que el semigigante estaba preocupado. Al parecer la criatura necesitaba mucha vigilancia, por si sufría complicaciones, pero hacer de guardabosques y profesor le quitaba mucho tiempo.

Dumbledore le había aconsejado a Hagrid que tomara a algún alumno como ayudante durante algunos días hasta que la cría naciera, aunque para ello, la joven bruja designada para el trabajo tuviera que saltarse las clases de la tarde, en este caso, pociones.

- Voy a llevar algunas cosas al castillo, regresaré enseguida.- habló el semigigante, echándose una bolsa de cuero al hombro y caminando a grandes zancadas.

Irene asintió, y lo observó alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista.

- ¿Te diviertes en tu tiempo libre?

La joven se sobresaltó ante la inesperada voz, y se giró para ver a una sonriente Katie, justo a su lado.

- ¿De donde sales? Ni siquiera te oí llegar- exclamó Irene.

Ella se encogió de hombros - Estaba cansada de estudiar y he venido a hacerte una visita.

- Oh, bueno, siéntate entonces.

Las dos chicas se sentaron sobre las calabazas, que ni siquiera cedieron unos milímetros ante su peso. Irene perdía la mirada en el thestral pero su amiga no hacía más que mirar a ambos lados.

- Que raro se hace esto de saber que hay algo ahí pero no poder verlo- comentó Katie luego de soltar un suspiro.

- No te pierdes gran cosa- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo son?

- Hum, pues como caballos con alas de murciélago y cabeza de dragón, esqueléticos de pelo negro y larga cola.

Katie puso una mueca.

- Escalofriante.

Irene se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Katie con voz apagada.

- Claro.

- ¿A quien viste…ya sabes

La bruja sonrió en una mueca amarga.

- A mi abuela.

- ¿Pero tu abuela no vive en Hogsmeade…?

- Me refiero a la madre de mi madre, era muggle por supuesto.

- Oh, lo siento.

- Tranquila.

Un pedazo de carne desapareció en el aire mientras la cazadora lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa.

- Escucha Irene.

La susodicha desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, con gesto curioso.

- Sabes que a mi me puedes contar lo que quieras ¿verdad? no se lo diré a nadie.- continuó Katie con aire ausente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Últimamente estás rara…no tanto como aquella vez, ya sabes, cuando eras un alma en pena, pero no sé…no te veo muy centrada.

La joven bruja observaba desconcertada a la cazadora, que le dedicaba una mirada herida por la falta de confianza. Ambas habían compartido muchos secretos, para poder ayudarse mutuamente, y ahora que comenzaba a celar su amiga lo había notado enseguida.

- Eres demasiado observadora- sonrió Irene, débilmente.

- Claro, por eso soy tan buena en el quidditch- respondió guiñando un ojo.- ¿me contarás ya lo que te preocupa?

Ella suspiró - De acuerdo, supongo que no dejarás de insistir, pero solo te lo diré a ti.

- Hecho.

- ¿Recuerdas que os conté que me encontré con Remus en Hogsmeade?

- ¿A si que Remus eh?- exclamó Katie con una sonrisa pícara, y su amiga se sonrojó avergonzada por el desliz.

- A lo que iba- exclamó intentando desviar la atención hacia el tema en cuestión- pues bueno, pasó algo más que no os he contado…

- ¿Qué cosa?- inquirió, inclinándose hacia delante, muerta de curiosidad.

Irene suspiró de nuevo.

- Yo…bueno, verás, Lupin me acompañó y al despedirnos pues bueno…yo…le besé.

- ¡¿Qué qué!- repitió Katie, con la boca abierta.

- Pues eso, lo besé de pronto y huí.

- ¿Y huiste?

- Sí.

- Woo!

- ¿Ese es tu gran consejo? ¿Woo?- replicó Irene.- Esperaba algo más de comprensión por tu parte.

Katie sonrió y la tomó por los hombros, amistosamente.

- En realidad, creo que hiciste muy bien…bueno, quizás lo de huir no fuera una gran idea, pero bueno, al menos ahora ya sabe que intenciones tienes. No será tan idiota como para no imaginar que te gusta.

- ¿Tu crees que hice bien?- dijo ella, sin ver el lado bueno del asunto.

- Claro que sí – sonrió para darle ánimos.

- Pero Katie, verás, le he enviado una carta y no me ha respondido, creo que me está evitando…

La cazadora arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Cuánto hace que la enviaste?

- Casi un mes, el mismo día de la segunda prueba del torneo.

- Bueno, si no va a enviarte una carta entonces tendrás que hablar con él, cara a cara.

- ¡¿Cara a cara!- exclamó Irene, con gesto aterrado.

Si hablaban cara a cara se moriría de vergüenza, no estaba preparada para ver con sus propios ojos las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Por supuesto- dijo Katie y al ver que su amiga negaba con un gesto de cabeza, continuó con seriedad- escúchame bien Irene, no puedes estar así, siempre pendiente de por qué lado cae el galeon.

La bruja parpadeó, sin comprender.

- Quiero decir, que no puedes estar esperando eternamente una respuesta. Si Lupin quiere algo contigo, bien, y si no, pues es hora de que te lo diga claramente y así tú podrás olvidarlo cuanto antes.

Irene abrió la boca pero no le salió palabra alguna, estaba realmente sorprendida por la seriedad y madurez con que Katie había hablado. La cazadora fruncía ligeramente el ceño, en un gesto preocupado pero lleno de determinación.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si se enfrentaba a Lupin y le confesaba todo…Irene volvió a negar con la cabeza, no quería escuchar un rechazo, por que en realidad, era eso lo que más temía.

- Oh, vamos, parece mentira que seas una gryffindor, eres una cobardica.

Ella frunció el ceño, herida en ese orgullo que siempre le traía problemas.

- Ahora verás - dijo lentamente- sacaré mi valor gryffindor, donde quiera que esté…¡y se lo diré todo a Remus!

- ¡Así me gusta! ¿Quieres que te cubra las espaldas?- dijo Katie, levantando su varita.- digo, por si acaso.

Irene sonrió divertida.

- No gracias, creo que podré sola.

- De acuerdo entonces.- sonrió, estrechándola en un abrazo.- si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy, además, recuerda que soy buena lanzando maldiciones.

- Lo recordaré- rió ella.- pero espero sinceramente no tener que usarlas.

- Bueno, yo no apostaría por ello…

- Eres una exagerada.

- Eh Irene – dijo la cazadora luego de una pausa- ¿tú también oyes eso?

La bruja se volvió instintivamente al escuchar un extraño sonido que provenía de un lugar cercano, y con sorpresa descubrió que la hembra de thestral se había tumbado sobre el pasto, y se revolvía despacio, emitiendo aquel ruido que ambas habían escuchado.

Irene se levantó de un brinco y corrió hasta la criatura.

- ¡Merlín, Merlín!- exclamó arrodillándose a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Katie, que no entendía lo que sucedía.

- Katie, tienes que ir corriendo al castillo- dijo ella, con nerviosismo- trae a Hagrid inmediatamente ¡el potro va a nacer!

La chica no se detuvo a preguntar y corrió en la dirección indicada. Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, el semigigante apareció a la carrera.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamó, al llegar a su lado.

Ella agitó los brazos, tratando de explicarse.

- No sé, me di la vuelta un momento y luego estaba tumbada aquí y…

- De acuerdo, tranquila, ahora vamos, tendrás que ayudarme.

- ¡¿Yo!

- ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

Irene negó con un gesto de cabeza, y en silencio se limitó a obedecer las órdenes de Hagrid.

Cuando regresó a la sala común, varios estudiantes se quedaron mirándola, curiosos.

Irene se acercó a la chimenea y se dejó caer en un sofá, al lado de Angelina y Fred, que charlaban sobre los nuevos modelos de escoba que habían visto en Hogsmeade. Al verla aparecer se interrumpieron y la observaron fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, Irene?- dijo Angelina - ¿estás bien?

La joven no respondió, y se limitó a mirar a su compañera como si no viera más allá de su nariz.

- ¡Irene!- se oyó entonces la voz de Katie- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Y el thestral?

De nuevo, la bruja miró a su amiga, con un gesto que ninguna le había visto jamás.

- Ha sido- murmuró- lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- exclamó Fred, mirando a Katie.

- Pues, no estoy segura- respondió la cazadora- ella estaba ayudando Hagrid, un thestral iba a dar a luz.

El pelirrojo soltó un silbido de admiración.

- Vaya, eso si que no se ve todos los días- exclamó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Fred?

- Los thestral son muy raros, y ver nacer a uno es todavía más raro…- las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas interrogantes – algunos dicen que si ves nacer a un thestral tendrás buena suerte…

- ¿Cómo es posible?- inquirió Angelina.- ¿No dicen que los thestral dan mala suerte? ¿Por qué ver nacer a uno te dará buena suerte si ya verlo es de por si mala suerte?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, y sonrió divertido.

- A mi no me mires, yo no fui quien se inventó esas chorradas.

- Hey, chicos, vaya caras!

La alegre voz de George Weasley se unió a la conversación, el gemelo venía acompañado de Lee Jordan, y rápidamente se hicieron un hueco entre sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estáis conspirando?- inquirió George, con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Irene ha visto nacer un thestral – informó Fred.

- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo ha sido?

- Aun no lo sabemos - respondió Angelina.

La joven bruja sintió todas las miradas sobre sí, y finalmente reaccionó, saliendo de aquella ensoñación en la que se había sumido.

- Ha sido muy extraño, ni siquiera puedo explicarlo con palabras- reveló ella.

- Eso no es muy explicito, ¿verdad?

Todos sonrieron divertidos.

- Bueno, no importa- exclamó George- en realidad había venido a enseñaros las nuevas bombas fétidas que venden en Zonko ¡con pestilencia extra fuerte! ¿qué tal si las probamos?

Ante la insinuación, todos menos los gemelos Weasley se batieron en retirada a gran velocidad, "por si acaso".

- Sois de lo que no hay- dijo Irene, que tampoco se había movido de su lugar.

Los pelirrojos rieron.

- Escuchad, chicos, me gustaría pediros…un favor.

- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es algo ilegal?- sonrió Fred, esperanzado.

- Bueno… va en contra de las normas de la escuela, sí.- confirmó ella.

Los gemelos ampliaron sus sonrisas maliciosas.

- Me gustaría que me ayudarais a ir a Hogsmeade…ya sabéis, sin que nadie lo sepa.

- Oh!- corearon los pelirrojos.

- ¿Podéis ayudarme?

- Podemos, podemos –asintió George- pero ¿qué nos das a cambio?

La joven bruja meditó unos segundos.

- Os haré los deberes de Transformaciones.

- De Transformaciones y Encantamientos, un mes.- regateó Fred.

- Tres días.- ofreció ella.

- Quince días.

- Una semana.

- ¡Hecho!

La chica estrechó la mano a los gemelos, cerrando el trato.

- Bien, avísanos cuando quieras ir a tu excursión- le dijo George, mientras se alejaban.

- ¿A dónde vais ahora?- preguntó Irene con curiosidad.

- Oh, vamos a probar las nuevas bombas fétidas con la encantadora señora Norris.

Los pelirrojos rieron, al tiempo que desaparecían por el hueco del retrato. La joven bruja sonrió divertida, por eso nunca tenían tiempo de hacer los deberes, se pasaban todos los días castigados por sus trastadas.

Miró un instante por la ventana, y recordó el pequeño thestral con un escalofrío en la espalda. Oscuro, tembloroso y casi agonizante entre los fluidos que habían salido de su madre, un ser extraño sin duda pero que de algún modo la había conmovido.

¿Por qué había tenido la oportunidad de ver nacer una criatura como aquella? Se preguntó si había sido simple casualidad…o había algo más. No solía creer en cosas como el destino, pero…

- Me gustaría creer que de verdad ese pequeño me traerá suerte…por que la voy a necesitar, y mucho.


	20. Amor: palabra de cuatro letras

**Capitulo 20 **Amor: palabra de cuatro letras, dos vocales, dos consonantes y dos idiotas.

- Esto no es precisamente lo que yo esperaba.

- ¿Y qué esperabas¿Un camino de rosas?

Irene frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la respuesta de Fred.

- Ya falta poco- dijo George, girándose hacia la chica que se agarraba de su túnica.

- Eso espero- contestó ella, intentando vislumbrar algo de luz al final del túnel en vano.- ¿A dónde me habéis dicho que lleva esto?

- No te lo hemos dicho- sonrió Fred.

- Venga ya, chicos ¿a qué tanto secretismo? Primero me vendáis los ojos para que no vea la entrada del túnel, ahora no hay luz suficiente para ver un metro más allá¿y ni siquiera me vais a decir a donde demonios vamos a salir?

- Tranquila, tranquila- exclamó George divertido- te prometimos llevarte a Hogsmeade y allí te llevamos.

Irene suspiró, exasperada.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no preguntaré más.

Ligeramente molesta por el barro que se pegaba a sus zapatos, Irene continuó caminando en silencio, jamás se habría imaginado que un pasadizo llevara directamente desde el castillo hasta Hogsmeade, aunque claro, eso explicaba muchas cosas con respecto a los aprovisionamientos que siempre tenían los gemelos.

Por un minuto, lamentó que los pelirrojos fueran tan celosos con aquel lugar, si supiera donde se encontraba la entrada podría volver a utilizarlo si fuera necesario.

- Por aquí, casi hemos llegado- informó Fred, señalando con su varita una hilera de escaleras de piedra que ascendían en la oscuridad.

Luego de muchos escalones, alcanzaron una trampilla que abrieron en completo silencio, saliendo a un sótano lleno de cajas.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la bruja, en voz baja.

- Sch! - George poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca, la instó a guardar silencio.

Guiada por los gemelos, ascendió por unas escaleras de madera, avanzaron en cuclillas hasta atravesar una puerta y cuando finalmente Irene se incorporó, no pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro, al descubrir que se encontraban en Honeydukes.

Afortunadamente, la dependienta, una bruja mayor y rolliza, estaba demasiado ocupada con un pequeño grupo de niños de entre seis y cuatro años, para prestar atención a los tres jóvenes que habían interrumpido en la tienda.

Se escabulleron hasta el exterior, y solo entonces, la joven bruja dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Bien, misión cumplida- exclamó Fred.

- Sí, gracias chicos.

- No hay de qué- dijo George, guiñándole un ojo- nos veremos a las seis, delante de Honeydukes para el camino de vuelta.

- De acuerdo, hasta las seis entonces.- sonrió Irene, y tras un gesto de la mano, se alejó entre los transeúntes.

Anduvo unos minutos por la calle principal, hasta detenerse muy cerca de la oficina de correos. Aprovechando que las ruidosas lechuzas atraían la atención de aquellos que cruzaban por allí, se apoyó en una pared y sacó del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino que volvió a releer.

_Mañana a las 4:30 en Las Tres Escobas._

_Fdo: Tu amigo lanudo_

_PD. Para lo que quieras que tengas en mente…buena suerte._

Irene sonrió, preguntándose cómo había conseguido Sirius que Lupin estuviera en la taberna aquella tarde. Llevaba toda la semana insistiendo para que el prófugo lograra que su amigo estuviera en Hogsmeade al menos por un día, para que así ella pudiera hablar con él, cara a cara, tal y como le había aconsejado Katie.

Aunque para ello había tenido que salir del colegio a hurtadillas y hacer un trato poco ético con los gemelos.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las 3:30, aun faltaba una hora, así que la joven decidió pasear tranquilamente por el pueblo, admirando los escaparates, que ahora estaban llenos de adornos en forma de huevos y conejos de pascua, propios de la fecha.

Sin embargo, apenas había terminado de examinar los nuevos modelos de escoba que ofrecían en un pequeño escaparate, cuando una imagen en el reflejo del cristal la obligó a girar sobre sus talones.

- ¡Merlín!- murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca, y escabulléndose rápidamente tras una esquina.

Allí mismo, caminando por la calle con paso firme se encontraba Remus Lupin.

Irene habría salido tras él, si no hubiera sido por que el mago no se encontraba solo.

A su lado paseaba una bruja joven, apenas un par de años mayor que ella misma, y con una larga melena azul eléctrico que atraía mucho la atención. Ambos charlaban en voz baja pero animadamente, y la joven bruja que los espiaba no pudo sino fruncir el ceño con disgusto.

- ¿Quién será esa?- se preguntó en silencio, mientras los seguía con la mirada calle abajo.

Cuando casi se habían perdido de vista, Irene salió de su escondite y los siguió a una distancia prudencial. Los vio entrar en Tiroslargos Moda, para salir cinco minutos más tarde, pero esta vez la chica de pelo azul había sido sustituida por otra chica, ésta con media melena de color pelirrojo.

La bruja espía parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Dónde estaba la chica del pelo azul¿Se habría quedado en la tienda¿Y por qué ahora Lupin iba con otra bruja? Sin duda se sentía confusa, pero igualmente siguió a la pareja que continuaba su camino despreocupadamente.

Durante un buen rato, los siguió aquí y allá por entre las tiendas, hasta que de nuevo ambos entraron en Dervish y Banges, y al salir, el mago había cambiado otra vez de pareja.

Irene los observó con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- exclamó para sí.- No puede ser que…no ¡imposible¿y si resulta que él…? No, me niego a creerlo… Remus no puede ser un casanova…¿verdad?

A punto estuvo de darse un golpe contra la pared, para sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza, cuando al ver que de nuevo Lupin y su acompañante se alejaban, tuvo que apresurarse a seguirlos.

Con sorpresa descubrió que se dirigían a la Casa de los Gritos, la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña según decía todo el mundo. La pareja se detuvo en una valla cercana, a una distancia prudencial de la casa y continuaron hablando.

Irene aprovechó el momento para acercarse sigilosamente, y escondida tras un árbol seco, escuchar la conversación que mantenían.

- …en el Ministerio están preocupados…- habló la bruja- ya le he dicho a Dumbledore todo lo que sé, y hay que ser cuidadosos con la información que sale…

- Lo comprendo, nadie quiere que te echen del trabajo – sonrió Lupin, amablemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para entonces entornar los ojos, como si hubiera algo que la desesperara, y para sorpresa de la joven espía que continuaba oculta, su pelo que hasta entonces había sido morado y rizado, ahora era corto y de color rosa.

- Creo que prefiero el rosa- exclamó la chica, con gesto divertido.

- ¿Nunca usas un color más…normal?- le dijo el mago.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Irene, asombrada aún, se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

- ¡Qué idiota soy! – se dijo, avergonzada de su poca perspicacia- no eran brujas distintas ¡era la misma¡una metamorfomaga!

- Ya es casi la hora de almorzar ¿vamos?- continuó Lupin- tengo que estar en Las Tres Escobas en unos minutos.

La bruja asintió, y lo siguió de vuelta a la calle principal, mientras un par de metros por detrás, Irene salía de su escondite y procedía a perseguirles de nuevo.

Al alcanzar la entrada de Las Tres Escobas, la pareja se detuvo, hablando en un susurro. Desde su posición a un metro escaso, Irene los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Vio como la bruja de pelo rosa levantaba la mano, y tomaba un mechón de pelo del mago con gesto distraído, para luego reír con diversión.

La joven bruja que espiaba sintió como una indescriptible furia la llenaba de pronto, obligándola a cerrar los puños con fuerza y haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera.

- No puedo creerlo- murmuraba a media voz- ¿por qué le manosea el pelo¡Y él se deja así, sin más! Como se divierten los dos juntitos!

Irene sacudió la cabeza violentamente, nunca se había sentido tan aturdida como en aquel momento, llena de rabia…no, no era rabia, admitió, eran celos, simples y puros celos de esa mujer que estaba demasiado cerca del hombre al que ella adoraba. Dentro de su cabeza solo escuchaba las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

_¡Sepáralos¡No dejes que le toque!_

Tomó la varita en un acto reflejo, y apuntó en dirección a la pareja que acababa de abrir la puerta de la taberna para entrar. Pero se detuvo, mientras su cabeza buscaba darle alguna lógica a lo que veía.

- Probablemente solo sean amigos… aunque él deje que ella le ponga las manos encima…seguro que no se siente atraído por ella…aunque pueda cambiar de cara cuando le plazca… Así cualquiera lo conquista! Puede ser todo lo atractiva que quiera con solo arrugar la nariz!

De repente, la bruja de pelo rosa tropezó con un escalón y Lupin, rápido de reflejos, la sostuvo de los hombros para evitar su caída.

Y eso, provocó que Irene estallara.

Chispas azules brotaron de su varita, en dirección a la pareja. Quizás por que la rabia la cegaba en aquellos instantes, la joven bruja no fue consciente del lugar al que señalaba con la varita, e inesperadamente, el hechizo rozó a la metamorfomaga, que se había hecho a un lado al engancharse su túnica con el pomo de la puerta, y entró de lleno en el local.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando gritos y exclamaciones varios surgieron del interior de la taberna.

Lupin, contempló perplejo la escena que tenía lugar en Las Tres Escobas. Los clientes habían saltado de sus asientos y miraban a su alrededor, algunos temerosos, otros enfadados, y con la varita en alto.

Al mirar más atentamente el suelo, descubrió como diminutas salamandras de fuego corrían como locas de un lado a otro, colándose en los vasos y platos de los clientes, incluso en sus túnicas si veían la oportunidad. Un par de brujas jóvenes gritaban histéricas y se sacudían las túnicas allí donde los animalillos se les habían trepado.

- ¡Merlín¿qué está pasando aquí!- exclamó madame Rosmerta cuando un par de salamandras salieron de sus bolsillos y corretearon por la barra.

- Tranquilos, yo lo arreglaré.

Lupin se giró hacia la voz que había hablado desde el umbral de la puerta, y con sorpresa descubrió a su antigua alumna, varita en mano, intentando hacerse cargo de la situación.

- Irene- exclamó, visiblemente asombrado- ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella ignoró la pregunta, demasiado ocupada en sentirse culpable por el lío que había provocado con su maltrecho hechizo.

Primero se desharía de todas las salamandras y luego ya se preocuparía de Lupin.

- ¡_Evanesco_!- gritó, agitando la varita.

Pero no fueron precisamente las salamandras las que desaparecieron con el hechizo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Irene ya había hecho desaparecer todos los recipientes de la taberna, provocando que lo que fuera que contenían se desparramara por todos lados.

En las mesas se veían ahora salamandras nadando en charcos de hidromiel o cerveza de mantequilla.

Los clientes empezaron a gritar y quejarse en voz aun más alta, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Irene se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, ya no sabía que hacer para arreglarlo pues su cerebro ya no reaccionaba con racionalidad.

De pronto, el sonido de una pequeña explosión interrumpió los gritos indignados de los magos y brujas que llenaban el local.

Irene se tapó los oídos rápidamente y se agachó, sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pues Hagrid lo había explicado muchas veces durante las clases, si una salamandra de fuego entra en contacto con algún producto que contenga alcohol, ésta explota irremediablemente.

Pronto el interior de Las Tres Escobas se llenó de salamandras explosivas ante los gritos aterrados de los clientes que huían a empujones.

Madame Rosmerta parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, agitando los brazos desde la barra, intentando calmar a la clientela mientras un grupo de salamandras nadaban en una ola de cerveza de mantequilla que había surgido desde el alto de las escaleras al desaparecer los barriles que la contenían.

Irene ignoraba todo a su alrededor, solo atenta a la cerveza derramada en el suelo que ahora llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos.

Afortunadamente el caos solo duró unos minutos, ya que Lupin se hizo cargo de la situación. Moviendo ágilmente la varita, hizo desaparecer las salamandras y con ellas las explosiones.

Ayudado por madame Rosmerta, se conjuraron trapos y cubos que comenzaron a limpiar rápidamente el desastre, aunque parecía evidente que volver a hacer aparecer los recipientes desvanecidos iba a costar algo más de trabajo.

- Increíble ¿no?- exclamó la metamorfomaga, con una sonrisa- ha sido muy divertido.

Irene y Lupin le dirigieron una mirada perpleja, y la bruja de pelo rosa se removió incomoda

- Jeje bueno, esto…Rosmerta deja que te ayude!- dijo, acercándose a la propietaria.

- No querida deja ya lo hago y….¡cuidado!- un sonido estrepitoso siguió a la advertencia.

- Lo siento Rosmerta, no vi el cubo.

Mientras las dos brujas se afanaban en continuar limpiando, el mago se volvió hacia su antigua alumna.

- Irene.

Ella apartó la vista de la bruja de pelo rosa que había tropezado de nuevo, y miró a Lupin.

- ¿Puedes explicarme lo que ha pasado?

- Esto…bueno…yo…fue un accidente – tartamudeó ella, roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Un accidente? – repitió él, incrédulo.

- Sí – dijo, bajando la cabeza.

- Lo siento Irene, de verdad me cuesta comprender cómo se llena una taberna de salamandras explosivas por accidente.

La joven apretó los labios, sin intención alguna de confesar que en realidad había querido hechizar a la bruja que lo había estado acompañando por que estaba celosa de ella.

- Además ¿no tendrías que estar en el colegio? – continuó Lupin.

- Que importa eso- susurró en respuesta.

- Sí importa, por Merlín, Irene, dame una buena explicación por favor.

- ¡Ya he dicho que fue un accidente! – exclamó ella casi con un grito, sin duda perdiendo los nervios.

El mago no parecía saber porque expresión decantarse y la confusión se mostraba en sus ojos.

- Bueno, quizás deberíamos calmarnos un poco- dijo finalmente tras un suspiro- Avisaré a Dumbledore para que puedas…

- ¡NO! – bramó ella, sin poder creer que Lupin fuera a llevarla con el director.

Si alguien descubría que estaba allí ¡se quedaría castigada de por vida!

Ahora el mago parecía más sorprendido que antes.

- Deberías explicarte mejor – le dijo, moviendo las manos en gesto conciliador- de verdad tu comportamiento…me desconcierta.

Irene bufó, "mi comportamiento dice, si me comporto así es definitivamente culpa suya" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Se había escapado de la escuela para hablar con él, había perdido su poca cordura por culpa de su 'demasiado cercana' amiga de pelo rosa, y por ello había terminado hechizando Las Tres Escobas al completo.

- ¡Claro! Todo por mi culpa!- dijo con sarcasmo.

No entendía como podía ser tan insensible¿cómo era posible que no comprendiera lo que sucedía¿Acaso debía colgarse un cartel luminoso en la frente para que se diera cuenta?

- Tengo que tomar el aire- dijo ella, llevándose una mano a la cara, y girando sobre sus talones.

- ¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Lupin con seriedad, reteniéndola por el brazo.

- ¡Déjame! – contestó sacudiéndose la mano del mago, para luego desaparecer.

Irene caminó rápidamente con la mente ofuscada, había llegado con la intención de declararle amor eterno esperando que le correspondiera, y había terminado gritándole, "genial, simplemente genial" se repetía constantemente.

Se detuvo al llegar a una esquina solitaria y tomó asiento en unas viejas escaleras, ocultando la cara entre las piernas. No entendía por qué no lo comprendía, le había dado un millón de pistas y no parecía darse por aludido, él que siempre parecía saber lo que ocurría ahora no se daba cuenta de nada…o no quería darse cuenta…

- Ni siquiera parece él, antes no era así…-meditó a media voz.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? Apenas le conoces.

La joven levantó la cabeza, rápidamente, para ver como dos brujas de túnicas de colores chillones cruzaban delante de ella, hablando en voz alta.

- …yo que tu no me arriesgaba a tener un negocio con él sin conocerle personalmente…

Ambas brujas desaparecieron de su vista luego de unos pasos, pero la frase que había escuchado de la fugaz conversación retumbaba en su cabeza.

- Apenas le conozco- se dijo, siendo consciente de cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras.

Ella no sabía nada de Lupin, jamás en sus conversaciones tocaron temas personales, no conocía sus problemas, sus gustos, sus temores…nada. Ni siquiera Sirius le había dado alguna vez detalles al respecto. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien del que solo tenía una idea vaga?

Se dio cuenta que el suyo era un amor idolatrado, amaba una idea…¿cómo era eso posible¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de algo tan importante¡Qué estúpida había sido! Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿podía amarlo aun conociendo todos los aspectos de su vida? Y aun más ¿le correspondería él?

Tan sumida estaba en sus reflexiones que no vio al mago que se detuvo a su lado y solo cuando escuchó su nombre, reaccionó, levantando la cabeza.

- Irene ¿estás bien?

Ella sonrió involuntariamente, ante aquellas palabras que tan a menudo le había escuchado pronunciar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la joven- no tendría que haberte tratado así. Estaba muy alterada y la pagué contigo.

- No importa – sonrió él, levemente.

En ese momento, las palabras de Katie retumbaron en su cerebro. Necesitaba una respuesta, aunque solo pensarlo le provocaba que las manos le sudaran.

- En realidad…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire - me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

Lupin tomó asiento a su lado, luego de suspirar suavemente.

- Yo también quería hablar contigo.

- Ya, por lo que hice antes de irme en navidad ¿verdad?- dijo ella, con gesto casi divertido con el que ocultaba su nerviosismo.

- Lo cierto es que sí.- confirmó.

- Lo siento, fue un impulso, no lo pensé, las hormonas, ya sabes... Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que me gustas…un poco...

Definitivamente disimular no se le daba del todo bien.

- Bueno, algo sospeché después de eso.- sonrió Lupin.

Irene se alegró de que no pareciera enfadado.

- ¿Y si te pidiera una respuesta?

- Escucha Irene, tu sabes que yo…y tú no…

Lupin no parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decir.

- Ya, ya- interrumpió ella- no hace falta que digas más.

La bruja suspiró, no quería escuchar un rechazo diplomático.

- Yo te aprecio, y lo sabes, pero… – él sonrió con su característica tranquilidad.

- Lo sé.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en cuan encantador se veía.

Katie le había dicho que si Lupin no quería nada con ella debía olvidarse de él cuanto antes, pero…

¿Por qué no había perdido la esperanza de conquistarle¿Acaso no había escarmentado ya lo suficiente? ese hombre podía no ser como ella imaginaba, podía rechazarla un millón de veces, pero todavía lo adorada…¿por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura del por qué.

"Quizás definitivamente soy idiota perdida" pensó "el amor me vuelve estúpida"

- Irene…

De nuevo le miró. Todavía había mucho por descubrir sobre Lupin, y al menos en eso, no pensaba rendirse. Empezaría desde cero y estaba segura de que no habría objeciones al respecto.

- Yo no espero que me correspondas- dijo suavemente- quiero decir, no pido una relación ni nada…pero me gustaría pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él, sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

- Déjame conocerte – el mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa a lo que ella sonrió –deja que me quede a tu lado… como amiga.- aclaró al final, aunque ella habría deseado no haber pronunciado ese "como amiga".

Lupin parpadeó contrariado para finalmente asentir con un gesto de cabeza.

- Seremos los mejores amigos.- terminó sonriendo.

Irene se sentía exultante, no podía creer que hubiera dicho todo eso sin tartamudear ni soltar alguna idiotez.

- Yo también debería disculparme- le dijo él, para su sorpresa – no respondí a tus cartas, por que no sabía como encararte, no me gusta poner estas cosas por escrito…espero que me perdones la falta de madurez.

- Claro, todo está bien ahora.

En un impulso, Irene le abrazó, esperando quererle tanto en el futuro como en aquel instante.

- Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo, deshaciendo el abrazo.- no volverá a pasar.

- Tranquila, en realidad no me molesta- sonrió levemente él.

- ¿Qué?

La bruja le dedicó una mirada contrariada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? No quería una relación amorosa pero no rechazaba unas muestras de cariño tan abiertas y comprometedoras¿Qué clase de comportamiento maduro y racional era ese?

Algo se le escapaba… ¿o es que Remus tenía desdoblamiento de personalidad?

- El sol se oculta- observó Lupin- si no quieres meterte en un lío deberías volver a Hogwarts. Vamos, te acompañaré…

- Al menos se preocupa por mí…o algo parecido - pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Usaste el pasadizo de Honeydukes?- interrumpió Lupin en sus reflexiones.

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí…

- Vamos a Honeydukes entonces.

- Claro…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, perfectamente.

Él sonrió – Si necesitas algo, solo dilo.

- Si respondo una noche salvaje ¿me mirará mal?- meditó en silencio.

La bruja le siguió los pasos, sonriendo. Ahora eran amigos pero más adelante ¿Quién sabe? Si sabía jugar bien sus cartas, y se deshacía de la bruja de pelo rosa, podría…

Eso era, si potenciaba su encanto, podría conquistarle, por que Lupin no era de hielo ¿verdad?

- Entonces…el beso no te desagradó¿verdad?

- ¿Qué!- exclamó Lupin, ligeramente abochornado.

- Nada, nada.- sonrió, esa reacción era la respuesta a su pregunta.

El mago carraspeó.

- Mejor démonos prisa, Sirius debe estar esperándome, se suponía que estaría en la taberna…

Irene puso una mueca, quien sabe donde andaría el prófugo, se había citado con Lupin solo para que ella pudiera hablar con él, probablemente no aparecería por allí.

Tendría que acordarse de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, Sirius era realmente fantástico en muchos sentidos, quien fuera su pareja, conseguía sin duda un buen partido…como el prófugo mismo le había asegurado.

- Pero aunque es estupendo, no lo cambiaría por él.- meditó a media voz.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada, nada, solo recordaba algo que Sirius me dijo una vez- sonrió.

- ¿Y qué era?- se interesó él.

- Ah, no es gran cosa, se me ofreció como pareja.

- ¿QUE!

- Por si a ti no te interesaba- dijo con fingida inocencia.- por que claro, dice que yo siendo joven y guapa…

- Ese chucho aprovechado…

Ella se agarró al brazo del mago y le sonrió feliz, ahora que él andaba a grandes pasos, con furia contenida. Rió para sí, por que pasara lo que pasara, por Merlín que ese príncipe no se le iba a escapar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Muy profundo¿Extravagante¿Horrible¿No hay quien lo entienda? Sea cual sea la opinión de este capi, me gustaría saberla!

Bueno, lo he dejado aquí digamos en semi-conclusión (esa palabra existe?) :P para que no os penséis que se ha acabado pero no queráis asesinarme por dejarlo colgado en un momento delicado XD

¿Por qué todo esto? Bueno, tengo que disculparme con todos los lectores habituales por que mi norma de publicar los viernes se ha acabado, lo siento, pero es que me echan de casa (solo temporalmente :P) pero será hasta septiembre metida en un pueblo, digamos que "alejado de la mano de dios"…. Eso significa, nada de Internet por un tiempo, aunque prometo seguir con este fic (y con otros que tengo a medias) para poder ir subiendo capítulos de cuando en cuando durante lo que resta de mes y en agosto (ais, lo que me voy a gastar en el ciber…).

Se supone que no puedo contestar vuestros reviews, ya supongo todo el mundo se habrá enterado de este asunto, pero que sepáis que los leo todos así que me limitare a decir que muchísimas gracias a todos, los que seguís la historia desde el comienzo y los que acaban de encontrarla, y los que me dejáis reviews que siempre me animan mucho!

Gracias y hasta pronto! Y no os olvidéis de los reviews con vuestras opiniones!


	21. La casa vieja sombria y misteriosa

**Capitulo 21 La casa vieja, sombría y misteriosa.**

La soleada terraza de Florean Fortescue, daba la bienvenida a los transeúntes del callejón Diagon en aquel caluroso día de verano.

En una apartada mesa, un hombre oculto tras el diario El Profeta, observaba disimuladamente a un par de magos de túnica oscura, que hablaban en voz baja en un lugar cercano. Llevaba allí aproximadamente una hora mientras el hielo de su té se había consumido ya tres veces.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea, que no se percató que una joven de cabello oscuro se había detenido frente al escaparate de Madame Malkin, admirando las túnicas verdes y amarillas, adornadas con broches de plata y oro; muy cerca de los hombres en los que tenía puesta su mira.

- Lleva ahí una hora…

- Es sospechoso, deberíamos hacernos cargo…

Desviando la mirada de un sombrero adornado con arañas doradas, Irene Brennan, clavó los ojos en los dos hombres que hablaban a un metro escaso del lugar en que ella se encontraba. Si alguien, en algún rincón del callejón, podía ser sospechoso de algo, eran sin duda esos dos.

El más alto, de tez morena y entrecejo fruncido tenía una cicatriz sobre la ceja que le daba el aspecto de un pirata de cuento. El otro, un hombre de rostro austero y mirada fría, escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, probablemente para sujetar su varita.

- Hay demasiada gente, no podemos atacar a un desconocido así como así.

- Nos ha estado espiando, no hay duda de ello.

- ¿Y si solo está tomando té? Si nos equivocamos…- dijo tras un escalofrío- al amo no le gusta que llamemos la atención.

El mago de rostro austero sonrió en una mueca.

- Sabes, hace mucho que no le doy trabajo a mi varita con un buen _imperius_…

La joven bruja, se alejó lo más discretamente posible y rastreó con la mirada la terraza hacia la que los dos hombres habían dirigido sus gestos. Si aquellos magos iban a atacar a alguien debía impedirlo sin hacer cundir el pánico.

Entonces lo divisó, bebiendo de un largo vaso, al tiempo que hacía a un lado su periódico. Llevaba una túnica remendada y parecía tener algo de calor pues bajo su cabello castaño podían apreciarse gotas de sudor.

Irene contuvo el aliento al reconocerle, y sin pensarlo demasiado corrió hacia él. Cuando se detuvo, y el mago alzó la vista, ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.

- Siento el retraso- exclamó en voz alta, tomando asiento frente a él- hubo un pequeño atasco con la red flu, algún gracioso había obstruido la chimenea.

- Irene

El mago parecía tan perplejo que solo pudo responder en un murmullo.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?- continuó con elevado tono de voz.

- ¿Qué?...

- Seguro que podemos aprovechar la tarde.

- Pero…

- Esos dos de ahí creen que les espías- susurró la bruja, inclinándose hacia delante.- debería ser más discreto si no quiere ser victima de un_ imperius_, profesor.

Remus Lupin, alzó ambas cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, para observar a los dos hombres que ahora, parecían contrariados por la presencia de la joven en su mesa.

- ¿Podría servirme un zumo de calabaza, por favor?- pidió Irene al camarero en voz alta de nuevo.

Los magos de túnica oscura parecieron discutir unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, se alejaron calle abajo, hacia el callejón Knockturn.

- Si vas a seguirlos será mejor que te des prisa – dijo la bruja, con una sonrisa tenue.

Pero para su sorpresa él negó con la cabeza.

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a beber de su vaso lleno de zumo.

- Te agradezco que me sacaras de una situación comprometida, aunque no debiste arriesgarte…

- Lo dices como si estuviera en peligro.

- Podrías haberlo estado.

- No soy yo quien va por ahí siguiendo magos tenebrosos- comentó Irene.

Lupin bajó el vaso que había estado a punto de llevarse a la boca, y le clavó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué piensas que son magos tenebrosos?

- Habría que estar ciego para no suponerlo – respondió- además ¿quién que no sea un mago tenebroso discute sobre si lanzar una maldición imperdonable a un completo desconocido?

Él dio un suspiro largo y profundo.

- Supongo que sí.

Ella sonrió mientras daba vueltas al vaso.

- ¿Puedo preguntar?

- Depende de lo que quieras preguntar.- respondió el mago.

- Es evidente mi pregunta ¿o no¿Qué hacías siguiendo a esos tipos?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que los seguía?

- No soy tonta, no habrían querido echarte una maldición por nada…¿por qué los espiabas?

- No puedo contestarte a eso.

Irene frunció el ceño con desagrado. Odiaba cuando le respondía eso.

- Oh, vamos, con tantos secretos voy a empezar a pensar que eres un espía del ministerio o algo así.

Lupin puso una mueca divertida.

- Créeme que el ministerio no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

- ¿Cómo está Padfoot? Hace mucho que no sé de él.

Irene cambió bruscamente de tema por que no le gustaba nada escuchar lo mal que trataban muchos magos a Lupin por el hecho de ser licántropo. No hacía mucho que su ex profesor le había contado lo mal que lo pasaba para encontrar un empleo y ella, sintiéndose impotente, solo podía limitarse a tratar de animarlo.

Resultaba curioso lo mucho que ahora sabía de él, tan solo con haber tenido dos conversaciones tranquilas desde que "formalizaran su relación de amistad"

- Está bien, algo ocupado- sonrió levemente- creo que echa de menos que alguien le ría las bromas.

La joven rió divertida.

- Nunca cambiará ¿verdad?- dijo sin esperar respuesta.

- Oh sí, me dio un mensaje para ti, por si te veía.- interrumpió él.

- ¿Para mí?

Lupin rebuscó un instante en su bolsillo, y extrajo un pergamino pequeño, que le tendió.

Irene lo extendió rápidamente y casi al instante, soltó una carcajada.

_¡Saludos de parte de un viejo amigo!_

_Si has recibido esta carta, es que Remus te ha encontrado, y si no es que el muy vago ha ido a por una cerveza de mantequilla y ha mandado a otro en su lugar…es un poco caradura pero no se lo tengas en cuenta…_

_Hacía mucho que no escribía a una chica guapa, eres muy afortunada de tener tan fabulosa oportunidad, no sabes cuantas chicas darían por tener lo que tú._

_Pero me tienes muy abandonado últimamente. ¿Ya no te atrae tanto mi personalidad perruna? Puedo mostrarte el otro lado de mi encanto si quieres... Merlín ¿lo ves? antes las notas me salían mucho más sensuales y atractivas. Creo que he perdido mi toque...esto es el fin de Sirius Black._

_En fin preciosa, que estoy muerto de asco y aburrimiento, a ver si te pasas a verme y charlamos un rato ¿vale?_

_Fdo. Tu mascota favorita_

_P.D. No se la dejes leer a Remus, o podré escuchar sus gritos indignados desde aquí._

- Creí que habías dicho que estaba ocupado- dijo ella.

- Sí, pero está ocupado en un trabajo que no le gusta- respondió Lupin con una mueca.

Irene volvió a reír.

- Me gustaría ir a verlo ¿Dónde se está escondiendo ahora?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- ¿Y como espera que le haga una visita si no me dices donde está¿Creéis que me saco la bola de cristal de debajo de la túnica y lo adivino?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco un instante, por qué no podría Sirius quedarse callado, ahora ella se enfadaría por que se sentía desplazada. Pero por mucho que Sirius dijera, Lupin se negaba en redondo a que la joven se acercara a Grimmauld Place, no iba a llevarla al cuartel general de la orden por muy aburrido que estuviera su amigo.

Irene terminó su zumo de un solo trago, para luego soltar un suspiro.

- Bueno, dile a Padfoot de mi parte que ya le enviaré una lechuza

El mago asintió despacio.

- Es lo mejor y lo sabes, él no puede ir paseándose por ahí tan tranquilamente, y mucho menos después de…

La joven bruja sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Lupin se refería a lo sucedido al final del curso.

- A veces me gustaría creer que Dumbledore miente…- confesó en un murmullo.

Lupin arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

- ¿No crees lo que Dumbledore ha dicho?

- Para mi desgracia- suspiró ella – si que lo creo, pero es difícil cuando todos a tu alrededor te dicen que no son más que invenciones, mi padre dice que es imposible, que Quien-tu-sabes no puede haber vuelto.

- Voldemort no puede esconderse siempre, y pronto todos lo sabrán.

- No digas su nombre- susurró Irene, con gesto temeroso.

- Oh, sí, perdona.

- Remus…

- Dime.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

- No tengo ni idea,- admitió - pero no te preocupes demasiado por eso. Tu solo has de preocuparte por tus estudios, lo demás, ya vendrá.- Lupin sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Irene asintió, más por apartar el tema que por que estuviera de acuerdo con el comentario.

- ¿Quieres otro zumo?

- Bueno, si pagas tú…

El mago sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

Compartieron algunos minutos en una charla agradable, hasta que finalmente Lupin se disculpó pues tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, según le dijo a la joven.

Irene se acercó al Caldero Chorreante con intención de regresar a su casa por la chimenea, pero al ver como su ex profesor se alejaba por la calle en dirección al centro de Londres, se detuvo.

Sentía mucha curiosidad, tenía que admitirlo, ahora que finalmente Lupin había comenzado a dejarla entrar en su vida (antes no había sido de forma voluntaria) parecía ocultar mucho más que antes, o al menos, eso pensaba la joven bruja.

- Quizás podría…

Irene sonrió con malicia para sí, pasear por Londres no estaba prohibido ¿verdad? Y si casualmente seguía el mismo camino que el mago…

Mientras salía por la puerta, se deshizo de la túnica, quedándose con la ropa muggle que solía llevar debajo cuando salía a la calle, su madre solía decir que siempre era mejor pasar desapercibida estuviera donde estuviera. A menudo, como en aquel instante, le daba sin duda la razón.

Siguió a Lupin a una distancia prudencial hasta llegar al metro que había al lado del parque de St. James, donde tuvo que arriesgarse a seguirle más de cerca, para no perderlo entre la multitud.

Cuando finalmente salieron de nuevo al exterior, luego de tomar una segunda vez otra línea de metro, Irene comprobó que se hallaban no demasiado lejos de la estación de King Cross. Miró el cartel que anunciaba que se encontraban en Camden Town y arqueó una ceja curiosa. ¿Hacia donde se estaría dirigiendo Lupin?

Se apresuró otra vez para no perderle, aunque empezaba a preguntarse si realmente Lupin podía llegar a ser un buen espía si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella le seguía los pasos…

Lo siguió durante aproximadamente quince minutos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una calle oscura, llena de casas sucias y descuidadas. En una placa bajo una farola parpadeante podía leerse _Grimmauld Place._

- Uh, sin duda el nombre le viene que ni pintado- murmuró.

Se escondió en una esquina, a tiempo de evitar que el mago la viera, pues Lupin paseaba ahora su mirada alrededor como si quisiera comprobar que se encontraba solo.

"Muy sospechoso, sin duda" pensó Irene.

En ese momento, el mago se detuvo entre dos de las viejas casas, concretamente entre los números 11 y 13. Cuando la joven bruja quiso darse cuenta, una puerta había surgido de ninguna parte y Lupin ya había desaparecido por ella.

- Pero ¿cómo?

Irene no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, había sido magia, no había duda alguna pero ¿por qué alguien hechizaría una casa? Y una casa de magos oculta en un barrio muggle, aquello era aun mas extraño.

Se acercó despacio y se quedó mirando a apenas dos metros la pared de ladrillo que formaba parte de los números 11 y 13. Sabía que allí había una casa, la cuestión era ¿dónde exactamente?

Casi como si respondiera a sus pensamientos, de repente, una puerta maltrecha apareció ante sus ojos, seguida por dos ventanas sucias y opacas.

Irene abrió la boca asombrada, allí estaba la casa misteriosa.

- ¿Debería entrar?- se preguntó en silencio, pensando en si no habría ido ya demasiado lejos.

- Oh, hola.

La joven bruja, se giró bruscamente, con el corazón en la garganta por el sobresalto. Allí, justo a su lado, había una bruja sonriente de escandaloso pelo rosa. Y ella habría reconocido ese pelo en cualquier parte.

- Tú…tú eres la bruja metamorfomaga- dijo, sorprendida.

Era la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse.

- ¿Nos conocemos?...- la bruja puso gesto pensativo- un momento, te recuerdo, eres la chica de las salamandras explosivas! - rió divertida.

Irene se sonrojó avergonzada.

- No sabia que esperaban visitas, si lo llego a saber, habría traído algo de buena comida.- rió de nuevo.

- Eh…- la joven no sabía que contestar.

- ¿Has venido a ver a Remus?

- Eh, esto, sí.- dudó un momento.

- Entonces vamos- sonrió la bruja- pero no hagas ruido cuando estés dentro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, aquello si que había resultado inesperado.

- Oh, vaya, no me he presentado- sonrió, levantando la varita y señalando la puerta con ella- soy Tonks.

- Irene Brennan, encantada de conocerte.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un vestíbulo oscuro.

- No se ve nada- murmuró.

- Sí, es lo malo de este sitio, que siempre está tan oscuro que nunca veo la…¡auch!

- ¿Estás bien?- susurró Irene, preocupada.

- Sí, tranquila, será mejor encender alguna luz, _Lumos_- la punta de su varita se encendió revelando un amplio corredor en la penumbra.

En ese momento, una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, dejando escapar algo de luz de su interior.

- Tonks ¿eres tú?- susurró una voz lejana.

- Sí, Arthur, tranquilo.

Irene se abstuvo de preguntar quien era el que había hablado desde la alejada habitación y siguió de puntillas a la bruja que iba delante de ella.

Aquel lugar le parecía extraño, y tétrico…demasiado tétrico. Una gran telaraña que pendía del techo, se enganchó en su pelo, e Irene soltó una exclamación de asco. ¿Qué demonios era aquel sitio? Debía llevar siglos sin limpiarse.

- Perdón por las telarañas- dijo Tonks- aun no hemos tenido tiempo de limpiar a fondo. Bajemos a la cocina, ten cuidado con las escaler…- un sonido estrepitoso interrumpió en la silenciosa casa.

- ¡Tonks¿estás bien¿te has hecho daño!

Irene bajó corriendo las escaleras por las que la metamorfomaga había caído ruidosamente, aterrizando con la cara en el suelo.

- Sí…bien…supongo…- masculló con la mejilla aplastada sobre la piedra.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- dijo Irene, arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Sí, tranquila, esto me pasa a menudo.

La joven sonrió, pues por un momento se sintió identificada con ella.

El sonido de pasos las interrumpió, y una cabeza asomó en la oscuridad. Irene soltó un chillido ahogado cuando el ojo azul de Alastor Moody emergió y empezó a girar.

- Ah, eras tú, Tonks- gruñó.

Moody dejó de mirar a la bruja y clavó sus dos ojos en Irene, que continuaba arrodillada junto a Tonks.

- ¿Y tú quien eres y qué haces aquí?

- Ah, esta es Irene- se apresuró a responder la metamorfomaga- viene a ver a Remus.

- ¿A Lupin?- gruñó Moody de nuevo, ahora su ojo mágico daba vueltas sin parar – Tonks esto no es una casa de citas, no puedes traerte a tus amigas al cuartel general.

Irene se puso roja de verguenza, pero sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Moody había dicho "cuartel general".

- ¿Qué!- exclamó Tonks, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque desparramada en el suelo no parecía imponer demasiado respeto – ¡Yo no la he traído! Estaba en la puerta y me limité a acompañarla.

- ¡Dejaste entrar a una desconocida! Si un mortifago toca a la puerta tu lo dejas pasar!

- Ella no es un mortifago.- protestó Tonks.

- ¡Podría serlo!

- Por Merlín Ojo Loco, si aun está en Hogwarts!

- ¡Los mortifagos se disfrazan hábilmente¡y tu les abres la puerta!

- Bueno, si el mortifago es guapo…

- ¡Juventud descerebrada!- exclamó Moody, irritado - ¡los mortifagos vienen y les abrimos la puerta¿Qué será lo siguiente¿Invitaremos a Voldemort a tomar el té¡locos, todos locos! Quién me mandaría a mi a volverme a meter en esta orden de chiflados!

Cojeando y haciendo un sonido sordo, Moody se alejó unos pasos, entrando en lo que se adivinaba como la cocina y desapareciendo de la vista.

- No le hagas caso a Ojo Loco- dijo Tonks, llevándose un dedo a la sien- esta un poco más paranoico de lo habitual.

- Ya, lo de '_alerta permanente'_ no se lo toma a broma.

Tonks se rió - ¿A ti también te lo gritaba a cada minuto?

Ella asintió despacio, aunque bueno, técnicamente lo había gritado su impostor… resultaba confuso cada vez que pensaba en ello.

La metamorfomaga la hizo pasar a la cocina, un lugar amplio y tan terriblemente sucio como el resto de la casa, aunque allí había mucha más luz y sobretodo, mucha más gente.

En la amplia mesa central, un hombre de aspecto cansado y escaso pelo pelirrojo se encontraba sentado al lado de Moody, al verla aparecer el mago alzó la vista y arqueó las cejas en un gesto curioso. Al fondo, un mago regordete y de aspecto andrajoso parecía dormitar en pie junto a una gran chimenea.

- ¿Esta es el mortifago disfrazado?- exclamó el mago pelirrojo, intentando contener una carcajada divertida.

- ¡Eso, reíros, reíros!- exclamó Moody- cuando se nos llene este sitio de mortifagos no digáis que no os avisé!

El mago se levantó de la silla bruscamente y renqueó hasta la puerta.

- Tranquilo, Ojo Loco, cuando los marcianitos verdes vengan a visitarnos ten por seguro que no los dejaremos entrar.- dijo Tonks, ahora que el auror subía por las escaleras.

- ¿Marcianitos verdes?- dijo el mago pelirrojo, sin comprender.

- Es una cosa que dicen los muggles…- puso gesto pensativo- en realidad nunca lo he comprendido del todo.

- Yo…esto, siento interrumpir pero…

Irene habló atrayendo la atención de los presentes, al tiempo que señalaba en dirección a la chimenea, junto a la que se apoyaba el mago regordete y somnoliento.

Un ruido extraño provenía de su interior, y las cenizas caían desde lo alto.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí¿Ves algo, Mundungus?

El susodicho había parecido despertar y miraba el interior de la chimenea con curiosidad.

- Hay un ruido raro aquí, pero no se ve nada.

- Deberías probar a encender una luz- sonrió Tonks, divertida.

El mago llevó la mano a la varita, y con ella y un sonoro _Lumos_, iluminó el interior de la ruidosa chimenea.

Se produjo lo que pareció un chillido muy agudo, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Mundungus había salido despedido por una ola de doxies que salían de la chimenea como agua de un grifo roto.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí!- gritó Tonks.

Las pequeñas criaturas se metieron bajo las túnicas de los presentes y entre su pelo. Irene gritaba desquiciada, sacudiéndose como podía, siguió a Tonks escaleras arriba y justo en ese momento un grito que parecía provenir de una mujer con muy mala leche retumbó en el corredor.

- ¡SUCIOS ENGENDROS¡COMO OS ATREVEIS A PONER UN PIE EN ESTA CASA¡ASQUEROSOS SANGRES SUCIAS¡FUERA¡FUERAAAA!

- ¡Por Merlín, esta casa es de locos!- gritó Irene, con las manos sobre las orejas, mientras un par de doxies tiraban de su pelo en dirección contraria.

- ¡Fuera bichos fuera!- gritaba Mundungus agitando la varita y hechizando a todo menos a los doxies.

- ¡Dung, apunta bien por lo que más quieras!- gritó Tonks que había recibido un hechizo _Evanesco _y ahora solo contaba con media túnica con la que taparse.

- ¡INMUNDICIA¡SUCIAS RATAS!

- ¡Por dios que alguien calle a esa vieja loca!

- ¡A mi no idiota, a los doxies, apunta a los doxies!

- ¡DESCEREBRADOS¡APESTOSOS!

- ¡Fuera bichos¡vamos, fuera!

- ¡Odio los doxies, odio los doxies!

- ¡ATAJO DE MAL NACIDOS!

- ¡Mundugus, apunta a los doxies, no a mi!

- ¡BASTA YA! – la voz masculina interrumpió repentinamente en el caótico espectáculo - ¿Qué pasa¿ibais a montar una orgía y no pensabais invitarme?

- ¡Sirius!

De nuevo, la chillona voz de mujer irrumpió.

- TUUUUU, TRAIDOR! TU Y TUS AMIGOS SANGRES SUCIAS! COMO OS ATREVEIS A PONER LOS PIES EN LA NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA DE LA FAMILIA BLACK!

- Que no vieja bruja, que esta casa ya no es noble ni antigua, ahora solo es vieja y llena de mierda.

- ¡VERGÜENZA DE MI CARNEEEE!

- ¡Sirius, vuelve arriba!- exclamó el mago pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Sirius haciendo un puchero - ¿Me vais a quitar los únicos momentos de felicidad del día en los que insulto a mi madre?

- No ves que tenemos un invitado - remarcó la última palabra.

- ¿Qué invitado?

- ¡CHUSMA AMANTE DE LOS MUGGLES!

- ¡Que te calles ya, vieja loca!

- Te ayudaré – dijo el mago pelirrojo, acercándose a Sirius para ayudarlo a cerrar las cortinas y silenciar al retrato de la mujer.

Con todo aquel griterío, los doxies parecían haberse detenido momentáneamente, pero cuando el silencio volvió a reinar, volvieron al ataque.

- ¡Siriuuuuss!- Irene gritó y se abalanzó sobre el mago.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra.

- ¡Irene¿qué haces tú aquí?- exclamó sorprendido.

- ¡Que importa eso¡solo quítame estos bichos de encima! – gritó ella, tirando de su túnica.

- Está bien, quédate quieta, a ver.- apuntó con la varita y hábilmente se deshizo de las criaturas que estaban en su pelo, haciendo que salieran disparadas.

Aunque los demás seguían teniendo problemas para deshacerse de ellas.

- ¡Qué alguien me ayude aquí!- gritó Tonks, exasperada, aun tenia doxies tirando de su media túnica, que dejaba entrever un poco demasiado.

- ¡Vaya, sobrina¿Es necesario que vayas provocando de esa manera cuando solo están Dung y Arthur en la casa? Como se nota que eres una Black de la rama buena.

- ¡Déjate de decir chorradas y ayúdame ¿quieres!

Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguieron sacarle los doxies de encima. Mundungus seguía sacudiéndose torpemente ya que no parecía tener mucho éxito haciéndolo con la varita.

Irene se acercó a la metamorfomaga y le dejó su túnica, ya que por el momento ella no la necesitaba, pues seguía con la ropa muggle. Tonks la miró agradecida, y de nuevo, Irene sintió gran empatía por la bruja.

- ¿Y ahora alguien va a explicarme de donde han salido todos estos doxies chiflados?

- De la chimenea de la cocina- dijo el mago pelirrojo.

- Ya decía yo que allí dentro tenía que haber algo, hacía demasiado ruido…

- No habría pasado nada si Dung no hubiera metido la varita en la chimenea.

- ¡Hey!- protestó el mago en cuestión- ¡yo solo hice lo que me dijeron!

- ¡Pues aprende a pensar por ti mismo!

- Sirius…

El prófugo miró a Irene, que se había agarrado con una mano a su túnica.

- Cuando dijiste que estabas muerto de asco y aburrimiento… estabas de coña ¿no?

ooo

Sé que podía haber puesto una palabra más "elegante" pero no pude resistirme a poner esa ultima frase XD y ya ven que los titulos ingeniosos se me han agotado (se aceptan sugerencias :P)

Pero bueno, bueno, que tal el capitulo? Espero que haya sido un poco divertido jeje y mil gracias a Nariko que me ayudo con muchos diálogos de este capitulo.

Siento no haber publicado antes, pero entre que no he estado muy inspirada, y la lectura compulsiva del Principe Mestizo, que por cierto me ha dejado asombrada, confusa, intrigada y absolutamente perdida sobre como seguir con este fic, ya que hasta ahora había tomado los libros como una referencia básica para la historia…ya se que esto solo es un fic pero es que me gustaba seguir bien la historia…bueno, si no lo habéis leído todavía, mejor será que me calle, supongo que algo se me ocurrirá :P aunque por esto mismo no puedo prometer que no haya giros inesperados XD

En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias por los reviews! Y no os olvidéis de decirme que os parece (y las sugerencias son muy bien recibidas en este momento…) XD


	22. Sacando a pasear al perro

**Capitulo 22: **Sacando a pasear al perro.

Irene bajó la mirada a la taza de té que descansaba sobre la mesa, para luego fijarse más atentamente en los magos que se encontraban acomodados a su alrededor.

- Entonces ¿se conocen?

Sirius hizo un gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Tonks apoyó los codos en la mesa y les miró, curiosa.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Es una historia larga, y no creo que Irene quiera que cuente los detalles escabrosos ¿verdad?

- Ni una palabra- dijo ella, con gesto amenazador.

Para sorpresa de todos, Sirius se echó a reír, y le dio una palmada cariñosa en la cabeza.

- Bien, si te conoce, no hay problema en que esté aquí – dijo el brujo pelirrojo - creo que Moody tendrá que aguantarse las ganas de desmemorizarla.

- ¿Desmemorizarla?- repitió Sirius.

- Estaba convencido de que era un mortifago disfrazado- respondió Irene con amargura.

- ¿Tú un mortifago? Eso es imposible – rió divertido- mirad esta cara y decidme si parece un mortifago.

Sirius cogió a la chica por la barbilla e hizo girar su cabeza varias veces.

- Pues la verdad es que no- dijo Mundungus, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya lo ves, eres demasiado adorable para ser un mortifago, además, tu color no es el negro, querida.

Irene se sonrojó ligeramente ante el piropo.

- No me digas que eres la novia de Sirius- dijo Tonks, visiblemente divertida.

- ¿QUE¡NO! – su sonrojo llegó a un limite alarmante.

- ¿Cómo que no!- Sirius hizo un gesto ofendido- ¿y nuestros planes de boda¿Y la luna de miel¡Si Remus iba a ser nuestro padrino!

- ¡Quieres dejar de burlarte!- exclamó Irene, enfurruñándose.

El prófugo soltó una carcajada mientras el resto de los presentes observaban muy sorprendidos la singular interacción entre aquellos dos.

- Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó – pero llevo tanto tiempo aquí metido ¡sin reírme! que es inevitable aprovechar estas situaciones…te dejo que me lances un hechizo como venganza, venga.

- Déjalo, no quiero estropear tu cara, así que por hoy te perdonaré.

- Mi bonita cara querrás decir.- sonrió él, divertido.

- Bien, si todo está claro, quizás deberíamos presentarnos- interrumpió el mago pelirrojo, estirando el brazo – mi nombre es Arthur Weasley, este de aquí es Mundungus Fletcher, y ya conoces a Moody y Tonks por lo que parece y…sentimos lo de los doxies.

- Irene Brennan, y no se preocupe por los doxies - respondió ella, estrechándole la mano.- perdone pero¿ha dicho Weasley?

- Eso he dicho- sonrió él.

- Entonces¿usted es el padre de Fred y George?- exclamó con sorpresa.

- ¿Conoces a los gemelos?

- Claro¿Quién en Hogwarts no los conoce?- dijo ella sin esperar respuesta.

Arthur soltó un suspiro, provocando que los demás sonrieran divertidos.

- Aun no me has dicho que estás haciendo aquí ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?- interrumpió Sirius.

Irene puso una mueca, y se acercó a él para responder en un susurro.

- Llegué siguiendo a Remus.

- Oh- el mago sonrió divertido- ya veo.

- Pero no se lo digas, si se entera se enfadará.

- Tu tranquila, soy una tumba.- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Las campanadas de un reloj que parecía provenir del vestíbulo interrumpieron en la conversación.

- Vaya ¿ya es tan tarde?- exclamó Arthur Weasley, mirando su reloj de bolsillo- tengo que irme.

- Yo también – dijo Tonks, levantándose de su asiento y derribando accidentalmente una taza.

- Hey Dung ¿tu no tenías que hacer la guardia ahora?- dijo Sirius.

El mago que parecía dormir con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, se incorporó ligeramente.

- ¿Eh?

- Es la hora Dung- dijo Arthur- tienes que hacerle el cambio de guardia a Sturgis ¿recuerdas?

- Ah, si, si.

Mundungus se incorporó para luego despedirse brevemente con un gesto de la mano.

- Cuida bien de mi ahijado- exclamó Sirius antes de que desapareciera.

- Nosotros también nos vamos, si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

- Sí, gracias Arthur.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte- exclamó Tonks, agitando la mano de Irene- ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando, no hay muchas chicas con las que charlar por aquí.

La joven rió divertida y asintió.

Ambos magos se marcharon rápidamente, dejando solos al prófugo y la estudiante.

- ¿Quién es tu ahijado?- exclamó Irene, de repente.

- Harry- respondió Sirius con naturalidad.

- ¿Harry qué más?

- ¿Cómo que qué más? Harry Potter por supuesto.

- ¿Ha…Harry Potter¿El Harry Potter de la cicatriz¿Ese Harry Potter?

- Sí, ese mismo, aunque debería buscarle otro mote con más gancho, eso de Potter el de la cicatriz no va con su imagen…

- ¿Tu eres el padrino de Harry Potter¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde¿Por qué? Y sobretodo ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No preguntaste- sonrió él, con una mueca.

- Oh sí, es que yo cuando conozco a un mago siempre voy y le digo "perdone usted¿es por casualidad padrino de Harry Potter?"

Sirius sonrió divertido. – Vamos, estás exagerando.

- No exagero¡es que no sabía nada! Nunca me contáis las cosas importantes, así que más te vale que me cuentes cómo es que eres su padrino, qué es este sitio y qué es todo eso del "cuartel general"

- ¿Pero tú cuanto sabes?- exclamó Sirius con sorpresa.

- Soy una chica perspicaz…y ahora, desembucha.

- Lo siento, Irene, pero no puedo contarte nada.

- ¿Por qué no¿No te fías de mí? Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos…

- No pongas morritos que ya sabes que conmigo no funciona…oh, vale, vale, te contaré parte de la historia...pero deja de mirarme así.

Irene sonrió ampliamente, dejando a un lado la cara de cachorro abandonado (que casualmente Sirius le había enseñado), y se preparó para una entretenida sesión de chismes.

- Vaya, quien iba a imaginar que eras el mejor amigo del padre de Harry y que encima formabas parte de una organización secreta…la historia es más compleja de lo que parecía - exclamó cuando la narración hubo terminado.

- No quería que supieras lo de Harry, él ya tiene bastante…

Irene miró un instante a Sirius, en aquel momento no parecía él, se veía preocupado y de algún modo amargado. La atmósfera de la tétrica casa parecía pesar sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

El mago asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella alargó la mano, poniéndola sobre su brazo y sonrió para reconfortarle.

- Te estoy preocupando¿verdad? – sonrió él - Remus hace lo mismo cuando no sabe como animarme.

- Es que no me gusta ver al rebelde y alegre Sirius Black con esa cara.

- Tranquila, estoy bien, además tú no tienes que cuidar de mí, el adulto aquí soy yo.

Irene rodó los ojos. – Si tú lo dices…

El mago soltó una carcajada.

- Eres una deslenguada ¿lo sabías?

- Claro, he aprendido del mejor.

- Descarada- rió de nuevo – Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Remus.

- Hablando de él¿dónde está? Lo vi entrar en la casa pero no salir.- dijo Irene, con gesto pensativo.

- Se marchó apenas cinco minutos después de entrar- informó Sirius- tenía algo de prisa, no os cruzasteis por un pelo.

- Supongo que es mejor así, me habría echado un buen sermón si me llega a ver- suspiró ella.

- ¿A quien intentas engañar? Te encanta que te eche sermones- exclamó él con sonrisa socarrona.

- Ja, ja, que gracioso.

Por un instante, el mago borró su sonrisa - Te agradezco que hayas venido, Irene.

La joven lo observó curiosa.

- Esta casa no saca lo mejor de mí…

- Pues salgamos, el aire fresco te sentará bien.

- No es tan fácil, te recuerdo que soy un preso fugado y al parecer mi viejo disfraz ya no es útil.

- ¿Por qué no? Unos toques de varita y nadie te reconocerá.- dijo ella, sin comprender donde estaba el problema.

Sirius ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, y entonces sonrió.

- Sabes, creo que me has convencido. ¿Te apetece un paseito?

- Claro- sonrió- vamos allá.

ooo

Irene levantó la mano, haciendo de visera sobre sus ojos, mientras contemplaba la estructura de hierro que se alzaba contra el cielo azul.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahí?

A su lado un gran perro lanudo ladró en respuesta, y la joven sonrió.

- Está bien, como quieras.

La joven bruja caminaba mirando a Sirius Black y no podía evitar sonreír divertida mientras éste brincaba y daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que con un toque de varita nadie le reconocería, ahora en vez de ser un gran y lanudo perro negro era un gran y lanudo setter irlandés pelirrojo.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que me gusta más tu nuevo look?

El animal se detuvo un instante y le dirigió lo que podía adivinarse como una mirada ofendida. Ella soltó una risita y le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza, ofreciéndole media manzana de caramelo que llevaba como ofrenda de paz.

- Señorita…

Ella levantó la vista un instante para mirar al joven que tenía delante, un chico de más o menos su edad que le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora, al tiempo que se rascaba nervioso el chaleco rojo.

- ¿Va a subir con él?- exclamó señalando al animal.

- Sí, claro- sonrió ella.

- Pero…

- Es muy bueno y no ensuciará nada, lo prometo.

Irene le dedicó una mirada suplicante (una de las muchas del repertorio de Sirius) y finalmente el joven accedió asintiendo con la cabeza no sin antes susurrar para sí lo raras que eran algunas chicas.

La bruja se dejó caer en el desgastado asiento, y Sirius la imitó, al tiempo que la maquinaria comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Echando un vistazo hacia abajo sonrió.

- Hacia años que no me subía a una noria….

El perro ladró en respuesta y ella asintió.

- Supongo que tu nunca subiste a una ¿cómo te sientes?

Sirius respondió dando varias vueltas y moviendo la cola exageradamente.

- Ya veo, me alegro de que te guste, los trastos muggles también son divertidos ¿verdad? Oh no….Sirius, tenemos un problema….

El animal le devolvió la mirada, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras sin comprender.

- El hechizo- dijo, señalándole- está desapareciendo.

Efectivamente el pelaje pelirrojo del animago comenzaba a oscurecerse rápidamente.

- Definitivamente, ese hechizo no era tan bueno como creíamos.

- ¡Sirius! Vuelve a transformarte en perro!

- Tsk, tsk, esas cosas se discuten en la intimidad del dormitorio, querida.- respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

- Idiota- gruñó ella- Por Merlín, Sirius alguien podría verte.

- ¿Cómo quien¿Un muggle volador? Mientras estemos en este trasto nadie me verá.

- Pero…

- Nadie va a fijarse e nosotros.

La joven suspiró, dándose por vencida – Supongo que tienes razón.

- Eso, relájate, estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no?

- Para que tu te diviertas querrás decir- sonrió ella.

- Lo que sea…

Irene le observó un instante, mientras una cuestión revoloteaba por su cabeza.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro. -dijo Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Aunque sea indiscreta?

- Oh, vaya, suena interesante ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

- ¿Por qué no…- ella meditó unos segundos la mejor forma de expresarlo- …no le has dado una madrina a Harry?

El prófugo arqueó ambas cejas, con sorpresa.

- Hmm, buena pregunta… pues no sabría decirlo – cabeceó pensativo- James solía decir que yo era demasiado rebelde y que por eso no me ataba a las mujeres…claro que nunca me paré a pensarlo.

Puso una mueca divertida, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- Vaya, creí que ibas a decir que esperabas a la mujer de tu vida o algo así.

Sirius rió.

- Eso es algo muy típico de las mujeres, sin ánimo de ofender…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vosotras esperáis al príncipe azul o al menos, ese será siempre vuestro ideal, pero nosotros solo buscamos a la mujer que nos aguante y no quiera cambiar lo que somos, aunque no niego que si es por pedir, pediríamos muchas cosas mas…- y volvió a reír.

- Suena como si no creyeras en el amor.

El mago suspiró, y clavó la vista en el techo de metal.

- Eso es diferente, creo en el amor, pero…- ante la mirada interrogante de la chica, continuó- a menudo, es más un problema que otra cosa.

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

- Creo que es mejor no enamorarse y solo esperar que alguien te quiera y te aprecie, para entonces corresponderle en consecuencia…

- Sirius…

Irene se preguntó si aquel modo de pensar tan triste, y tan indiferente, lo había provocado alguna relación fracasada o la soledad sufrida en Azkaban, o quizás ambas cosas.

Durante unos minutos se hizo el silencio.

- Estas vistas- murmuró el mago, ausente, mirando hacia el exterior mientras la cabina subía- me recuerda a volar en escoba…

- Lo echas de menos ¿no?

- No te imaginas cuanto daría por subirme de nuevo a una escoba – sonrió él con nostalgia.

- Cuando quieras te prestaré la mía.

Sirius soltó una leve risa. – Gracias.

- No hay de qué….- Irene se interrumpió un instante, al ver la extraña reacción de su acompañante - ¿Qué pasa¿has visto algo ahí abajo?

El mago tenía una expresión casi congelada, sin perder de vista a los transeúntes que paseaban bajo la noria a la suave luz de la tarde.

- Es él – murmuró con voz gutural – esa rata…

La joven apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Sirius volvió a transformarse en el ya conocido can de pelaje oscuro, y saltó de la cabina aun cuando tres metros de distancia los separaban del suelo. Irene gritó, creyendo que el animago se habría estrellado, mas para su sorpresa, Sirius no solo parecía haber salido ileso sino que corría a gran velocidad alejándose a cada segundo.

Ella se vio obligada a imitarlo, y prácticamente saltó del aparato en marcha ante el horror del joven de chaleco rojo y el desconcierto de los paseantes. Cayó torpemente y de rodillas, pero no se dio tiempo para lamentarse, algo muy extraño le estaba ocurriendo al mago.

- ¡Esa chica está loca¡podría haberse matado!...pero juraría que ese perro era de otro color…- oyó exclamar al joven.

Pero tampoco se giró para responderle, sino que echó a correr tras el animal.

- ¡Padfoot, padfoot¡detente padfoot!- gritó desesperada, pero él ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla.

Durante varios minutos corrió por entre las concurridas calles de Londres, pero Sirius parecía haberse esfumado, se maldijo por no poder usar la varita ya que estaba rodeada de muggles.

- Vamos Padfoot ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? – murmuraba dando vueltas.

- Irene- susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Dios! - gritó, dándose la vuelta sobresaltada - ¡que susto!

Ante ella, y para su sorpresa, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Remus Lupin.

- ¿Estás bien?- inquirió él, preocupado.

- Sí, sí, bien…- suspiró.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí¿Y donde está Sirius?

- ¿Cómo sabes que…

Lupin le dedicó una mueca.

- Vengo de su casa y no estaba allí…además te vi pasar corriendo mientras gritabas "padfoot"

- Oh…

La joven se removió nerviosa, preguntándose que iba a hacer, nadie los iba a librar de un sermón esta vez, y eso no sería nada en comparación con lo que le esperaba si Sirius no aparecía en los próximos minutos.

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Lupin, esperando una respuesta.

- Em, esto…verás…lo cierto es que…Padfoot…él…bueno…está… por aquí…en… alguna parte.

- ¿En alguna parte?- repitió el mago, sorprendido.

- Sí, es que…él salió corriendo de pronto…

- ¿Qué salió corriendo!- exclamó él, ahora vacilando entre la preocupación y la sorpresa.

- Sí, no se qué le pasó- se interrumpió un segundo- aunque yo diría que vio a alguien, por que dijo "él" y luego lo llamó rata.

- ¿Rata!

La voz de Lupin había sonado como un chillido ahogado, Irene frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Irene, quiero que te quedes aquí, no te muevas ¿me has oído?

Su voz sonó tan firme que ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El mago echó a andar rápidamente, buscando entre la multitud algún rastro de Sirius, o al menos, eso pensaba la joven.

- ¿Es qué nadie va a explicarse?- bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Durante diez interminables minutos, Irene esperó, hasta que finalmente Lupin hizo de nuevo aparición y llevando consigo, aunque más bien era arrastrando consigo, a un irritado Padfoot.

El mago que tiraba del can por la cola, se alejó de los transeúntes y se acercó a un callejón oscuro a donde la bruja les siguió aun preguntándose lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Sirius recuperó su forma humana, ahora lejos de las miradas de los muggles, mostraba en su cara un extraño gesto.

- Sirius¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?- la voz de Lupin sonó dura.- corriendo desbocado entre los muggles ¿por qué no te cuelgas un cartel ya de paso? Por Merlín ¿no eres consciente del peligro o qué?

- Era él, Remus, te juro que era él – respondió el animago, con voz irritada- se paseaba tan tranquilo entre la gente….

- Escucha, Sirius, sé que no es fácil estar encerrado, y te comprendo, pero Peter no…

- ¡PETER ESTABA ALLÍ, REMUS¡YO LO VI! RECONOCERÍA SU APESTOSO OLOR HASTA EN UNA CLOACA!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- concedió su amigo- pero aunque Peter hubiera estado allí¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no estuviera solo?

Sirius gruñó, mientras Irene situada a una distancia prudencial, los observaba.

- ¿Peter? Pero ese no era el nombre del amigo que les había traicionado?- meditó ella en silencio- pero Sirius dijo que era un mortifago ahora….y si eso es verdad, y él estaba por aquí…¿habrá mortifagos en esta calle?

Sintió un escalofrío, ante el temor de que las tranquilas y agradables calles de Londres se hubieran llenado de asesinos.

- Avisaremos a los demás e inspeccionaremos la zona, pero debes dejar de corretear como un perro rabioso- continuó Lupin- si está por aquí, te prometo que lo encontraremos ¿de acuerdo?

El animago volvió a gruñir, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza.

- Irene.

La joven se sobresaltó cuando el mago se volvió hacia ella y la llamó.

- Vete a casa, por favor.

- ¿Qu-qué? – exclamó ella, sin comprender a qué venía aquella orden.

- Este lugar es peligroso, vete a casa.- continuó Lupin.

- No quiero irme a casa- protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Irene, por favor- respondió él, con una mirada que no admitía replica.

La joven apretó los labios, conteniendo las palabras de disgusto. Después de todo aquel número ¿acaso no se iban a dignar a decirle lo que pasaba¿Cuántas veces la iban a dejar de lado?

Se preguntó por qué ese trato ¿es por que era una chica¿por que era demasiado joven¿por que la creían demasiado débil como para defenderse de un posible ataque? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más ofendida se sentía.

Así que tras patear una lata para descargar la indignación, Irene dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la calle transitada de muggles, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola a todos otra vez! Como habeis comprobado estoy de vuelta en casa (aunque ahora parece la casa de terror, cuando tengo que escribir lo hago encima del microondas, que triste) pero bueno, ya se que el capi es cortito y ha dado poco juego (y pocas situaciones divertidas que es lo que gusta :P) pero ruego un poco de paciencia, ya que ando un poco liada estos dias y la inspiración me faltaba cuando escribia este capi. Aun asi, decidme lo que opinais!

Os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, y la paciencia que habeis tenido para que continuara, aun quedan muchos capis por delante, he hecho cuentas y es posible que llegue a los 32 o 33 capis, asi que espero que siga gustando hasta el final.

Para contestar y comentar más ampliamente los reviews que me dejais, voy a escribir yo misma un review cuando ponga cada nuevo capitulo, asi es mas comodo y no me arriesgo a que me quiten la historia por que no cumplo con las normas…asi que id a echar un vistazo :P

Hasta el proximo viernes!


	23. La chimenea y el armario

**Capitulo 23 **La chimenea y el armario

Observó el reloj de pared cuando las suaves campanadas anunciaron la medianoche. Dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo para luego apartar la gran bola de pelo blanco que ronroneaba sobre su regazo.

- Wynn, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero me achicharro cuando te tengo encima – le dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

La gata bufó molesta, y con la cola retorcida en alto, fue a recostarse sobre un sofá cercano. Irene suspiró, no conseguía conciliar el sueño y el calor del verano no la estaba ayudando.

Cogió la varita y por quinta vez aquella noche, apuntó hacia el vaso que descansaba a su lado.

- Glacius – murmuró, dejando el recipiente literalmente congelado, para luego echar un sorbo a la limonada que había dentro.

Odiaba que su padre fuera a veces tan cabezota, si hubiera hecho caso a su madre, habrían puesto aire acondicionado en la casa, pero su progenitor no parecía estar por la labor de poner un "trasto muggle" que no supiera manejar.

- Claro, ellos se van de vacaciones por ahí y a mi me toca aguantar este calor infernal- masculló molesta, aunque en realidad nunca le había importado quedarse sola en casa.

Se sentía libre e independiente…aunque aun desayunara y cenara gracias a la comida de su madre ¿qué haría ella sin los tupperware? que grandes inventos los de los muggles.

Se tumbó en el suelo, y perdió la vista en el techo, preguntándose lo que estarían haciendo Remus y Sirius en aquel instante.

- No, no, tonta, no pienses en ellos, se supone que estás enfadada ¿recuerdas?- se replicó.

Aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior y había decidido seguir enfadada hasta que le pidieran perdón…o hasta que le contaran que era lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, pues aun seguía sin saberlo. Por ahora solo tenía suposiciones.

- Irene.

Ella dio un salto cuando una voz extraña se hizo eco en la habitación.

- En la chimenea, Irene.

Rápidamente, gateó hasta la chimenea donde un rostro familiar le sonreía entre las llamas verdes.

- ¿Sirius¿Qué haces?- dijo con curiosidad, para rápidamente cambiar a una actitud más fría - …quiero decir ¿ha pasado algo?

- Nada, he venido a verte- sonrió él.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Y la chimenea esta conectada a la red flú?

- Digamos que solo es para emergencias.

- ¿Y cual es la emergencia ahora?

- Bueno, en realidad…

- ¿En realidad?

Sirius volvió a sonreír y sacando una mano de entre las llamas, agarró a la joven por el brazo y con fuerza tiró de ella, haciendo que soltara un grito de sorpresa.

Irene tuvo la familiar sensación de ser absorbida por la chimenea y en unos segundos aterrizó en una chimenea oscura y polvorienta.

- Bienvenida- sonrió el mago, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Te importaría avisar antes de secuestrarme por mi chimenea?- replicó ella, sacudiéndose el polvo.

- Es que me gusta tu cara de sorpresa…bonito pijama, por cierto.

La joven se miró, y recordó que efectivamente llevaba puesto un camisón muy corto, el que solía llevar aquellos días de verano cuando hacía mucho calor, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse unos zapatos.

- ¿Me has traído para reírte de mí o qué?

- No, no, si estás adorable.- sonrió él, divertido.

- Cállate- gruñó.

Sirius le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza, y la invitó a sentarse en un viejo camastro que había a un lado de la habitación. Irene se fijó por primera vez en lo que había a su alrededor.

- Es el dormitorio del tercer piso- informó, al ver como ella perdía la mirada en el mohoso papel pintado.

- ¿Y quien duerme aquí?

- Nadie por ahora.

- ¿Por ahora¿Eso significa que lo harán en un futuro cercano?

- Sí- el mago hizo un gesto con la mano- Arthur va a traer a los chicos para que ayuden con la limpieza.

- ¿Arthur Weasley? Oh, te compadezco entonces- respondió con una mueca- no quisiera tener a los gemelos alojados en mi casa haciendo trabajos forzados…

Sirius sonrió.

- Creo que podré soportarlo…y la casa también.- durante un instante se hizo el silencio- en realidad, Irene, te he traído para hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué?

- Sé que estás enfadada, ayer no debí salir corriendo y dejarte sola, pero es que…

- Viste a Peter ¿no?

Sirius puso cara de desconcierto - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Estaba delante cuando le gritaste a Remus ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió, pensativo.

- ¿Ese tal Peter era tu antiguo amigo¿el que…?

- Sí, era él.

- ¿Lo encontraron?- se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿A Peter? No, no, sabe escabullirse bien entre las cloacas- gruñó el mago.

- Lo siento.

El mago volvió a palmearle la cabeza con suavidad.

- No te preocupes por eso, es más importante que me perdones, a mi y a Remus, él no quería que te pasara nada y por eso te mandó a casa ¡es tan protector!

Irene sonrió entre divertida y aliviada.

- Estáis perdonados, pero espero que no se te ocurra saltar así de nuevo, casi me dio un infarto…- arrugó la nariz mientras sonreía- y por las molestias ¿qué me vas a comprar?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Nunca has oído eso de comprar el perdón?

Sirius rió – Que bien te aprovechas de mi buena voluntad. Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti.

- ¿A estas alturas de te das cuenta?

Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación les interrumpió. Sirius se levantó de un brinco, como si hubiera sido pillado in fraganti en una gamberrada.

- ¿Sirius¿estás ahí?- se oyó una voz al otro lado de la madera.

- Sí, un momento, Remus- respondió el mago con nerviosismo.

- Pero ¿qué pasa?- inquirió Irene, sin comprender a qué venía aquella reacción.

- Me matará si te ve aquí- susurró Sirius.

- ¿Por qué?- respondió ella, igualmente en un susurro.

- No debemos usar la red flú y mucho menos para traerte aquí cuando se supone que tú no sabes nada de la orden…

- ¡Oh!...oh…pero si no me has contado nada de la orden.- replicó.

- ¿Sirius¿Estás bien?- habló de nuevo Lupin, desde el otro lado.

- Sí, perfectamente- respondió él, para luego volverse hacia la chica- vamos a ver…aquí sí, será perfecto.

El mago tomó a la joven de la mano y la arrastró hacia un esquina de la habitación donde una gran estructura de madera descansaba entre el polvo.

- No esperarás que me meta en ese armario ¿verdad?- exclamó entre sorprendida e indignada.

- Solo será un minuto, Irene, por favor te lo ruego. Si Remus te encuentra me mata….

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, era lo más absurdo que se le había ocurrido a Sirius hasta entonces…bueno, lo de aquel restaurante había sido peor, esto no podría ser mucho más grave ¿verdad?

Finalmente accedió, con tal de que Sirius se deshiciera rápido de su amigo y ella pudiera volver a su casa.

- Sirius ¿qué estabas haciendo?- oyó hablar a Lupin, luego de que cerrara la puerta del armario.

- Nada, nada, estaba… meditando.

- ¿Meditando? Tú no has meditado en tu vida, Padfoot.

- Pues por eso, ya sabes que me gusta probar cosas nuevas…

Irene tuvo que ponerse las manos sobre la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, quizás no pudiera ver nada desde la oscuridad del armario pero si que podía escucharlo todo.

Intentó acomodarse en silencio entre una capa vieja y una caja llena de algo que quizás era mejor no indagar.

- Quería decirte que Molly ha llegado con los chicos.

- Bajaré enseguida.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien, Sirius?

- Sí, claro, nunca había estado mejor.

Irene se distrajo de la conversación cuando un pequeño puffskein se deslizó sobre la barra que sostenía las perchas. Sonriendo cogió al peludo y redondo animal y lo acarició, haciendo que este emitiera un suave ronroneo.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- habló Lupin.

- ¿Ruido¿Cual ruido? Yo no he oído nada.- respondió Sirius, y su voz sonaba tan nerviosa que cualquiera habría apostado que mentía.

- ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

- ¿Yo¿Esconder? Nada ¿qué iba a esconder¿a mi amante en el armario o algo así?

Irene se golpeó la frente.

- Si será idiota.- masculló.

De pronto, la joven notó que algo no estaba bien dentro de aquel armario, una pequeña y extraña sombra se movía a sus pies, al refugio de la oscuridad.

Se inclinó ligeramente para observarlo mejor, y en ese momento unos grandes ojos oscuros asomaron, y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó bajo ellos.

- Te he visto sangre sucia - habló la extraña presencia.

E Irene gritó.

- Sirius, estás muy raro ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?- dijo Lupin, con voz preocupada.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bi…

Un sonoro "crack" interrumpió al mago, que luego fue seguido de un grito y el ruido de algo que caía.

- Pero qué demonios…

Lupin no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase, cuando las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par y una asustada Irene salió escopetada, llevándose por delante a los dos magos y tropezando torpemente para aterrizar en el suelo.

- ¿Irene?

- Yo…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sirius, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Hay…algo…ahí…- señaló al armario- …y habla…me ha dicho…sangre sucia…

El prófugo gruñó algo que sonaba como "kreacher" mientras Irene no dejaba de respirar ruidosamente, lanzando miradas hacia el armario aun con el cuerpo tenso.

Lupin observó a la joven un instante para luego devolver una mirada interrogante a su amigo.

- ¿Y bien?- terminó por exclamar, al ver que nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarse.

- Remus, esto no es lo que parece.- respondió Sirius rápidamente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que parece?- dijo el mago, arqueando las cejas.

- Ya sabes, ella escondida en el armario con tan poca ropa pues bueno…

- ¿Bueno qué?

- Pues ya sabes lo que hace una pareja en la intimidad, Remus ¿no querrás que te de detalles, no?

- ¡No tienes que explicarle eso!- exclamó Irene entre indignada y avergonzada.

- Pero si me ha preguntado.

- ¡Era una pregunta retórica! Sabe perfectamente lo que parece!

- Bueno, a lo mejor no estaba claro que pareces mi amante- repuso Sirius.

- ¡Pero es que no soy tu amante!

- Si te escondes en el armario lo pareces.

- ¡Tú me escondiste en el armario!

- Ya, ya, solo estaba intentando aclarar el asunto.

Lupin se llevó una mano a la cara ocultando así su expresión.

- Irene ¿por qué no bajas a la cocina? Está en el sótano, no tiene perdida.- dijo de pronto su ex profesor.

Ella lo miró confusa - ¿Eh?

- Hay té en la alacena.

La joven dudó un segundo, pero comprendiendo la indirecta, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera hasta la cocina, muy por el contrario, se apoyó sobre la madera para escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado.

- Sirius…

- Remus, no te equivoques en tus conclusiones.- se apresuró a responder su amigo.

- Todavía no he sacado ninguna conclusión.

- Pero vas a hacerlo, y no dudo que mancharás mi buen nombre con tus sucias ideas – exclamó fingiéndose ofendido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- replicó Lupin, intentando dar algo de seriedad a la conversación- No sé lo que ha pasado, pero no es difícil de imaginar. Sirius¿te das cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo esté Irene con nosotros más problemas podemos causarle? Solo con dejarla entrar en esta casa se arriesga a ser blanco de los mortifagos.

- Pues ella no se ha quejado al respecto, y me permito recordarte que también hay otros (incluida la familia Weasley) que se encuentran aquí, y tampoco deseamos que sean blanco de los asesinos de Voldemort ¿verdad¡oh vamos! Esta casa es más segura que cualquier otro lugar de Londres…- se hizo una pausa y Sirius sonrió ante el gesto resignado de su compañero.- a menos que…claro, ahora lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que convierta a la dulce damisela en una fierecilla con toda mi "mala" influencia.

Soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Lupin fruncía el ceño.

- Aunque en cualquier caso eso sería imposible- respondió el licantropo- nunca he barajado tal posibilidad.

- ¿Por qué imposible?- dijo Sirius- Irene tiene mucho encanto…no mucho sex appeal, pero sí encanto, y con un buen maestro ¡uf! Seguro que es una fiera cuando se lo propone…

- Sirius, por favor.

Irene abrió la boca, asombrada ¿por qué demonios estaban discutiendo sobre ESO? Lupin debía haber estado asesinando a Sirius, no discutiendo sobre el sex appeal que ella podía tener.

- Por mucho que tu influyeras, ella no se convertiría en una de esas chicas que…¿por qué demonios estoy hablando de esto contigo?

- A mí no me mires, empezaste tú.

Sirius sonrió divertido ante la mirada de Lupin, que claramente preguntaba "¿por qué siempre me enredas?"

- En cualquier caso, espero que tengas claro que Irene es una buena chica y no quisiera que eso cambiara ¿entendido?

- No me lo puedo creer, Moony- el animago fingió asombrarse exageradamente- ¡Merlín¿Me estás amenazando por culpa de una mujer?

- No te estoy amenazando, so payaso.

- Lo que tú digas- le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona- y sí, quédate tranquilo, Irene seguirá siendo una dulce muchachita poco sexy... Y si, si, nada de ponerla en peligro ¿contento?

- Sí, contento, me alegra saber que la sensatez se empieza a abrir paso por fin en tu cabeza…

- ¡Eh!- protestó Sirius.

Irene bufó al otro lado de la puerta ¿Dulce muchachita poco sexy? Le parecía más un insulto que cualquier otra cosa.

Iba a seguir el hilo de la conversación cuando, de pronto, una mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que diera un brinco.

- Perdona ¿te he asustado?- habló una agradable voz femenina.

Una mujer de cara redonda y amigable le sonrió, haciendo que Irene le devolviera una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Escuchamos unos ruidos extraños y vine a ver lo que sucedía.

- Ah, eso, está todo bien, no se preocupe…

- Molly, mi nombre es Molly, querida. ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Ah, Irene Brennan, encantada de conocerla.

- Lo mismo digo…- la mujer hizo una pausa para escuchar las voces que venían de la habitación cerrada- ¿qué pasa ahí dentro?

- Eh, bueno, Sirius y Remus están hablando…creo.

- Oh, ya veo- sonrió- dejemos entonces que los amigos limen sus diferencias tranquilos ¿te apetece un té, Irene?

- Eh, está bien, sí, gracias- respondió aun algo aturdida.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina…querida¿no tienes frío con ese pijama tan corto?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a seguir a la amable bruja por las escaleras.

- Chicos, chicos, comportaros por favor.

Cuatro cabezas pelirrojas se alzaron cuando Molly entró en la cocina, seguida de una tímida Irene, cubierta prudentemente con una capa.

Lo que se adivinaba como una versión alterada del snap explosivo con espectaculares fuegos artificiales, se chamuscaba sobre la mesa ante las sonrisas divertidas de los presentes y la mirada desaprobatoria de la mujer.

- Perdona a los chicos, Irene, todavía no parecen haber madurado- exclamó Molly, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a los cuatro jóvenes pelirrojos.

- ¡Ah¡Irene¿qué haces aquí?

- Hola Fred, hola George.- saludó ella, con una mueca.

- ¿Ya os conocíais?- sonrió Molly.

- Estamos en la misma casa, mamá- respondió George.

Irene miró a la bruja con curiosidad¿esa era la madre de los gemelos? Esa mujer debía ser la paciencia personificada si tenía a ese par por hijos.

- Así que tu también eres de Hogwarts y una gryffindor, eso es estupendo, querida.

- Eh, gracias.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Irene?- preguntó de nuevo Fred.

Esta vez, Molly la miró también, esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno…hubo una emergencia y Sirius me trajo aquí.- explicó, con aquella verdad a medias.

- ¿Conoces a Sirius?- George se echó a reír- yo pensaba que las chicas buenas no tenían tratos con prófugos malvados.

- ¡George!- le riñó su madre.

- Solo era una broma mamá.

- Pues guárdate esas bromas, además esas cosas no se le dicen a una señorita.- exclamó ella.

- ¿Señorita¿Dónde?- rió Fred.

- ¡Fred! – protestó de nuevo Molly.

Irene los miraba alternativamente mientras discutían, y no pudo evitar poner una mueca, que curiosa familia aquella, divertida, pero curiosa.

- Siempre están igual, no les hagas mucho caso.

Por primera vez, la joven se fijó en los dos jóvenes que acompañaban a los gemelos en la mesa, por el color de su pelo, estaba segura de que eran sus hermanos.

- Soy Charlie- habló el más próximo a ella, estrechándole la mano.- y este es mi hermano Bill.- el cual la saludó con un gesto de la mano.

- Te recuerdo- dijo ella, sonriendo por primera vez – tu fuiste buscador del equipo de quidditch de gryffindor ¿verdad, aun recuerdo el partido contra ravenclaw en mi segundo año, creo que nunca pasé tanto miedo al ver a alguien cogiendo la snitch.

Charlie rió divertido.

- Cierto, fue un partido muy reñido. Aun conservo una cicatriz de recuerdo en la cabeza.- dijo, señalando con un dedo el lugar en cuestión.

- Hablando de tus heridas de guerra ¿eh Charlie?- habló George, que parecía haber dejado la "conversación" con su madre.

- No tienes que estar celoso, querido hermano, cuando quieras te presentaré un par de encantadores dragones que te darán todas las que quieras.

El gemelo hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

- Yo tengo las mías propias, no hace falta que te molestes.

- Charlie trabaja con dragones – informó Fred, sentándose al lado de Irene, mientras la señora Weasley se ocupaba de poner una tetera al fuego.

- Vaya, debe ser peligroso- dijo ella.

- Solo hay que ser cuidadoso- respondió Charlie, con sonrisa modesta.

- Oh, sí, sobre todo con la dragonas pero a nuestro querido hermano ellas no le dan problemas ¿verdad?- sonrió George, socarrón.

- Compórtate George- le riñó su madre.

Irene aguantó la risa que amenazaba con escapársele. Molly colocó un plato de galletas sobre la mesa, que ofreció a la invitada con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando la joven iba a llevarse un pedazo a la boca, Sirius y Remus hicieron aparición.

- Hola chicos- saludó el prófugo con media sonrisa a los presentes.

- Sirius ¿te apetece un té?

- Eh, sí, gracias Molly.

El mago tomó asiento y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Irene, al tiempo que Remus lo imitaba. Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los tres, aunque nadie más parecía darse cuenta de ello.

La joven no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había escuchado, estaba segura de que Sirius solo había intentado defenderla, muy a su manera, y de paso, reírse un poco a costa de su amigo, pero…¿Esos dos pensaban que carecía de atracción física¿Creían que no podía ser sexy y arrebatadora como otras mujeres? Frunció el ceño, herida en su orgullo, su falta de sex appeal debía ser algo muy obvio si charlaban sobre ello tan tranquilamente…apretó los labios con fuerza, deseando darles a aquellos dos una lección de caballerosidad. Por mucho que quisiera a Lupin y por mucha simpatía que tuviera hacia Sirius, se habían pasado de la raya hablando de esa manera y ahora estaba resuelta a hacer algo al respecto.

- Irene, cuando te hayas tomado el té, si quieres podemos acompañarte hasta casa.- habló la señora Weasley sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Muchas gracias.- respondió ella- pero no es necesario.

- Pero es peligroso ir por Londres en plena noche, quien sabe que muggles locos andan sueltos por ahí.- continuó la mujer- y no solo los muggles…

La joven sintió un escalofrío, los mortifagos podían estar paseando por las calles y cuando quisieras darte cuenta…

- Ya sé, los chicos pueden acompañarte.

Los gemelos levantaron la cabeza al unísono y sonrieron con perversidad.

- No, vosotros dos, no- exclamó su madre, señalando a Fred y George- con vosotros correría más peligro que si fuera sola.

- Mamá, nos ofendes- replicó Fred, haciendo un gesto dramático.

- Bill, Charlie, vosotros la acompañareis.- resolvió rápidamente, mirando a sus hijos.

- No quisiera molestar…- exclamó Irene.

- No es molestia querida ¿verdad que no, chicos?

Bill negó con la cabeza en silencio, mientras Charlie sonreía en una mueca, por la mirada que les lanzaba su madre, ninguno se habría atrevido a replicar.

Irene miró un instante a Sirius que asintió con la cabeza, animándola a que volviera a casa, para luego observar a Lupin que bebía de su taza de té.

- Todo está bien, Irene, puedes confiar en Charlie y Bill- le dijo su ex profesor.

"A mi me habría gustado que me acompañaras tu" pensó luego de soltar un suspiro.

- De acuerdo- accedió finalmente.

- Puedo ir yo también - se ofreció Sirius.- conozco un atajo que…

Como si hubiera activado un resorte, todos levantaron la cabeza para mirarle.

- Bueno, vale, si no queréis podéis decirlo claramente…

Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta del vestíbulo en silencio, la joven bruja miró un instante tras de sí, donde Molly hablaba en un susurro con Sirius y Remus.

Quizás se hubiera equivocado al limitar sus esfuerzos en ser simplemente la amiga de Lupin durante aquellos meses, ahora necesitaba un as en la manga para lograr conquistarle definitivamente pues si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado, el tiempo podía ser reducido y esperar más tiempo se convertía en un riesgo.

Hasta entonces se había limitado a llamar su atención pero necesitaba algo más impactante, necesitaba que el instinto masculino jugara a su favor, y eso es lo que iba a hacer… y de paso les daría una lección a aquellos dos.

Comenzaba la _Operación Sex Appeal_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, he aquí otro capi, que admito he cortado aquí para que pique un poco la curiosidad XD pero aun la conversación entre lupin y sirius me sigue pareciendo un poco forzada, y he sido incapaz de hacerlo mejor, afortunadamente no me gano el pan haciendo esto :P

Bueno, espero que haya sido un poco divertido, y que haya gustado la aparición de charlie, que aunque se supone no deberia estar ahí es un personaje estupendo.

Puesto que no hay preguntas ni nada parecido en los reviews hoy me abstendré de responder en un review, solo contesar una cosa que snapewhite preguntó, y es que no tengo intención de meter a harry en todo este jaleo (el pobrecillo se traumaría si lo meto en el ajo XD) y lo de sirius me abstengo de responder por que no puedo ir contando lo que va a pasar, pierde toda su gracia :P

Asi que solo me queda decir que ¡muchisimas gracias a todo el mundo! Ya llegue a los 100 reviews! Voy a llorar de emocion! XD Si llego a los 150 prometo un regalito! (sed conscientes que yo soy pobre eh? XDDD)

Hasta el proximo viernes!


	24. Sex appeal operation 001

**Capitulo 24 **Sex Appeal Operation #001: Cherry Dance Project.

Irene observó el familiar ajetreo que tenía lugar en el anden 9 ¾ y sonrió, ese sería su ultimo año en Hogwarts, apenas podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, y esperaba poder aprovechar lo poco que le quedaba al máximo.

- La última vez que vea esta locomotora…- susurró- oh, vaya, me estoy poniendo nostálgica.

Un grupo numeroso emergió de la pared del anden y cuando se dio cuenta de quienes se trataba, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Allí estaba Lupin con Sirius disfrazado en su forma animal, junto a su ahijado…aun le parecía raro pensar que esos dos tenían una relación tan cercana, aunque desde luego al pobre Harry no le vendría mal algo de apoyo extra luego de todo lo que Sirius le había contado.

Hacía un mes que no había podido ver ni hablar con Remus, pues ni siquiera se habían cruzado por casualidad, él siempre evitaba los contactos en publico por temor a los mortifagos, aunque a Sirius eso parecía importarle bien poco y solía mantener amenas charlas con la estudiante a través de la chimenea siempre que le era posible.

Por un segundo, dudó si acercarse a saludarlos, pero no quería causarles problemas y crear preguntas incomodas.

- Soy demasiado buena pensando en los demás- asintió para sí.

- Oh, sí, nadie te gana en modestia.- rió una voz a su lado.

- ¡Katie! Que susto me has dado.

La joven cazadora volvió a reír.

- Estas en las nubes ¿tú también te pones nostálgica por que este es nuestro último año?

- ¿Tu también?- exclamó ella.

- Claro, a todos nos pasa, Hogwarts es especial…oh, vaya, mira Irene, alguien ha venido a verte- sonrió Katie, señalando con la mano.

Bajó la cabeza hacia el lugar que apuntaba su amiga y descubrió con sorpresa que Sirius había abandonado momentáneamente el grupo para acercarse a ella.

- Vaya, hola – sonrió, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.- me alegro mucho de verte.

El perro ladró meneando la cola fervientemente, provocando la risa de las dos jóvenes.

- ¿Crees que su dueño es un alumno?- dijo Katie.

- Estoy casi segura- sonrió ella, acariciándole la cabeza y mirando de nuevo hacia el grupo donde Lupin se despedía de ahora de Harry.

- ¿Subimos ya al tren?

- Claro…bueno, Pad, tengo que irme, sé bueno y te haré un buen regalo por navidad – se acercó para susurrarle- y despídeme de Remus, por favor.

El perro ladró dando a entender que lo haría, ella sonrió una última vez antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y marchar tras Katie hacia el tren.

Apenas tardaron en divisar a Angelina que ya se había apropiado de un vagón

- Hola, Irene.

- Hola, Angelina ¿qué tal el verano?

- No ha estado mal- sonrió la chica- ¿y el tuyo?

- Todo bien.

Las tres chicas se acomodaron y en apenas unos minutos Patricia apareció cargando su baúl.

- ¿Habéis visto el perro que hay ahí fuera? Es tan gracioso corriendo tras el tren- dijo la recién llegada- se parece mucho a aquel perro que encontramos en Hogsmeade.

Irene se asomó por la ventanilla y rió al ver a Sirius corriendo feliz tras la maquina que se movía cada vez mas rápido.

- Tengo la impresión de que este será un año interesante- dijo Angelina, sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por que es la nueva capitana del equipo- respondió inesperadamente Alicia, haciendo aparición tras abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

- Hola Alicia- saludaron todas al unísono.

- ¿Vas a ser la capitana?- preguntó Patricia, con curiosidad.

- Aun no es seguro…quiero decir que no me parece que yo sea la apropiada…

- Oh vamos, McGonagall no dejara que ni Fred ni George sean los capitanes ¿te lo imaginas?- rió Katie- sería un suicidio.

- Y Harry está descontado, es el más joven del equipo.- apuntó Alicia.

- ¿Y vosotras dos qué?- dijo Angelina.

- A mi no me interesa, ya tengo bastante con los EXTASIS- respondió Katie.

- Lo mismo digo- asintió también Alicia.

- Vaya, así que parece que serás la nueva capitana, enhorabuena- sonrió Irene.

Angelina sonrió, entre avergonzada y orgullosa.

- Bueno, sin duda este será un buen año- dijo Katie.

- Sí…- Irene hizo una pausa.

Llevaba un buen rato meditando si debía pedir ayuda a sus amigas para llevar a cabo su plan, la última vez la cosa no había salido del todo bien, aunque no negaba que en cierto modo, había resultado efectivo. ¿Podrían ayudarla esta vez?

- Desembucha ya ¿quieres?

- ¿Eh?- miró a su alrededor, confusa.

- Tienes cara de querer confesar algo- sonrió Katie- así que suéltalo ya.

- A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien- gruñó Irene, mientras sus amigas se reían.

- Bueno, entonces ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó Angelina.

- Lo cierto es que necesito vuestra ayuda.

- ¿Para qué?

- Os lo diré si prometéis no reíros…

- Prometido- exclamaron todas al unísono.

- Quiero…- dudó unos segundos, miró a sus amigas una por una y finalmente suspiró - quiero ser un chica sexy.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

ooo

- Definitivamente, creo que Umbridge apesta, ha sido la clase más aburrida de la historia ¡es peor que escuchar al profesor Binns!

Alicia asintió con la cabeza ante la ferviente declaración de Irene.

- Sí, yo también hecho de menos al profesor Lupin- respondió su amiga.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Estaba implícito en la frase- sonrió divertida.- aunque no te he visto tan aburrida en la clase, de hecho, parecías muy entretenida.

- Oh si, eso, es que estaba rellenando la encuesta de los gemelos…- Irene rió- eso es lo único que me alegra el día.

- Sinceramente, esos dos cada día están peor de la cabeza. ¿A quien se le ocurre repartir encuestas como esas entre los alumnos?

Ella volvió a reír.

- Bueno, quizás es que les interesa de verdad saber cual es tu forma predilecta para librarte de una clase ¿tu cual elegiste¿la fiebre, los vómitos o los desmayos?

- Los tres- respondió Alicia, sonriendo.- aunque personalmente prefiero la nariz sangrante, es más realista…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una malhumorada Angelina hizo aparición.

- Oye Alicia- susurró Irene- ¿no crees que eso de ser capitana está estresando un poco a Angelina?

La cazadora rió.

- ¿Solo un poco? Un día de estos la veremos subiéndose por las paredes- suspiró- además mañana son las pruebas para elegir guardián, y el panorama no es bueno…

- Seguro que no es tan malo…

- Ja, tu no has visto lo que yo- Alicia negó con la cabeza- la mayoría no detendría una quaffle ni aunque se estrellara contra su cara.

- Chicas- exclamó Angelina acercándose rápidamente- ¿y Katie? Me dijo que viniera pero no me dijo para qué.

- A nosotras nos dijo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué querrá?

Irene frunció el ceño. – Sospecho lo que tiene en mente.

Las dos cazadoras parpadearon, curiosas.

- Hola chicas- la puerta se abrió dando paso a una alegre Katie.

- Ya era hora- protestó Angelina- ¿qué es lo que pasa¿por qué nos hemos reunido?

- Es evidente ¿no? – sonrió la cazadora- es el momento de ayudar a Irene.

La susodicha rodó los ojos, al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, Katie se había puesto manos a la obra, aunque demasiado pronto para su gusto. ¿En qué momento de locura se le había ocurrido aceptar la ayuda de esas tres…?

- ¿Y Patricia?- preguntó al percatarse de la ausencia.

- La profesora Sprout la tiene ocupada, luego yo la pondré al corriente del plan.

- ¿Plan¿Hay un plan?

- Por supuesto.

- Oh, estupendo- sonrió Alicia dando una palmada llena de ilusión- suena divertido.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Angelina.

- Mmmmm tal y como yo lo veo, lo que a nuestra querida amiga le hace falta son unas clases aplicadas.

- ¿Y quien se las va a dar¿Tú?- rió Alicia, divertida- anda ya, Katie, tu tienes tanto sex appeal como un gusarajo.

La cazadora estrechó los ojos, con gesto amenazante.

- Mira quien fue a hablar… lo importante es que Irene estará bien asistida, por auténticos expertos según mi opinión, en las diferentes áreas que vamos a abarcar.

- ¿Auténticos expertos? - repitió Irene- ¿de quienes estás hablando?

- Aquí tienes la lista, con los horarios.- sonrió Katie, alcanzándole a la chica un pergamino.

La bruja paseó la mirada por la tinta verde, donde había un total de cuatro nombres que se distribuían en un horario apretado durante todas las tardes de la semana.

- ¿Es una broma¿Vosotras sois los expertos¿Y qué pone aquí…asesoramiento¿Qué asesoramiento?

- Oh, eso, te he conseguido unos cuantos libros muy útiles, que servirán para asesorarnos en un tema tan complejo…- respondió Katie con aire profesional.

- No me gusta nada como se empieza a tornar este asunto- murmuró Irene.

En realidad, empezaba e encontrar aquello terriblemente humillante.

- No pongas esa cara- sonrió su amiga, para tranquilizarla- el éxito está asegurado.

Irene refunfuñó pero se mantuvo callada mientras sus amigas continuaban discutiendo aquel nuevo plan.

- Quizás la idea no sea tan mala – meditó Angelina.

- Además tenemos todo un ejército de especimenes con los que comprobar si los resultados son satisfactorios.

Sus amigas estuvieron a punto de soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Te refieres a todos los chicos del colegio?- dijo Alicia.

- Sí, y a los profesores, los fantasmas, incluso el calamar gigante.- exclamó Katie, con energía.

- Chica, tu no estás bien de la cabeza…- murmuró la capitana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Katie, te pasas un poco ¿no?

- Claro que no, hay que pensar a lo grande chicas ¡a lo grande!

Irene entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una mirada de advertencia.

- Me niego a atraer sexualmente al calamar gigante.

- Eres demasiado exigente – respondió la cazadora.

- ¡Katie!

- Bueno, bueno, no hay que irritarse, tacharemos esa parte.

- Ni a los fantasmas…

- Bueno, de acuerdo.

- Ni a los profesores…

- ¡Irene estás corrompiendo mi arte!

- ¿Tu arte¿Conspirar para convertirme en tu conejillo de indias es tu arte?

- Emmmmm

- Estás mal de la cabeza.

- No es cierto, solo soy ingeniosa¿verdad?

- Yo más bien diría aterradora- exclamó Irene- de hecho creo que esto ha sido una muy mala idea, no tendría que haber pensado que tener sex appeal me iba a servir de algo…

- Pero ¿qué dices, la idea es genial¿Qué mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre que convirtiéndote en una chica sexy y arrebatadora? Cuando todos los chicos de la escuela te persigan, Lupin se dará cuenta de lo especial que eres y te querrá para él.

- Pues yo empiezo a dudar que funcione.- opinó Alicia – no sé si es muy sabio jugar con las hormonas de medio colegio…

- Al contrario, necesitamos una buena carnaza para llamar la atención de sus más bajos instintos.

Irene puso una mueca, no le gustaba un pelo que Katie se refiera a ella como _carnaza_.

- ¿Crees que funcionaría?- dijo Angelina- ¿crees que Lupin se dejaría influenciar así por "su instinto"?

- Oh, por favor- Katie, hizo un gesto de exasperación - cada luna llena se convierte en lobo, si a alguien le influye su instinto, es a él. Y además no hay que olvidar que el instinto fundamental del animal es el de perpetuar la especie…

- ¡Katie!- gritó Irene.

- ¿Qué¿acaso no es verdad?

- Vale, chicas, tiempo muerto- intervino Angelina.- la cuestión es que Lupin se enamore de Irene, no que quiera "ya sabes qué" para luego dejarla tirada.

- ¿"Ya sabes qué"?- dijo Alicia.

- Sí, ya sabes, esa palabra …ya me entiendes…

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

- Pero eso ya lo intentamos ¿recordáis?- comentó Alicia.

- La última vez solo intentamos atraer su atención, no habíamos pensado en convertir a Irene en un imán para las hormonas masculinas.- dijo Katie.

- ¿Imán de hormonas?- la joven bruja puso gesto aterrado, cada vez más, las definiciones de su amiga le daban escalofríos.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- sonrió Katie, poniendo los dedos en V.

- Tu tranquila, nosotras la supervisaremos- susurró Alicia, intentando que Irene se relajara un poco.

Ella asintió levemente luego de soltar el suspiro más largo de su vida.

ooo

El Gran Comedor era un hervidero de estudiantes aquel lunes a mediodía. En la mesa gryffindor, Irene miraba con una ceja encarnada su desafío del día, el que había sido bautizado por Katie como operación #001. Y éste era, ni más ni menos, que un cuenco de cerezas.

A su lado, Katie y Patricia intentaban darle algún tipo de apoyo moral, y de paso unas cuantas indicaciones.

- Ahora, prueba lo que te hemos dicho, vamos.

- ¿Delante de todo el mundo?- murmuró Irene, mirando a su alrededor.

- Nadie te está mirando…¡venga!

La joven bruja bufó, tomó una cereza y se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

- No está envenenada- dijo Katie.- adelante.

Suspirando, Irene se llevó la fruta a los labios, pero no la mordió, sino que lentamente la paseó por su boca en un intento de gesto sensual.

- Más despacio, parece que te estás rascando – la corrigió Patricia.

- Esto es estúpido.

- No es estúpido, es muy sexy, a los hombres les encanta…

- ¿Eso debería servirme de consuelo?

- No, ahora vas muy lento- dijo Katie- así tampoco, parece que tienes un espasmo…

- Hazlo tú si eres tan lista.- exclamó Irene.

- No soy yo quien quiere ser una chica sexy…

La joven bufó de nuevo, y volvió a intentarlo.

- Más lento…ahora vas demasiado despacio…

- No, no, esto no va bien- interrumpió Katie- tienes que hacerlo con fe ¡con fe!

- ¿Con fe¿Con fe en qué?- replicó Irene.

- Con fe en la cereza.

- Ajá, con fe en la cereza…¿te has golpeado la cabeza o qué?

- No, no, tienes que imaginar que la cereza está viva, que la cereza es…tu amante, eso es, piensa que la cereza es tu amante.

Irene arqueó ambas cejas.

- No creo que tenga tanta imaginación.

- ¡Argh¡que exigente!- exclamó Katie, sacando la varita- muy bien, pues te ayudaré a imaginártelo.

Chispas rojas salieron de su varita y la fruta vibró unos segundos al recibir el hechizo, Irene miró a sus amigas, interrogante.

- Yo no le encuentro el…- de pronto se interrumpió, y bajó la mirada.

Sus compañeras también bajaron las cabezas, y comprobaron que la cereza había desaparecido de su mano.

- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Katie.

Pero Irene se levantó de un brinco de su asiento como respuesta y empezó a sacudirse, primero los hombros, luego un brazo, después la pierna, y así una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Es que…se me ha caído…la cereza…por aquí - Irene se señaló el escote formado por la túnica semiabierta.- y… se mueve…

Patricia empezó a reírse, mientras Katie, algo más practica, intentaba ayudar a su amiga a sacar la fruta del interior de sus ropas.

- ¿Por aquí?

- No, más abajo

- Espera, espera, la tengo…¡ay se me ha escapado!

- ¡Ah¡deja de sacudirte estúpida cereza del demonio!

- ¿Dónde está¡Ah, en tu espalda¡ya eres mía!

- ¡Auch!

- Perdón he fallado ¡oh, ahí se mueve otra vez!

- ¡Ahí no, Katie¡Y tú no te rías, Patricia!

- Jajaja, pero si es muy divertido.

- ¡Cállate y ayúdame!

- Jajajaja

- Espera, le lanzare el contrahechizo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si fallas seré yo la que sufra las consecuencias.

- Bueno, bueno, la atraparemos entonces…¡oh, ahí está!

- ¡No seas bruta¡tienes que atraparla no aplastarla!

- ¡Pero es que se mueve mucho!

- Jajaja sin duda parece un amante, un amante muy desesperado jajaja.

- ¡Patricia!

Mientras Patricia empezaba a llorar de la risa con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, y sus dos amigas intentaban hacerse cargo de la cereza saltarina, dos cabezas pelirrojas se les acercaron.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Que hacen esas dos?

Patricia miró a Fred Weasley que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

- Nada jajaja es que jajaja están aprendiendo un nuevo baile jajaja

- ¿Un baile? Que baile más raro ¿no¿Es muggle?- dijo George.

- Oh, si jajaja está muy de moda entre los muggles jajaja.

- ¿Podemos probar también?- dijo Fred, sonriendo- parece divertido.

- Claro jajaja adelante.

Los gemelos dieron una palmada al unísono, atrayendo así la atención de toda la mesa, dieron un salto para ponerse en pie y comenzaron a "bailar".

Mientras George se agitaba como si sufriera tics nerviosos por todo el cuerpo, Fred corría alrededor de él, tirando de su túnica y obligándole a dar vueltas como una peonza. Ni Irene ni Katie se fijaron en sus imitadores, pues estaban demasiado ocupadas, pero aun así, parecía que los cuatro juntos tenían bien ensayada tan extraña coreografía.

Para rematar el espectáculo, los pelirrojos iban improvisando una canción con un estribillo sobre bubotuberculos que se agitaban en la noche que habría escandalizado a la profesora Sprout, y Lee Jordan, sentado en la mesa, con las cucharas y los vasos realizaba el acompañamiento musical.

- ¡La tengo!- exclamó finalmente Katie, levantando triunfante el brazo con la fruta en cuestión y apresurándose a lanzar el contrahechizo.

Irene se desplomó sobre su asiento, completamente agotada, solo para comprobar que todo el Gran Comedor la estaba observando…bueno, lo hacían intercalando las miradas con el divertido baile de los gemelos Weasley que aun no habían terminado con su interpretación.

- …_uy uy uy mi bubotuberculo hace uy uy uy uy y si se agita dice ay ay ay ay- _se escuchaba cantar a Fred.

- Tierra trágame…- murmuró, completamente avergonzada.

Patricia que se aguantaba a duras penas la risa, le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

- No es para tanto, ha sido divertido y no tienes que preocuparte demasiado por lo que dirá la gente, seguro que ni siquiera se han fijado en ti. Al fin y al cabo, los gemelos atraen más la atención…

- No volveré a haceros caso.

- Oh vamos, ha sido un pequeño incidente que no se va a repetir.

- _…y por las noches dice uy uy uy uy por que le hacemos cosas malas ay ay ay ay_…

- Además ya no puede ser peor ¿a que no?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si, lo se, este capi es bastante absurdo y las conversaciones ya ni decirlo…pero bueno, eso es parte de mis fics, lo importante es que haya sido divertido! (o al menos un poco :P) supongo habreis notado que el titulo esta en ingles, y los proximos tambien lo estrán por que...bueno, por que hay que ser internacionales XD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Y los nuevos lectores pos bienvenidos! Espero que os esté gustando esta chorrada de fic.

Hoy tampoco contestare en un review, por que no hay mucho que decir y por que la verdad hoy me siento enferma, asi que mis disculpas… solo hay una cosa que Rikuayaceres mencionó y que te voy a contestar aquí, "el regalito" es independiente del fic, no voy a mezclar las cosas :P (pero os sigo recordando que yo no tengo un duro asi que no espereis nada en metalico, eh? Juas juas)

Hasta el proximo viernes!


	25. Sex appeal operation 002

**Capitulo 25: **Sex Appeal Operation #002: Food Battle (and following party) Project

Durante la cena, el tema de conversación principal entre los alumnos era la divertida escenificación protagonizada por los gemelos Weasley a la hora del almuerzo. Algunos pequeños de primer año esperaban ilusionados que se repitiera, pues no recordaban haberse reído tanto en mucho tiempo.

Por su parte, las jóvenes gryffindor de séptimo curso, que esperaban no tener que repetir nunca más tan bochornoso espectáculo, volvían a sus planes iniciales para conseguir convertir a Irene Brennan en la chica más sexy de Hogwarts.

- Bueno, esta es la operación #002 –informó Katie- visto que la primera no fue demasiado bien.

- Fue un desastre- puntualizó Irene.- pero al menos alguien se lo ha pasado bien…

- Volvamos al tema en cuestión, ahora te toca aprender los gestos básicos de la seducción.

- No sabía que existiera tal cosa.

- Por supuesto que existe, y Angelina será la encargada de enseñarte.

La capitana que se encontraba sentada justo frente a ella, puso una mueca, indicando que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con dar ese tipo de lecciones.

- Como verás, la buena de Angie es toda una experta, y si no que se lo pregunten a Lee…

- En el próximo entrenamiento te comerás la quaffle –dijo Angelina lo bastante alto como para que la escucharan varios estudiantes que había a su alrededor.

- Como iba diciendo –continuó Katie, sin dar importancia al comentario de la capitana- empezaremos con la primera lección: el guiño de ojos.

- ¿El guiño de ojos?- repitió Irene, algo confundida.

- Sí, es perfecto para llamar la atención de los chicos, incluso puedes conseguir que se vuelvan irremediablemente torpes. ¿Por que no se lo muestras, Angie?

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? –preguntó Angelina, con gesto cansado- y te recuerdo que no me gusta que me llamen Angie.

- Hazlo por nosotras, tú eres la maestra.

El halago pareció funcionar por que la capitana suspiró, pero giró la cabeza y buscó con la mirada en la mesa gryffindor. En ese momento, un chico alto de sexto curso miró un instante hacia donde ellas se encontraban, y Angelina aprovechó el momento para sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo con coquetería.

El chico, que pareció sorprendido al principio, sonrió con suficiencia y le hizo un gesto con la mano, tirando su copa llena de zumo por accidente.

- Ya te lo dije- dijo Katie- se vuelven muy torpes…

- Pues a mi no me parecía muy afectado- opinó Irene.- esperaba, no sé, algo más espectacular…

- No conseguirás nada mejor de McLaggen – le dijo Katie, señalando al chico al que Angelina había guiñado un ojo- tiene tanto ego que todavía me sorprende que no vaya arrastrando su cabeza por el suelo…

Irene y Angelina se rieron de buena gana.

- Está obsesionado con el quidditch, siempre persigue a los capitanes para que lo metan en el equipo, creo que Wood una vez le lanzó una maldición de lo harto que estaba…

Las chicas se rieron de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, Irene?

- ¿Lanzarle una maldición a McLaggen?

- No seas tonta, hablo de probar la técnica de Angie.- dijo Katie.- solo tienes que sonreír y guiñar un ojo, es muy fácil.

- No estoy muy segura…

- Vamos, prueba con alguno de tercer o cuarto curso- la animó esta vez Angelina- eres lo bastante guapa como para que se queden embobados.

- ¿Tu crees? Bueno, está bien, lo intentaré…

Irene buscó con la mirada a algún chico, preferiblemente de apariencia tímida, por los alrededores. Divisó a un par de hufflepuff que se acercaban a la mesa, quizás para charlar con algún amigo. Katie le dio un codazo, indicándole que aprovechara la oportunidad.

Siguiendo los consejos de sus amigas, Irene esperó a que alguno mirara en su dirección, y cuando uno de ellos, un chico de pelo castaño y grandes gafas que resbalaban por su nariz, la miró, ella le sonrió y rápidamente le guiñó un ojo.

Pero justo en ese momento, alguien se interpuso en su campo de visión, y cuando Irene observó más atentamente a quien pertenecía la túnica oscura que la había interrumpido, se puso blanca de la impresión.

Katie se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras su amiga seguía como petrificada, y se preguntaba cómo era posible que la casualidad hubiera querido que Irene le guiñara un ojo con coquetería a Severus Snape.

El profesor de pociones, les dedicó una mirada mezcla sorpresa y asco, y tras hacer un gesto de desden con la cabeza, continuó su camino.

Angelina empezó a reírse, para luego ser acompañada de Katie.

- Lo que te hace falta es mejor puntería- rió la capitana.

- ¡Merlín!¡que vergüenza!¡le he guiñado un ojo!¡A Snape!

- Sí, y vaya cara te ha puesto- coreó Katie riendo- seguro que no es algo que le pase a menudo…

- Quizás hayas sido la primera en hacerlo, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Quiero esconderme en un agujero- exclamó Irene, llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Bah, que exagerada, lo que tienes que hacer es probar otra vez.

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Venga, vamos, o tendremos que obligarte…

- Ahí sigue ese pequeñajo de hufflepuff, inténtalo de nuevo- dijo Angelina- y esta vez apunta bien.

- ¡Callaos!- gruñó Irene, aunque sin ver más salidas, obedeció.

Repitió la acción mirando al muchacho de pelo castaño, y esta vez, dio en el clavo.

El chico se detuvo un instante, y miró tras de sí para comprobar que se dirigía a él. Irene volvió a sonreírle y a ofrecerle un guiño. Como consecuencia, el hufflepuff de cuarto curso se sonrojó exageradamente mientras continuaba su camino, pero al estar mirándola a ella, tropezó con su amigo y ambos cayeron al suelo, no sin antes llevarse por delante un plato de puré de guisantes que Lee Jordan había estado sosteniendo en su mano. El plato voló por encima de la mesa, salpicando a todos los que se encontraban por debajo.

George Weasley, ahora con el pelo adornado de guisantes, se levantó para responder al ataque del puré con un tenedor como catapulta y un trozo de jamón de york como munición. Trozos de jamón comenzaron a volar sobre las cabezas de los gryffindor, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta había comenzado una autentica batalla campal que rápidamente se había extendido por las otras mesas.

- A esto lo llamo yo reacción en cadena.- opinó Katie, refugiándose debajo de la mesa.

- Personalmente opino que, no te ofendas Irene, eres un peligro público.- dijo Angelina, sentándose en el suelo.- No vuelvas a guiñarle un ojo a un chico ¿vale? Al menos, no cuando yo este cerca…

- ¡Vosotras me dijisteis que lo hiciera! ¡Fue idea vuestra!

- Idea de Katie- puntualizó la capitana, esquivando al tiempo una zanahoria voladora.

- Esto solo ha sido un imprevisto, un daño colateral- opinó la cazadora- Además fuiste tu la que dijiste que esperabas un resultado más espectacular…

- Yo y mi gran bocaza –masculló Irene.

Katie se llevó a la boca su último trozo de pastel de manzana, ignorando la comida que iba de un lado a otro por el aire.

- Yo creo que a pesar de todo, ha ido bastante bien, sin duda en esto eres un as. Mañana deberíamos empezar con el siguiente.

- ¡¿Qué!- exclamó Irene, indignada- ni hablar, no pienso volver a seguir vuestros consejos. ¡Siempre acaba pasando algo!

- Sí que lo harás, estás desesperada- rió Katie- oh, vamos ¿no me dirás que esta táctica no es útil? Al menos hasta que…

- ¡¡¡BASTA YA!

La estridente voz de la profesora McGonagall hizo caer el silencio en el Gran Comedor, Irene se asomó por encima del banco, aun refugiada bajo la mesa con sus amigas. Tragó saliva al comprobar que a la jefa de su casa le temblaba la vena de la frente, y barría con mirada asesina la mesa de los gryffindor.

- ¡Esto es un escándalo, una vergüenza!- gritó la profesora- limpiareis este desastre ¡sin magia! Como vea una varita agitándose haré que Filch os haga fregar el suelo de las mazmorras con la lengua!

Hubo un escalofrío general. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron saliendo de sus refugios y bajando los platos que habían usado como escudos, para ponerse a limpiar las mesas y el suelo salpicados de comida.

- Agradezcamos que Umbridge no haya visto todo esto, por que si no, ya me veía castigada a pasar el cortacésped por el bosque prohibido…

- Ejem, ejem.

Todos alzaron sus cabezas y contemplaron con horror, a la temida sapo Umbridge.

- Ahora si que estamos perdidos…

ooo

- No puedo creer que nos haya puesto en detención, si ya limpiamos todo el desastre ¡y sin magia!

Irene se dejó caer en el sofá, asintiendo ante tal declaración.

- Podría haber sido peor…- ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeras, respondió- ¿Qué? Lo del cortacésped habría sido peor ¿no?

- ¿Qué es un cortacésped?- preguntó Katie.

Irene suspiró.

- No importa.

Todos los gryffindor reunidos en la sala común resoplaban molestos al igual que las chicas de séptimo curso, pues todos ellos, sin excepción, habían sido castigados por Dolores Umbridge, y por primera vez, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso al respecto.

- Estar encerrados en la sala común todo el fin de semana es…¡es una pesadilla!- exclamó Lee Jordan, que se encontraba dándose cabezazos con su libro de encantamientos.

- Puedes salir a la biblioteca- dijo Alicia- y al Gran Comedor.

- Oh, sí, estoy saltando de alegría por ello.- bufó Lee.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- se lamentó Angelina- teníamos entrenamiento intensivo este fin de semana ¡perderemos el próximo partido!

- Sobretodo con ese nuevo guardián…- murmuró un chico de segundo año que se encontraba muy cerca.

- ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, mocoso!- gritó la capitana.

- Vale, chicos, mantengamos la calma- intervino Patricia- el castigo nos afecta a todos, así que lo ultimo que necesitamos es mordernos entre nosotros.

- Yo te dejaría morderme si quieres- dijo George, riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o de verdad estas tan desesperado?- replicó ella.

Todos rieron, liberando así algo de tensión.

- Deberíamos intentar aprovechar esta situación…- meditó Katie- aunque no se me ocurre cómo.

- Exacto- apoyó Irene- ¡venga chicos, somos gryffindor! Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, no podemos pasarnos todo el fin de semana vegetando como los arbustos del invernadero.

- ¡Eso es!- exclamó Fred.- ¡Hagamos una fiesta!

Todos giraron las cabezas para mirar al joven pelirrojo.

- ¡Es perfecto!- apoyó George, que parecía leer los pensamientos de su hermano.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Angelina- McGonagall nos matará si se entera.

- No tiene por qué enterarse.-sonrió Fred.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ponerles tapones a los profesores para que no escuchen el escándalo? Además te recuerdo que no tenemos forma de conseguir comida o bebida…

- Por eso no te preocupes- añadió George- déjanoslo a nosotros.

- Si ellos ponen la comida, nosotros podemos insonorizar la sala común con algunos hechizos- dijo un chico de quinto desde el otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con McGonagall?

Nadie habló durante unos segundos, hasta que una chica morena de cuarto año, que se encontraba sentada al lado de Ginny Weasley, alzó la voz tímidamente.

- Yo…esto…bueno, tengo unas pociones para dormir que me dio madame Pomfrey…

- ¡Eso es perfecto!- dijo Katie.

- Genial, Emma -exclamó la más joven de los Weasley, dándole una palmadita a su amiga.

- ¿Y qué hay de los prefectos?- preguntó Leanne, una muchacha de sexto.

Ninguno de los dos prefectos de gryffindor se hallaban presentes, pero todos sabían que Hermione Granger no permitiría jamás una fiesta cuando se suponía que debían estar "reflexionando sobre sus acciones", como había dicho la profesora McGonagall.

- Oh, eso.- murmuró el pelirrojo- creo que también podremos solucionarlo.

- Fred, te recuerdo que el secuestro no entra en nuestros planes.- dijo Angelina.

- Lo sé, lo sé, desde luego, sois más desconfiados que mi madre- exclamó él, fingiéndose ofendido.

Se escucharon risas amortiguadas.

- Bueno, creo que podemos darle trabajo a todos, eso nos mantendrá ocupados, y de paso montaremos la mayor fiesta que Hogwarts haya visto- dijo Katie, sonriendo alegremente.

- Umbridge se arrepentirá de habernos castigado… no hay que dejar demasiados leones dentro de una misma jaula.- dijo George.

- ¿Por qué se comerán entre ellos?- preguntó Irene.

- ¡No! ¡Por que se comerán al vigilante y le robarán las llaves!

- Oh, ¿cómo es que no lo he adivinado? – respondió ella mirando al techo.

Fred chasqueó la lengua, y sonrió con perversidad.

- Bien, entonces ¿empezamos?

Pocas veces se había visto a tantos gryffindor colaborando para realizar una empresa, la idea de la fiesta había elevado mucho los ánimos y la perspectiva de tener que estar encerrados todo el fin de semana no parecía tan mala.

Irene, sentada junto a Katie y Angelina que discutían algún modo de poder practicar al quidditch dentro de la sala común, balanceaba distraídamente la pluma pensando en que hechizos podrían ser útiles para encantar algunos instrumentos.

De pronto, una lechuza parda entró por la ventana y se posó en la mesa, sobre los libros, y estiró una pata hacia Irene. Ella recogió el pergamino y le echó un vistazo rápido ante la mirada interrogante de sus amigas.

- Ah…solo es un mensaje de la abuela, quiere que vaya a verla en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.- exclamó Irene, sonriendo rápidamente.

Katie y Angelina asintieron y volvieron a su discusión.

Irene suspiró, la mentira había resultado convincente, y con algo más de calma leyó la carta.

_Querida Irene_

_¿Qué tal va todo en Hogwarts? Aquí no hay novedades, a menos que cuentes como novedad que Dung haya querido convertir la casa en un bazar de trastos de dudosa procedencia, otra vez. Molly está que se sube por las paredes._

_Remus te envia recuerdos, sigue muy ocupado con los asuntos de ya-sabes-que, pero no has de preocuparte, él está bien y seguro que te echa en falta. _

_Te escribiré en cuanto tenga noticias, y no olvides escribirme, ya sabes que me aburro mucho por aquí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy._

_Gracias por el pastel de calabaza, estaba realmente bueno._

_Fdo. Tu amigo lanudo._

_PD. Buckbeak y yo también te echamos de menos._

Irene sonrió amargamente, no recordaba cuantas veces le había escrito Sirius diciéndole lo mismo, "Remus está muy ocupado, te envía saludos".

Tenía que admitir que se sentía abandonada, no era como si alguna vez Lupin le hubiera declarado amor eterno, pero aquella indiferencia o quizás, la falta de noticias por su parte, la hacían sentirse sola. Sirius parecía el único dispuesto a mantener el contacto y a animarla cuando se sentía desamparada, había llegado a depender mucho de su amistad.

A menudo se planteaba si Remus no pensaría en ella simplemente como en una hermanita, pues a menudo sus comentarios así lo daban a entender. Si eso era así, quizás la búsqueda del sex appeal era una completa perdida de tiempo.

- ¿Irene? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?nm

- Parecías en trance, chica, ¿estás bien?- dijo Angelina.

- Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando.

- Pues deja de pensar, debemos ponernos en marcha si queremos que esta fiesta salga bien.- dijo Katie, levantándose de la silla.

Irene asintió, y guardándose el pergamino en el bolsillo, siguió a sus amigas al dormitorio. Al menos por unas horas estaría demasiado ocupada para sentirse sola o hacerse preguntas.

ooo

Los gritos de alegría quedaban amortiguados por la música que se expandía por toda la sala común. Las mesas rebosaban dulces, zumos de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla, los asientos eran ocupados por los de primer año, que no parecían aguantar demasiado bien el estar despiertos hasta tan tarde pero que rehusaban ir a sus habitaciones.

Dos flautas y un violín encantados tocaban una vibrante melodía irlandesa sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, que reían, gritaban, cantaban y bailaban con energía sin límites.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto tal espectáculo habría supuesto que como poco, Gryffindor había ganado la copa de la casa…aunque para los leones, no había excusa alguna para tamaña celebración.

- Oh vamos, Katie, estamos de fiesta ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

La joven bruja negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

- Siempre te quejas por que haces el ridículo, y ahora que hagas lo que hagas nadie se fijará en si haces el ridículo ¿protestas?

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad…

- Para querer convertirte en una chica sexy no pones mucho empeño ¿no te parece?

Irene suspiró.

- Solo serán unos minutos- habló Patricia, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que subían hasta los dormitorios- hazle caso y luego te dejará tranquila, ya lo verás.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué tengo que aprender esta vez?

- A caminar.- respondió Katie, sencillamente.

- ¿A caminar? Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ya sé caminar, así es como me desplazo normalmente…

Patricia soltó una risita divertida, mientras Katie negaba de nuevo con la cabeza.

- Me refiero a que andes con…garbo. Que los chicos se queden mirando cuando pasas, ya me entiendes.

Irene asintió, más para zanjar la cuestión que por que estuviera de acuerdo con aquello.

- Bien, pues ahora, sube las escaleras y baja lentamente.- ordenó Katie.

Ella obedeció y luego de ascender, comenzó a bajar uno a uno los escalones de piedra.

- Cruza más las piernas, muévete más- indicaba la cazadora- Irene estás más rígida que mi escoba ¡contonéate un poco!

La joven bruja se movía de un lado a otro, pero solo conseguía mover la parte superior del cuerpo con rigidez, haciéndola parecer un robot de juntas oxidadas.

- Tienes que relajarte, suelta más el cuerpo- dijo Patricia, mientras sorbía de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- gruñó ella- y si me pongo nerviosa aun es más difícil…

Katie meditó unos segundos, entonces le arrebató la cerveza de mantequilla a Patricia, y se la tendió a Irene.

- Bébetela, ahora.- dijo con firmeza, ante lo que su amiga se limitó a obedecer en silencio.

Cuando Irene hubo vaciado la botella, le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- Vuelve a intentarlo- le dijo Katie, señalando las escaleras.

De nuevo, subió y volvió a bajar, pero esta vez, sus amigas que la miraban desde abajo creyeron observar una leve mejoría, aunque aun parecía algo tensa.

Katie detuvo al primer chico que cruzó por su lado, arrebatándole un vaso que llevaba.

- No te importa ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa fugaz.

El chico no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues la cazadora ya se había vuelto hacia sus amigas y obligaba a Irene a beber el contenido del vaso.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes?- preguntó Irene, luego de terminar la bebida.

- Así te relajarás –respondió escuetamente Katie.

Tres vasos más tuvo que apropiarse la cazadora hasta que finalmente consiguió lo que deseaba, su joven amiga, algo aturdida por las bebidas, se deslizó por las escaleras con un movimiento suave y casi parecía flotar sobre el suelo.

- ¿Crees que ha valido la pena emborracharla solo para esto?- susurró Patricia.

- No está borracha- contradijo Katie- con un par de cervezas de mantequilla no te emborrachas, solo está relajada, sin preocupaciones ¡y el resultado no podría ser mejor!

- ¿Estás segura?

- Muy segura, además ¿tienes alguna otra idea mejor?

- Supongo que no, pensé en el hechizo piernas de gelatina, pero imagino que a ella no le haría mucha gracia eso ¿verdad?

Katie sonrió divertida, y observó como Irene, que parecía haberle cogido el gusto a las escaleras, subía y bajaba dando pequeños saltos al tiempo que tarareaba una canción que parecía decir algo de bubotuberculos que se agitaban.

- ¡Hey, chicas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No os gusta la fiesta?

La alegre voz hizo que las tres amigas se giraran para mirar al joven pelirrojo que devoraba lo que parecía un pastelillo de crema.

- Solo estamos ayudando a Irene con un asuntillo.- respondió Patricia.

- Oh, ¿no será algo ilegal, no?

- No todos somos como tú, George.- replicó Katie.

- ¡Hey, George!- gritó Irene desde lo alto de las escaleras, saludando con la mano- ¿quieres ver lo que Katie y Patricia me han enseñado?

- Claro.- sonrió el pelirrojo, ante las miradas curiosas de sus amigas.

Irene levantó ligeramente los brazos y comenzó a descender por las escaleras con gran elegancia y sensualidad, George parecía perplejo, y Patricia a punto estuvo de aplaudir con entusiasmo, al menos hasta que Irene tropezó, perdió el equilibrio, rodó escaleras abajo y se estampó con la cara en la fría piedra.

- Ahora sé como se siente una piedra que cae por la colina- lloriqueó, cuando sus amigos la ayudaron a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Patricia.

Irene, que se colgaba con un brazo del cuello del pelirrojo, asintió.

- Me gustaría tomar el aire…

- No podemos salir de la torre.- recordó Katie.

- Oh…- la joven bruja pareció meditar un instante- entonces bailemos ¿quieres bailar, George?

- Claro, siempre que no me vomites encima…- respondió él, quien ya había notado en la joven los efectos del alcohol.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?- dijo Irene, con gesto confundido- No eres tan feo…

- ¿No? Vaya, gracias- rió George.

Patricia le lanzó a Katie una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Qué?- dijo la cazadora.

- ¿Estás segura de que era cerveza de mantequilla lo que le diste?

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, si no?- exclamó Katie, ofendida por la insinuación.

- Vete a saber, el contrabando no es exclusivo de los gemelos ¿lo sabias verdad?

- Pues…

Patricia suspiró y Katie puso una mueca, al tiempo que George y su amiga se mezclaban entre la multitud dando saltos y coreando una canción.

- Esta fiesta es genial- exclamó Alicia, que sentada junto a la chimenea mordisqueaba un trozo de regaliz- no sé como lo han conseguido, pero ha valido la pena.

- Ya os dije que no había que preocuparse.- exclamó Fred, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

Angelina le dedicó una mirada curiosa al pelirrojo, para luego quedarse mirando una calabaza que flotaba por la sala común, esperando que un grupo de chicos de segundo año armados con sus varitas la alcanzaran. Al parecer alguien les había dicho que si la hacían explotar los dulces que tenía dentro lloverían dentro de la sala común…esperaba no estar debajo cuando eso sucediera.

- ¿Conseguisteis echarle la poción a McGonagall?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Se tomó el té sin enterarse de nada…fue esa chica, Robins, la que tuvo que hacerlo, McGonagall no se habría fiado de algo que le hubiéramos dado George o yo.

Alicia rió. - Ahora mismo debe estar en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- Y mañana todo habrá terminado ya.

- Pero ¿qué le habéis hecho a la prefecta?- exclamó Angelina, señalando con el dedo hacia un sillón, donde Hermione Granger dormitaba junto a una pequeña de primer año.

- Nada, es que no tiene demasiado aguante…

- Déjame adivinarlo, la habéis emborrachado.- suspiró la capitana.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, y todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, rieron.

- Pues no es la única.- dijo George, apareciendo de entre la multitud, mientras arrastraba consigo a una aturdida Irene.

- ¿No me digas que está borracha? ¿Cómo es posible?- exclamó Alicia con preocupación.- Se suponía que no traeríais nada demasiado fuerte.

- Ni idea, o se ha tomado veinte cervezas de mantequilla o alguien le ha pasado algo de whisky de fuego.- respondió el gemelo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Irene, espabila! – dijo Angelina, dándole palmaditas en la cara.

- ¿Qué hay chicos?- respondió ella, arrastrando las palabras- ¿No es la mejor fiesta del mundo?

- ¿Qué has bebido?- le preguntó Alicia.

Ella puso gesto pensativo, y luego se rió.

- No lo recuerdo. Pero eso no importa ¡vamos a bailar!

- Pero si llevas una hora dando brincos sin parar…

- ¿En serio?- replicó Irene con gesto extrañado.

Sus amigas pusieron cara de circunstancia, pero George se rió.

- Tranquilas, yo la vigilaré…

- Vamos George- ella arrastró al pelirrojo hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- Que caballeroso está George, ¿verdad?- dijo Alicia.

- Nah, es que Irene se mueve de maravilla cuando está alegre.- exclamó Fred, entre risas.- A la próxima le pediré un baile yo también.

Como respuesta el pelirrojo recibió un par de collejas.

ooo

Cuando Irene abrió los ojos, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y una sensación desagradable recorrió su garganta. No estaba acostumbrada a beber, y sin duda aquellas eran las consecuencias de no saber cuando parar…o de no asegurarse de que era lo que bebía.

A su alrededor varias cabezas se iban incorporando ante los primeros rayos de sol, mientras otras roncaban o simplemente continuaban en el mundo de los sueños.

- Buenos días.

Durante unos segundos, la joven observó atentamente al chico que tenia delante. Se preguntó por qué estaba encima de él, con toda la pinta de haber pasado en igual postura toda la noche, allí, recostados en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

- ¿Buenos días?- respondió ella en un susurro vago.

- Fue una fiesta divertida ¿verdad?

Irene se apartó lentamente de él, se frotó los ojos repetidamente mientras intentaba recordar cómo es que había terminado durmiendo encima de George Weasley.

La ultima vez que se le habia ido la mano con la bebida, se habia pasado la noche charlando con un perro para luego despertar en la misma habitación que el hombre por el que el ministerio ofrecía diez mil galeones por su cabeza. ¿Qué habria sido esta vez?

De pronto, vagos recuerdos se fueron abriendo paso por su mente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso hubiera podido hacerlos desaparecer.

- Seguro que tienes una jaqueca horrible- exclamó él, mientras se incorporaba- por que yo tengo la impresión que la mía va a explotar de un momento a otro.

- Sí – respondió, aun confundida.

- Bueno, será mejor que baje a desayunar, quizás así se me pase la resaca ¿quieres venir?

- Eeeeh, ve tú.

- Muy bien, nos vemos.- se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció por el hueco del retrato, bamboleándose como si aun estuviera bebido.

Irene se tambaleó igualmente, y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra se tapaba la boca.

- No irás a vomitar ¿verdad?

Giró la cabeza para tropezarse con una ojerosa Katie, que al parecer, sufría de las mismas dolencias de una noche demasiado intensa.

- No, estoy bien.- respondió Irene, con una mueca que indicaba todo lo contrario.

- Sí, ya te vi ayer, estabas muy a gusto con George.- replicó su amiga, arqueando las cejas con suspicacia.

- No hay nada entre George y yo- se apresuró a responder.

- Al menos hasta ayer, por que, por si no lo recuerdas, no os estabais escondiendo precisamente…

- Merlín, no sé en que estaba pensando…-murmuró ella.

- Querrás decir en qué no pensabas, por que si tu cerebro hubiera estado funcionando no te habrías pasado la noche besuqueándole.

- Estaba borracha ¿qué mas quieres que te diga?- replicó con una mueca amarga.- además ni que me lo hubiera "ya sabes" en mitad de la sala común.

Katie se encogió de hombros.

- Pero fue un bonito espectáculo, gracias a ti, varias generaciones de gryffindor han aprendido mucho…

Ella gruñó.- ¿Estás enfadada, no? Por liarme con George.

- No, solo me preocupo por ti…

- Sí, claro.- replicó con sarcasmo- Mientes muy mal, Katie. Si quieres maldecirme por besarme con el chico que te gusta, adelante.

- Él no me gusta, y no voy a discutir eso con una chica con resaca. Vamos a desayunar, a ver si así se te despeja el cerebro.

Irene obedeció, todavía aturdida y siguió a su amiga hacia el Gran Comedor no sin antes resbalar con los restos de calabaza salpicados de plumas y algo que olía como a goma quemada esparcidos por el suelo… al parecer los de segundo año habían alcanzado la calabaza flotante y sin duda se habían llevado una sorpresa. La próxima vez sabrían que no había que fiarse de lo que un Weasley dijera si no querías acabar disfrazado de pollo gigante.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como me gusta liar las cosas, de verdad…bueno, que tal el capi? Muy raro o muy absurdo? La operación sex appeal aun durará un par de capitulos, asi que hay chorradas para rato juas juas

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad soy muy feliz leyendolos!

Dejaré un review para comentar lo que algunos habeis escrito asi que id a echarle un vistazo, ok?

Hasta el próximo viernes!


	26. Sex appeal operation 003

N.A.: He tratado de ser lo más emmm "elegante" posible con este capitulo, pero si hay mentes muy, pero que muy, sensibles pues no les recomendaré que no lo lean ¡no¡léanlo y háganse más fuertes! XDDD

**Capitulo 26: Sex Appeal Operation #003: The-word-that-must-not-be-named Project**

El viento del otoño descargaba con fuerza en las amplias ventanas de la biblioteca, al tiempo que madame Pince estiraba su largo cuello en un vano intento de espiar a las alumnas que se escondían de su vista, tras la estantería llena de libros de encantamientos.

Katie Bell, arrastraba la pluma por el pergamino con aire ausente, produciendo un sonido desagradable, mientras su compañera la observaba por encima de su libro de pociones.

- ¿Sigues enfadada?- susurró, para no atraer la atención de la bibliotecaria ni de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban por los alrededores.

Katie apartó la vista del pergamino.

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadada.

- Pero pareces enfadada¿qué pasa? Ya sabes que entre George y yo no hay nada…ni siquiera se acordaba de nada por la mañana…lo cual es deprimente, pero ¡sabes que él es todo tuyo!

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que por mi puedes llevarte a George al invernadero todas las veces que quieras? – sonrió en una mueca- y seguro que a Fred no le importa formar parte del paquete…

- Eres una depravada.

Irene fingió ofenderse, pero interiormente sonreía divertida por la insinuación. Hasta entonces había estado convencida que Katie sentía algo por el pelirrojo y por eso había reaccionado de aquella forma tan peculiar, pues normalmente se habría burlado en vez de reprocharle su comportamiento. Pero a la cazadora parecía importarle poco George o cualquier otro chico, al menos, en aquellos momentos.

- Entonces ¿qué es? Llevas todo el día muy rara ¿seguro que no es por George?

- Ya te he dicho que no, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para ponerme a pensar en los gemelos o en cualquier otro.

Irene no pasó desapercibido que su amiga dijera "los gemelos" en vez de "George" pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, ya que Katie parecía no estar dispuesta a tratar tales asuntos.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó, preocupada.- Si tienes problemas, puedes contármelos, sabes que haré lo que sea…

Katie sonrió, agradecida.

- ¿De verdad quieres oír mis problemas?

- Solo si eso te ayuda.

- De acuerdo, verás, es que… mis padres se han separado.- respondió la cazadora, claramente.

- ¿Separado? Pero, quieres decir que ¿se van a divorciar?- inquirió, asombrada- ¿desde cuando?

- Hace un mes que mi madre se marchó- respondió ella, con un suspiro- está viviendo con mi tía Mildred en Greenock. (n/a: Greenock es un pueblo de Escocia)

- Lo siento mucho, Katie. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi padre está un poco ausente desde entonces, el próximo fin de semana tendré que ir a casa para recoger las cosas que tengo allí…

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre quiere vender la casa de Londres y trasladarse a Dublín, por asuntos de trabajo según él…supongo que no le hace gracia quedarse todo el año solo en esa casa.- se encogió de hombros- aun no sé con cual de los dos me quedaré cuando termine Hogwarts.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

Katie respondió con una mueca.

- He estado mejor, pero parece que no hay posibilidad de que esto se arregle, así que supongo que es lo mejor para todos.

Irene meditó unos segundos, todavía asombrada por que su amiga estuviera pasando tales dificultades sin que ella lo supiera.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa durante las vacaciones- ante la cara de circunstancia de la cazadora, Irene asintió y continuó.- probablemente mis padres se vayan a uno de sus viajes, un crucero por las islas griegas o algo por el estilo así que estaremos solas…si es que quieres, claro, sé que tu tía Mildred no te cae especialmente bien…

Katie parpadeó, algo abrumada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Pues claro –sonrió- mi casa no es un palacio, pero no se está tan mal, además nunca está de más tener un par de manos extra que te ayuden con el jardín ¿sabias que ahora tenemos una plaga de gnomos?

La cazadora rió.

- Eso sería estupendo. Quedarme contigo, quiero decir.

- Trato hecho entonces, ya verás como lo pasamos bien.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

- Muchas gracias, pero ¿seguro que no te voy a estropear algún plan?

- ¿Plan? No quiero más planes, muchas gracias- Irene fingió un suspiro lleno de amargura- Contigo tengo confabulaciones, proyectos y planes en general para lo que me resta de vida, no volveré a planear ni lo que voy a desayunar.

Katie volvió a reír.

- Bueno, ahora que ya te he confesado mis problemas, es hora de que tu me confieses los tuyos ¿no te parece?

Irene le devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- Yo no tengo problemas, bueno, admito que la poción Multijugos se me resiste y que Flitwick opina que necesito practicar más en encantamientos…

- No me refiero a eso- replicó su amiga- Sé que algo raro está pasando con Lupin.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- exclamó Irene, a la defensiva.

- Por que si no, no habrías besado a George por muy borracha que hubieras estado, te conozco y sé que nunca harías algo así si no hubiera pasado nada. Pareces algo confusa…o quizás es¿enfadada?

Irene le lanzó una mirada dudosa, pero se obligó a reflexionar un minuto.

- Supongo que me he sentido un poco desplazada- admitió con un murmullo.

Con un gesto, Katie la animó a continuar.

- Aunque somos amigos, Remus se mantiene un poco apartado de mí por que cree que su presencia me pone en peligro…mejor no preguntes sobre eso…a mí me parece ridículo ese comportamiento pero ¿Quién le convence de lo contrario?- suspiró - Hay muchas cosas que me oculta pero imagino que lo único que intenta es protegerme.

- Entonces ¿estás enfadada por que te has sentido sola?- inquirió Katie, curiosa.

- Mmm, no, no me he sentido tan sola, Sir…digo, el mejor amigo de Remus siempre me hace compañía y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Últimamente he pasado más tiempo con Sir…digo, con el amigo de Remus, que con él.

Ante aquella declaración, Katie abrió mucho los ojos.

- Irene¿recuerdas aquella vez que te pregunté por qué querías ser una chica sexy?

- Sí.

- Y tú me contaste sobre aquella conversación que habías escuchado a escondidas…

- Sí.

- Desde entonces hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

- ¿Y que es?

- No entiendo por qué tanto empeño en convertirte en alguien con sex appeal, cuando claramente a Lupin le gustas tal cual eres, si mal no recuerdo dijo algo así como "Irene es una buena chica y no quisiera que eso cambiara" ¿no es así?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, y dejo que Katie continuara hablando.

- Fue el amigo de Lupin el que insinuó que serías mucho más atractiva con algo más de sex appeal, así que ¿por qué hacer caso a su mejor amigo en vez de a Lupin? No tiene mucho sentido ¿no crees? Quizás deberías dejar las cosas claras de una vez, este juego, aunque admito que es divertido, no sé… cada día pareces más confusa y menos segura de por qué estás haciendo todo esto… No querrás cambiar a Lupin por ese amigo suyo ¿verdad? Por que, bueno, así sería más sencillo.

Irene la miró, escandalizada.

- ¡Por supuesto que no¡No voy a cambiarlo por nadie! Remus es un hombre encantador, un perfecto príncipe azul.

Katie suspiró, mientras de lejos escuchaban a madame Pince pedir silencio.

- Un perfecto y ciego príncipe azul…-musitó en voz baja la cazadora.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, nada. Me preguntaba si te he contado alguna vez el cuento de la princesa que me contaba mi madre.

- No…- respondió Irene, confundida por el brusco cambio de tema.

La cazadora se acomodó sobre el banco y puso la vista en el alto techo de la biblioteca.

- Pues verás…Había una vez una hermosa princesa que dormía en un fastuoso castillo, presa de un encantamiento que le había echado su malvada madrastra y que le impedía despertar de su sueño. Un día llegó un apuesto príncipe montado en su bravo corcel, de pelo oscuro, ojos claros y sonrisa arrebatadora. Se acercó a la princesa durmiente y le dio un tierno beso, rompiendo así el encantamiento con lo que ella, despertó.

- Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices- dijo Irene, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Pues no, por que entonces la princesa que acababa de despertar, le dio las gracias al príncipe, tomó su caballo y huyó hasta el pueblo cercano para casarse con el hijo del molinero del que estaba enamorada.

Irene se la quedó mirando, ligeramente sorprendida por aquel final tan poco habitual.

- ¿Sabes cual es la moraleja del cuento?- preguntó Katie, a lo que su amiga negó rápidamente- La moraleja es que aunque tengas delante a un príncipe azul, eso no significa que vayas a enamorarte de él… o de ella…

- ¿Eh?- exclamó, confundida.

- Solo piensa en ello.- sonrió la cazadora.

- Lo haré si consigo averiguar que demonios me quieres decir con eso.

Katie simplemente sonrió.

Irene siempre había respetado mucho la opinión de Katie, a pesar de sus a menudo alocadas ideas, y aunque no entendía del todo aquel cuento tan extraño, tenía la impresión de que su amiga estaba intentando darle una advertencia.

- Dime Katie… ¿Qué haces si el chico que te gusta solo te ve como su hermanita?- preguntó de repente.

Ese había sido su temor desde que escuchara la conversación de Sirius y Remus, la forma en que el licántropo había hablado de ella denotaba aprecio, pero no de la clase que ella deseaba.

- Mmmm ¿hechizarle?- sugirió su amiga.

- Hablo en serio.

- Yo también…- Katie le dedicó una mueca divertida- está bien, está bien, mira, no sé que es lo que pensará Lupin de ti, pero si te ve como su hermana, entonces te diré algo: utiliza todo tu sex appeal.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso, si lo que quieres es cambiar la idea que tiene de ti, tú también tendrás que cambiar, y si lo desconciertas, mejor que mejor. Es lo más lógico ¿no?

- ¿Crees entonces que lo del sex appeal es una buena idea?

- ¡Claro! Confía en mí, siempre te doy buenos consejos ¿o no?

- Mejor no respondo a eso…¿de verdad eres feliz siendo mi psicoanalista, Katie?- dijo Irene, con una mueca.

- ¿Psico…qué? – exclamó ella, sin comprender.

- No importa…Pero ¿en serio tu madre te contaba ese cuento del príncipe cuando eras niña?

- Sí, ya sabes que mi madre es un poco excéntrica, algún día te contaré el del dragón con pirofobia…

- ¡Silencio!

El chillido agudo de madame Pince les hizo dar un brinco en sus asientos. La bibliotecaria había abandonado su asiento para inspeccionar a los alumnos más de cerca, y tener una conversación a media voz no era para ella, algo tolerable.

Afortunadamente, los ojos de madame Pince parecieron descubrir alguna infracción más grave ya que en un segundo salió a gran velocidad hacia el otro extremo de la biblioteca donde se encontraba un muchacho regordete de cuarto año.

- Uh, comiendo en la biblioteca, ese chico no podrá volver a entrar en una semana.

La frase había sido pronunciada por Alicia, que llegaba hasta la mesa de sus amigas, cargada con varios libros de aspecto ajado y polvoriento. A pocos pasos, la seguía una igualmente cargada, Patricia.

- Estupendo- exclamó Katie, tomando uno de los libros que habían traído y echándole un rápido vistazo.

- ¿Por qué tantos libros?- inquirió Irene, con curiosidad.

- Estos libros, querida amiga, serán los que te enseñen todo lo que quieras saber.- sonrió Katie con picardía.

- No le digas eso- interrumpió Alicia- va a pensar que quieres convertirla en una chica de burdel.

- Que exagerada- exclamó Katie, agitando una mano para quitarle importancia.

Alarmada por el comentario de Alicia, Irene tomó un libro que se encontraba cerca de ella, con tapas azules y estampadas, donde podía leerse en letras blancas _El jardín perfumado._

- No son libros de magia ¿verdad?

Patricia, tomó asiento a su lado, negando con la cabeza.

- Son de esos libros que McGonagall nos mataría por estar leyendo…- explicó con un moviendo de cejas.

Paseó la mirada por las tapas leyendo títulos como _Los magos las prefieren veelas, Lo que de verdad sueñan los magos, Las brujas son de Venus y los magos de Alfa Centauro._

- ¡Katie!- exclamó Irene, escandalizada- ¿se puede saber para qué me has traído esto?

- A pesar de los prejuicios que puedas tener, te voy a decir una cosa, estos libros podrán enseñarte cosas que hagan que los hombres se arrastren a tus pies…claro que, si tienes demasiado miedo para intentarlo…

- No me líes en tus argucias Katie Bell –protestó su amiga- si un profesor nos encuentra con "esto" estaremos castigadas hasta que hayamos cumplido cincuenta años!

- Ningún profesor va a castigarnos por que me he informado y traer libros de erotismo no va contra las normas del colegio, además creo que estas exagerando mucho con este tema.

Irene la miró, alarmada. ¿Le habían traído también libros eróticos? El fin del mundo debía estar muy cerca.

- No es para tanto, y si me lo preguntas, a mi me parece que algunas cosas son bien ingeniosas…- dijo Alicia, encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero ¿tu también, Alicia?

- Vamos Irene, solo vamos a leer algunos párrafos.- dijo Patricia, tranquilamente.- y nadie te obliga a seguir al pie de la letra lo que está escrito, solo son orientativos.

La joven bruja, al verse rodeada y sin argumentos para replicar, suspiró y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pero lo primero que debes saber es que al hablar con un hombre debes ser tú quien maneje la conversación.- dijo Katie.

Sus amigas asintieron con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¿Con qué fin?- preguntó Irene.

- Para poder sonsacarles halagos.- sonrió la cazadora.

- ¿Halagos? – repitió, sin comprender.

Katie hizo un gesto exasperado.

- Es simple, debes jugar con ellos mientras hablas. Se sexy y a la vez finge que te subestimas a ti misma, y te responderán con halagos. Si te adulan es que les interesas, y a partir de ahí puedes sacar a relucir todos tus encantos.

- Que retorcido.

- Pero no lo intentes con los gemelos, con ellos no funciona.- dijo Alicia, riendo.

Katie murmuró algo que ninguna alcanzó a escuchar.

- Es más útil de lo que parece- dijo Patricia.

Irene arqueó una ceja.

- Si estáis tan seguras de todo eso ¿Cómo es que no lo habéis puesto en practica todas vosotras?

- ¿Quién te dice que no lo hayamos hecho?- rió Patricia.

La joven bruja hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

- Katie deja de poner esa cara- rió Alicia- que no te funcionara con los gemelos no significa que no seas atractiva.

- ¿De que estáis hablando?- preguntó Irene con curiosidad.

- Katie intentó que los gemelos la halagaran, ya sabes, un intento de conquista para probar cuan bien funcionaba esto del sex appeal.

- Y fracasó irremediablemente.- completó Patricia.

- Sois unas bocazas.- masculló la cazadora.

Irene abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, ahora comprendía la reacción de su amiga tras la fiesta, simplemente estaba enfadada por que ella había conseguido lo que Katie no. Aunque habiendo estado borracha, no le veía merito alguno a aquello.

- Con ellos no funcionan las cosas con normalidad- opinó Alicia- ni siquiera el deseo.

- Y esa es la palabra clave- continuó Katie, retomando la conversación, y haciendo como que todo aquello nunca hubiera sucedido- "Deseo" es la palabra que debes recordar.

- Asumo que debo hacerme desear ¿no?

- Exacto, recuerda que lo inalcanzable es una fuente de deseo, pero no hay que pasarse, si les das demasiadas calabazas, entonces te mandaran a meterte la varita por donde…

- Ahórrate los detalles vulgares, Katie.- contestó Irene

- Bien, esa es la cosa, tampoco es necesario que vayas semidesnuda por ahí, aquello que simplemente se sugiere atrae más que lo que se puede ver.

- Si, la imaginación hace el resto.- rió Alicia- Y es lo que diferencia la sensualidad de "otras cosas".

- Ya es suficiente- interrumpió Irene- ya lo he entendido, gracias. ¿Cuántos libros habéis leído para este numerito?

- Oh, muchos- sonrió Katie, tranquilamente- ¿Nunca has oído que para combatir a tu enemigo, debes conocerlo, pues eso es lo que hemos hecho.

- No entiendo a que viene eso.

La cazadora rodó los ojos.

- Vamos a ver, el amor y la guerra son muy parecidos ¿sabes? En este caso, el enemigo son los chicos que debes conquistar, y para ganar la guerra, debes conocerlos y para eso hemos traído los libros.

Irene suspiró, preguntándose en que punto se había convertido todo aquello en una instrucción militar. Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido a los volúmenes desperdigados por la mesa.

- Asumo entonces que los libros están escritos por hombres ¿no?

- Casi todos, si lees lo que piensan, lo que esperan, y lo que desean, tendrás un valioso as en la manga….no es como si todos pensaran igual pero…

- Casi - completó Alicia - al fin y al cabo tienen un cerebro común llamado hormona.

Todas se echaron a reír.

- Por ejemplo esto- intervino Patricia, haciéndose con un libro que Alicia había estado ojeando- Escucha lo que dice este de cómo debe ser una mujer: "_Si su marido la intima para que desempeñe sus deberes conyugales, se ajusta a sus deseos, e incluso a veces se anticipa… No se entrega más que a su marido, aunque la abstinencia pueda llevarla al borde de la muerte…"_

- Quien quiera que escribiera ese libro, era un tipo muy iluso.- se mofó Alicia.

Sus amigas soltaron risas amortiguadas.

- Es un buen ejemplo- asintió Katie- este escritor en particular buscaba fidelidad, y admitámoslo, sumisión, os apuesto lo que queráis que su esposa era así…o fingía ser así, eso no importa.

Irene asintió, comprendía perfectamente lo que sus amigas insinuaban. Era como tentar a cada niño con su dulce preferido.

- Aunque es algo cruel ¿no os parece? Sigue siendo un engaño.

- No confundas estas artimañas con el amor- dijo Alicia, con cierto tono de seriedad- por que si usas la seducción con la idea de enamorar… la situación podría explotarte en la cara.

- Lo imagino, esto solo sirve para atraer el deseo y nada más, y creedme, estoy harta de que las cosas exploten en mis narices.-suspiró Irene.

- Bien, probemos ahora con algo de poesía, la que a ellos les gusta, claro- sugirió Katie, tomando otro volumen del montón.- Oh, este poema me gusta, seguro que los pone a cien si se lo recitas en un susurro.

Irene se asomó por encima del hombro de su amiga y memorizó la rima, pues quizás le fuera útil más tarde.

- Pues a mi me gusta esta- dijo Patricia, señalando otro de los libros- mirad,

_El ritmo apresurado, el jadeo, el desmayo final,  
el súbito aquietarse de la llama y el ardor,  
los miembros flácidos y el desvanecimiento del deseo.…_

- Uuuuh, que erótico- rió Katie.

_- _Shh, dejad que continúe:

_Que los labios y las manos hagan cuanto necesitamos  
para satisfacer todas las demandas._

- Algunos hombres deberían aprender bien eso

- ¡Alicia!- la regañó Irene._  
Que las bocas ansiosas y las lenguas traviesas  
apacigüen nuestros más hondos deseos, hasta que…_

- ¡Shhh! No digas lo que sigue, ya sabes lo de la alarma.- advirtió Katie.

- Aaah, hasta en nuestras conversaciones, Umbridge nos amarga el día- musitó Alicia, con desilusión.

- Bueno, nadie te prohíbe leerlo.- sonrió Patricia, picara.

- Estáis locas las tres.- dijo Irene.

- Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara, la mojigatería no te sienta bien. Además, dejarse llevar por el deseo de cuando en cuando no es malo ¿verdad?

Alicia y Patricia negaron con la cabeza al unísono.

- ¿Alguna me va a decir que tiene de útil estar leyendo poesía erótica?- intervino Irene- Comprendo que haya que conocer al enemigo, pero lo único que me va a enseñar esto es que los tíos solo piensan en el sex…

- ¡SHHHH!

Katie le tapó la boca, Patricia se tapó los oídos y Alicia soltó una exclamación entre dientes.

Pero ya era tarde, un sonido estridente, como el de una sirena lastimera se hizo eco sobre sus cabezas. Los pocos alumnos que había a su alrededor giraron las cabezas, asustados por el ruido y la luz roja parpadeante que había surgido sobre la mesa de las chicas.

- Nos han pillado - dijo Alicia, dando un bote en su asiento.

Irene, con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a sus amigas.

- Lo siento, de verdad no quería…- gimió nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Huyamos!- gritó Katie, arrastrando con todos los libros que podía cargar.

Se levantaron de un brinco y echaron a correr al tiempo que escuchaban a madame Pince gritarles algo que ninguna se detuvo a escuchar. La alarma seguía sonando hasta que un sonoro "crack" la hizo enmudecer, o al menos eso supusieron ya que no miraron atrás.

Escucharon gritos amenazantes, y distinguieron la horrible voz de Umbridge salir de la biblioteca, para luego escuchar sus pasos apresurados que seguían su misma dirección.

- Separémonos o nos atrapará- dijo Katie, con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

- Nos atrapará a alguna, seguro.- respondió Alicia, aun corriendo.

- De acuerdo chicas- exclamó Katie- Plan de evasión nº5, contad hasta sesenta y soltad una perversión. Eso la distraerá. Nos encontraremos en la sala común.

Las cuatro asintieron con un gesto de cabeza, y al llegar a las escaleras cada una emprendió un camino diferente.

Irene corría lo más rápido posible, evitando tirar los libros que cargaba en los brazos. Podía escuchar los pasos y la respiración jadeante de la profesora de Defensa a pocos metros de distancia.

- 57…58…59…60….¡sexo!- gritó, preguntándose como es que eso era considerado una palabra perversa por parte de la profesora…quizás era mejor no preguntárselo. Sí, mejor no pensarlo siquiera.

La sirena lastimera volvió a hacerse eco, aunque esta vez desde distintos puntos del castillo, produciendo un eco por los pasillos. El plan nº5 era un éxito, esperaba que Umbridge fuera lo bastante estúpida como para seguir el eco de las alarmas, y de ese modo, darles tiempo suficiente para escapar.

- Debo esconderme, debo esconderme…-murmuraba Irene al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada algún posible escondite.

Entonces se detuvo, jadeando, delante del armario de las escobas de Filch, los gemelos solían esconderse allí cada vez que los perseguía el viejo celador ¿Por qué no iba a resultar igual de efectivo para ella?

- No os escapareis, malcriados.

La voz de Umbridge se hizo eco de nuevo, e Irene, sin dudarlo, abrió el armario a toda prisa y se escondió dentro. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, en la oscuridad, intentando escuchar los pasos de la profesora, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no habría esperado.

- Ejem, ejem…- alguien carraspeó tras ella, e Irene dio un brinco, girándose en el estrecho espacio que tenia.

- ¿Qui-quien…?- tartamudeó.

- Perdona pero es que este armario ya esta ocupado.- le susurró una voz masculina y que le resultaba ligeramente familiar.

- ¿Cómo?- replicó ella, confundida, sin poder ver nada en la oscuridad, pero sintiendo el inevitable roce de alguien más.

- Se esta un poco apretado aquí ¿no?- esta vez habló una voz femenina, que parecía ciertamente despreocupada.

- Oh, yo, lo siento mucho, no sabia que había alguien aquí…- se disculpó Irene, en un susurro, comprendiendo que había interrumpido un momento delicado- pero es que Umbridge…

- ¿Umbridge esta fuera?- dijo la voz masculina con preocupación.

- Espero que no se le ocurra mirar aquí…- dijo la otra voz femenina, que Irene juraría haber escuchado antes en alguna parte.

- Silencio- pidió ella, al tiempo que aguzaba el oído y escuchaba los pasos al otro lado.

Permanecieron en silencio, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que el sonido de pasos y los murmullos malhumorados desaparecieron.

- ¿Se ha ido?- preguntó la voz femenina.

- Eso parece- contestó Irene, quien empujó la puerta un par de centímetros para mirar.

El pasillo se hallaba desierto, Irene asomó la cabeza y luego salió con paso prudente.

- Ya se ha ido.- suspiró con alivio.

Se giró entonces para mirar a la pareja, y parpadeó, sorprendida por la escena. La hermana pequeña de los gemelos Weasley, abrazaba lánguidamente a un muchacho de quinto curso también de gryffindor, que se veía ligeramente incomodo con la situación.

- Yo… me marcho- sonrió ella, forzadamente- vosotros continuad…con lo que estabais haciendo…ya sabéis…

Irene se alejó, al tiempo que la pareja volvía a desaparecer tras la puerta del armario.

- No más armarios, no tengo que volverme a meter en un armario…- murmuraba.

Se preguntó si Fred y George sabrían lo que hacia su hermana en donde ellos mismos se escondían de Filch…preferiría no tener que ser ella quien se lo contara…

Continuó su carrera a toda velocidad, con los libros balanceándose sobre sus brazos, y temiendo que Umbridge volviera a aparecer.

Escuchó el típico alboroto provocado por un numeroso grupo de ravenclaw que ascendían por las escaleras, Irene cambió de rumbo, si se tropezaba con alguien se arriesgaba a ser castigada, pues se suponía que aun debía estar cumpliendo el castigo como sus demás compañeros y no le estaba permitido vagabundear por el castillo.

Estaba tan pendiente de llegar cuanto antes a su destino, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien obstruía el paso en el corredor, y como era habitual en ella, chocó violentamente con su obstáculo y cayó al suelo, desparramada.

- Señorita Brennan ¿se encuentra bien?

Irene levantó la cabeza, y observó atónita como Albus Dumbledore le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Yo…yo…estoy bien.- replicó ella, levantándose con gesto aturdido.

- Debe tener cuidado, Hogwarts es muy propenso a provocar accidentes tontos.- sonrió él amablemente, agachándose para ayudarla a recoger los libros que habían salido disparados con la caída.

- Sí, lo siento…

- No se preocupe- Dumbledore se detuvo un instante para mirar la portada de uno de los libros que había recogido del suelo, ante la mirada aterrada de la estudiante- Oh, recuerdo este libro, lo leí en mi juventud…

Irene que casi se cayó de espaldas ante tan pasmosa declaración, no se dio cuenta de que Umbridge había aparecido por el pasillo, y se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

- ¡Aquí estás, niña desvergonzada!- gritó la profesora, con voz entrecortada, síntoma de que había corrido demasiado.

- Oh, profesora Umbridge- saludó el director con sonrisa tranquila- ¿desea algo?

- Esa niña, es una deslenguada, una malcriada, una depravada que da un horrible ejemplo a los demás estudiantes.

Irene frunció el ceño, ofendida, pero Dumbledore solo hizo un gesto curioso.

- ¿La ha insultado a usted, profesora¿Ha proferido términos desagradables a otros estudiantes?

- No…no…- por primera vez, Umbridge parecía algo confundida - esa niña, ha dicho esa palabra ya-sabe-a-que-me-refiero, en la biblioteca, delante de todos los alumnos¡debería ser castigada por ello!

- Oh - los ojos del director, brillaron con diversión - ¿la escuchó usted, profesora?

- No, no la escuché personalmente, pero la alarma que he instalado en el castillo…

- Me temo que su alarma solo se activa cuando se pronuncia la palabra en cuestión, y no señala a quien la haya dicho ¿me equivoco?

Umbridge gruñó e hinchó el cuello como si se le hubiera atascado el aire en la garganta.

- Fue ella, estoy segura ¿por qué si no, se encontraría en este lugar cuando debería estar en su torre?

- Este es el camino mas corto del gran comedor a la torre gryffindor- sonrió él amablemente – y me temo que ningún castigo en este colegio contempla que los alumnos se mueran de hambre.

Umbridge se puso colorada, quizás por la falta de aire, y luego de fingir una sonrisa, se excusó por estar muy ocupada para charlar y dio media vuelta para desaparecer. Irene suspiró con alivio.

- Señorita Brennan¿le importaría acompañarme a mi despacho?

Ella tragó saliva, quizás no se hubiera librado del todo.

El despacho del director seguía exactamente igual que la ultima vez que estuvo allí, incluso el ave fénix que descansaba en una percha de oro, parecía estar colocado en la misma posición que la ultima vez que lo vio.

Los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts le dedicaron miradas curiosas, pero Dumbledore los ignoró, y la invitó a que tomara asiento con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Un té?- ofreció el mago, que sin esperar respuesta conjuró una tetera y un par de tazas.

- Gracias.- murmuró ella, un poco cohibida.

- Oh, no ponga esa cara, señorita Brennan, yo también opino que la profesora Umbridge exagera mucho con este tipo de asuntos.- puso una mueca divertida- yo también fui joven, y sé como se siente uno, las dudas y la curiosidad son algo natural…

Irene tomó la taza de té con mano temblorosa, sabia que Dumbledore no la iba a castigar, pero por el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación, parecía que el director quería darle una de esas charlas que los padres creen que deben dar a sus hijos, con el fin de informales de los hábitos más mundanos de la especie humana…aunque demasiado a menudo, los hijos sabían más que los padres.

- Ah, la felicidad de la juventud no debería empañarse por asuntos tan nimios.- volvió a sonreír- Sé que la profesora Umbridge es algo… difícil, pero eso no significa que no desee lo mejor para los estudiantes.

- Lo dudo mucho- pensó ella, al tiempo que sorbía de la taza.

Dumbledore la observó un momento, como si la analizara, Irene, extrañada, dejó a un lado la taza y miró fijamente al director.

- ¿Qué ocurre, señor?

- No voy a darle una de esas charlas, así que no se preocupe, señorita Brennan.

Ella asintió despacio, confundida por el comentario¿acaso Dumbledore había aprendido a leer las mentes? El director pareció sumirse unos segundos en sus pensamientos, para luego volver a mirarla como si no hubieran mantenido aun ninguna conversación.

- En realidad, la he traído aquí por que deseaba comentarle un asunto.

Irene volvió a asentir, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

- Tengo un viejo amigo en el ministerio, Dirk Cresswell ¿lo conoce usted, señorita Brennan? – ante la respuesta negativa de ella, Dumbledore continuó – Dirk busca un ayudante para su departamento, y pensaba que quizás le interesaría, puesto que este es su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

- ¿Ayudante¿yo?- replicó ella, atónita.

- Así es, ser ayudante no es gran cosa, pero todos empezamos por abajo.- sonrió él- y el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas no está nada mal. ¿Qué opina? Deberá hacer una pequeña prueba, pero estoy convencido de que la superará sin problemas.

- Pero ¿por qué yo?

- Me temo que es el estudiante de último curso al que nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas considera mejor preparado.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? Es….¡es genial¡estupendo¡muchísimas gracias señor!

- Tomaré eso como una aceptación a mi sugerencia.

Irene asintió fervientemente, ante la sonrisa tranquila del director.

- Pero profesor¿cree que estoy preparada? Quiero decir que hay…hay algunos profesores que creen que no sacaré buenas notas en los EXTASIS…- comentó, mientras su mente evocaba las habituales y desagradables palabras de Snape.

- Lo que otros digan u opinen de usted solo es un punto de vista, y la verdad, señorita Brennan, se compone de muchos puntos de vista.- sonrió él, amablemente- si confía en usted misma lo conseguirá.

La joven bruja se quedó mirando un instante a Dumbledore, le asombraba que confiara tanto en sus capacidades, pero tenía la impresión de que algo en toda aquella conversación se le escapaba, como un código oculto que no era capaz de descifrar.

- Por supuesto los profesores también nos equivocamos- continuó él- todos lo hacemos ¿no es así? Pero solo los más sabios se dan cuenta de sus errores y los rectifican. Yo mismo, hasta no hace muchos años, aseguraba que los dulces de calabaza eran lo más sabroso del mundo, pero un día descubrí los caramelos de limón y ya no pude seguir opinando igual.- sonrió, ofreciéndole una bandeja con envoltorios de colores.

Irene arqueó una ceja, había escuchado muchos discursos excéntricos de su director, pero sin duda aquel se llevaba la palma.

- Coja un caramelo señorita Brennan, y piense en ello.

La joven supuso que eso daba por concluida la visita, así que cogió un caramelo y se levantó de la silla.

Quizás…¿podría Dumbledore conocer sobre sus intentos de convertirse en una chica sexy, y la estaba aconsejando?

- Pero eso es imposible.-musitó para sí.

- Señorita Brennan – dijo Dumbledore antes de que ella, saliera por la puerta- estos días la encuentro especialmente encantadora, espero que me confíe su secreto uno de estos días.

Ella sonrió divertida.

- Cuando usted quiera, señor.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras y le daba vueltas a la conversación que había mantenido, tuvo la impresión de que el director, al igual que Katie aquella mañana, había tratado de decirle algo, pero ¿de que se trataba? Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa, pero no dio con la solución a su nuevo y extraño desasosiego.

- Quizás tenga que dejar de pensar que las tartas de chocolate son mejores que las de calabaza o algo así…

Al entrar en la sala común, sus amigas la esperaban inquietas, temiendo que Umbridge la hubiera atrapado.

- Menos mal ¿fue todo bien?- exclamó Patricia, al verla aparecer.

- Sí, me salvé de Umbridge por un pelo.

- Bueno, al menos ahora podremos repasar tranquilas los libros.- dijo Katie.

- Vosotras no vais a repasar nada- dijo Angelina, acercándose a grandes pasos.- tenemos entrenamiento.

- ¿Entrenamiento?- dijo Alicia- pero Angie, no podemos salir de la sala común, estamos castigadas.

- ¿Y qué? –la capitana señaló un par de escobas que había apoyadas en la pared.- practicaremos de todas maneras.

- Venga chicas, que no tenemos todo el día- dijo Fred, que se había montado en su escoba, y con el bate en la mano, salía por la ventana de la sala común.

- Os meteréis en un lío.- dijo Patricia.

- Si, bueno- Angelina se encogió de hombros.- no será la primera ni la última vez que rompemos las reglas ¿verdad?

Irene se echó a reír, y fue a sentarse en una butaca para disfrutar de tan singular entrenamiento, lo que fuera que Dumbledore y Katie hubieran intentado decirle, sin duda podía esperar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Se me fue la pinza? Si, probablemente, se que no ha sido un capitulo de los populares Lupin-Irene, pero bueno, al menos espero que a alguien le haya echo gracia XP Además esas conversaciones en clave que me han salido….no se ya ni lo que escribo, de verdad, alguien ha llegado a entender todo lo que he puesto?

El poema y el texto que estaban puestos en cursiva no son míos, es de escritores de verdad XD por que, como yo descubri hace poco, hay mucha literatura de este tipo pululando por ahí…y eso que no seleccioné lo más, ejem, "interesante" :P

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews como siempre, I'm so grateful! (vaya con la vena internacional…) los comentarios sobre ellos en mi auto-review, como de costumbre jeje

Hasta el próximo viernes!


	27. Sex appeal operation: Final

**Capitulo 27: Sex Appeal Operation: Final Chaotic Project**

La mañana de Halloween, Irene despertó con el golpe de una almohada sobre la cara.

- ¿Qué haces¿Te has vuelto loca?- le espetó a Katie, con evidente malhumor.- Es muy temprano.

- Arriba dormilona, ha llegado el día.- sonrió su amiga.

- ¿Dia¿Qué día¿no es mi cumpleaños, verdad?- respondió medio dormida.

Katie rodó los ojos. - Por supuesto que no, hoy es el día en el que te convertirás en la chica más sexy de Hogwarts. Chicas…

Como si hubieran sido invocadas, Angelina, Patricia y Alicia, surgieron tras Katie cada una de ellas, armadas con una "herramienta de belleza".

- ¿Qué vais a hacer?- inquirió Irene, ahora bien despierta y con cierto tono preocupado.

- Nada, solo te pondremos guapa, ya sabes, cuantos más corazones rompas, mejor.- sonrió la cazadora.

- ¿Puedo protestar o resistirme?

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero no te garantizo una buena respuesta por parte de mi varita…

- Está bien, esta bien, me quedaré quietecita…loca sádica…

Katie no pareció ofenderse por el comentario y haciendo un gesto a sus amigas, se pusieron manos a la obra.

- De verdad, Irene, deberías hacer esto más a menudo, la poción embellecedora Tugwood es fantástica.- opinó Alicia mientras las cinco chicas bajaban por las escaleras hacia el gran comedor.

- Menos cuando se moja.- gruñó ella, que recordaba perfectamente la última vez que se había puesto aquella poción en la cara.

- Bueno, Irene, hoy es la prueba de fuego.- dijo Katie, volviéndose a su amiga con aire profesional.- y si lo consigues serás oficialmente la chica más sexy de Hogwarts.

- Aun no me has dicho que se supone que he de hacer.

- Debes conseguir que se produzcan cinco accidentes.- respondió Katie.

- ¿Qué! – dijo Irene, deteniendo el paso y mirando a la cazadora como si se hubiera vuelta loca.

- Lo que debes conseguir es que tu encanto provoque algún accidente.- aclaró Alicia.

- ¿Quieres decir que debo pasearme por el colegio con la esperanza de que algún chico se me quede mirando y por ello se estampe contra una armadura o algo así?

- Básicamente.- asintió Patricia.

- ¿Y por que tengo que hacer eso?

Katie suspiró, y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila hasta que finalmente sacó una revista abierta por la mitad, que le tendió a Irene.

- Lee esto.

Irene vio que se trataba de una edición bastante antigua de Corazón de Bruja, la revista de cotilleos más famosa del mundo mágico. Allí, en el centro de una de las paginas, una atractiva joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de pelo claro y mirada penetrante, sonreía coqueta y saludaba.

Debajo de la fotografía elegantes letras rojas anunciaban: "Marjorie Capper, ganadora del concurso Belleza Brujeril"

- ¿Qué es este artículo?- preguntó Irene.

- Léelo, y lo sabrás.

Ella carraspeó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Marjorie Capper, estudiante de sexto curso en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ha sido galardonada por votación popular como la bruja más atractiva del año. Esta joven sencilla y de refinados modales ha tenido tal éxito con sus encantos personales que aquellos magos que la miran nunca permanecen impasibles._

_- Si hay chicos a su alrededor siempre se produce un accidente- nos comenta Susan Perks, una de sus intimas amigas.- están tan ocupados mirándola que no se fijan en lo que hacen._

_La señorita Capper ha logrado en un solo día, dos explosiones, un hipogrifo desbocado y un duelo por su honor, tan solo con sacar a relucir sus encantos. Esto supone todo un record, y podría considerarse la chica más sexy que ha pasado por la afamada escuela en los últimos años…_

- Así que era esto- exclamó Irene

- Exacto, si logras vencer el record de Marjorie, tu serás la chica más sexy. Es simple.

- Simple decirlo, que no hacerlo. Pero no enviareis un reportaje detallado a Corazón de Bruja ¿verdad?

- No seas tonta, a nadie le interesaría leerlo.

- Vaya, muchas gracias.- replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- Vayamos a desayunar y ya pensaremos en como batir ese record.- dijo Patricia, empujando a sus amigas.

Al llegar al gran comedor, Irene tomó asiento junto a un muchacho de tercer curso que miraba como hipnotizado su plato de huevos con tocino.

- Perdona¿te importaría pasarme el zumo, por favor?- le pidió al chico, que obedeció con aire distraído.

Pero cuando Irene le dio las gracias, el muchacho la miró y se quedó inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta balbuceando algo incomprensible.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Irene, preocupada por tan extraña reacción y poniendo la mano sobre la que el chico sostenía el zumo.

Él dio un ligero brinco ante el contacto, soltando la jarra que cayó con un ruido seco, y el zumo se derramó por la mesa.

- Lo…lo siento- murmuró él, sonrojándose, para luego huir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Que niño más raro…

- ¡Muy bien, Irene!

La joven se volvió para mirar a Katie con curiosidad.

- Has conseguido el primer accidente- dijo Katie, sonriendo ampliamente- aunque no ha sido gran cosa, desde luego es un buen indicio.

- ¿Qué dices? Pero si yo no le he hecho ni dicho nada a ese chico, creo que es más probable que no esté bien de la cabeza…- dijo Irene, llevándose un dedo a la sien.

Su amiga negó con un gesto.

- Ese niño se sonrojó mientras te miraba, creo que le impresionó mucho que le hablaras con tu dulce voz.- se rió ella.

- Cállate.

- Venga chicas, terminad de una vez o llegaremos tarde a clase.- intervino Angelina.

- Espero que aproveches bien las clases, Irene- continuó Katie, guiñándole un ojo- deben ser cinco accidentes, recuérdalo.

Al entrar en las mazmorras, Irene suspiró, no veía nada claro eso de ir provocando accidentes a su alrededor, siempre se veía envuelta en problemas ¿Por qué iba a querer crear más? Pero por otro lado, la idea de que los chicos de Hogwarts quedaran impresionados por sus encantos, la agradaba pues la hacía sentirse especial.

- Señorita Brennan, no tengo todo el día. Siéntese.- gruñó la fría voz del profesor Snape.

Irene obedeció y tomó asiento junto a un hufflepuff llamado Kenneth Dunstan, un chico agradable aunque muy silencioso con el que solía compartir los ingredientes para las pociones.

- Hoy comenzaremos la realización del suero de la verdad- habló Snape, paseando con su habitual gesto irritado por entre las mesas- les comunico que si alguno de ustedes tiene la intención de quedarse con alguna muestra del Veritaserum como recuerdo, se arriesga a ser expulsado de inmediato. Su uso, así como su posesión, esta estrictamente regulada por el ministerio…- esbozó una sonrisa cínica- aunque imagino que no he de preocuparme, ya que es poco probable que alguno de ustedes consiga elaborarla correctamente.

Irene miró por un instante a Snape, pues se le acababa de ocurrir una descabellada idea, una de las que seguramente, Katie aprobaría con entusiasmo. Su compañero Kenneth, era famoso por su impecable trabajo en pociones, incluso el profesor lo respetaba por su talento…lo respetaba todo lo que se le permitía a alguien que no fuera slytherin.

- Si consigo que falle en su poción seduciéndole, habré dado el primer paso hacia el titulo de chica más sexy del colegio…- meditó, sin tener en cuenta lo más mínimo lo que tal percance podría afectar al joven hufflepuff.

- Perdona¿me pasas ese trozo de ópalo?

Irene se volvió sobresaltada para mirar al chico que estaba a su lado, el cual parecía observarla también algo sorprendido. Al parecer, la poción embellecedora empezaba a surtir efecto.

- Si, claro.- respondió rápidamente y pasándole la piedra.

Comenzaron a elaborar las pociones, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pensando en que hacer para confundirlo lo suficiente como para errar en su poción.

Decidió empezar con la primera lección que había "aprendido" de Katie y Patricia, aunque esta vez se decidió a usar una pluma como objeto que pasear por su boca.

- Mira hacia aquí, mira hacia aquí.- murmuraba, pero el joven Kenneth no parecía tener interés alguno en separar los ojos de su caldero.

Irene se decidió a sentarse algo más cerca de su compañero, hacer comentarios sobre los ingredientes, o fingir reírse de alguna broma, pero nada parecía atraer su atención.

Pensó que si le pasaba la mano por delante para alcanzar alguno de los ingredientes, atraería minimamente su atención, pero luego de pasar el brazo cuatro veces delante de su cara y que éste solo respondiera con una vaga mirada, ella se ponía cada vez más furiosa. ¿Ni siquiera podía resultar atractiva para un chico como aquel?

- Ahora verás- susurró para sí, echando una mirada rápida hacia el profesor, para asegurarse de que se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Entonces, abriéndose ligeramente la túnica, se apoyó sugerentemente sobre la silla, inclinándose hacia su compañero hasta que sus labios casi rozaron la oreja del hufflepuff y con voz suave y sugerente, recitó uno de los versos que Katie le había mostrado:

- Chuparé tus labios rojos, ardientes como brasas, y mis mandíbulas serán como tenazas

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el frasco lleno de sangre de dragón caía de la mano de Kenneth, y hacia un sordo "plof" al caer en el caldero lleno.

Dos segundos después le siguió un sonoro '¡BOOOM!'

Una explosión, y un brillante color azul poción cubrieron todos los rincones de la mazmorra.

- Puaj, que asco.- exclamó Irene, ahora que su pelo como el de todos sus compañeros, chorreaba un líquido viscoso.

- ¡DUNSTAN!

La voz de Snape resonó en toda la mazmorra con furia incontrolada e Irene se llevó las manos a los oídos, pero sonriendo ampliamente como pocas veces en su vida. Había provocado una explosión, sí, y probablemente sufriría un castigo durante semanas, pero mientras miraba a un pringoso y alucinado Kenneth, se sintió inmensamente orgullosa de sí misma.

ooo

- Has sido tú ¿verdad?

Irene levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a una ansiosa Katie sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¡Qué va a ser¡La explosión en las mazmorras! Todos hablan de ello! Dunstan no se había equivocado nunca con una poción.

Irene sonrió con cierta perversidad.

- Bueno, digamos que hoy…lo distraje un poco…

Katie empezó a reírse.

- ¡Así se hace! Muy buen comienzo, imagino que tus encantos lo descontrolaron, y ahora ¿Cuál es tu siguiente objetivo?

- No tengo siguiente objetivo- repuso Irene- ha sido una suerte que saliera bien parada del asunto de la explosión. Kenneth estaba demasiado avergonzado como para repetirle a Snape lo que yo le había dicho, y por eso no me han castigado.

- ¿Lo ves¡Así es como se hace!

Irene no respondió y tragó un pedazo de pavo frío.

- Muy bien, si no quieres desvelarme tu próximo movimiento, de acuerdo, así será más divertido cuando lo vea.- sonrió la cazadora.

- Katie, en serio, necesitas un hobbie.

- Vamos Irene, seguro que algo has pensado - le rogó- dime cual es tu próximo plan ¡cuéntame tu secreto!- exclamó en voz alta, provocando que algunos a su alrededor se giraran para observarla.

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo ningún plan, no seas pesada ¿No te has dado cuenta que no soy lo bastante atractiva como para vencer a Marjorie?- hizo un gesto con la mano- lo del sex appeal es una chufa.

- Oh, venga ya¿acaso estás ciega¡si eres muy atractiva! con lo guapa que estás, los chicos tendrían que hacer cola para atraer tu atención.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú…- al darse cuenta que varias personas a lo largo de la mesa estaban pendientes de su conversación, frunció el ceño con disgusto- Muy bien, si eso es verdad, Katie, lo pondremos a prueba…-hizo una pausa y luego habló en voz lo bastante alta como para mantener la atención de los cotillas- ¿Quieres oír mi más oscuro secreto? Mi mayor secreto es que siempre que veo una rana le doy un beso con la esperanza de que se convierta en un guapo príncipe con el que poder casarme.

Ni siquiera habían transcurrido dos segundos cuando los susurros corrieron por toda la mesa. En una hora el rumor (convenientemente aderezado con otros detalles escandalosos) se habría expandido por todo el colegio.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- inquirió Katie, desconcertada por aquella declaración.

Irene se encogió de hombros.

- Si tu afirmación es cierta, tendré en unas horas unos cuantos chicos convertidos en ranas sobre mi escritorio.

- ¡Que gran idea!- exclamó Katie, sonriendo divertida.- Me aseguraré de que el rumor llegue a todo el castillo.

- Hazlo si quieres, pero verás que no sirve de nada. Nadie sería tan estúpido…-susurró Irene.

De pronto, una chica de quinto curso de largo pelo moreno se acercó a ambas, con cara de estar tremendamente aburrida.

- Perdona¿eres Irene Brennan?- preguntó, dando un resoplido cansado.

- Sí.

- La profesora Grubbly-Plank quiere verte en cuanto puedas.

- Ah, de acuerdo, gracias.

La chica se marchó tan rápidamente como había llegado, e Irene suspiró.

- Seguro que ha perdido a Morgan otra vez – exclamó con resignación.

- ¿Morgan¿Quién es Morgan?- preguntó Katie.

Irene se levantó de su asiento y sonrió.

- Morgan es mi niño querido.- respondió, para luego apresurarse a salir del gran comedor ante la cara de circunstancia de su amiga.

Cuando alcanzó la cabaña de Hagrid, la profesora Grubbly-Plank despedía a un grupo de ravenclaw y hufflepuff de tercer año en lo que parecía haber sido una lección sobre los duendecillos de Cornualles ya que un grupo de ellos revoloteaban ruidosamente en una jaula.

- Buenos días, profesora ¿quería hablar conmigo?

La bruja, se alejó de un pequeño ravenclaw, y con una sonrisa que se diría de alivio, se acercó a Irene a grandes pasos.

- Ah, señorita Brennan, le agradezco que haya venido, sé que no debería confiar esta tarea a un estudiante, pero debo admitir mi incapacidad de nuevo con respecto a esto, y como Hagrid dijo que usted sabría manejarlos…

- No se preocupe, me encanta ayudar, y Morgan, bueno, siempre hace lo mismo.

- ¿Morgan?- repitió la profesora.

- ¿Acaso no falta uno de los thestrals?

- Así es, pero ¿cómo sabe cual de ellos es?

Irene se encogió de hombros.

- No es difícil de suponer.

La joven bruja encontraba a la profesora Grubbly-Plank una persona agradable, sin el carisma de un semigigante que amaba a los seres monstruosos, pero era de fácil trato y sabía mucho de criaturas mágicas. Sin embargo, la aparente nulidad de la bruja para manejar a Morgan le hacía bastante gracia.

- Es la tercera vez que sucede- suspiró la profesora, mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia el bosque- pero no es nada fácil vigilar de cuando en cuando a los thestral si no soy capaz de verlos…

- Creía que Hagrid les había dejado puestas las bridas para que pudiera contarlos.- dijo Irene.

- Y así fue, por eso me percaté de que faltaba uno- respondió ella- pero no puedo hacer nada más salvo dejarles la comida, sinceramente, cuando me dijeron que estaban entrenados…

- Están entrenados- repuso, con cierto tono desafiante- todos son muy mansos y obedientes…pero no con todo el mundo.

La profesora arqueó las cejas en un gesto curioso, y se limitó a cabecear en silencio.

Al alcanzar el limite del bosque, Irene dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, y se detuvo para soltar un silbido largo que produjo un suave eco a su alrededor.

Durante unos segundos nada sucedió y entonces lo intentó una segunda vez, y un minuto más tarde una figura oscura emergió de entre los árboles.

- Ah, ahí estás, Morgan. Escondiéndote de nuevo ¿eh?

El thestral se acercó a ella, con su brillante brida de color bronce, esperando que Irene le diera las suaves caricias de rigor sobre su escamoso hocico.

- Menos mal que ha aparecido- dijo la profesora- supongo.

Irene sonrió, mientras le palmeaba el lomo a aquel potro esquelético que había visto nacer el curso anterior, y que Hagrid había bautizado cariñosamente como Morgan. Sabía que aquellas bestias no eran precisamente agradables a la vista, pero para ella, el joven thestral era tan encantador como cualquiera de sus mascotas.

- Bueno, ahora que sé que todo está bien, volvamos a la escuela.- prosiguió la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

- Pero, Morgan…

- El thestral estará bien, señorita Brennan.

- De acuerdo, pero nos acompañará hasta la puerta del castillo…

- No, no, el thestral debe quedarse aquí.

- Dígaselo usted, pero no le aseguro que le vaya a hacer caso.

La profesora hizo un gesto de contenida exasperación y echó a andar a grandes pasos, mientras Irene se reía con disimulo.

- ¿Me acompañas, Morgan?

El animal evidentemente no respondió, pero la siguió durante todo el camino hasta el castillo.

- ¡Irene¡Irene!

Una alterada Alicia corría en su dirección a través del vestíbulo, agitando los brazos para llamar aun más su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ven enseguida¡McGonagall está hecha una furia!

- ¿Qué¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

- Ya lo sé, pero- Alicia la agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla- ¡vamos!

- ¡Adiós Morgan!- gritó Irene mientras era llevada en volandas escaleras arriba- ¡te veré luego!

El thestral permaneció unos segundos observándola alejarse, y luego, dando media vuelta, regresó al bosque, sacando exclamaciones llenas de curiosidad de los pocos estudiantes con los que se cruzaba.

ooo

- ¡Señorita Brennan!

Irene sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando la profesora McGonagall gritó su nombre.

Se encontraban de vuelta en la torre Gryffindor, justo delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero el acceso parecía imposible ya que una gran masa de estudiantes se arremolinaban justo delante.

- Señorita Brennan, le ruego que detenga esta locura ¿se puede saber que les ha dicho a todos esos muchachos?- exclamó la profesora, con la vena de su frente latiendo frenética.

- Me temo que no se de que está hablando, profesora…- respondió Irene, confundida.

- Sígame, deprisa.- ordenó McGonagall, abriéndose paso entre la masa de estudiantes para llegar al centro.

Irene la siguió y cuando finalmente se detuvo, se vio obligada a taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Al menos una veintena de chicos de distintos cursos y casas, se encontraban allí, aunque ninguno de ellos con su aspecto habitual.

- Todos dicen que quieren verla a usted, al menos, todos los que aun pueden hablar ¿podría explicarme esto, señorita Brennan? –exigió la profesora.

Irene miró más atentamente a su alrededor, a un chico de hufflepuff que ahora tenía sobre los hombros, la cabeza de un flamenco de brillante color rosa; a un ravenclaw lleno de verrugas que parecía mantener una conversación con un sapo de color amarillo, y a dos gryffindor que se peleaban con un par de aletas que habían sustituido a sus extremidades.

- Yo no sé nada …- Irene ahogó la risa- sobre este…zoo, profesora.

- Es por el rumor, profesora.- habló una muchacha de quinto curso.

- Explíquese, señorita Brown.- dijo McGonagall.

- Hay un rumor que dice que Irene Brennan se convertirá en la amante de cualquier chico que pueda convertirse en rana.

Irene encarnó una ceja, la metamorfosis del rumor había sido curiosa, sin duda.

- ¿Qué¿Es cierto eso señorita Brennan?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Solo es un rumor, profesora.- dijo Lavender Brown.

- Y el más popular del día.- opinó otro de los alumnos.

- ¡Por Merlín¿Me está diciendo que todos estos chicos querían convertirse en ranas por un rumor?- exclamó la profesora.- ¡Que vergüenza!

- No se enfade con Irene, profesora.- dijo Alicia, que las había seguido a una distancia prudencial.- No es culpa suya.

- No se preocupe señorita Spinnet, no voy a castigar a nadie por culpa de las hormonas de estos muchachos.

Ambas chicas soltaron una exclamación de alivio.

- Y todos ustedes acompáñenme a la enfermería, habrá que hacer algo con su aspecto si es que esperan tener una amante de verdad algún día –gritó McGonagall- y no se preocupen, les alegrará saber que estoy dispuesta a ofrecerles mi despacho para que practiquen a fondo la transformación humana…

- Lo has conseguido, Irene.- susurró la inconfundible voz de Katie.

- Seguro que tú te encargaste de aderezar bien el rumor.- exclamó ella, girándose a mirar a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

- Si, bueno- replicó Katie, encogiéndose de hombros- ya sabes, un par de sugerencias picantes y todos caen en la red.

- Eres malvada…

- Que va, es que los chicos son unos ingenuos.

- Vamos a terminar metiéndonos en un lío.

- Que exagerada…oh, es cierto, tenemos una reunión en el dormitorio en cinco minutos.

- ¿Reunión?

- De nuestra operación sex appeal.- sonrió Katie.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo Irene, con sospecha.

- Por que se nos ha ocurrido una gran idea.

ooo

Cuando Irene llegó al Gran Comedor para la cena, observó curiosa los habituales adornos de Halloween, las velas brillando dentro de las calabazas, los murciélagos que revoloteaban de un lado a otro y los dulces que llenaban las bandejas de oro.

Angelina, sentada en la mesa gryffindor le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

- Alicia y Katie llegarán enseguida, estaban seleccionando los objetivos.- comentó con naturalidad la capitana.

Irene soltó una exclamación exasperada.

- ¿De verdad piensan seguir con ese estúpido plan?

- Por supuesto, nadie le sacará a Katie esa idea de la cabeza, además, promete ser divertido.

- Es cruel.

- No lo es, solo es un engaño temporal.

- Claro, como tu no te arriesgas a que te castiguen- bufó ella- esto podría terminar igual que la batalla de comida, y por si no lo recuerdas, todos fuimos castigados.

Angelina hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Oh vamos, como mucho solo volarán un par de hechizos ¿Qué podría pasar?

Irene frunció el ceño, era esa frase la que siempre marcaba el inicio de un desastre.

- Hola chicas- saludó Patricia, llegando hasta ellas con una sonrisa radiante.

- Se te ve feliz ¿buenas noticias?

- Ah si, pero ya os lo contaré más tarde, por que Katie me ha pedido que me coloque en posición, ya casi es la hora…

Irene miró a su alrededor y divisó a Katie muy cerca de la mesa de ravenclaw, y a pocos metros, junto a los hufflepuff se encontraba Alicia, que le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Patricia las despidió rápidamente y fue trotando hasta la mesa de los profesores.

- Bien, todas en posición- sonrió Angelina, divertida- vamos allá.

Irene suspiró y asintió, cuanto antes se acabara aquello, mejor.

Vieron entonces como Katie se inclinaba a susurrar algo a un ravenclaw de séptimo curso, que desde su mesa miró a Irene algo azorado. Tal y como habían pactado, Irene lo saludó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, jugueteó con su pelo y mordisqueó un pedazo de regaliz.

El joven ravenclaw, le sonrió en respuesta y se giró para susurrarle algo a Katie que continuaba a su lado. La cazadora les hizo una seña con la mano a sus amigas: El primer objetivo había sido conquistado.

Fue el momento de actuar de Alicia, que acompañaba a un hufflepuff de séptimo curso junto a la mesa de los tejones, le susurraba algo provocando a cada palabra que el chico hinchara el pecho y lanzara miradas por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde Irene y Angelina se encontraban. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos cuando Alicia, imitando a Katie, les hizo una seña: El segundo objetivo había sido conquistado.

- Perfecto, ahora vamos.- dijo Angelina, tomando a su amiga del brazo y obligándola a levantarse.

Se encaminaron lentamente hacia Katie y el muchacho de ravenclaw, el cual ya se había levantado y se les acercaba. Pero Alicia y el joven hufflepuff les salieron al paso.

- Hola Irene, mira a quien te traigo, es Vincent- sonrió Alicia socarrona- Os dejaremos solos para que charléis…

Alicia y Angelina se alejaron dejando sola a la pareja, y mientras Irene y el muchacho hablaban, sus amigas se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba Katie y el ahora malhumorado ravenclaw.

- Lo ha hecho otra vez.- exclamó Alicia en voz bien alta, fingiendo enfadarse.

- Sinceramente ya no se que hacer.- respondió Angelina siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Qué sucede, chicas?- preguntó Katie, haciéndoles un saludo con la mano y simulando preocuparse.

- Es otra vez ese chico- dijo Alicia, señalando al hufflepuff que había estado acompañando- Persigue a Irene a todas horas, y si no dejamos que charle con ella a solas nos amenaza con la varita.

- La pobre Irene ya no sabe como librarse de él.- continuó Angelina.

- Y nosotras no nos atrevemos, parece un tipo problemático.

- Dejádmelo a mí.- interrumpió el ravenclaw, sacando la varita e hinchando el pecho.

- Pero Steve, ese chico podría hacerte daño.- repuso Katie.

- Tranquilas, ningún hufflepuff es mejor que yo en encantamientos…

Katie puso una mueca divertida en respuesta cuando el chico se alejó de ellas.

- Veamos como de bueno eres…- susurró divertida.

Irene por su parte, al ver al joven ravenclaw acercarse suspiró fuertemente, tal y como había ensayado en el dormitorio con sus amigas.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el hufflepuff, tal y como ella esperaba.

- Ese chico- dijo Irene, haciendo un gesto de cabeza en dirección a Steve- no hace más que perseguirme a todas horas, ya no sé como decirle que me deje en paz.

- ¿Ese chico te molesta¿Quieres que hable con él?

- ¿Lo harías de verdad? Te estaría muy, pero que muy, agradecida.

El joven hufflepuff sonrió con suficiencia, y girando sobre sus talones, fue a encararse con el ravenclaw. Irene miró primero a Katie y Alicia, y luego a Patricia, la cual intentaba distraer la atención de los profesores para evitar males mayores.

No habían pasado dos minutos cuando escuchó los gritos de ambos chicos, claramente, peleándose por ella. Puso una mueca, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era cruel, pero tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba que dos chicos se pelearan por su afecto…

- ¡Aparta tu fea cara de bubotuberculo de ella!

- ¡Eres tu y tu ego los que tiene que hacerse a un lado!

- ¡Tarantallegra!

- ¡Depulso!

Irene temió que aquello empezara a desbocarse, y al mirar a Katie, esta pareció pensar lo mismo, pues corrió en dirección a los chicos con intención de detenerlos, pues ya habían conseguido lo que querían.

- ¡Furnunculus!

- ¡Everte statum!

- ¡Rictusempra!

Katie les dio alcance en ese instante y levantó la varita de Steve en el momento en que éste gritaba _¡Oppugno!._

Irene suspiró con alivio cuando el hechizo no impactó contra el hufflepuff, pero no se percató de que al levantar el brazo del chico, éste había hechizado una de las calabazas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas, una calabaza de sonrisa siniestra iluminada por la vela que ocultaba dentro, que ahora salía disparada.

- ¡No¡Espere!

El grito de Patricia las alertó, pues la chica no había podido distraer al profesor Flitwick, y el pequeño mago corría hacia ellos con intención de detener la pelea. Pero Patricia gritaba ahora por que la calabaza desbocada iba a toda velocidad, en dirección a su profesor de encantamientos.

- ¡Profesor!- gritó Alicia, dando la alarma a todo el Gran Comedor.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el vegetal arremetió violentamente contra el pequeño profesor que salió disparado por los aires, agarrado a la calabaza. Se escucharon más gritos cuando Flitwick aterrizó sobre la mesa de los profesores, llevándose por delante, a lo largo de toda la mesa, las cenas de los demás maestros.

Los gritos de los alumnos más parecían divertidos que preocupados.

- ¡El profesor Flitwick está siendo atacado por una verdura!

- ¡Que alguien lo pare!

- ¡Deprisa, deprisa! Es una calabaza caníbal!

Cuando finalmente profesor y calabaza, se detuvieron al borde de la mesa, y los alumnos contenían la respiración, de nuevo un grito sacudió sus oídos.

La profesora Sprout sacudía su varita, echando chorros de agua sobre un incendiado profesor Snape. Al parecer, la vela que se encontraba en el interior de la calabaza había aterrizado sobre la túnica del profesor de pociones.

De pronto, comenzaron a llover pedazos de calabaza, Irene descubrió alarmada que Steve y Vincent habían decidido continuar con su pelea lanzándose calabazas el uno al otro. Algunos alumnos intentaban reducirlos, Snape soltaba maldiciones ahora empapado, y el profesor Flitwick vomitaba discretamente en la copa de vino de McGonagall.

- Reacción en cadena, si señor.- se escuchó hablar a Angelina.

Irene se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Y tu preguntabas que qué podía pasar¡Esto es de locos!

- Lo sé- asintió la capitana, mientras el caos seguía apoderándose del gran comedor- pero ahora eres la chica más sexy de Hogwarts ¿no?

- ¿Qué!

- Pues eso, eran cinco accidentes ¿recuerdas? La explosión de pociones, los chicos-rana, esos dos peleándose por tu amor, el vuelo de Flitwick y el incendiario profesor Snape. Son cinco.

- Los dos últimos son consecuencia del mismo accidente.- objetó ella.

- Eso es según el punto de vista…- sonrió Angelina- y si me lo preguntan, dudo que la tal Marjorie consiguiera alguna vez algo tan espectacular.

- Dudo que conseguir "esto"- exclamó señalando a su alrededor- sea algo bueno.

- No es bueno, es grande- respondió la capitana divertida- y eso, también cuenta. Así que ¡enhorabuena Irene Brennan! Desde hoy eres la chica más sexy de Hogwarts!

Irene bufó sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa, por que al menos, todo aquel paripé se había terminado.

Un trozo de calabaza aterrizó sobre su cabeza, chorreándole el liquido anaranjado por el pelo, y soltó una maldición, si a las chicas más sexys de Hogwarts todo lo que les correspondía era una corona de calabaza aplastada, quizás hubiera preferido no haberlo sido nunca.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otro capitulo más, que para variar es una sarta de paridas, temo que este no me salió tan inspirado como los otros, pero bueno, si no os han dado ganas de dejar de leer entonces no fue tan malo XD

Con este se acaba la operación sex appeal y sí, en el próximo capitulo saldrá Remus…eso os hará felices a todas :P aunque espero poder terminar el próximo capitulo a tiempo, si me retraso un poco, no os asustéis, prometo terminarlo cuanto antes jeje.

Como siempre muchas gracias por esos maravillosos reviews que me alegran la vida! Comentarios y demás en el auto-review de rigor

Hasta el próximo viernes!


	28. La mujer nunca consigue lo que espera

**N/A**: bueno, esta nota es para aclarar una cosa que aunque al leerlo ahora seguramente no sabréis a que me refiero, en cuanto avancéis por el capitulo será más claro, así que intentad recordarlo ¿ok?

Las frases en _cursiva_ son las que Irene piensa pero no dice.

Las frases sin comillas son las llamémosle personalidad A

Las frases entre **"**comillas**"** son las de llamémosle personalidad B

Las comillas solo aparecerán cuando ambas personalidades hablen en una misma línea para que puedan distinguirse.

Espero que no sea muy complicado de entender, y ahora ya me dejo de rollos y os dejo con el capi, disfrutad!

**Capitulo 28: En el amor, la mujer nunca consigue lo que espera y el hombre nunca espera lo que consigue**

La nieve comenzaba a caer suavemente en el atestado callejón, provocando que magos y brujas se arrebujaran en sus abrigos, aunque ninguno parecía dispuesto a abandonar sus compras ahora que las navidades se acercaban peligrosamente.

Frente al gran escaparate de Artículos de calidad para el quidditch, donde los niños se arremolinaban para ver los nuevos modelos de escoba o las últimas innovaciones en el juego más famoso del mundo mágico, una joven bruja ataviada con su capa oscura y una llamativa bufanda roja y amarilla, sonreía ampliamente.

Una cesta llena de regalos colgaba de su brazo mientras pensaba en su siguiente objetivo en el que gastar unos cuantos galeones.

- Me pregunto si a Katie le gustaría una brújula para la escoba- meditó a media voz.

Antes de darse a si misma una respuesta, vislumbró a un mago salir de la tienda que ella admiraba, y luego de seguirlo unos segundos con la mirada lo llamó en voz alta, agitando un brazo.

- ¡Remus!

Él se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila al reconocerla.

- Irene, que sorpresa.

- Hola Remus¿haciendo las compras de navidad?- saludó ella, dándole alcance.

- Algo así.- respondió con una ligera mueca.

Irene se imaginó que su ex profesor no tendría demasiado presupuesto para hacer regalos y eso no era motivo de alegría en fiestas como aquella. Suspiró, pues tampoco había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

- Te invito a un café, hace demasiado frío para hablar aquí de pie - dijo Irene, de repente- así podrás darme noticias de tu buen amigo.

Lupin sonrió levemente.

- De acuerdo, pero no podrá ser demasiado tiempo.

- Nunca dejarás de ser un mago ocupado ¿verdad?- le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que se encaminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Tomaron asiento, pidieron dos tazas de café, y mientras lo hacían, Irene no dejaba de observar al licántropo. Recordó todos aquellos días que había empleado en convertirse, o al menos intentarlo, en una chica sexy. ¿Serían eficaces sus encantos a la hora de la verdad¿Conseguiría que Lupin dejara de verla como a una hermanita y se fijaría en ella, tal y como quería? Si el destino había elegido aquel día para encontrarlos, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Vamos allá. Lo conseguiré.

- ¿Decías algo?- preguntó Lupin.

La joven se rió con disimulo, recordándose a si misma no hablar más para sí en voz alta.

- Ah, esto, que si todo va bien, pregunto.

- Todo lo bien que puede estar.- respondió el mago con sonrisa tranquila.

Irene le observó, sonriendo involuntariamente, presa de los encantos del licántropo.

- ¿Sucede algo?- inquirió él, curioso por el extraño gesto que veía en su cara.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó, volviendo a la realidad- Ah…nada, nada…

De nuevo, se lo quedó mirando.

- _Vamos, piensa, piensa, esta es tu oportunidad para impresionarlo, veamos, repasemos:_

_Sonrisa deslumbrante: listo_

_Gesto provocador: listo._

_Túnica un poco abierta: listo_

_Maquillaje: hoy no me puesto…_

_Todo lo demás: listo_

_Resultado: ………no me hace ni caso………_

_Parece que solo con mostrarme guapa no funciona, Remus no es tan frívolo, así que probaré con la segunda táctica._

- ¿Sabes algo de la familia Weasley?- preguntó ella, buscando algún tema de conversación - Me dijeron que el señor Weasley estaba en el hospital ¿es cierto?

- Es cierto, pero no debes preocuparte, está fuera de peligro. La familia entera se está quedando con "mi buen amigo".

- Eso debe hacerle feliz.-sonrió ella, cruzando las piernas y remangándose ligeramente la túnica en un gesto provocativo.

- Supongo que sí.- respondió el mago, completamente ajeno a las insinuaciones de la bruja.

Irene, algo molesta por la falta de atención, apartó la bufanda, y se abrió más sugerentemente el escote de la túnica.

Lupin la miró unos segundos, y ella sonrió, al fin había conseguido mantener su atención.

- Deberías abrigarte más, vas a coger un resfriado.

Irene golpeó la mesa con el puño, frustrada. Lupin la observó curioso.

- Sí, supongo que hace bastante frío- respondió ella rápidamente.- _No me dejaré vencer…_

- Deberías haber traído una capa más gruesa.

- Quizás, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso…- entonces, sonrió con malicia- ¿sabes? Dicen que el calor corporal es lo mejor para alejar el frío.- comentó, con un movimiento de cejas.

- Si tienes frío, bébete una cerveza de mantequilla, eso te reconfortará más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Eso es un golpe bajo- murmuró, levantándose bruscamente de la silla.- Esto…voy a por una cerveza de mantequilla…

Irene se acercó a la barra, mientras se daba ánimos a si misma.

- Tu puedes, tu puedes, has practicado mucho, tienes encanto, eres guapa…¡eres la chica más sexy de Hogwarts! No tendría que ser tan complicado mantener su atención. Bien, probaremos con la táctica #003.

Cogió una cucharilla larga de una copa de cóctel que esperaba para ser servida, la limpió con la boca, y ante la desconcertada mirada del tabernero, se recogió el pelo con ella en un gesto rebelde.

Recogió la botella de cerveza, se alisó la túnica con la mano, y echó a andar de nuevo hacia la mesa, aunque esta vez, contoneándose con clara provocación. Algunos magos levantaron la cabeza para mirarla y se escuchó algún silbido lejano de admiración.

- _Me está mirando, esto es perfecto.-_ sonrió ella, al ver que Lupin no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Al llegar a la mesa, tomó asiento despacio, jugueteó con su pelo un instante, le guiñó un ojoy le sonrió.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- Irene…

- ¿Si? –preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Caminas como aturdida¿estás mareada?…no habrás estado bebiendo ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué!

La joven casi estalló la botella que sostenía con sus manos.

- _Irene, no pierdas la calma, inspira, expira, inspira, expira…eso es. Bien, piensa, vamos, no dejes que eso te afecte…_- se dijo respirando ruidosamente.- Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Bien.

- _Probare con la última táctica, ser ingeniosa e insinuante al mismo tiempo. Adelante_.- habló para sí, para luego, dirigirse al mago- Esto Remus, sabes, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

- ¿De que se trata?

Ella sonrió, viendo una oportunidad para desconcertarlo y sin duda, atraer su atención.

- Verás, es que hay un hechizo que quisiera aprender y me gustaría que fueras tu quien me lo enseñara.

El mago parpadeó, curioso.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Es que tú eres tan buen maestro…

Sonrió en lo que parecía un gesto avergonzado.

- De acuerdo¿cual es?

- Pues verás…- susurró ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa, hasta que solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban.

Lupin se inclinó igualmente, interesado, para prestar oído a la voz suave de la bruja que le suspiró:

- Lubrica Nox (**n/a**: esto podría traducirse como "noche de lujuria", aunque mi latín deja mucho que desear… evidentemente no es un hechizo, aunque suene a uno…o bueno, quien sabe :P)

El mago con la mirada perdida, mantuvo el silencio casi un minuto. Irene le observaba, esperando su reacción y sonriendo para sí. Nadie se quedaría impasible ante tal declaración, y lo que sugería, bien, estaba más que claro.

Entonces Lupin abrió la boca para contestar y ella, apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y se inclinó aun más para escucharle.

- Perdona, Irene ¿Qué decías?

Los brazos de la bruja resbalaron y casi estampó la cara contra la mesa.

- ¿Qu-que?- tartamudeó, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Lo siento, no estaba escuchando- se disculpó él- es que estaba observando al tabernero, se comporta de forma sospechosa…

Irene dejó caer la cabeza, esta vez adrede, dándose un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa y haciendo bailar los vasos con el impacto.

- ¿Irene¿Estás bien?

- Si, perfectamente…-masculló, con su orgullo herido irremediablemente.

No podía creer que nada estuviera funcionando, o ella era un completo fracaso o Lupin era de verdad el mago más poco perspicaz del universo.

Se levantó despacio, y tras murmurar un vago 'en seguida vuelvo' Irene fue a tomar asiento en la barra, donde el tabernero le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

- Póngame uno de esos – dijo la joven bruja, señalando hacia una botella polvorienta en cuya descolorida etiqueta solo podía leerse '…con frambuesa…Destilerías el Colacuerno Hungaro…des…blamientos…de… desde 1545'

- ¿Está segura?- dijo el tabernero- Es… bastante fuerte.

- Entonces póngame dos.- replicó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, y le sirvió un vaso largo con hielo que llenó con el líquido ámbar que ella le había pedido.

- Esto no aliviará sus penas, lo sabe ¿verdad?

Irene arrugó la nariz en respuesta. Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero empezaba a sentirse desesperada, si después de unas insinuaciones tan evidentes Lupin no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Acaso tenía que lanzarse a sus brazos desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts, con su nombre tatuado en el pecho y pidiéndole una noche desenfrenada para hacerlo reaccionar?

- _Pero no, no puedo hacer eso, soy incapaz, mi sentido común es demasiado influyente_- suspiró.- _Y aunque a estas alturas no lo parezca, todavía tengo una reputación que mantener…_

- ¿Va bebérselo?- habló entonces el tabernero, y ella miró el vaso que todavía sostenía entre las manos.

- Eso es…- masculló de pronto- si estoy borracha, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, por que mi sentido común no va a impedírmelo. Un par de copas me relajarán, podré ser más divertida, más ingeniosa, y por supuesto más lanzada. Si me lié con George estando borracha¿por qué no iba a funcionar con Remus?

Sonrió ampliamente, y entonces con un gesto rápido, cogió el vaso y se tomó el contenido de un solo trago.

El tabernero la observaba, alucinado.

- Otra, por favor.

- Pero ¿está segura?

- Muy segura.- replicó ella, con sonrisa tranquila.

Cuando tuvo lleno de nuevo el vaso, Irene se levantó del taburete de un brinco, y tras dar otro sorbo tomó el vaso y regresó a la mesa en la que Lupin continuaba sentado.

El mago le dedicó una mirada preocupada al verla acercarse nuevamente, pues la bruja se había puesto colorada y parecía un poco aturdida.

- _Quizás bebí demasiado deprisa, me arde el estomago…de todos modos ¿qué demonios es lo que he pedido?...bah, que más da._

Al alcanzar la mesa dejó el vaso sobre ella, y sonrió.

_- _Ya he vuelto.- dijo, dejándose caer bruscamente en la silla.

- ¿Has pedido otra bebida?- preguntó Lupin, haciendo un gesto hacia el vaso.

- Ah, sí - la joven dio un sorbo con el que vació medio vaso- No tiene tan buen sabor como la cerveza de mantequilla, pero te calienta por dentro.

- ¿Qué es?

- Pues no lo sé.- dijo ella, divertida- me gustaba la botella y le dije al tabernero que me pusiera una copa.

- ¿Qué! Pero Irene, lo que estás bebiendo quien sabe lo que podría…

- Oh, vamos, esto no va a matarme.- agitó la mano, quitándole importancia- y mientras no engorde, está bien.

- Vas a terminar emborrachándote.- le advirtió con tono preocupado.

- Bueno, al menos así me alegrará el día.- replicó, echándose a reír.

- Irene…

_Ahhhh adoro cuando dice mi nombre…_

- Irene…

_Y cuando frunce el ceño es tan gracioso…"Y que lo digas"…Y es tan encantador…"Prefiero un buen trasero, pero tampoco hay que desmerecerle ese atributo, supongo" ……mmm ¿soy yo o hay una vocecita por aquí?_

- Irene ¿quieres escucharme, por favor?

- Te escucho, te escucho…. "bueno, en realidad no te escucho, pero no querrías que te respondiera la verdad ¿no?" …_¡Ups¿yo he dicho eso?_

- ¿Lo ves? Esa cosa que estás bebiendo te está aturdiendo.

- "¿Ya una no puede darle tranquila al drinking o que? Tan progresista pa unas cosas y tan anticuado pa otras"…Emmm no deberia haber dicho eso ¿verdad?

- Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud.- dijo Lupin, sonando como un padre resignado con su hija más rebelde.

- ¿Y qué¿Me vas a regañar? Te recuerdo que ya no eres mi profesor, lo cual es una lastima…- suspiró.

- ¿Eh?

_No, no, cerebro, no, te prohíbo que digas lo que estás pensando._

- Lo que nos podríamos haber divertido en aquel armario donde escondías el boggart, aaaaah, que buenos recuerdos…¡_¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo!_

- Irene…tu…¿estás borracha?

- ¿Borracha¿Yo¿Pero que dices? Si estuviera bebida ya me habría tirado encima de ti y lo estaríamos haciendo encima de la mesa._ ¡Cierra la boca, cierra la boca! Boca mala! No te abras! Estás borracha y mucho!_

- ¿Qué…Merlín, de qué estas hablando?

- ¿Te lo dibujo o te hago un mapa? Por que mas claro no te lo puedo decir, he perdido aquí toda la puñetera mañana intentando que te fijes en lo guapa, sexy y fabulosa que soy y lo único que he conseguido es un "bébete una cerveza de mantequilla" ¡bah! Que desperdicio.

_¿Quieres callarte ya! Me estas avergonzando!_

- Oye guapa, si te emborrachas ya sabes lo que hay.

_¿Queeeeeeeeee! Un momento... tu…tu quien eres y que haces hablando por mi?_!

- Tu otro yo.

_¿Mi otro yo? Yo no tengo otro yo ¡yo soy yo!_

- Lo que tu digas, encanto.

_Oye tu ¡a mi no me vaciles!_

- Que mala leche, de verdad.

- Irene…¿con quien estas hablando?- exclamó Lupin, ahora preocupado por la salud mental de la chica.

- Con la tía necesito-un-whisky-para-sentirme-realizada y ahora ¿te importa? Estamos teniendo una conversación privada aquí ¿sabes?

_¡Waaaaaaa! No le digas eso ¡va a pensar que estoy loca!_

- Pues a buenas horas se vendría a dar cuenta ¿no? La verdad es que el pobrecillo es un poco lento, no se como te fijaste en él, bueno, ya sé que tiene un buen culo pero…

_¿Pero qué¡NO le pongas objeciones a MI Remus¡El tiene todo perfecto¡Incluido el culo!_

- En eso si te doy la razón. Hey, Remus¿alguna vez te has planteado asegurarte el trasero? Apuesto a que hay más de una aseguradora que pagaría por hacerlo.

_¡CALLATE YAAAA!_

- Te estresas con demasiada facilidad, relájate y disfruta, deja que yo me encargue de todo.

_¡Noooooooooooooooooo!_

- Irene, será mejor que te vayas a casa y descanses, esa bebida no te ha sentado nada bien.- Lupin parecía cada vez más confundido y preocupado.

- Pero que dices, en mi vida he estado mejor ¡para una vez que tengo total libertad! Ya es hora de que alguien suelte las verdades por aquí.

_¿Verdades¿Verdades¿Qué verdades!_

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Mira encanto, dejemos las cosas claras¿te gusto o no te gusto? Por que ya me está tocando las narices este juego de ahora te quiero, ahora te doy una patada en el culo.

- ¿Qu-qué?

- Pues eso¿o será que te gusta jugar a dos bandas? Sí, ya sabes de qué te hablo, conmigo y con esa tía que lleva un cirujano plástico incorporado…que envidia me da la asquerosa.

- ¿Cirujano plástico incorpo….¿hablas de Tonks?

- Sí, esa chica lleva unos pelos que pondrían celosa a la reina de las drag queen.

- ¡Irene!

- ¿Qué?

- No creí que fueras capaz de decir eso de ella.- Lupin parecía sorprendido y ofendido.- Tonks es una buena persona.

- ¿Oh? Por supuesto que lo es, es de las pocas brujas de este país que no tiene cara de sufrir estreñimiento. Aunque en realidad no estoy segura de si alguna vez le he visto la cara…su verdadera cara quiero decir…mmmm es confuso ¿a que si?

_Cierto, yo también lo había pensado…quiero decir que lo he pensado y por eso lo digo ¿o no lo digo¿Mi otro yo soy yo o no soy yo? Urghhhhh me duele la cabeza…_

_- _Y tú que lo digas, guapa.- se replicó a sí misma.

- Irene, por favor deja de decir esas cosas tan raras, creo que voy a buscar alguna poción que haga desaparecer esos efectos secundarios tan extraños, por que seguro que es por la bebida.

- ¡Eh, eh! Un momento! Tu no te mueves de aquí, licantropito.

_¿Li-licantropito¿De donde te has sacado eso? _

- ¿Qué, no te gusta? Es un mote adorable.

_Es un mote ridículo_

- Irene, por favor deja que te ayude.- exclamó Lupin.

- Tu solo puedes ayudarme de una manera, y todavía estoy esperando una respuesta.

- Irene no voy a darte una respuesta a nada, tu estado…

- ¿No me digas que estoy preñada y no me lo habías dicho?

_¡NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES!_

- Esta tía se altera por na…

- Irene, me refería a tu estado con la bebida...

- ¡Ah! Mi estado ¿mi estado¡mi estado¡ni mi estado ni mierda! Si en dos minutos no me has respondido me iré a liarme con otro ¿me has oído bien? De hecho, creo que iré a liarme con tu mejor amigo, por que así sabrás lo que te pierdes y además ¡ese tío no está nada mal!

- Irene, por favor…

- Ni por favor ni sin favor, dos minutos, y el reloj ya avanza, y para que te lo pienses mejor….

La bruja tiró de la túnica de Lupin bruscamente y le plantó un beso tan profundo, que casi le dejó sin respiración.

- No reflexiones demasiado, puede hacerte daño en tu linda cabecita.

_¿Yo he hecho eso¡JODER YO HE HECHO ESO! MAMIIIIIII SACAME DE AQUÍ!_

El mago se dejó caer en la silla, en un estado de shock tan profundo que no sabía como reaccionar.

Irene se sentó en la mesa, cruzándose de piernas, mientras a su alrededor todos los magos y brujas del local, guardaban silencio, por que era evidente que todo el mundo se había percatado de la extraña situación.

Dos o tres brujas murmuraban en una esquina, el tintineo de los vasos se escuchaba claramente, alguna que otra lechuza se agitaba nerviosa, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que Irene se levantó de un salto y exclamó.

- Ding, dong, ya han pasado los dos minutos ¿ya hay respuesta?- Lupin se limitó a mirarla y parpadear- ¿No? Pues vaya, cuanto lo siento, el que no ha respondido tiempo ha tenido. Me largo, y de verdad lo siento, por que tu me gustabas mucho pero bueno, no te iba a esperar siempre¿verdad? pero no quisiera que te llevaras una mala imagen de mi.

Inclinándose de nuevo, Irene le besó con igual pasión, haciendo que el mago se tambaleara.

- Nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta desaparecer, el Caldero Chorreante permaneció en un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos, hasta que unas brujas comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar, al grito de '¡Así se hace!' y '¡A los hombres mano dura!'

De nuevo comenzó el escándalo habitual dentro del local, aunque quizás, más intensamente a lo acostumbrado. Pero Lupin seguía allí, sentado en la silla, con la mirada perdida, y preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que acababa de suceder.

ooo

Golpeó una lata que salió rodando varios metros más allá y un gato emergió asustado de los bajos de un coche.

Sus pasos la habían llevado, sin saber muy bien como, fuera del callejón, a una calle transitada de muggles. Pero ya se había cansado de ir de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, sin hacer otra cosa que maldecirse a sí misma y a su suerte.

_Merlín, vaya día, no creo que pueda volver a mirar a Remus a la cara._

- Eso te pasa por pringada, si yo fuera tu, haría ya mucho tiempo que le hubiera tirado los tejos.

_¿Si yo fuera tu¡TU ERES YO! Encima de tener desdoblamiento de personalidad me toca una personalidad gilipollas!_

- Ais, tia, en serio, te alteras por nada ¡solo es un tío! Te buscas otro y asunto arreglado!

_¿Pero tú en serio eres parte de mí? Ah, Merlin, mi alter ego salido de una botella de vete a saber qué me está dando consejos ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Quizás debería ir a ingresarme a San Mungo por que ya no se puede caer más bajo._

- ¿Te recuerdo toda esa chorrada de la operación sex appeal?

_Sí, vale, eso fue más patético.¡Pero fue cosa de Katie!_

- Excusas baratas…

_Oye, te he dicho que no me repliques…¿Por qué carajo estoy manteniendo una conversación conmigo misma como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo¡Voy a llorar!_

- Hazlo si quieres pero al menos espera a que me haya ido.

_¿Y cuando es eso?_

- Bueno, dentro de una hora ya se habrán pasado los efectos, al menos eso espero.

_¿Y no podrías largarte antes?_

- ¡Como si pudiera! La próxima vez no bebas como el desagüe de un fregadero y nos ahorramos nuestra mutua compañía.

Grooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllll

- Ha sido tu estomago.

_Compartimos el mismo estomago, por si no lo recuerdas._

- Minucias, minucias…

_Vayamos a comer algo antes de que me desmaye…nos desmayemos._

- Vaya, por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

Se detuvo en la primera tienda que encontró, compró un sándwich y todos los dulces y golosinas que pudo con las pocas libras que llevaba encima.

Tomó asiento en el bordillo de acera en una calle solitaria, mientras se entretenía lanzando piedrecitas hasta el otro lado de la estrecha carretera. Decidió quedarse allí, al menos hasta que 'su otro yo' hubiera desaparecido.

De pronto escuchó un sonido familiar, y levantó la cabeza, aun con un pedazo de regaliz colgando de su boca para descubrir que alguien se había colocado delante de sus narices.

- ¡Ala! Que perrito más mono. ¿Quieres un caramelito?

…_¿Perrito?... ¡Merlín¡Es Sirius!_

- ¿Sirius¿Este chucho es Sirius? Pues que desmejorado ¿no? En tus recuerdos tiene mejor aspecto.

El gran can de pelaje negro se sentó y ladeó la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada elocuente.

- Sí, ya sé que parece que estoy chiflada, pero créeme, no estoy tan mal como parece… "Yo no apostaría por eso"…¡Te he dicho que no me repliques! Un momento ¡puedo hablar!... "Yuju, mañana aprenderás a caminar y ya serás una niña grande"…Cállate ya, me refería a que no solo tú controlas mi cuerpo… "Oh, si, los efectos de la bebida deben estar desapareciendo"… De todas maneras ¿qué era lo que bebí?... "¿Me lo preguntas a mi o al chucho?" ….Hablaba conmigo misma…. "Te convendría ser más especifica ¿sabes? Por que yo, sigo siendo tu"… Lo que sea…

De repente se interrumpió en su peculiar monologo cuando Sirius tiró de su túnica, obligándola a levantarse.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Quieres que te acompañe? Bien, de acuerdo…. –le dijo al animal - "Pero por favor suéltame ya la túnica me la estás llenando de babas"…Cállate ya ¿quieres?

El perro la precedió todo el camino mientras ella lo seguía a un par de pasos de distancia, masticando sus dulces con aire ausente.

Cuando finalizó su último pedazo de regaliz, se detuvieron en la esquina de una calle silenciosa e Irene leyó con sorpresa aquella placa sucia y polvorienta que informaba que aquel lugar se llamaba Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –preguntó, mirando al can que ya se alejaba calle adentro.

Suspiró, consciente de que no le iba a responder, para luego seguirle los pasos, acercándose a aquel lugar entre los números 11 y 13. El animal se detuvo en las escaleras de entrada que acababan de surgir mágicamente, y tras comprobar que no había nadie en los alrededores, recuperó su forma humana.

Sin decir ni una palabra, levantó la varita para abrir la puerta, y con un gesto le indicó que le siguiera.

Irene obedeció, y una vez dentro, con mirada curiosa, recorrió los rincones del vestíbulo. Lo encontraba mucho más limpio y acogedor que la última vez, incluso había algunos adornos de navidad salpicando las paredes y sobre el mobiliario que le daban a la casa un simpático toque festivo.

- Sirius…

El mago alzó una mano, indicándole que guardara silencio. Ella supuso que aquel retrato gritón continuaba en el mismo lugar que la última vez, y que era mejor no hacer ruido.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la cocina, soltó un suspiro, y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, sorprendida por que hubiera tanto silencio.

- Pensaba que tenías invitados en casa…- dijo más para sí que para su acompañante.

- Ahora están fuera, de compras.- respondió Sirius, tomando asiento junto a la mesa e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

- Oh…

Durante unos segundos, se mantuvieron la mirada, hasta que Irene empezó a sentirse incomoda.

- Llevo horas buscándote.- exclamó de pronto el mago, seriamente.

- ¿Uh?

- Remus me envió una lechuza, estaba preocupado por ti, no fue muy claro sobre lo sucedido pero me dijo que probablemente estarías perdida en Merlín sabe donde, además de tener 'nubladas las facultades mentales' y…bueno, es evidente que así era. ¿Es que no sabes que te podría haber ocurrido cualquier cosa?

- "Oye tu¿a quien estás llamando facultad mental nublada? Un poco de respeto, que no hace tanto que nos conocemos." …Cada vez que hablasmetes la pata¿sabes? Así que lárgate ya ¿quieres? ... "¡Te he dicho que no puedo¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga¿en troll? Por que se me da muy bien gruñir"

- Esto, Irene¿Por qué hablas contigo misma?- preguntó Sirius, cuya seriedad se había esfumado de pronto, y ahora parecía dudar entre mostrar un gesto preocupado o echarse a reír.

La bruja puso una mueca, sin saber exactamente como responder a la pregunta.

- ¿No te habrán hechizado, verdad?- inquirió él.

- No, no. Lo cierto es que, bueno, creo que bebí algo que no debía y me ha provocado 'esto'…. "No soy 'esto' con esa actitud estás hiriendo mis sentimientos"….oh, por dios…

- ¿Qué bebiste?- preguntó Sirius, intentando hacer caso omiso de la extraña conversación que la chica mantenía consigo misma.

- No lo sé, la botella estaba cubierta de polvo y no pude leer la etiqueta… "Pero bien buena que estaba"….Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.

- Ummm. Supongo que volverte a la normalidad es la prioridad ahora¿de verdad no tienes idea de lo que podría haber sido?

- Pues no. Aunque recuerdo algo como Destilerías el Colacuerno Húngaro… "Y frambuesa, me gusta la frambuesa"…Ya cállate.

- ¿El Colacuerno Húngaro? Ummmm….quizás…

- ¿Quizás?

Sirius se levantó repentinamente, y se alejó unos pasos hasta una alacena cuya puerta permanecía oculta con la misma decoración de la pared. La mitad de su cuerpo desapareció en el interior durante unos minutos, mientras se escuchaba el ruido del cristal tintineando.

- ¿Era como esta?- le preguntó de pronto, sacando un brazo y mostrándole una botella.

Irene se inclinó para observarla más de cerca.

- No, era más alargada..."Y más mona"

- Mmmm ¿y esta?

- Tampoco, el cuello era más ancho..."Y más mona"

Sirius hizo una pausa, y despareció de nuevo dentro de la alacena para emerger dos minutos después.

- ¿Y que tal esta?

Ella cogió la botella que el mago sostenía y le dio un par de vueltas, también estaba cubierta de polvo, quizás incluso más que la del Caldero Chorreante.

- Sí, se parece mucho ¿qué es?- preguntó, al tiempo que con su túnica comenzaba a limpiar el polvo amontonado.

Sirius se colocó a su lado, con una mueca, mientras ella comenzaba a leer la etiqueta.

- Brandy de frambuesa…Destilerías el Colacuerno Húngaro, los mejores tónicos de desdoblamientos…¿desdoblamientos de personalidad desde 1545!

- Ya decía yo que esos efectos me eran conocidos- dijo Sirius como para sí – Aquella fiesta cuando no éramos más que unos mocosos, vaya, hacia años que no volvía a pensar en aquello.

- Sirius, deja de pensar en tusrecuerdos de juventud¡esto es grave! Sufro desdoblamiento de personalidad de verdad!... "Si es que la perspicacia de esta chica me asombra ¿a ti, no?"….¡Cállate!

- Lo sé, lo sé, y una muy irritante si me lo preguntas, pero tranquila, el efecto no es permanente, solo debemos esperar, se supone que estos efectos son algo gracioso…

- Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gracia, con todo lo que le dije a Remus, ay Merlin, no podré volver a mirarlo a la cara… "Bueno, siempre podrás mirarle el trasero ¿o no?"…. Esto es una pesadilla.

- Oh, vamos, no será para tanto…

Sirius soltó un silbido, visiblemente impresionado, cuando Irene terminó de narrarle con todo lujo de detalles lo sucedido hacia unas pocas horas.

- Bueno, ese viejo cabezota no hay duda de que tiene unas feromonas muy poderosas- se rió el mago.

- Sirius, no me estás ayudando.

- Ya, ya.- el mago se rascó la cabeza en un gesto distraído - Mmm, si de verdad quieres un consejo Irene, creo que deberías seguir adelante.

- ¿A que te refieres con seguir adelante?... "Esta chica no aprendió nada de Barrio Sesamo"...¡que te calles!

- A que quizás haya otro modo de hacerle caer en tus adorables redes.- replicó él.

- ¿Tu crees? - dijo, encarnando una ceja ante el término de "adorables redes"

- Sip, de hecho¿qué te parece si te ayudo a conquistar al viejo y cabezota hombre lobo?

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

- Oh bueno, se me ha ocurrido una idea…aunque quizás no te guste. Quizás sea un poco drástico.

- Desembucha.

- ¿Qué te parece si te consigues un novio para darle celos?

- ¿Un novio?- repitió, sorprendida

- A mi me parece lo más lógico, es la forma más efectiva para llamar la atención de un hombre, créeme, lo sé bien.

- Bueno, quizás no es mala idea…pero ¿Quién se haría pasar por mi novio? Por que no quiero uno de verdad, solo alguien que lo finja…

- Mmm, alguien que solo lo finja quizás no sea tan fácil de encontrar - Sirius puso gesto pensativo durante unos segundos

- Además tiene que ser alguien que Remus conozca…- meditó la bruja- ¿alguno de los Weasley? Mmm creo que no, ninguno se ofrecería a algo como eso, al menos gratis.

- ¿Y qué tal yo? –exclamó él, de pronto.

Irene abrió la boca, perpleja.

- ¿Tu¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí claro, es buena idea ¿no te parece? Veo a Remus casi todos los días, así que seré como un recordatorio andante de lo que se pierde. Además, eso fue lo que le dijiste ¿no? Que te ibas a buscar a otro.

- Emmm, sí.

Irene había omitido en la narración lo que 'su otro yo' había dicho de Sirius, al fin y al cabo, no quería que el mago pensara cosas que no eran.

- ¿Crees que se lo tragará?

El mago se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Cosas más raras se han visto…

Irene sonrió ampliamente, quizás Sirius pudiera conseguir lo que ella sola no había podido hacer. Quizás fuera el momento de confiar y simplemente dejarse llevar.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaremos así.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

- Bien, entonces mi querida novia postiza ¿deberíamos idear algún astuto plan?

- Supongo que sí, pero ¿de verdad te parece bien todo esto, mi querido novio-sin-derecho-a-roce?

Él asintió despacio, para entonces, inclinarse sobre la mesa para acercarse aun más a ella. La joven le observó, curiosa.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- exclamó Sirius, con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no tengo derecho a roce.

Irene lo volvió a mirar en silencio unos segundos y entonces se echó a reír.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un chucho aprovechado?

El mago posó la mirada en el techo, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza, y sonriendo con diversión.

- Es posible, pero no te importa que lo sea ¿verdad?

- En realidad, no me desagrada del todo… "Hey, a mi tampoco, de hecho, cuantos más en la orgía, mejor"…..¡Cállate!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Otra sarta de paranoias lista y terminada :P a este paso no solo la prota terminará loca sino alcohólica perdida XD

¿Qué pasará ahora? Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo juas juas, si es que me gusta liar el tema, y ahora que Lupin y Sirius han salido en este capitulo os habréis quedado contentos, o eso espero . Además ya veis que he recuperado las leyes de murphy como titulo de los capis.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre! Y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, a los nuevos lectores y a los no tan nuevos, me alegráis el día!

Y buuuuueeeeeeno ahora vamos a otro asunto, y es que me temo que las actualizaciones tendrán que ausentarse la próxima semana y probablemente también la siguiente, por que me voy unos días a Barcelona y el próximo capitulo ni siquiera lo he empezado, asi que tambien necesitaré unos dias para escribir luego de mi regreso. Asi que ¡paciencia queridos mios! Prometo volver muy pronto (aunque ya no garantizo si con el cerebro sano :P) y daros mas del adorable licantropito y su amigo el chucho aprovechado.

Ah, y como lo prometido es deuda, y ya he alcanzado los 150 reviews (¡viva!) os he puesto un regalito…no es dinero ni nada material, así que nada de hacerse ilusiones XD se trata de dos mini-historias que no tienen nada que ver con el fic, pero que espero que os gusten, las he puesto a continuación (en el lugar que debería ocupar el capi 29) por que colocarlas a parte es un coñazo para que la busquéis vosotros y para mi ponerla XD. (También espero vuestra opinión de las mini-historias )

Hasta pronto!


	29. Mini fics de agradecimiento

He aquí estos dos mini fics de agradecimiento por los 150 reviews ¡gracias a todos!

**La primera varita**

El calor de la chimenea resultaba acogedor ahora que la nieve comenzaba a caer al otro lado de la ventana. En el gran sofá tapizado de azul, una mujer joven descansaba mientras su hijo, una pequeña criatura de apenas un año de edad, dormitaba en su regazo.

- Lily…¡Lily!

- ¿Eh? ¿qué?

- Lily ¿estabas dormida?

- No, solo descansaba los ojos- replicó ella, en un gesto que indicaba todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento.

- No te disculpes conmigo, sino con Harry, acabas de despertarle.

El hombre sonrió al pequeño que ahora le clavaba su verde mirada. Lo levantó del regazo de su madre y le puso un par de muecas para que riera, pero el niño se limitó a agitar los brazos con inquietud.

- Has perdido tu toque, James- sonrió la mujer.

- Imposible, nadie se resiste a los encantos de James Potter.

- ¿Ah no?

Él miró un instante a su esposa que ahora arqueaba una ceja, suspicaz.

- No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada…

Ella soltó una risita, y se levantó del sofá.

- Voy a preparar algo de café ¿por qué no te quedas con Harry y le cuentas un cuento?

- Claro – asintió él, acomodándose en el lugar que Lily había desocupado.- y bien Harry ¿qué cuento te gustaría escuchar hoy?

El pequeño parpadeó y abrió la boca, pero solo se escuchó un débil gorgoteo.

- Oh sí, una buena elección- exclamó James, asintiendo con la cabeza- ese también es mi cuento preferido, venga Harry- continuó, acomodándolo sobre sus rodillas – empecemos…

_Érase una vez, en un lugar del que no consigo acordarme, vivía un joven mago llamado Win el Recogedor_…

- ¿Win? Creía que se llamaba Fin ¿o era Pin?- habló Lily, desde algún lugar de la cocina.

- Eso no importa ahora – respondió él- como iba diciendo, vivía un joven mago llamado Win, el Recogedor…

_Sus amigos lo llamaban el Recogedor, por que al joven mago le gustaba recoger todo aquello que encontraba por el suelo. Recogía piedras, sapos, excrementos de gato, ya te haces una idea…bien, por aquel entonces, los magos no usaban varitas para hacer hechizos_ ¡ya sé que te sorprendes mucho Harry! Pero confía en tu padre por que esta historia es autentica.

Bien, como iba diciendo, _los magos usaban la magia apuntando con el dedo y cosas parecidas, _ya te imaginarás que el resultado no era muy bueno_, pero la cuestión es que un día, el pequeño Win iba caminando y ¡oh! se encontró con una ramita abandonada en el suelo. _

_Así que la recogió y la guardó, y continuó caminando pero ¡oh! A solo unos pasos el joven mago se encontró con una pluma de fénix olvidada en el suelo, así que la recogió y la guardó. Win continuó su camino y de nuevo ¡oh! se encontró con una cuerda, así que la recogió y guardó_.

_Pero como el joven Win, además de recogedor era muy desconfiado, decidió atar la ramita y la pluma con la cuerda y atársela en la ropa interior para que nadie se la robara._

_Así que Win continuó su camino con la ramita y la pluma metida en su ropa interior…_

- ¿Crees que es adecuada esa historia para Harry?

- Vamos Lily, a Harry le gusta ¿a que si?

El pequeño abrió la boca y una larga baba se deslizó hasta la túnica de su progenitor.

- Ya lo veo- rió su mujer, que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Ejem! Como iba diciendo…_Win continuó su camino pero se encontró con otro grupo de magos, que jugaban a adivinar palabras._ Sí, ya lo sé Harry, ese juego es muy aburrido, pero por entonces ni siquiera se había inventado el quidditch ¡si, si, es increíble! Bien, continuemos, _Win se acercó a los magos y como era muy bueno en ese juego decidió unirse a ellos._

_Estuvieron jugando durante mucho tiempo, mientras un mago hacía gestos, el otro intentaba adivinar la palabra, y así adivinaron muchas palabras, hasta que le tocó el turno a Win. Uno de los magos empezó a hacer gestos con las manos arriba y abajo, y Win lo miraba pensativo, y entonces en aquel momento supo cual era la palabra que estaba buscando. _

_-¡Incendio!- exclamó Win, muy feliz por haber adivinado la palabra. _

_Pero de pronto el joven mago empezó a dar saltos por todo el lugar._

_Los magos que estaban jugando con Win, le preguntaron alarmados qué le pasaba._

_- ¡Me arde el trasero!- exclamó él, y allí mismo se quitó la ropa, la ramita y la pluma. _

Pues sí Harry, seguro que ya te lo has imaginado_, Win le había prendido fuego a su ropa interior al pronunciar un hechizo, así que corrió y corrió hasta que encontró una charca, y se tiró dentro._

_Pero el agua estaba llena de grindylows que le mordieron el trasero..._

- Harry no necesita conocer los detalles escabrosos, James.- habló Lily desde el otro lado de la pared.

El mago se ajustó las gafas redondas, poniendo una mueca.

- Tu madre tiene muy buen oído ¿lo sabias?

El pequeño rió y agitó los brazos.

- Bueno, entonces te contaré el final de la historia…

_Los magos que habían jugado con Win descubrieron que la ramita y la pluma habían provocado que se le incendiara "ya sabes qué" al joven mago, y se pusieron a experimentar con ella. _

_Pronto descubrieron que podían hacer otras muchas cosas con la ramita y la pluma, y muy pronto hubo muchísimas ramitas con plumas, y luego con pelos de unicornio o nervios de dragón. Y así fue como nacieron las varitas de los magos._

- ¿Te ha gustado, Harry?

El niño abrió la boca y soltó un resoplido, a lo que su padre rió.

- ¿Y la moraleja, James?- preguntó su esposa, saliendo de la cocina con un par de tazas de café.- Todos los cuentos infantiles tienen una moraleja.

- Oh, sí, por supuesto.- con un dedo apuntó a la nariz de su hijo, el cual se le quedó mirando fijamente - Bien, Harry, escucha bien a tu padre por que esta moraleja es muy importante…Nunca, nunca, te pongas la varita en el trasero.

oooooooooooo

**La primera escoba voladora**

Desde la ventana de la cocina podía apreciarse un viejo castillo sobre el acantilado ahora cubierto por una fina capa blanca. En el interior del hogar, Lily Potter lo observaba mientras a un metro escaso de distancia su hijo se peleaba con la cuchara y el plato de comida.

De pronto, sonrió y se volvió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el salón, alzando la voz.

- James, tenemos visita.

El mago asomó ajustándose las gafas.

- ¿Visita?

- Es Sirius, o al menos, su moto- respondió, señalando hacia la ventana.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta de entrada.

La mujer apenas tardó unos minutos en escuchar una alegre voz que provenía del vestíbulo y unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban.

- ¡Lily! Tan guapa como siempre!

- Hola Sirius, tu tan adulador como de costumbre.

- Ya me conoces- rió el joven que se abría paso a grandes zancadas – Oh, pero si está aquí el pequeño Harry ¿cómo está mi ahijado favorito?

Alzó al niño que le dedicó una sonrisa, y un golpe en la nariz con su cuchara.

- Muy enérgico, sin duda.- afirmó, limpiándose los restos de comida que le había dejado en la cara.

- Está muy inquieto hoy- suspiró Lily.

- Déjaselo entonces al tío Sirius, él se ocupará de todo- exclamó hinchando el pecho.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Lily, divertida- entonces dejaré que entretengas a Harry mientras preparo el almuerzo.

- Sin problema. Venga Harry, siéntate aquí con tu padrino.

Acomodó al niño sobre sus rodillas, mientras la madre del pequeño se afanaba en su tarea.

- Te contaré un cuento Harry, seguro que te gusta.

Lily rió por lo bajo, al tiempo que James entraba en la cocina.

- Recuerda que aun es muy joven, Padfoot, o sea que nada acerca de "como Sirius Black liga con las nenas".

Su amigo le dedicó una mirada ofendida, pero no le respondió.

- Veamos entonces- comenzó Sirius aclarándose la garganta y mirando a Harry- _Había una vez, en una soleada colina, una gran casa en la que vivía una pareja de magos llamados Gloom… _

El padre del pequeño contuvo la risa mientras su esposa le dedicaba una mirada curiosa.

_- La señora Gloom barría todas las mañanas su reluciente porche, y esperaba allí con su escoba, la llegada de su marido. Cierto día, el señor Gloom llegó a su casa tambaleándose…_

- Sirius, esa historia no será "subida de tono" ¿verdad?- advirtió Lily, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Por quien me tomas?- exclamó Sirius, fingiéndose ofendido.

Ella suspiró mientras James negaba con la cabeza.

- Bien, continuemos Harry, _el señor Gloom llegó tambaleándose hasta el porche de su casa, y su mujer lo recibió con el ceño muy fruncido._

_- ¡Ya has vuelto a beber whisky de fuego, ¿verdad!- chilló la señora Gloom- ¡eres una vergüenza!_

_- Pero si yo no ¡hip! He bebido, querida ¡hip! - respondió el señor Gloom._

_- ¡A mi no me mientas! ¡ya te has vuelto a gastar todo el dinero que yo había ahorrado para comprarme ese elegante sombrero con plumas de fénix! – la señora Gloom, cada vez más enfadada, agarró la escoba con gesto amenazador._

_- Pero¿ para que quieres ese estúpido sombrero? Ni siquiera una mascara te haría más guapa…_

_La señora Gloom se enfadó muchísimo y comenzó a darle escobazos a su marido en la cabeza, persiguiéndole por toda la colina gritándole todo tipo de cosas_ que, tu madre no me deja pronunciar bajo este techo.- le dijo en un susurro.- pero cuando no esté delante, te las contaré.

- ¡Sirius!- protestó Lily, mientras el niño reía ante las muecas de su padrino.

_- _Bueno, bueno, sigamos, _El señor Gloom, que aunque estaba borracho, no era tonto, sacó entonces su varita y le lanzó un hechizo _¿sabes que hechizo fue, Harry? – el pequeño dio una palmada y soltó un gritito.- ¡exacto! Pero que ahijado tan inteligente tengo…pues sí, Harry, _el señor Gloom gritó ¡Wingardum leviosa! Y cuando se giró para mirar lo que había hecho su hechizo, la señora Gloom se agarraba con las manos a la escoba que iba flotando lentamente a unos centímetros del suelo._

_- ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- gritó la señora Gloom, todavía muy enfadada._

_- Suelta la escoba y deja que se vaya volando…- respondió el señor Gloom, que quería que su esposa abandonara un arma tan peligrosa._

_- ¡No soltaré la escoba, por que te voy a dar una buena tunda con ella!_

_El señor Gloom se negó a deshechizar la escoba, y la señora Gloom se negaba a soltarla, asi que la escoba fue subiendo más y más, y llevando con ella a la señora Gloom se perdió de vista entre las nubes._

_El señor Gloom, se quedó mirando al cielo durante largo rato, por si, por alguna casualidad, veía a su esposa caer…y entonces, de pronto, vio un reflejo oscuro que pasaba a toda velocidad por entre las nubes y que se le acercaba igual de rápido._

_El señor Gloom lo miraba sin saber que era lo que se movía tan deprisa._

_- ¿Es un pájaro?¿Es un dragón?...¡Merlín, no! ¡Es una esposa furiosa!_

James aguantó a duras penas la risotada que amenazaba con escapársele, mientras Lily se debatía entre la risa y la preocupación por la influencia que aquel tipo de cuentos tendrían sobre su hijo

Sirius los ignoró, muy metido ya en la historia.

_- _Y así era, Harry,_ la señora Gloom se había montado en la escoba y ahora bajaba a toda velocidad, con la cara roja por la furia y armada con una nueva y terrible arma. _

- ¿Un arma terrible?- se rió James.

- Si Lily te hubiera atizado a ti con algo igual, también pensarías que es terrible.- repuso Sirius.

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó distraídamente.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Pero ¿cual es ese arma terrible?- preguntó Lily, curiosa.

- Lo sabrás en cuanto termine la historia ¡así que dejad de interrumpir por favor! Bien…

_El señor Gloom, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su esposa le perseguía, corrió hasta el pueblo más cercano, y lo atravesó a gran velocidad mientras todos los magos del lugar lo miraban, con la boca abierta._

- Y no me extraña, yo me habría reído de lo lindo si lo hubiera visto.- exclamó James.

- ¡Prongs, estás arruinando el final! Distraes a Harry con tus comentarios.- protestó Sirius.

- Está bien, está bien, me quedaré callado.

- Bien, pues como iba diciendo_, todos en el pueblo vieron la escena protagonizada por los señores Gloom._

_Y así fue como los magos descubrieron lo útil y rápido que podía ser una escoba voladora, y pronto todos quisieron tener una, sobre todo, las brujas, que siguiendo el ejemplo de la señora Gloom y como luego se convertiría en tradición, perseguirían durante muchas generaciones a sus maridos, montadas en escobas voladoras y armadas con un cucharón. _

El pequeño Harry soltó un gritito, y agitó los brazos, cuando Lily empezó a reírse al final de la historia.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Harry?- le preguntó su padrino.

El niño en respuesta cogió la cuchara que permanecía en el plato y se la lanzó a Sirius a la cabeza, llenándole el pelo de puré de zanahoria. Sirius gruñó mientras los padres empezaban a reírse.

- Sabes Harry, me alegro de que todavía no sepas montar en escoba…


	30. El amor es el triunfo de la imaginacion

**Capitulo 29: El amor es el triunfo de la imaginación sobre la inteligencia**

Miró hacia arriba y una mueca de disgusto se formó en su cara cuando las nubes oscuras rugieron tras un ligero resplandor.

- Parece que la tormenta llegará pronto.

Katie se encogió de hombros, ocultando la cara tras una gruesa bufanda.

- Pero no hemos terminado, y no podemos irnos hasta tener todos los regalos.

- ¿Y si empieza a nevar y nos quedamos atrapadas?

- Nos quedamos dentro de alguna tienda y asunto arreglado. Podemos regresar por la chimenea.

Irene parpadeó, consciente de que su amiga tenía razón.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – inquirió la cazadora dedicándole una mirada de sospecha.

- Es que, has dicho algo tan sensato que estoy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó ella, visiblemente enfadada.

- Relájate Katie, vamos, vamos, aun tenemos que comprarles un regalo a los gemelos y no nos queda mucho tiempo.- la empujó contra el viento que iba ganando intensidad.

Ella bufó y continuó a grandes pasos por el concurrido callejón, mientras Irene suspiraba.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que comprarle algo a los gemelos? – se preguntó Katie más para sí que para su compañera.

- Ellos siempre nos hacen regalos ¿recuerdas?

- Preferiría ahorrarme sus regalos, siempre es alguna estupidez inútil. El año pasado me regalaron un plato de gelatina verde que cantaba _Jingle Bells_, Merlín, ¿Quién querría algo así?

Irene se encogió de hombros, sonriendo divertida.

- Y hace unos días me embaucaron para que les comprara su nuevo producto "en fase experimental" – continuó la cazadora soltando un suspiro exasperado- siempre me lían, debo ser idiota.

- No más que el resto, los gemelos tienen demasiado talento para esas cosas y es difícil resistirse.

- A ti también te han liado un par de veces ¿eh?- sonrió Katie socarrona.

- Sí, y prefiero no recordarlo.

Su amiga se echó a reír divertida.

- Deberíamos resguardarnos, no me gusta como se está poniendo esto.- comentó, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo.

- Sí, tendremos que refugiarnos en alguna parte.- musitó la cazadora.

De pronto, un sonido ajeno al ya habitual silbido del viento, les obligó a levantar las cabezas. Al hacerlo, ambas descubrieron con sorpresa que una lechuza parda se les acercaba, no sin cierta dificultad.

- ¿Quién sería tan insensato de enviar una lechuza con esta tormenta?

- Alguien con mucha prisa.- replicó Irene con gesto preocupado.

- Viene hacia nosotras- observó Katie- ¿será para ti o para mí?

- No lo sé, pero como no ayudemos a esa lechuza, me temo que nos quedaremos sin saberlo.

Su amiga asintió, y levantó la varita murmurando un hechizo.

El animal se deslizó despacio en su dirección, envuelto en suaves chispas de color, y ululó agradecido al aterrizar en las manos de las jóvenes.

- Parece que es para ti.- comentó Katie, cuando la lechuza estiró la pata en dirección a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento?- murmuró ella.

- No seas agorera, solo léela, pueden ser buenas noticias.

Irene dejó escapar un leve "ja" al tiempo que desplegaba el papel húmedo pero cuidadosamente doblado que la lechuza había traído. No tardó ni dos segundos en reconocer la letra en tinta negra, apresurada pero elegante, y tan escueta como de costumbre.

_Querida Irene, _

_Tenemos una especie de emergencia, ven a verme en cuanto te sea posible._

_Fdo: Ese que es pero no es tu novio._

La joven bruja se mordió el labio, preocupada ¿habría sucedido algo grave? Sirius normalmente tendía a exagerar las minucias, pero también a quitarle importancia a los asuntos realmente graves, si algo, fuera lo que fuera, obligaba a Sirius a enviar una lechuza con aquel temporal, no podía ser una menudencia…¿verdad?

- Debo ir a asegurarme…- murmuró.

- Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Una emergencia?- la voz de Katie la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no es nada, pero tengo que irme…

- ¿No es nada pero tienes que irte con tanta prisa?- dijo su amiga, arqueando una ceja- no soy tan estúpida como para tragarme eso.

Pero Irene ya se alejaba a toda velocidad.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Katie! – gritó agitando un brazo a modo de despedida.

- ¡Hey! No me dejes plantada – replicó su amiga, corriendo tras ella – al menos dame una respuesta convincente.

- ¡Te lo contaré otro día!- la respuesta viajó por el aire, ya que Irene había desaparecido entre la nieve y los transeúntes.

Katie soltó un bufido, su amiga tendía a desaparecer de aquella forma demasiado a menudo, y no había pasado desapercibida la peculiar forma en que recibía el correo. Se preguntó qué tan importante era el asunto que le estaba escondiendo.

- Descubriré lo que me ocultas, como que me llamo Katie Bell.

Irene golpeó suavemente, pero de forma insistente en la sucia puerta del numero12 de Grimmauld Place. La tormenta arreciaba y no le hacía mucha gracia permanecer en el exterior demasiado tiempo, aunque tuviera que refugiarse en aquella tétrica casa.

Maldijo un par de veces, tenía frío y estaba cansada, pero sobretodo estaba inquieta por lo que podía haber sucedido.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, despacio y en silencio, el rostro receloso de Sirius Black emergió de la oscuridad del vestíbulo.

- Oh ¿Irene?- exclamó el mago, ligeramente sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa, con este clima no es muy sensato ir haciendo visitas.

- Eso debería decirlo yo- replicó ella, entrando en la casa a grandes pasos y sacudiéndose la nieve de la capa.- Estaba preocupada y no tuve más remedio que venir.

- ¿Preocupada?

- Me enviaste una lechuza ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Lo hice? – preguntó, dubitativo.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! El pobre animal casi no lo cuenta…- respondió, agitando ante sus narices la nota que había recibido apenas una hora antes.

- Oh, sí, cierto, cierto.- hizo una pausa - Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Irene le miró unos segundos, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? ¡Creía que algo grave había pasado! Además ¿qué demonios significa "una especie de emergencia"?

- Hum…¿una emergencia a medias?- sugirió, despreocupadamente.

Irene se llevó una mano a la cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de asesinarle allí mismo.

Iba a continuar desahogándose con el mago, cuando de pronto se percató de algo.

- Sirius…¿qué demonios llevas puesto?

Él se miró un instante, y se rascó la cabeza con gesto distraído.

- Estaba en la ducha- respondió sin darle importancia- solo me dio tiempo a ponerme la capa por encima, no me gusta abrir la puerta estando desnudo, podría resfriarme.

La joven bruja puso una mueca, sin saber si debía sonrojarse avergonzada o increparle por su estupidez. Nunca nadie le había abierto la puerta vistiendo tan solo una toalla y una capa que apenas tapaba nada.

- Una ducha caliente es buena para aliviar la resaca.- comentó como para sí.

- ¿Estabas borracho?- preguntó.

- Solo me tomé unas cuantas cervezas- se defendió él, rápidamente- simplemente, se me subió el alcohol a la cabeza por que hace mucho que no bebo.

Irene suspiró, ahora entendía por qué le había enviado una lechuza en misión suicida, con el alcohol nublando su poco sentido común, debía estar agradecida de que tan solo se le hubiera ocurrido hacer eso.

- Eres un tipo raro ¿lo sabias, no?

- Sí, claro, eso es lo que os gusta a las mujeres.

- No lo sabes tu bien…- replicó ella, rodando los ojos.

- Pero ya que estás aquí, ven, hay algo que debo contarte.- continuó Sirius, haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Se encaminaron hacia la cocina en silencio, el lugar parecía desierto, lo cual le pareció extraño.

- Los chicos están arriba- dijo el mago, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- no hay nadie más.

Irene asintió, se preguntó si con aquel comentario le estaba dando a entender que era preferible que su charla permaneciera lejos de oídos ajenos.

Al entrar en la aun destartalada cocina, Irene tomó asiento, mientras Sirius comenzaba a rebuscar en la alacena.

- ¿Té o café?

- Café por favor- respondió ella, mirando al mago con curiosidad.- pero ¿no deberías ir a vestirte primero?

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

- Encima que te dejo disfrutar de tan fabulosa vista…tener una novia postiza para esto, que baje Merlín y lo vea.

Irene soltó una carcajada. – Está bien, está bien, si quieres ir por ahí medio desnudo allá tú. Yo no voy a protestar por "las vistas".

El mago le dedicó un guiño tras poner la cafetera en el fogón, para acto seguido ir a sentarse frente a ella.

- Bueno, ¿y cual es esa especie de emergencia? – le preguntó, curiosa.

- Bien, verás, lo que te voy a contar probablemente no te haga nada de gracia, seguramente incluso afecte a nuestro plan…- Sirius hizo una pausa, parecía estar escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

- Suéltalo ya.- exclamó Irene, con la tensión reflejada en el rostro.

- Esta mañana Molly estuvo aquí cotilleando, ya te haces una idea de lo mucho que salió de su boca, pero me contó algo que yo, la verdad, no me había esperado…- suspiró- la cuestión es que Molly dice que Tonks está enamorada de Remus, ella misma se lo confesó.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio. La joven bruja abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

Hasta aquel entonces, Irene había sospechado que la metamorfomaga tenia algún tipo de interés en su ex profesor, el cual solía tachar de simple atracción física; sin embrago, admitir estar enamorada de él era harina de otro costal. Tonks, quien en realidad le parecía una persona simpática y agradable, acababa de convertirse automáticamente en su rival. Una rival con posibilidades, que era lo que más temía en el mundo.

- Joder, ¿qué os da él que yo no sepa?- comentó Sirius medio en broma, intentando romper el incomodo silencio.

Irene suspiró, cuando creía tener la situación bajo control, de nuevo se le escapaba de las manos.

- ¿Le dijo algo más? ¿Remus lo sabe?- preguntó en un murmullo.

- No lo creo.- replicó el mago- y aunque mi buen amigo es bastante ciego para estos asuntos no creo que tarde mucho en percatarse, lo que pasa por la mente de Tonks es bien visible en su cara, y no lo digo en sentido figurado.

Ella soltó otro suspiro.

- De todas maneras, eso no significa que Remus esté interesado en ella- continuó Sirius- tienes las mismas posibilidades que antes, solo que ahora, bueno, nuestras acciones influirán en alguien más aparte de Remus.

- ¿Nuestras?- repitió la joven bruja – ¿Eso significa que me vas a ayudar?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo osas dudar de mí?

- Pero Tonks…

- Tonks es mi familia – respondió serio pero tranquilo- y la aprecio tanto como a cualquiera de mis amigos, pero te prometí ayudarte con esto, y Sirius Black no falta jamás a su palabra.

Irene esbozó una sonrisa agradecida.

- Pero me sigue pareciendo poco conveniente, Tonks podría enfadarse contigo si se entera de lo que estás haciendo.

- ¡Qué más da si es conveniente o no! Además, ya sabes que…- Sirius se interrumpió de pronto y la bruja lo miró curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Con un gesto, el mago le pidió que guardara silencio. Ella aguzó el oído, percatándose entonces del sonido de pisadas, que sin duda bajaban por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Sirius se deslizó silenciosamente junto a la chica y con un tirón suave la obligó a levantarse, Irene quiso saber si se trataba de algún intruso, pero no osó preguntar para asegurarse.

Ante la mirada interrogante de la bruja, el mago solo sonrió levemente antes de deshacerse de la túnica que llevaba puesta, dejándolo "en paños menores".

Antes de qué pudiera preguntar, la asió por la cintura, firme pero con delicadeza, y se inclinó a un lado, obligando al cuerpo de Irene a caer en la misma dirección. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando Sirius alcanzó su oído para susurrarle un "lo siento" y acto seguido, plantarle un beso profundo, en aquella postura tan típica de las películas de arrebatadores romances.

El contacto apenas duró unos segundos pero cuando finalmente el mago se separó de ella, Irene se encontraba, aparte de muda de la impresión, sonrojada, desconcertada y furiosa.

- No ha estado tan mal ¿verdad?- le susurró con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella lo miró, alucinada - ¿Pero qué…

- ¡Oh! – Sirius la interrumpió teatralmente- Remus, no te había visto.

Irene se giró bruscamente, ahora blanca como la cera, para mirar al atónito mago que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Sirius parecía haber planeado bien aquel número, ya que se había asegurado que ella quedara de espaldas a la entrada y prevenir así que viera quien les estaba observando.

- Remus ¿estas bien? Tienes mal aspecto, amigo- continuó el mago, con cierto aire socarrón.

Lupin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- Estoy perfectamente- respondió, acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento.

Sirius e Irene le observaron atentamente cuando desde su asiento agitó la varita para servirse una taza de café. Normalmente no habría usado la magia para hacerlo, pero en aquellos momentos, sentía que la presencia de su amigo y la joven bruja irrumpía en su espacio vital, y no iba a acercarse a ellos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó Sirius, yendo a sentarse junto a Lupin, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Bien.- respondió escuetamente el licántropo.

El sonido de una taza estallando le produjo a Irene un escalofrío, Lupin había partido la taza que sostenía en su manos, aunque se apresuró a repararla con un gesto de varita.

- ¿Conseguiste la información?- sonrió su amigo, ignorando la cuestión de la taza rota.

- Sí.

- Dumbledore estará feliz de oír eso.

- Seguro.

Irene que no se había movido ni un ápice, percibió enseguida lo difícil que le estaba resultando a su ex profesor mantener la compostura, aunque no sabía si por la incomodidad de haber visto lo que no debía o por que realmente le molestaba lo que había presenciado.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde que Irene sufriera su "desdoblamiento de personalidad" y desde luego, le había causado una gran impresión, quizás una demasiado grande.

- ¿Por qué estás tan gruñón? ¿No has desayunado?- continuó Sirius con su habitual tono amigable.

- No estoy gruñón.

- Si lo estás, ¿verdad que si lo está, Irene?- le dijo a la chica, que rehusó contestar y miró para otro lado. Ya se sentía bastante avergonzada como para encima seguirle el juego.

- A ella no la metas en esto.

- A ella la meto donde quiero.- respondió Sirius, en claro gesto desafiante.

Lupin frunció el ceño. – Dudo que a ella le guste que la metan en asuntos ajenos.

- Mis asuntos son sus asuntos.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que la meto en ellos.

- Entonces deberías dejar de meter tus asuntos en sus asuntos.

- Mis asuntos se meten donde les place, ya les conoces.

- Por que el sentido común no es algo que predomine en tus asuntos.

- A mis asuntos no les hace falta el sentido común, se manejan muy bien sin él.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

- Y se lo pasan en grande, ya que lo mencionas.

- No lo pongo en duda.

- Deberías probar a hacer lo mismo con tus asuntos.

- Me gustan mis asuntos como están, gracias.

Irene parpadeó, confundida. Tantos "asuntos" comenzaban a hacerle sospechar que había una segunda intención detrás de cada frase.

- Como quieras, señor gruñón- replicó el animago con una mueca.- pero que sepas que no pienso prestarte 'mis asuntos'. Tendrás que conformarte con 'tus asuntos' para pasarlo bien.

- Sirius, deja ya de tocarme las narices.

- Oblígame…

Remus se incorporó bruscamente y su amigo le imitó, ambos manteniendo un duelo de miradas. Irene preocupada por que empezaran a volar hechizos, se interpuso entre ellos, preparada para disuadirlos de hacer alguna estupidez.

- Irene, será mejor que te apartes- le susurró Sirius.

- Sí, aquí parece que tenemos unos asuntos que discutir.- replicó Lupin.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para discutir nada, ya que en ese momento una ruidosa señora Weasley apareció por la puerta de la cocina, maldiciendo claramente a Mundugus por algo referente a unos calderos.

- Jamás tendría que haber dejado que…- la señora Weasley que hablaba para sí, se interrumpió al ver el panorama.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta, pero los dos magos no habían dejado de lanzarse miradas irritadas.

- ¿No pensarías en pelearos como si fuerais dos niños?- les replicó, poniendo las manos en las caderas.- Vuestras tontas disputas un día nos van a costar un disgusto, Remus, al menos tú intenta mantener la compostura, ya sabes que Sirius lleva unos días inaguantable.

Ambos gruñeron y apartaron la vista el uno del otro en gesto ofendido. Irene suspiró, feliz de que al fin se hubieran calmado, sin embargo, por la forma de hablar de la señora Weasley, aquella no debía ser la primera pelea de ambos magos.

- ¿No te habrán hecho nada, verdad querida?- le preguntó Molly casi inmediatamente, acercándose a la joven bruja.

- No, no…- no tuvo tiempo de explicar nada, ya que la señora Weasley, se había girado hacia el animago.

- Sirius ¿qué demonios llevas puesto?- inquirió rápidamente y con claro gesto escandalizado.

- Me parece que está bastante claro – replicó él con burla, tomando la túnica que había abandonado en una silla momentos antes, y volviendo a colocársela.

- Por Merlín, tienes aquí a una invitada y tú paseándote medio desnudo…

- A ella le gustan estas vistas- sonrió- si no, ya me habría tapado.

Remus soltó un suspiro exasperado, al tiempo que la señora Weasley se volvía a mirar a Irene, como si intentara averiguar si ella de verdad estaba disfrutando con aquello.

- Y ahora si no hay más preguntas inteligentes- continuó Sirius, agarrando repentinamente a la joven bruja por el brazo- **mi** **novia** y yo necesitamos un poco de intimidad.

La reacción ante tales palabras no se hizo esperar, la señora Weasley puso los ojos como platos y abrió la boca varias veces sin que saliera de ella un sonido. Por su parte, Lupin se encontraba rígido e inmóvil, con un gesto de asombro que nunca le habían visto antes.

- Si…Sirius…- Irene intentó protestar mientras éste la sacaba de la cocina y la llevaba hacia el vestíbulo.

Con un gesto, el animago le pidió que guardara silencio y ella obedeció con una mueca.

Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras y solo se detuvieron al alcanzar la puerta que comunicaba con el exterior.

- Bien, bien – murmuró Sirius, mirando hacia sus espaldas- parece que les ha impresionado.

- ¡Te has pasado!- exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño y señalándole peligrosamente con el dedo.- si tienes problemas con Remus soluciónalo con él, no me metas a mi en esto. Creía que íbamos a acordar un plan minimamente inteligente…

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que en el amor lo que sirve es la imaginación, no la inteligencia?

- ¡A la mierda con la imaginación! ¡Solo por esto Remus me odiará de por vida!

- Ala, ala, que exagerada- sonrió él, confiado.- no va odiarte por que nos hayamos besado, Merlín, ni aunque nos acostáramos delante de sus narices lo haría…

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Lo que quiero decir- se explicó rápidamente- es que Remus solo está sorprendido, un buen shock es lo que le venía haciendo falta, tanta mojigatería le reblandece el cerebro…

- Sirius…- le amenazó.

- Escúchame, si algo como esto no le hace reaccionar, nada lo hará. La cuestión era ponerlo celoso, bien, pues ya lo has hecho.

- Pero no hacía falta que estuvieras en paños menores para eso…

- ¿Paños menores? Irene que educada te has vuelto- sonrió divertido- no hace falta que uses ese lenguaje delicado conmigo, porque te aseguro que en cuanto vuelva a esa cocina empezaran a tacharme de exhibicionista…

- Y no estarían muy equivocados.- musitó ella

- Te molesta no haberlo visto todo ¿no es eso?

- Sirius deja ya de…

- Vamos, preciosa, no tienes que ponerte así solo por que Remus y Molly estén presentes.- la interrumpió de pronto.

Irene lo miró un instante, confundida.

- Ellos comprenden que las parejas tienen sus necesidades- continuó, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.- y no les íbamos a ocultar "lo nuestro" mucho más tiempo.

La joven se volvió a mirar donde él le había señalado con aquel gesto, para descubrir que la señora Weasley les espiaba por la rendija de la puerta. Seguramente Lupin tampoco andaría muy lejos.

Miró de nuevo a Sirius y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que le seguiría el juego, aunque aun no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle por haberla besado sin su consentimiento.

- Eres un chucho aprovechado.- murmuró entre dientes.

El animago sonrió divertido y la cogió de nuevo por la cintura, para repetir la escena que habían protagonizado delante de Lupin, aunque esta vez sin beso alguno. Sirius se limitó a apoyar la barbilla en el hombro de la chica, consciente de que si lo intentaba de nuevo no se iba a librar de una bofetada, y al fin y al cabo, lo único que deseaba era que Molly creyera que se besaban.

- Tendremos que interpretar bien nuestros papeles- le susurró.

Antes de darle tiempo a la bruja para contestar, el mago la empujaba ya hacia el exterior.

- Cuídate preciosa.- le dijo a modo de despedida.- y recuerda que el mundo es un lugar mejor cuando tienes un novio como yo.

Ella asintió torpemente y comenzó a bajar las escalerillas en dirección a la calle, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para replicar. Sin embargo, la voz de Sirius le hizo detenerse una vez más.

- Espera, Irene.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se te ha caído un papel.

La joven bruja miró a su alrededor sin hallar nada.

- ¿Qué papel?- le preguntó extrañada.

- El de tu envoltura, bombón.

Irene se sonrojó vivamente mientras Sirius cerraba la puerta tras de sí entre risas.

- Idiota – respondió ella en voz alta, comentario que el prófugo ignoró deliberadamente con una sonrisa.

- Bien, y ahora…

El mago, nada más girarse hacia el pasillo, se topó con una aun sorprendida señora Weasley.

- ¿Pasa algo Molly?- sonrió divertido.

- Sirius, tú…

- ¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUSSS!

El grito proveniente del exterior la interrumpió, y ambos reconocieron la voz de la bruja que acababa de salir por la puerta.

- Es que no puede vivir sin mí.- exclamó él, haciendo un gesto con la mano, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada.- Pero es mejor estar separados un par de horas al día, no quisiera que descubriera todos mis defectos demasiado pronto.

La señora Weasley le dirigió una mirada confundida y le siguió de vuelta al interior de la casa, esperando que las muchas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza le fueran contestadas.

- ¡Sirius maldita sea, aquí fuera hay una jodida tormenta! ¡No eches a tu novia a la calle cuando está nevando, idiota!

Pero ninguno escuchó aquellos gritos malhumorados que inundaron la calle de Grimmauld Place durante mucho, mucho tiempo…

oooooooooooooooo

¡perdon, perdon! Por que lo sé, he tardao más en actualizar que nunca, si es que soy más lenta que el caballo del malo…diox mio… solo espero que aun haya alguien que se acuerde de que iba este fic :P

Aunque este capitulo lo reescribí tres veces, (todo un record personal) sigo sin estar del todo satisfecha, pero bueno, hay que tirar pa delante con la historia, aunque no tenga tanto gancho como el anterior, creo que el capi 28 fue y será el que mas gusta XP….pero no habrá actualizaciones en un futuro cercano ¡gomen! Pero ya se sabe, los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, mi musa dando la vuelta al mundo sin mí, etc, etc.

Solo puedo avanzar que en el próximo capitulo Sirius no morirá a manos de Remus…al menos, no todavía XD

Al igual que los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la frase que da titulo al capi (la encontré por esos mundos de Internet) ni el fabuloso piropo de sirius, el cual pertenece a un tipo que me crucé una vez en la calle…no, el piropo no me lo dijo a mi, desgraciadamente…

Solo decir que muchísimas gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic ¡y sus reviews que son tan apreciados! ¡gracias por tanta paciencia!

Y como no he podido hacerlo antes, y aunque sea un poco bastante tarde, feliz año nuevo! XD

Hasta la próxima actualización! Recemos todos por que sea pronto :P


	31. Siempre se encuentra lo que no se busca

**Capitulo 30:** Siempre se encuentra lo que no se busca.

Abrió un ojo pero solo percibió oscuridad, se removió ligeramente, buscando una postura más cómoda que le permitiera continuar soñando pero los ruidos provenientes del piso inferior le obligaron a permanecer consciente.

Se maldijo, maldijo a los personajes ruidosos que se encontraban en su casa, maldijo el frío que sentía en aquel momento, maldijo todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y al mundo entero, y sobre todo, maldijo a aquel que la había llevado a su estado actual.

- Irene, tienes visita.

La inconfundible voz de su madre llegó desde la puerta, y la joven bruja tras soltar un suspiro, emergió de entre las mantas que se amontonaban sobre su cama.

- ¡Felices fiestas!

Una alegre Angelina entró entonces en su habitación, seguida de una sonriente Katie, una cargaba un ramo de lirios blancos, y la otra una caja que desprendía un fuerte olor a jengibre.

- ¿Cómo está la enferma?- preguntó Katie, dejando la caja sobre la mesilla de noche y yendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- Igual de enferma.- replicó Irene, amargamente.

- ¿Qué te han dicho los medimagos?- inquirió Angelina, mientras buscaba con la mirada un jarrón donde depositar las flores.

- Que debo descansar, tomar mucho liquido y esa estúpida poción una vez al día- explicó ella, haciendo un gesto hacia una botella verde que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Entonces no es tan grave.- sonrió Angelina.

- No, pero es una tortura ¡achís!- estornudó violentamente- ¿veis lo que os digo? En cuanto me descuido los mocos me llegan al suelo…

Katie le dio una palmadita afectuosa en el hombro.

- Sé fuerte, los gryffindor podemos con todo.

- Yo ya no soy gryffindor- replicó ella, tapándose la cabeza con una manta- ni siquiera soy persona, soy un recalentado moco andante…de hecho, ni siquiera soy andante, en cuanto doy tres pasos me mareo y tengo que tumbarme otra vez.

- ¿Sigues con fiebre? Tu madre parecía un poco preocupada por eso.- dijo Angelina, quien ya había dejado las flores bien expuestas en un jarrón junto a la ventana.

Irene asintió antes de soltar otro fuerte estornudo, aquella gripe estaba acabando no solo con sus fuerzas, si no con su buen humor; llevaba días sin mejorar, aunque tampoco había empeorado de gravedad, y comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder hacer otra cosa que dormir y comer.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando en la nieve cuando hay una tormenta.- dijo Katie, con sonrisa socarrona- Ya se que hacer Lupins de nieve es muy divertido, pero ten algo más de sensatez la próxima vez.

La joven se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amiga, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para replicarle.

- Imagino que te aburres mucho ¿verdad?- sonrió Angelina, retomando la conversación para evitar que su amiga se enfadara.

- No tienes ni idea, creo que hasta Wynn se volverá loca si no salgo pronto de la cama, me paso el día contándole los bigotes.

La gata de pelaje blanco que dormitaba hecha un ovillo sobre una silla, se irguió levemente al escuchar su nombre. Katie y Angelina se echaron a reír.

- Así que por lo que más queráis, contadme algo que me entretenga.

- No hay mucho que contar…- musitó la capitana- bueno, ayer nos tropezamos con los gemelos, parecían estar negociando algo de un local en el callejón Diagon…

- No desistirán nunca.- suspiró Katie- continúan con la misma idea de futuro desde que tenían once años, creo que no estaban presentes cuando repartieron la madurez.

Irene rió levemente.

- Si eso les hace felices, allá ellos. Y quizás cuando tengan su propia tienda nos hagan un descuento…

- Irene- su madre asomó la cabeza interrumpiendo- tengo que salir a hacer unos recados, no olvides tomarte la…poción o medicina, o lo que sea eso.

Ella asintió con obediencia.

- Y por favor vigila a tu _escarpato_, si vuelvo a encontrarlo haciendo un agujero en la pared, lo echaré a la calle.

- Escarbato, mamá- corrigió ella.

- Lo que sea- replicó su madre- Katie, Angelina, estáis en vuestra casa.

- Gracias señora Brennan.- contestaron a coro las dos amigas.

Irene suspiró cuando escuchó los pasos de su madre, en dirección a la calle.

- Bueno¿os apetece una taza de té?

- Claro- sonrió Katie.

- Pues ya sabéis donde está la cocina.- replicó Irene, hundiéndose en la cama con gesto cansado.

- Por que estás enferma, que si no…-suspiró ella.

Angelina y Katie tras algunas protestas por quien tendría que ir a hacer el té, terminaron saliendo ambas hacia la cocina, prometiéndole a Irene que no romperían nada.

La enferma las miró preocupada, preguntándose si sabrían manejar una cocina muggle, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de inquietarse demasiado por sus amigas, ya que apenas habían salido estas por la puerta, un extraño susurro se hizo eco.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- exclamó para sí, aguzando el oído- Suena como…como…

- _Irene…_

- ¿Mi nombre?

La joven bruja salió de la cama bamboleándose y se deslizó hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el pequeño salón junto a su habitación. Miró a un lado y a otro pero no había nadie allí, lo cual le resultaba extraño.

- Creí que a lo mejor esas dos se habían equivocado de puerta…- musitó.

- Irene.

Ahora la voz resonó clara y firme, y para ella, claramente reconocible.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó, corriendo torpemente hacia la chimenea, donde una cara sonriente asomaba entre las llamas.

- ¡Irene! Me alegra que me escucharas.

- Pero ¿es que tú no piensas en lo que haces? Si mis padres llegan a estar aquí estarías en un buen lío.

- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.

Irene suspiró, sabia que era imposible razonar con él.

- De todas formas ¿para qué me llamabas?

- ¿Para qué?- Sirius puso gesto ofendido- hace días que no sé nada de mi novia postiza ¡estaba preocupado¿es que ya no me quieres? No me digas que sigues enfadada por esa tonta actuación frente a Remus…

- Sirius, de verdad no...¡achis!- Irene estornudó y se desplomó de rodillas, recordando entonces que estaba enferma y que no era prudente permanecer demasiado tiempo fuera de la cama, pero sobretodo, recordando qué era lo que la había llevado a su actual situación.- Sirius, te odio.

- ¿Eh?- el animago puso cara de desconcierto ante tal declaración.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué no has sabido nada de mi estos días? Pues yo te lo diré…- replicó, con claro gesto molesto- por que gracias a que "alguien" me echó a la calle como si fuera un perro en mitad de una tormenta, llevo días sin poder salir de la cama.

- ¿Estás enferma?

- Tu perspicacia me asombra.- replicó tras otro fuerte estornudo.

- Pero…pero…¡eso es terrible!- gritó dramáticamente- mi novia enferma ¿Cómo es posible¿qué vamos a hacer¡tienes que ir a San Mungo ahora mismo¡un medimago¡necesitamos un medimago ahora mismo!

- ¿A qué demonios viene tanto escándalo? Además, fuiste tú quien me puso enferma.- murmuró ella, pero Sirius no la escuchaba y continuaba con su paripé.

- Tú no te muevas de ahí, y procura calmarte, respira despacio y no te alarmes ¡estaré a tu lado en un momento¡un medimago, tengo que encontrar un medimago!

Irene le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados

- Sirius, tengo gripe, no un niño esperando por salir de mi útero…

- ¿Pero donde encuentro yo un medimago¡a San Mungo, vamos a San Mungo ahora!

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza, nunca sabía si el comportamiento del mago era natural o fingido, pero en esos momentos le resultaba muy irritante.

- Sirius ¿qué haces montando ese escándalo?- Irene escuchó aquella voz que provenía del otro lado de la chimenea, y que identificó rápidamente como la de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Molly, no me molestes!- respondió el mago, girando la cabeza- ¿no ves que tengo una emergencia¡mi novia va…¡mi novia va…!

- ¿No me digas qué…- la voz de la señora Weasley sonó alarmada- ¿desde cuando¿No le faltarán unos meses aun?

- ¡No voy a tener un hijo!- bramó Irene tan fuerte que hasta Sirius tuvo que apartar unos segundos la cabeza de la chimenea para frotarse las orejas.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta ponerse agresiva…¡Irene!

El mago la llamó al ver que ella se había incorporado y se alejaba tambaleándose en dirección a la puerta.

- Me voy a la cama, necesito descansar.- replicó- cuando te canses de gritar como una maruja histérica, avísame.- y tras aquella frase, se marchó dando un portazo.

- Creo que se ha enfadado…un momento¿maruja histérica?

ooo

- Se ha quedado dormida…

- Esa poción debe ser fuerte, ha sido tomarla y caer redonda.

Angelina asintió despacio, mientras Katie le hacía muecas a Irene para comprobar que efectivamente seguía durmiendo.

- Si lo llego a saber le regalo una almohada por navidad, seguro que me lo hubiera agradecido mucho.- suspiró Angelina.

Katie rió divertida y abrió la boca para contestar cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Ambas se miraron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Katie se levantó de su asiento haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- Ya voy yo, quizás la señora Brennan se olvidó las llaves…

Angelina asintió y la observó salir en silencio.

Apenas habían transcurrido dos minutos cuando una apurada Katie entraba de nuevo a toda velocidad en la habitación con cara de haber visto algo muy sorprendente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Angie no te lo vas a creer!- exclamó la cazadora, corriendo hacia ella- ¡Ayúdame, rápido!

- ¿Qué¿Pero qué pasa?

- ¡Tendría que haber traído la cámara!

- ¿Estás delirando¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- ¡Lupin está aquí¡El profesor Lupin está aquí!

- ¿Qué¿Aquí¿Ahora?

- Quiere ver a este monstruo durmiente- dijo Katie, haciéndose con la varita y agitándola en dirección a Irene.- Así que ayúdame a que esté presentable.

- Pero ¿no deberíamos despertarla?

Por un momento, Katie sonrió maliciosa.

- No hace falta, le daremos una…pequeña sorpresa.

Angelina negó con la cabeza, resignada.

- Nos matará cuando se despierte, ya lo verás.

Y la respuesta al comentario fue un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Irene se pasó una mano por los labios, aquel desagradable sabor no desaparecía, y abrió la boca esperando que así dejara de tener aquella horrible sensación, pero al hacerlo sintió el calor del líquido que corría por la comisura de sus labios hacia abajo. Supo que ahora su boca era demasiado pequeña para contener todo el líquido que brotaba sin parar, y aquel sabor tan reconocible y desagradable llenaba su lengua. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando en un gesto exasperado gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y rezando por que todo aquello dejara de estar pasando.

Y su deseo fue concedido.

Irene despertó incorporándose bruscamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos, la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared, y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

Ella giró despacio la cabeza hacia la voz ronca y agradable que le hablaba, y cuando su cerebro comprendió finalmente a quien estaba observando, respondió con un extraño sonido y un escalofrío.

- Parece que has tenido un sueño desagradable.

Lupin se hallaba sentado en una silla a pocos centímetros de la cabecera de la cama, sonreía tranquilo mientras acariciaba distraído una gran bola de pelo negro que ella identificó rápidamente como Py, su escarbato.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, preocupado por que la chica no hubiera movido ni un músculo desde que se lo quedara mirando.

Irene abrió la boca para contestar pero se llevó las manos a la boca con aspecto de tener nauseas, sentía que si separaba los labios, la sangre volvería a manar de su boca igual que en aquella pesadilla.

- ¿No irás a vomitar, verdad?- esta vez la voz de Katie resonó desde el umbral de la puerta.- por que te advierto que no pienso limpiarlo.

- No seas bruta- la increpó Angelina, quien se encontraba a un metro escaso de su amiga.

Irene parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose qué hacían aquellos tres en su habitación, especialmente Lupin, a quien no recordaba haber dejado entrar en ningún momento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el mago.

- Bi…bien.- mintió ella, tragando saliva y reprimiendo una mueca ante aquel sabor que permanecía en su boca.

- No pareces estar bien.- habló Angelina, preocupada- ¿quieres que vaya a hacerte un té o algo?

- ¡Eso! Angie y yo te haremos un té para que te sientas mejor.- dijo Katie, sin dejarle tiempo a responder – Vamos, Angie.

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Angie- replicó la chica, mientras Katie tiraba de ella hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró Irene, confundida con el comportamiento de sus amigas.

- Una forma un poco torpe de excusarse para dejarnos solos, creo.- replicó Lupin con su sonrisa tranquila.

- Oh…- la joven bruja volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con claro gesto curioso.

- Te preguntas qué hago aquí ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- Aunque me gustaría decir que he venido por iniciativa propia, me temo que prácticamente fui obligado a venir.- respondió él, quien no parecía nada molesto por tener tal obligación.

- Sirius…- suspiró Irene, comprendiendo.

Lupin movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

- Estuvo dando voces sin parar hasta que uno de nosotros accedió a venir para ver cómo te encontrabas, tuvimos que disuadirle para que no saliera de la casa…de hecho, tuvimos que hechizarle, no podíamos fiarnos demasiado.- sonrió ligeramente divertido.

Ella rodó los ojos, y el mago contuvo una carcajada.

- Siento que hayas tenido que dejar tu trabajo para venir.

- Tranquila, hoy no tenía nada importante qué hacer y me alegra ver que no te estás muriendo como decía Sirius.

La joven puso una mueca divertida.

- Te he traído unos dulces de parte de Molly, y Sirius me pidió que te diera este libro para "hacer más llevaderos los interminables días en los que careces de su presencia"- continuó con un tono difícil de interpretar, tendiéndole un libro de pequeño tamaño y tapas negras.

- Gracias.- sonrió en respuesta.

- También me dio un mensaje sobre algo de una maruja pero sinceramente, no recuerdo exactamente cual era el asunto.

- No importa.- replicó ella con una mueca, imaginando lo que Sirius habría dicho y cuantas barbaridades se habrían incluido en el proceso.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas esquivas y formulando preguntas en sus cerebros que no llegaron a salir de sus bocas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – fueron las palabras que forzaron la conversación.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y por eso le dirigió una mirada confundida.

- Por la pesadilla, parecías estar pasándolo realmente mal.- continuó él.

- Ah, eso. Si, tranquilo, estoy mejor, solo espero no volver a soñar nada igual nunca más.- suspiró.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que soñaste?- dijo, colocando Py en el suelo y levantándose del asiento para acercarse aun más a ella.

- Oh, bueno…solo soñé que sangraba por la boca…- respondió quitándole importancia.

- Vaya, eso no es nada agradable.- sonrió levemente, mientras volvía a sentarse esta vez al borde de la cama, algo que sorprendió a la chica sobremanera.

- No, no lo es…- Irene se sentía un poco cohibida con el acercamiento.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en el colegio y sufría alguna pesadilla realmente mala, Sirius siempre era el primero en querer hacérmelo olvidar.

- ¿De verdad?- se interesó.

- Sí, hechizaba algún slytherin incauto para que me riera….no es que sea un ejemplo muy correcto, pero admito que funcionaba.- suspiró con una mueca divertida.

Irene se echó a reír, olvidando por un instante cuan cerca estaban el uno del otro.

- Lástima, no tengo ningún slythein a mano para probar esa técnica tan útil.

- Eso es lo mismo que diría Sirius.- replicó el mago, negando con la cabeza.

Ella le dedicó una mirada divertida.

- ¿Hechizarías a un slytherin incauto para que me olvidara de mis pesadillas?- preguntó pícara, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma, pues aquella era una broma que habría encajado muy bien Sirius pero que jamás se habría atrevido a hacerle a Remus.

Lupin se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y guiñándole un ojo, respondió.

- No lo dudes.

La joven bruja rió, ocultando su ligero sonrojo y su turbación.

- Aquí traemos el té.- anunció Katie, haciendo aparición con una bandeja llena de tazas humeantes. Angelina la seguía con gesto resignado.

- Gracias, chicas.- sonrió amablemente Lupin.

- No hay de qué profesor- respondió Katie, sirviendo las tazas- espero que os guste, por que es un milagro que hayamos salido con vida de esa cocina muggle….

- Ya os dije que tuvierais cuidado.- dijo Irene.

- Tranquila, ha sido divertido ver a Katie peleándose con el microondas- replicó Angelina con una mueca burlona- y no hemos roto nada, no te preocupes.

Irene suspiró mientras Lupin sonreía divertido.

- Pero en serio, esos trastos ¿Cómo te las apañas? – dijo Katie- quiero decir, ese trasto tan raro ¿micropandas era¿qué de útil tiene una caja que se ilumina y da vueltas a lo que pongas dentro? Hay otras formas de que admiremos tus jarrones chinos¿sabes?

Irene soltó una carcajada.

- Pero Katie, el microondas sirve para calentar la comida, no para que admires la vajilla.

- ¿Calienta la comida?

- Calienta cualquier cosa en realidad, pero a nadie se le ocurriría calentar nada que no fuera comida…aunque escuché una vez que una mujer quiso secar a su gato metiéndolo en el microondas…el pobrecillo acabó frito…en fin, hay gente para todo.

- ¿En…en serio? Je…esto, yo…vuelvo enseguida.- Katie salió escopetada de la habitación.

- Iré a comprobar que no maldice el microondas- suspiró Angelina divertida, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, salió tras su amiga.

- Me alegra tener una póliza de seguros.- murmuró Irene, provocando que Lupin soltara una breve carcajada.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio entre los dos, ella observando los copos de nieve que caían al otro lado de la ventana, él sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Lupin interrumpió con un tono de voz tranquilo pero incómodo.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué tú y Sirius…

Ella sonrió levemente. Había estado esperando esa pregunta, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo responder. Aun era demasiado pronto para confesar que su relación era una farsa pero tampoco quería que Lupin creyera que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? – meditó unos segundos- Quizás…quizás por que con él no me siento sola.

- ¿Cómo?- el mago parecía sorprendido con la respuesta.

- Bueno ¿no es eso lo que todos buscamos¿no estar solos?

- Sí, pero…

- Además me cuida mucho- sonrió divertida- o eso intenta, no es de los que reflexiona demasiado, y suele meter la pata… pero eso ya lo sabes de sobra.

- Pero Irene, una relación así…quiero decir que, estar con él solo por eso…¿tu le quieres, no?- Lupin parecía estar cada vez más confundido.

Para su sorpresa ella se echó a reír, no es que la pregunta en sí le hiciera gracia, sino las circunstancias en que se encontraba. Irene sacudió la cabeza, allí estaba su amor platónico, sentado junto a su cama, preguntándole con claro gesto preocupado si estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo… estúpido e hilarante.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

- Algo así…

- Bueno- suspiró él, imaginando que se estaba excediendo en su interrogatorio.- supongo que ya eres lo suficientemente adulta como para saber lo que significa una relación con el bueno de Sirius Black…

¡CRASH!

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- ¡Angelina¡Katie¿Estáis bien?- gritó Irene.

- Sí, muy bien- respondió la voz de Angelina luego de unos segundos.

Lupin se levantó de su asiento y se asomó a la puerta desde donde vio a ambas chicas arrodilladas en las escaleras recogiendo un par de tazas rotas.

- Lo siento, iba a subir más té, pero resbalé y se me cayeron.- murmuró Katie.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?- preguntó Lupin.

- Eh, esto, no, no se preocupe.- respondió la cazadora que parecía un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿Estas bien?- se escuchó susurrar a Angelina a su compañera, con gesto preocupado.

- Sí, perfectamente.

- No hace falta que hagáis más té.- dijo Irene, que había salido de la cama y se apoyaba en la puerta- y podéis usar la varita, aunque haya cosas muggles, sigue siendo la casa de un mago ¿sabéis?

- Claro, que tonta.- replicó Katie con sonrisa forzada, sacando la varita y agitándola, haciendo que las tazas rotas desaparecieran.

- ¿Estás bien, Katie?- preguntó Angelina, de nuevo.

- Sí, yo… creo que me voy a casa, estoy cansada.- dijo ella.

Irene observó a sus amigas con curiosidad, ahora se comportaban de un modo aun más extraño.

- ¿Os marcháis? – preguntó algo desilusionada.

- Sí, se hace tarde.- dijo Angelina mirando su reloj de pulsera y sonriéndole a modo de disculpa - Volveremos otro día.

- De acuerdo, gracias por la visita.- respondió la joven enferma, agitando la mano.

- Hasta luego Irene, adiós profesor.- se despidieron ambas chicas saliendo apresuradamente.

Apenas un minuto después de que las dos chicas se marcharan, Irene bajó las escaleras, salió al jardín y vio como sus amigas se alejaban por el camino. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de suceder.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lupin a su lado.- Ah, no, no es nada.

- Deberías volver a la cama…

Irene asintió, pero no obedeció, sino que durante unos instantes se quedó observando la nieve acumulada en su jardín, al principio solo cavilaba sobre lo que podría haber sucedido para que sus amigas se comportaran así, pero después de perder un rato la mirada en la nieve, tuvo la impresión de que faltaba algo en aquel lugar.

- ¡El muñeco de nieve!- exclamó de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Este año me he olvidado de hacer el muñeco de nieve.

- ¿Muñeco de nieve?- repitió Lupin, al tiempo que la chica corría hacia un montón de nieve y hundía en él los brazos.

- Irene, no deberías hacer eso, estás enferma.

Ella sonrió, por supuesto que sabía que estaba enferma pero no podía resistirse a la tentación, así que comenzó a darle forma a la masa helada como buenamente pudo, ya que nunca había tenido demasiado talento.

- Ahora hacemos la cabeza…-murmuró, amontonando una gran bola.

Cada año había repetido aquella misma acción en su jardín nevado, ante la mirada exasperada de su madre quien siempre debía hacerse cargo de ella cuando se resfriaba por seguir tan tonta tradición. Pero a Irene le encantaba hacerlo, aun si tenía gripe y su ex profesor la estaba observando.

- Este año ya estoy enferma- se dijo en voz baja- así que un poco más no importará.

Lupin sonrió resignado.

- ¡Vamos, Remus!- lo animó- ¿No te apetece hacer un muñeco conmigo?

- Me parece que ya estoy un poco viejo para eso.

- No eres viejo- protestó ella- Uno solo es viejo cuando dice cosas de viejos, como "estos jóvenes de hoy en día" o "en mis tiempos esto no pasaba"

El mago soltó una carcajada

- Quizás tengas razón.- replicó, acercándose a ella y ayudándola a colocar la gran bola de nieve que haría de cabeza.

- Ahora le hacemos los ojos…la nariz…falta la bufanda.- sonrió, mientras admiraba la gran cabeza de nieve.- Regreso enseguida, iré a buscarla.

- No es necesario- la interrumpió el mago, tomándola del brazo para impedir que se levantara- Puede quedarse con la mía.

- ¿Qué? No, ni hablar…- exclamó, al tiempo que Lupin se deshacía de su bufanda azul y la colocaba alrededor del muñeco.

- Le sienta mejor que a mi.- sonrió él, divertido.

- Pero…

- Considéralo un regalo, puedes guardarla para el muñeco de nieve del próximo año.

Irene abrió la boca sorprendida, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, gracias, Mister Snow estará bien abrigado esta noche.

Lupin soltó una carcajada.

- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso.

El mago se levantó y se sacudió la nieve de la capa.

- Bueno, ha sido un placer ayudarte con la vestimenta de Mister Snow, pero debo marcharme.

Ella respondió con una mueca desilusionada, pero asintió.

Ambos regresaron al interior de la casa y marcharon hasta el vestíbulo donde se encontraba el abrigo del mago, sobre la percha.

- Será mejor que te abrigues, si empeoras me sentiré responsable.- le dijo, cogiendo una manta que descansaba sobre una silla cercana.- Ten.

- Gracias…

Irene se arrebujó en la manta que Lupin le había tendido, mientras lo observaba colocarse la capa, listo para alejarse calle abajo.

- Espero que te recuperes pronto y vengas a vernos a Grimmauld Place.- sonrió el mago.

- Claro, cuenta con ello.- la joven bruja le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojada, aunque no sabía si por el frío o por su corazón exaltado.

Lupin que ya se encontraba en el exterior, hizo ademán de girarse pero se detuvo, y se quedó mirando en algún punto de la fachada de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, levantando igualmente la cabeza para mirar- No me digas que Py ha vuelto a hacer un agujero…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para completar la frase pues el contacto de una boca se lo impidió.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, comprendiendo entonces lo que sucedía. Remus Lupin la estaba besando…por voluntad propia y sin estar bajo los efectos de ninguna droga.

Pero antes de que Irene pudiera responder a tan romántico gesto, el mago se separó suavemente, y sin decir una sola palabra, se alejó con paso apresurado. La bruja tuvo que sostenerse al marco de la puerta pues las piernas le temblaban.

Abrió la boca varias veces pero no le salieron las palabras hasta que Remus salió de su vista.

- ¿Por qué? - se preguntó en un murmullo.

Durante unos segundos permaneció quieta, observando la calle por la que el mago acababa de desaparecer, con su cerebro repitiendo la escena una y otra vez.

- Irene ¿qué haces en la puerta con esa cara de pasmada?

La joven parpadeó, dándose cuenta entonces que su madre había regresado y estaba plantada delante de ella.

- Vas a ponerte peor, entra en casa.- dijo la señora Brennan, entrando en el vestíbulo y dejando varias bolsas en el suelo.- Y ten cuidado con el muérdago cuando cierres la puerta.

Irene levantó la cabeza automáticamente y recordó con cierta sorpresa que había algunas hojas de muérdago colgando del dintel bajo el que se encontraba.

- ¿Por eso me besó?- se preguntó confundida - ¿Era por seguir la tradición¿O el muérdago era una excusa?

- Irene, cierra ya la puerta.- exclamó su madre que ya se encontraba al final del pasillo.

La joven asintió obediente y cerró la puerta lentamente, echando un último vistazo a las pisadas impresas en la nieve que se alejaban de la casa.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Remus Lupin?- suspiró cerrando los ojos y regresando de nuevo al interior.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Increíble, tantas paginas para contar prácticamente nada…bueno, de nuevo me disculpo por el retraso, pero últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir, así que sigo pidiendo paciencia (ya se nota que me salio un poco soso este capi, no pidáis peras al olmo…)

Como es costumbre, el titulo no me pertenece y la fabulosa pesadilla de la prota pertenece a mi subconsciente, tan inspirador él cuando se trata de joderme...

Con respecto al próximo capitulo, no puedo avanzar mucho ya que ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura de lo que voy a escribir jeje, solo decir que para no variar, todo este asunto se complicará más, e intentaré que Sirius tenga más frases (este hombre es mi ídolo XD)

Como siempre, dudas, sugerencias y cheques al portador son bien recibidos :P

Mil gracias por los reviews y los ánimos que me dais!


	32. La pura y sencilla verdad

**Capitulo 31: La pura y sencilla verdad, rara vez es pura y nunca es sencilla.**

- ¡¿Qué Remus hizo qué!

La superficie del humeante chocolate vibró ante el grito escandalizado de Sirius Black.

- Lo que oyes.- respondió Irene, agitando la mano.

- Merlín, de verdad no sé que hacer con este hombre, o le felicito o le rompo los dientes.

La joven bruja sonrió divertida, preguntándose si en realidad seria capaz de romperle alguna parte del cuerpo a su amigo.

Ambos se encontraban en su ya regular punto de reunión, es decir, la vieja cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, disfrutando de una taza de chocolate y galletas, mientras Irene informaba a su acompañante sobre lo sucedido apenas dos días antes.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que romperle nada?- preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?- el mago puso gesto incrédulo- ¡Intenta robarme a mi novia!

- Pero si todo es mentira…

- ¿Y qué? Tengo un fuerte sentido de la propiedad, ¿no lo sabias?

Irene soltó una risita socarrona.

- No me dirás que en el fondo me quieres como algo más que una amiga…

- Por supuesto- sonrió divertido ante el gesto alucinado de la chica- te quiero como mi novia postiza que eres, pero siento desilusionarte, yo ya estoy enamorado.

- ¡¿En serio! ¿De quien? – exclamó, ahora muerta de curiosidad.

- Pues de mi mismo, evidentemente…

- ¿Ah?

- No me dirás que no tengo buen gusto.

- Sí, fantástico.- murmuró ella, soltando un estornudo seguido de una maldición.

Aun no había terminado de curarse pero en cuanto se había sentido un poco mejor no había podido evitar ir corriendo a hablar con Sirius, y es que la situación requería de un buen consejo.

- Bien, bien, volvamos entonces a la cuestión, que es…¿Cuál es la cuestión?

- Que no sabemos qué pasa por la cabeza de Remus - sugirió Irene, soltando otro suspiro mientras agitaba la cucharilla en la taza.

- Sí, cierto, este movimiento nuevo es una sorpresa, quizás al fin haya decidido dar jaque a la reina.

- Sirius, no compares mi vida amorosa con una partida de ajedrez, es deprimente.

- ¿Lo es? Yo lo encuentro muy interesante, al menos tu vida amorosa no es como la mía, más aburrida que los informes de Arthur sobre retretes regurgitadores…

- Sé un poco más serio, tienes que ayudarme por que…yo, ya no sé que hacer ni que pensar de todo esto.- dijo ella, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza en gesto resignado.

- Supongo que yo tampoco lo sabría, y puesto que su comportamiento no es algo que podamos explicar con cosas simples como las hormonas o la llegada de la luna llena…por que esa teoría tuya de que seguía la tradición de besar bajo el muérdago es una estupidez, él jamás haría algo como eso solo por tradición…joder, Remus da demasiados quebraderos de cabeza ¿por qué no podía ser de mente simple?

- ¿Cómo tú?

- Si, exacto, como…¡eh!

- ¿Y? ¿Tienes alguna idea?- cortó Irene, antes de que el mago empezara con una larga retahíla de protestas.

- Lo cierto es que no.- confesó, luego de meditar unos segundos.

Irene suspiró.

- ¿Te preocupa algo más?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- se asombró ella, segura de que su cara no mostraba de forma tan evidente sus emociones.

- Intuición canina.- sonrió con suficiencia.

- Me preocupan Katie y Angelina- admitió con un nuevo suspiro- se comportaron de una forma muy rara aquel día…

- No te preocupes demasiado por eso, las mujeres tendéis a ver problemas donde no los hay, ya verás como no es nada.- sonrió Sirius, agitando la mano, quitándole importancia.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y se guardó de responder al comentario.

- De todas maneras- continuó el mago- Remus es nuestra prioridad ahora, si tan solo pudiéramos saber qué pretende…¡Merlín! ¡Eso es!

Irene se sobresaltó ante la exclamación de Sirius, quien se había levantado de su asiento con cara de tener una gran idea en mente.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

- Sí, por supuesto.- sonrió él, guiñándole un ojo- Pero tendrás que discúlpame un momento…

La joven bruja observó con cara de circunstancia como Sirius se alejaba y desaparecía por las escaleras que comunicaban con el vestíbulo. Aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde, el mago regresó, e Irene aun sin abrir la boca, exigió una respuesta.

- Aquí está la solución a nuestros problemas.- sonrió el prófugo, depositando sobre la mesa un frasco de pequeñas dimensiones.

Ella cogió el recipiente con cuidado y curiosidad, destapándolo para olerlo, intentando averiguar de qué se trataba, aunque a todas luces parecía una poción.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó finalmente.

- ¿No lo adivinas?- replicó él, con una sonrisa que la retaba a averiguarlo.

Irene volvió su atención de nuevo al frasco y su contenido, lo único que apreciaba en aquellos momentos era el olor que desprendía el chocolate de sus tazas y no parecía que el líquido tuviera algún color particular. Ella se consideraba bastante versada en las pociones y sabía que no existía poción inolora e incolora, salvo…

- ¡Sirius tu estás mal de la cabeza! – prorrumpió de pronto, provocando que el mago se tambaleara sobre su silla debido al susto.

- ¿Qué?- respondió él, sin comprender.

- ¡¿Cómo que qué! ¿Veritaserum? ¿Pretendes darle a Remus Veritaserum? ¡Es de locos!

- Si lo piensas fríamente, es la única forma de asegurarnos de que nuestras preguntas serán respondidas…no es que sea infalible, pero no sospechará que somos nosotros quien se la damos.- replicó con toda tranquilidad.

Irene abrió la boca, alucinada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Sirius, por Merlín, no es que sea solo mezquino e inmoral, es que ¡por dios eso es ilegal! – intentó razonar con él.

El mago le ofreció una mueca socarrona.

- Soy un preso fugado al que persiguen todos los magos del país, ¿crees en serio que me importa que sea ilegal?

Irene tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, y parecía un razonamiento bastante lógico, sin embargo, no le gustaba obtener las respuestas que tanto deseaba de una forma tan…poco ética.

- De todas maneras, ¿de donde la has sacado?

- Oh, bueno, digamos que esta casa guarda muchos secretos – sonrió enigmático.

La joven se mordió el labio, preguntándose cuantas pociones prohibidas se escondían entre aquellas paredes, y si Sirius tenía algún reparo en utilizarlas para sus propios fines, fueran cuales fueran.

Ella abrió la boca de nuevo, para intentar convencerle de que aquella idea era una locura, pero se vio interrumpida cuando alguien más entró en la cocina, alguien que por una vez en su vida no deseaba ver.

- Remus, ¿Cómo estás amigo? – saludó amistosamente Sirius al recién llegado, yendo a darle una palmadita en la espalda.

Lupin le dedicó una mirada desconfiada a su amigo ante el saludo tan entusiasta.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – le preguntó de sopetón.

- ¿Hacer?- repitió Sirius, fingiendo inocencia – No se de que me hablas, Remus, ¿acaso no puedo saludarte?

Irene vio como el mago suspiraba con resignación e intentaba que el prófugo le confesara lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, ya que ese comportamiento tan alegre y amistoso le hacía sospechar.

La joven bruja por su parte, aun se sentía algo violenta por lo sucedido la última vez que se vieron y estando allí sentada, tenía una extraña sensación de déjà vu.

Procuró no hablar ni mirarlos directamente, por que sabía que si Lupin llegaba a preguntarle a ella sobre lo que Sirius pretendía, probablemente no sabría cerrar la boca.

- Eres un desconfiado Remus – escuchó hablar al prófugo- tómate un té y relájate, por que te empieza a ganar la paranoia, y no querrás acabar como Ojoloco ¿verdad?

Su amigo gruñó en respuesta, yendo a tomar asiento en la mesa, justo frente a la chica que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse serena.

- Hola Irene – la saludó con una sonrisa algo tensa – espero no haber interrumpido.

- No…no interrump…

- Sí, interrumpiste nuestro fabuloso intercambio de saliva – exclamó Sirius, fingiendo molestia – pero como eres mi amigo, te lo perdono.

- ¡Sirius! – Irene le lanzó una mirada fulminante, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres otra taza de chocolate, verdad? – sonrió el prófugo con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.- Enseguida te sirvo más, ¿tu también quieres, no Remus?

El mago asintió en respuesta, demasiado perplejo como para pensar en otra opción. Irene se prometió que cuando Lupin no estuviera delante le daría una merecida colleja a Sirius.

Pero de pronto, se percató de algo y se levantó de un brinco, ofreciéndose a ayudar al prófugo a preparar más chocolate. Sirius asintió a regañadientes, sabiéndose descubierto.

- Ni se te ocurra echar esa poción en la taza de Remus.- le susurró Irene, poniendo la mano sobre la taza aun vacía.

- No seas así – respondió Sirius igualmente en voz baja- ¿no quieres una respuesta a tus preguntas?

- Sí, pero…

- No protestes, si va a ser muy divertido, los secretos son muy excitantes…¿no te parece?

- ¡Sirius! – Irene se contuvo de gritar, saliéndole una extraña vocecilla – No. Se. Te Ocurra.

Para su sorpresa, el mago la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dejando sus caras a apenas dos centímetros de distancia.

- A lo mejor no la echo en su taza – arqueó una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa – por que la verdad es que tengo curiosidad por saber como son tus sueños eróticos…

La joven bruja inevitablemente se sonrojó como si se hubiera tragado una bombilla.

- Deja de tomarme el pelo…- murmuró enfadada.

- Oh, ¿por qué esa actitud tan fría?- le susurró, divertido.- Todavía estamos a tiempo de intercambiar fluidos. Podemos dejar que Remus mire, si quieres.

Ella no supo que contestar, aquel lado pícaro que casi rozaba la perversidad, le resultaba tan sorprendente que le costaba reaccionar. Se preguntó si Sirius había estado escondiendo esa faceta suya o era el resultado de demasiada cafeína, normalmente era aprovechado y se divertía siéndolo, pero ese día parecía estar especialmente inspirado.

- ¿Hace falta que bebas el Veritaserum o me contaras todo lo que quiero saber por voluntad propia? – le preguntó, esperando que volviera a sonrojarse.- Aunque no me importaría sonsacártelos de otra manera…

- Idiota – gruñó Irene, obligándole a que se apartara de ella, pellizcándole el brazo.

- ¡Auch! Eso ha sido muy poco femenino- reclamó el mago, frotándose la zona adolorida.

- Alégrate de que no te hiciera tragar la taza.- respondió.

Desde su lugar en la mesa, Lupin había visto la peculiar interacción entre los dos, a pesar de que no había podido escuchar la mayor parte de la conversación, y se removió con incomodidad por razones que solo él conocía.

- Aquí está el chocolate – anunció de pronto Sirius, llevando las tazas hasta la mesa, mientras Irene le seguía con una mirada de sospecha.- bebéoslo antes de que se enfríe.

La joven bruja miró su taza, estaba segura de que el prófugo no había logrado echar la poción en la taza, pero…

- Conociéndolo, seguro que podría haberlo hecho sin que me diera cuenta.- murmuró.

- ¿Decías algo?- le sonrió Sirius.

- No, nada, nada.- Irene le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

Remus comenzó a beber ante la mirada curiosa de la joven y la imperturbable sonrisa de Sirius. No habían transcurrido ni tres minutos cuando el prófugo soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento.

- Bien, supongo que ya debe haber hecho efecto.

- ¿Hecho efecto?- repitió Irene- Sirius tú…

Él asintió con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa.

- Exacto ¡le eché el frasco entero!- exclamó orgulloso.

- ¡¿Qué!- gritó ella, conteniéndose para no ahogarlo con sus propias manos- ¡Pero tu estás mal de la cabeza! ¡El frasco entero! ¡¿a quien se le ocurre por amor de dios! ¡Podrías haberlo intoxicado!

- Tranquila, tranquila- sonrió Sirius- aquí donde me ves siempre fui un buen estudiante.

- ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver!

- Quiero decir que conozco bien los efectos del Veritaserum, y créeme, no hay posibilidad de que le haya intoxicado.

Ambos miraron a Lupin que se mantenía sentado, con la cabeza gacha, aparentemente con la mirada fija en la taza, y en silencio.

- Remus ¿estás bien?- preguntó Irene, tentativamente.

Él levantó la cabeza pero no respondió.

- ¿Me oyes, amigo?- preguntó Sirius, ahora con gesto preocupado.

- Sí, te escucho.- replicó Lupin.

- Bien, parece que sí funciona, de todas maneras, lo comprobaremos.- sonrió ligeramente- vamos a ver, Remus, cuando teníamos quince años alguien me hizo una broma pesada escondiéndome un montón de duendecillos de Cornualles entre las mantas de mi cama. Dime quien fue.

Irene miró a Sirius con curiosidad.

- Fui yo- respondió Lupin con voz carente de emoción alguna - Fue mi venganza por la broma del libro de pociones.

- ¡Aja! Así que fuiste tú…- exclamó, señalándole.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Irene.

- ¿Qué? Siempre tuve curiosidad por saberlo.

- ¿Broma del libro de pociones?- repitió ella, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión…

- Eres de lo que no hay…- suspiró.

- Ejem, bueno, volvamos al tema en cuestión – replicó Sirius, girándose de nuevo hacia su amigo que no se había movido ni un ápice.- Remus, vamos a hacerte unas preguntas, así que cuando te recuperes de los efectos de la poción espero que no intentes matarme a golpes…- miró un instante a la joven bruja que le ofrecía una mueca y prosiguió – bien, dinos, ¿por qué besaste a Irene cuando fuiste a visitarla?

Ella se tensó ante la mención, y aunque sabia que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, estaba deseando escuchar la respuesta.

- Fue un impulso – respondió Lupin, con la misma emoción que si hubiera estado hablando del clima.- Aquel día la encontré encantadora.

Irene se sonrojó, pero Sirius sin percatarse continuó.

- ¿No tuvo nada que ver el muérdago? ¿No lo hacías solo por seguir la tradición?

- El muérdago me dio la idea, aunque no estaba pensando en cumplir ninguna tradición.

Sirius miró a la joven, con una sonrisa que advertía "ya te lo dije".

- ¿Y besa bien?...¡Auch!¡Irene!- la susodicha le había propinado un pisotón- vale, vale, olvidemos esa pregunta. Entonces… ¿No pudiste controlarte a pesar de que ella es la novia de un buen amigo?

- No pude, como dije, aquel día estaba adorable – dijo Remus – Y como mis peleas con Sirius habían sido habituales esos días, no me preocupaba lo que él pudiera pensar.

- Hablas como si hubiera sido una cuestión meramente hormonal…¿Sientes celos?- preguntó él

- No, ninguno.

Sirius hizo un ligero mohín, y se colocó la mano bajo la barbilla, como si reflexionara.

- ¿Querrías una relación con Irene? – la pregunta fue tan directa que tanto la chica como el mago se sorprendieron.

- Es la novia de Sirius.- replicó Lupin.- Jamás le quitaría la novia a un amigo.

- ¿Y si no lo fuera?

- ……..

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió el prófugo.

- No.

A Irene se la cayó la taza que sostenía entre las manos, y el chocolate se desparramó por la mesa, pero eso era lo que menos la preocupaba.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó ella en un murmullo extraño, como un grito contenido.

Sirius frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- ¿No? ¿No qué? ¿No querrías una relación? ¿No puedes imaginarte la situación? ¿No quieres contestar? – y ante el silencio, Sirius añadió- No eres lo bastante hombre como para confesar, ¿eh?

Lupin parpadeó ante el comentario, y les dirigió lo que se adivinaba como una mirada confundida.

- ¿Cómo? – musitó.

- Ya veo.- sonrió ligeramente Sirius.

- ¿Ya ves qué? No entiendo nada.- dijo Irene.

- Se acabaron las preguntas por hoy.- respondió el prófugo, haciendo un gesto y alejándose en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que se acabaron las preguntas?- la joven bruja que se había levantado bruscamente, lo siguió – Explícate.

- No hay nada que explicar, Irene, es mejor que vuelvas a casa para descansar.

- ¿Qué me vaya a descansar?- repitió sin poderlo creer – Me convences para esto ¿y esperas que me vaya así, por las buenas?

- Los efectos del Veritaserum desaparecerán pronto.- replicó él.

- Pero, pero…

- Por favor, dejémoslo.

- ¡Al menos explícame de qué iba todo eso! ¿Tú sabes que quería decir con el "no"?

- Irene, ya vale.- Sirius habló con seriedad y firmeza.- Ya hablaremos.

- ¡Hmpf!- ella frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, aguantándose para no soltar una palabrota – Bien, ¡bien! pues me largo.

Sirius la siguió con la mirada, cuando salió de la cocina dando fuertes pisadas y la escuchó dar un portazo a la puerta principal.

- Quien era la que decía que si este método era mezquino e inmoral- murmuró con una mueca divertida.

Se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo que continuaba sentado, con la mirada perdida.

– Bien, bien, se acabó la función.- continuó, dando una palmada- Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Remus.

Lupin suspiró y miró a Sirius con una expresión tranquila.

- Me has descubierto ¿eh?

- Sí, aunque admito que al principio me engañaste – sonrió- no llegaste a beber el chocolate ¿verdad?

- No, puesto que os comportabais de un modo…dejémoslo en "singular", sospeché que algo tramabas.

- Oh, mi gran reputación me precede.- le dedicó una mueca a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción?- preguntó Lupin con curiosidad.

- Por tus respuestas – sonrió levemente- además cuando se está bajo los efectos del Veritaserum no eres capaz de formular preguntas, ni siquiera un inaudible "¿Cómo?".

- Supongo que ahí me has pillado – suspiró.

Sirius se dejó caer en la silla, y miró un instante el chocolate que Irene había derramado sobre la mesa, sin molestarse en limpiarlo.

- Eres un estúpido.

- ¿Perdona?- replicó Lupin, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

- Pues que eres estúpido, noble, pero estúpido.

- ¿Tienes alguna razón en particular para insultarme?

- Fingiste para protegerla de la verdad, ella te gusta, y mucho, no sé por que te empeñas en ocultárselo.

- Sirius, harías bien en no meter la nariz en determinados temas, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Vamos, aunque no estés bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad aun puedo esperar algo de sinceridad ¿no?

Lupin lo miró unos segundos en silencio, y su amigo pareció darse cuenta de que tendría que sacarle las palabras una por una.

- Bien, si no vas a decírmelo, entonces te contaré mis sospechas.- dijo con una mueca indescifrable- Creo que la besaste no solo por que te gusta, si no por que estás celoso.

Remus emitió un leve gruñido que Sirius ignoró.

- Por que desaprovechaste tu oportunidad y ahora te sientes estúpido.- continuó el prófugo con un ademán de la mano- Te empeñaste tanto en protegerla que lo hiciste incluso de ti mismo, y ahora, mírala, liándose con el loco (pero tremendamente atractivo) de Sirius Black. Tus intentos de mantenerla alejada de los problemas han sido en vano, ella a elegido estar metida en todas nuestras complicaciones por su propia voluntad…

- No tienes fundamento alguno para lanzar esas acusaciones.- Lupin parecía irritado, pero esto no paró a su amigo.

- Yo no te acuso de nada, además "acusar" es una palabra muy fea, yo solo me limito a decir la verdad tal y como mi cerebro me dice que es.

- Debes ir a que te revisen la cabeza entonces.- replicó él, con un resoplido.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta más, Remus, que haya dado en el clavo….o que Irene eligiera ignorar tus paternales consejos?

- Sirius, basta.- la voz del licántropo sonó autoritaria y terriblemente enojada.- No pienso seguir aguantando tus comentarios sobre lo que te parece que siento o dejo de sentir por tu novia.

Lupin se levantó, haciendo ademán de marcharse, pero para su sorpresa Sirius le detuvo, yendo a darle una suave palmada en el hombro, sonriéndole amablemente.

- Cuando estés listo para aceptar la verdad pura y simple, avísame.- dijo el prófugo con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Y tras esto, Remus le observó alejarse y desaparecer por las escaleras, sin comprender aquel cambio de actitud.

- La verdad pura y simple….?

ooo

Irene entró en su casa refunfuñando, incluso Wynn se vio obligada a esconderse bajo una silla para prevenirse de la ira de su ama que iba dando patadas a todo lo que se ponía por delante.

- No me puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, ¿y a qué rayos venia todo eso? ¿qué sabe él que no me ha contado?- abrió la puerta de su habitación bruscamente- Tendría que haberle hecho hablar por la fuerz….¿Katie?

Para sorpresa de la joven bruja, nada más entrar su cuarto, se topó con que Katie se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con expresión seria y la espalda erguida, y llevaba escrito en la cara que estaba cansada de esperar.

- Katie ¿qué haces aquí? ¿mi madre no te dijo que no estaba en casa?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Me lo dijo, pero quise esperarte.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Irene le dedicó una mirada preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo sí, pero tú…

- ¿Yo?

Katie se levantó y le lanzó una mirada severa a su amiga.

- Lo escuché, Irene, y debo decirte que no quería creerlo…estás arruinándote la vida y eso es quedarme corta.

- ¿Arruinándome la vida? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

- Sé que te ves con ese asesino.- explicó Katie con un tono de voz tan duro que a Irene le produjo un escalofrío.- Sé que eres la novia de Sirius Black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tachan, tachan ¿y ahora qué? Pues ahora toca esperar, como de costumbre XD si, lo se, si es que tardo mucho en publicar los capis, no tengo excusa….a pesar de todo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que me he pasado un poco con sirius y sus comentarios pero me apetecía ponerle un par de frases algo más "intensas" que de costumbre, y bueno, parece que ya alguien en los reviews sospechaba acertadamente sobre lo que Katie había escuchado en el capitulo anterior. Y en cuanto a nuestro licantropito favorito, si será capaz de aceptar la verdad pura y simple pues también habrá que esperar para saberlo juas juas, que mala soy.

Como de costumbre, mil gracias por los reviews, mil gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y mil gracias por esperar hasta el próximo capitulo!

Hasta pronto! (espero)

PD. Se aceptan sugerencias para cualquier tipo de frase del chucho aprovechado…es que ya me estoy quedando sin ideas XD


	33. Los sucesos fortuitos tienden a suced

N/A: Si no habéis leído todavía el sexto libro puede que os encontréis con un muy (pero que muy) pequeño spoiler, no os estropeará ninguna sorpresa importante, pero pongo el aviso por si acaso

**Capitulo 32 **Los sucesos fortuitos tienden a suceder todos juntos

_- Sé que te ves con ese asesino.- explicó Katie con un tono de voz tan duro que a Irene le produjo un escalofrío.- Sé que eres la novia de Sirius Black._

La joven bruja parpadeó, intentando asimilar lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Cómo…

- ¿Cómo lo supe? – dijo Katie, sin perder su gesto severo- Escuché al profesor Lupin cuando hablabais. Sé que fue una bajeza utilizar el invento que les compré a los gemelos, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué invento? – preguntó, confundida.

- Orejas extensibles, si mal no recuerdo, así era como las llamaban, muy útiles para escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- ¿Angelina también…?

- No, ella no sabe nada, no se lo dije, no pude…

- Katie…

- No hace falta que me mientas ni que te excuses, eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, pero jamás creí que…- la voz de la cazadora tembló, se notaba que le resultaba difícil mantener una actitud fría – dios mío Irene, no puedo creer que te hayas hecho esto, a ti y al profesor Lupin.

Ella se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir o que hacer. Si alguien más descubría de su relación con Sirius, estaba poniendo en peligro no solo al prófugo, si no a todos aquellos que le rodeaban en aquella organización secreta de la que él y Lupin formaban parte.

Apretó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo, como si esta fuera a ofrecerle una respuesta, pero su gesto no pasó desapercibido y Katie rápidamente lo interpretó.

- Piensas desmemorizarme ¿no es eso?

- ¿Qué? – exclamó sorprendida.

- Sé que eres incapaz de hacerme daño, nos conocemos lo suficiente a pesar de…las mentiras.- Katie sacudió levemente la cabeza – No podrías matarme aunque tu novio el asesino te lo pidiera, por eso supongo que pretendes desmemorizarme.

- ¿Desmemorizarte?- repitió Irene, desconcertada por lo que estaba escuchando, pero admitiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que era una buena forma de solucionar aquel asunto.

- Es evidente ¿o no? Tu novio y tú estaríais en un buen lío si alguien supiera que, bueno, que él esta en la ciudad y que tú sabes donde.

- Jamás he dicho que él este en la ciudad.- respondió ella, inquieta por la información que poseía su amiga.

- Cierto, pero no es difícil de suponer, ya que no se puede tener una relación con alguien que este a miles de kilómetros mientras tu estas en Hogwarts. Además, todas tus huidas repentinas asumo que eran para ir a verle…y dudo que puedas aparecerte en el Tibet.

Irene parpadeó.

– Katie ¿Cuánto sabes? – la pregunta fue directa y concisa, pero sin rastro alguno de amenaza, simplemente, con un tono que se adivinaba preocupado.

- No mucho más, todo lo que tengo son suposiciones, aunque por lo que parece no iba muy desencaminada.

- No deberías…Merlín, esto no tendría que haber sucedido.- se lamentó Irene más para sí que para su amiga.

- Lo sé, y supongo que también es culpa mía, si no te hubiera espiado, sería una ignorante sí, pero aun confiaría en ti.

Irene no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada dolida.

- Katie, si pudiera…

- Ya, ya me lo imagino, si pudieras explicármelo todo, lo harías, pero es mejor para mi que me desmemorices.- suspiró ella.

- Pero…

- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo deprisa…no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, sé que seré más feliz viviendo en la ignorancia, esto no es algo que quisiera mantener dentro de mi cabeza.

- Katie…

La joven bruja no sabía qué pensar de la situación ni de la reacción de su amiga, que estaba allí en pie, ahora con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que ella levantara su varita y le borrara sus últimos recuerdos.

- Hazlo, vamos, no tengo todo el día.- exclamó Katie.

Irene sacó la varita pero su mano temblaba, sabía que un hechizo mal hecho podía dejar a Katie bastante mal parada, pero la seguridad de Sirius estaba en juego.

Agitó la varita y la llevó a la cabeza de su amiga, conteniendo la respiración.

Pensaba que era la única forma de arreglarlo todo, sabía que era la única forma, pero aun así…

- De acuerdo- murmuró- allá vamos.

Katie apretó los ojos aun con más fuerza, rechinando los dientes, y entonces… las chispas saltaron.

Tras unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos, y miró a Irene con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Irene sonrió ligeramente.

- No puedo hacerlo, sé que es lo mejor para todos pero no puedo hacerlo, si me equivocara con el hechizo…no soportaría sentirme culpable, soy así de egoísta.

Katie seguía mirándola, sin saber que esperar a continuación.

- Supongo que no hay otro remedio- suspiró Irene- esto me costará la cabeza…

La cazadora se mordió el labio, temiéndose lo peor, al ver que su amiga levantaba la varita y apuntaba con ella al techo.

- _Imperturbate-_ murmuró la joven bruja, y chispas doradas se extendieron por las paredes de la habitación.- Bien, ahora nadie podrá escucharnos.

- ¿Qué…qué vas a hacer?- titubeó Katie, dando un par de pasos atrás.

Irene tomó asiento y soltó un suspiro mientras jugueteaba con la varita.

- ¿No es evidente?- le dijo, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo.

- Pi…piénsate bien lo que vas a hacer- musitó Katie, nerviosa- tu novio no querría meterse en más líos, ya tiene bastante con unos cuantos asesinatos ¿no?

- Sirius no es un asesino.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó la cazadora, confundida.

- Sirius jamás ha matado a nadie, y tampoco es mi novio.

- ¿Qué!

- Es una buena persona y me ha estado ayudando.

- ¿Tu estás mal de la cabeza¡¿Qué es qué!- gritó escandalizada.

- Katie quieres callarte- exclamó Irene- estoy intentando que entiendas como son las cosas, y no me apetece repetirlo.

Su amiga cerró la boca, perpleja.

- Bueno, supongo que habrá que empezar por el principio…

Katie no volvió a interrumpir mientras escuchaba de boca de Irene la peculiar historia que había unido a su amiga con el famoso prófugo Sirius Black y como ambos habían conspirado para conseguir que Lupin se enamorara de ella.

- Tienes que admitir que es difícil de creer…- dijo la cazadora, tras soltar un silbido, cuando el relato terminó.

- Supongo, pero esa es toda la verdad, creerme o no es cosa tuya.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero supongo que prefiero pensar bien de ti, así que tomaré tu palabra como la verdad absoluta.- sonrió ligeramente- Siento haberte obligado a confesarme todo esto.

- Lo sentirás mucho más si se te ocurre contarle esto a alguien, - respondió Irene - rodarán nuestras cabezas si esto se descubre.

Sabía que probablemente estaba dramatizando, pero no quería que Katie se lo tomara a la ligera, que alguien más lo supiera era todo un riesgo.

- De mi boca no saldrá una palabra, lo juro.- le aseguró su amiga.

- Eso espero…

- Por que además pienso ayudarte.

- ¿Qué qué? – Irene miró a Katie como si a ésta acabaran de salirle un par de antenas de la cabeza.

- Yo también quiero ayudarte con el profesor Lupin, le hemos dedicado muchos esfuerzos y no voy a dejarte de lado ahora.- sonrió la cazadora.

- Pero Katie, no…no es necesario, quiero decir que eso sería meterte en problemas, y Sirius ya hace bastante él solo…

La joven bruja no sabía como explicarle a su amiga que si metía la nariz ella también, probablemente todo acabaría mucho peor que antes, y Lupin en vez de enamorarse de ella iba a terminar poniendo tierra de por medio para evitar a sus amigos y sus estrambóticos planes.

- No te preocupes por mí, sé manejarme en todas las situaciones – respondió Katie, ampliando la sonrisa- y te aseguro que muy pronto estarás dándome las gracias por haberte ayudado.

- No me digas, que ya tienes un plan…- musitó Irene, temiéndose lo peor.

- Más o menos, tengo una buena idea así que cuando pula los detalles podré ponerlo en marcha.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó, preocupada.- No será otra operación sex appeal ¿verdad?

- Pues claro que no- se rió Katie, como si la sola mención fuera una estupidez – esta vez el plan será sigiloso y encubierto, nadie sospechará de nada, te lo aseguro.

- Y no tendré que ponerme en ridículo ¿verdad?- dijo Irene, intentando asegurarse.

- No, de hecho, no tendrás que hacer nada.

- ¿Nada?- se extrañó- Pero entonces ¿de que se trata?

- Lo dejaremos en una sorpresa por el momento.- le guiñó un ojo, lo que a su amiga le produjo un escalofrío.

Los planes de Katie siempre eran y serían su perdición, pero ¿Quién era capaz de matarle la ilusión? Suspiró, dándose por vencida; al menos esta vez no tendría que mover un dedo.

- Hey, Irene, hay una lechuza en la ventana…

La voz de Katie la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se giró para comprobar que efectivamente, había una lechuza posada en el alfeizar de la ventana, llevando en el pico una carta.

- ¿De quien será? – musitó, cogiendo el mensaje que le tendía el animal.

Pensó que quizás sería de Sirius, pidiéndole disculpas por haberla echado tan bruscamente…suspiró, eso si que no era posible.

- Vaya, es del profesor Dumbledore…- exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Del director?- se extrañó su amiga- ¿Y por qué te escribe? No vas tan mal en las clases ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. – le lanzó una mirada ofendida, y continuó leyendo – parece que…dios mío, casi lo había olvidado.

- ¿Olvidado el qué? Vamos, no me dejes con la intriga- protestó Katie.

- Dumbledore me consiguió una prueba para trabajar como ayudante en el ministerio, mañana debo presentarme si estoy interesada en el puesto…

- Eso es ¡genial!- exclamó la cazadora- pero ¿cómo vas a trabajar si aun no has terminado el colegio¿Y por qué el director se toma tantas molestias contigo? No le habrás estado haciendo "favores" ¿verdad?

- ¡No pienses nada raro! Además solo es una prueba, nada me garantiza ese puesto, y la verdad no sé como me las apañaría si consigo pasar la prueba.- suspiró para luego sonreír – pero al menos tengo que intentarlo ¿no?

Katie asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que me prepare para mañana…- Irene hizo una pausa al mirar a su amiga- ¿qué pasa? tienes cara de querer preguntar algo.

- Oye…¿de verdad que Black usó el suero de la verdad en el profesor Lupin?

Ella asintió, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Vaya…¡ese tío es mi ídolo!

Irene se llevó una mano a la cara mientras Katie sonreía, recordándose que pasara lo que pasara, debía evitar que su amiga y Sirius se conocieran.

ooo

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sirius, esto es demasiado, eres el hombre más encantador que conozco, pero de verdad no puedo.

- Oh, vamos, aprovéchate de mi y de mi buena voluntad, a mi no me importa, será un honor sentirme utilizado.- el mago le mostró una sonrisa divertida- Y si soy tan encantador no podrás negarte.

Irene rió, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos.

- ¿De verdad que esta bien? Parece importante para ti.

- Por supuesto, y no es tan importante, aunque quizás si consigo una novia decente, cosa que a estas alturas ya dudo, te pida que me lo devuelvas.

- Quizás para entonces no quiera devolvértelo- sonrió ella- tienes que considerar esa posibilidad.

Sirius hizo un gracioso mohín, para luego suspirar.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, será tuyo por toda la eternidad.

- Gracias, eres el mejor.

- Ya lo sabía – respondió con suficiencia- solo espero que Remus no se ponga aun más celoso, por que peligraría mi integridad física, algo como esto es un paso importante en toda relación.

Irene soltó una nueva carcajada.

- Por favor, ni que me estuvieras pidiendo en matrimonio.

- No, pero si quieres… ¿qué tal te sonaría Irene Black?- replicó divertido.- Mi madre estaría encantada con la noticia…

- Ja, ja, que gracioso. De todas formas me parece un poco exagerado, sé que quieres felicitarme por haber conseguido el trabajo, pero ¿no te parece que te pasas?

- También es tu regalo de navidad, no podrás quejarte.

- No me quejo, pero…

- Deja ya de protestar, te gusta ¡pues asunto arreglado! Todos contentos, bueno, menos Remus, pero él no cuenta.

- Sirius…- respondió ella, fingiendo que le ofendía el comentario.- a veces de verdad dudo que quieras juntarnos a Remus y a mí.

- No digas bobadas, yo os quiero juntitos como dos tórtolas, pero estas cosas llevan su tiempo, tú solo déjamelo todo a mí.

- Sí, sí…- respondió obediente.

- Pero bien, dejémonos de tonterías, muéstrame ese fabuloso sello que te marcará como mi posesión por toda la eternidad, quiero ver que tal te queda.

Irene puso una mueca y una expresión en la que se leía "no tienes remedio".

El mago le sonrió entre las llamas de la chimenea, por la que llevaban ya varios minutos hablando.

A pesar de que había escuchado una y otra vez decir a la señora Weasley que habían de tener cuidado con la red flu, a Sirius parecía importarle poco ese detalle y siempre que podía llamaba a gritos a la chica para tener una charla agradable con la que evitar el aburrimiento.

- Aquí está ¿qué te parece?

- Te queda perfecto, lástima que no sea un león.- sonrió el prófugo.- pero ya sabes, mi familia no se ha caracterizado nunca por el buen gusto…

- No importa, es muy bonito, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Irene sonrió, admirando las líneas cuidadosamente labradas del regalo de Sirius, un anillo dorado en forma de cobra enroscada que brillaba sobre el anular de su mano izquierda, era quizás un poco "slytherin" pero ella sabía apreciarlo más allá de su forma.

- No te diré a cual de mis ilustres antepasados perteneció por que entonces querrás tirarlo a la basura.- comentó el mago con una mueca.

- Me da igual a quien perteneciera- sonrió la joven- tu me lo diste y eso es lo que importa.

- Merlín, Irene, no me digas esas cosas tan bonitas o Remus tendrá motivos para enfadarse de verdad- replicó Sirius – recuerda que soy un hombre con necesidades, muchas necesidades.

Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- Lo que tú digas…- hizo una pausa y miró un instante su reloj de pulsera - Es hora de que me marche, Sirius, mañana podrás seguir pervirtiendo mi mente.

- Me ofendes querida, con lo buena influencia que yo soy.- el mago pasó por alto la mirada de la chica que preguntaba claramente "es broma ¿no?" y continuó – Espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo, pero no te esfuerces demasiado por esos idiotas del ministerio.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré.- sonrió Irene, antes de despedirse rápidamente y salir por la puerta.

Desde el exterior ya podía apreciarse que la Oficina del Enlace del Duende no era precisamente tranquila. La puerta de madera vibraba ante los gritos de un par de duendes que parecían intentar hacer entender a su interlocutor algo sobre una fuente y sobre como de insultados se sentían, al tiempo que exclamaban palabras en duendigonza, y que la joven bruja suponía eran algún tipo de insulto.

Dirk Cresswell le puso una mano en el hombro, quizás para infundirle ánimos o quizás para evitar que ella diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo.

- Tranquila, no voy a ponerte a lidiar con los duendes, no soy tan irresponsable.

Irene miró al que a partir de entonces sería su jefe y le sonrió de forma tensa.

Cresswell era un hombre que no habría llegado aún a los cuarenta años, de pelo oscuro y expresión risueña, que vestía una brillante túnica morada adornada con botones dorados en forma de araña.

- Entremos, no es cuestión de quedarnos en la puerta todo el día- sonrió él, abriéndose paso en la oficina y saludando con un gesto a su compañero.- Buenos días Cuthbert, buenos días Bod, Drig ¿otra vez por aquí? - saludó a los dos duendes que habían interrumpido sus protestas y miraban a los recién llegados con gesto hosco.

- Hola Dirk, ya veo que has traído a la incauta, quiero decir, a la nueva – saludó su compañero, extendiendo una mano en dirección a la chica - Encantado de conocerte¿Irene Brennan, cierto?

- Sí…- asintió ella, estrechándole la mano, sonriendo nerviosa.

- Tranquila, Bod y Drig son nuestros habituales, no tienes que tenerles miedo- Cuthbert hizo un gesto hacia los duendes, que continuaban en silencio- chicos, os presento a la nueva ayudante del departamento, pero os agradecería que no fuerais a contarle como de ofensivos os parecemos los magos, aun es muy inocente y no queremos asustarla demasiado pronto.

Ambos duendes, bajos y de tez oscura, hicieron una ligera inclinación a modo de saludo y tras murmurar algunas palabras ininteligibles, continuaron su discusión con Cuthbert.

- Tendremos que buscarte una mesa, Irene- dijo Dirk, mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio e iba revolviendo entre montañas de papeles- aunque me temo que no tendrás demasiado tiempo para estar sentada, probablemente vengan a pedirnos a "la nueva ayudante" de alguna otra oficina, es lo normal por aquí…- levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió.- Ya le pedí a Dumbledore que te dejara salir de Hogwarts durante las fiestas para que vengas a echarnos una mano.

- No lo entiendo…- murmuró ella, a lo que su jefe le dedicó una mirada interrogante- quiero decir, que¿por qué me eligió a mi si dentro de tres días debo volver a Hogwarts? No puedo ser muy útil.

- Créeme, eras la única que valía para el puesto- respondió él con una mueca- No es difícil elegir entre tú, un mago con alergia a los hipogrifos, una bruja que tiene miedo de los gusarajos o un chiflado que decía que a los duendes había que darles de patadas para bajarles los humos.- hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza- en este departamento preferimos invertir en buenas adquisiciones aunque sean a largo plazo. Además, Dumbledore te propuso y eso es algo que tener en cuenta.

Irene asintió, algo avergonzada.

- Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros departamentos- suspiró él, haciendo un gesto con los dedos, e Irene se echó a reír, comprendiendo.- Oh, eres de familia muggle ¿no? Normalmente los magos no entienden este gesto – lo repitió- y es difícil explicarles lo que significa "ser un enchufado".

- Solo mi madre es muggle- explicó ella- pero me enseñó mucho.

- Creo que nos llevaremos bien- sonrió el mago.

- ¿De que estás hablando, Dirk? Tu también fuiste un enchufado, no me digas que ya te has olvidado de los favores del viejo Slug.- habló Cuthbert, con sonrisa socarrona.

- Realmente, en esta oficina no se pueden tener secretos – se rió el mago, sin ofenderse por el comentario, girándose entonces a mirar a su compañero- ¿Ya has terminado, Cuthbert?

El susodicho asintió, ahora que los dos duendes se alejaban por el pasillo, para luego recostarse con gesto cansado.

- Otra vez con el mismo cuento¿por qué se sienten tan ofendidos por la estúpida fuente de la entrada? Ya sé que es un poco…fantasiosa, pero tampoco es para ponerse así.

- No les gusta que se les represente mirándonos con admiración, ya lo sabes- respondió Dirk- y desde lo de Bagman están especialmente susceptibles, dentro de unas semanas se les pasará.

- Bien, pero la próxima vez lidias tu con sus "lindezas" en duendigonza, te dejé ser el jefe para dejar de aguantarlos ¿recuerdas?

Dirk se rió, mientras Irene los miraba sin comprender la broma.

En ese momento, una bruja joven entró a toda prisa en la oficina, haciendo mucho ruido con unos cascabeles que llevaba colgando de su gran sombrero verde.

- Hola Sophie – saludaron los magos a la recién llegada - ¿qué se te ha escapado esta vez?

La bruja de cara redonda y revuelto pelo rubio se sonrojó avergonzada, al tiempo que se paraba para recobrar el aliento.

- Es que llegó el envío de Australia, y como no estaba etiquetado, yo…- comenzó a disculparse.

Ambos magos suspiraron.

- ¿Qué es, Sophie?- insistió Cuthbert.

- Bi…billywigs.

- ¿Cuántos?

- Ve…veinte…

- ¿Veinte! Merlín, Sophie, cada día te superas.- exclamó Dirk, girándose entonces para mirar a su nueva ayudante - bien, parece que hoy será un gran día para que te estrenes, Irene, vamos, tenemos veinte billywigs que cazar…

- ¿Eres la nueva? – la bruja recién llegada fue a saludar a Irene, estrechándole la mano vigorosamente- Soy Sophie Grimbald, encantada de conocerte, me alegra tener a otra chica por aquí…

- Hey, Sophie- interrumpió Cuthbert- ¿Dónde se te escaparon los billywigs¿Dentro de la oficina?

- Oh, um, pues…en realidad…en el pasillo.- confesó la bruja.

- ¿En el pasillo!- gritó Cuthbert- ¿y que hacemos aquí tan tranquilos¡Vamos, deprisa!

Irene siguió a toda velocidad a los dos magos y a la bruja, hasta que se detuvieron en el pasillo, donde tenía lugar un curioso panorama.

Extraños destellos azules aparecían y desaparecían de un lugar a otro, mientras varios magos y brujas que flotaban inexplicablemente, varita en mano, lanzaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro, con la intención de atrapar a los animales fugados (aunque no parecían tener demasiado éxito).

Sophie se lamentó en un murmullo, al tiempo que Dirk levantaba también su varita y se giraba hacia ellos.

- Bien, intentad que no escapen por los ascensores o estaremos en un buen lío- les dijo con un suspiro- Irene¿conoces el hechizo burbuja?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, intenta atraparlos de ese modo, son demasiado escurridizos para cogerlos con las manos, aunque en realidad, da igual el hechizo que uses siempre que no los mates… y procura que no te piquen o ya sabes lo que sucederá- continuó haciendo un gesto hacia los magos que levitaban.

La bruja volvió a asentir, aferrando con fuerza su varita.

- Bueno chicos, manos a la obra…y afinad la puntería – sonrió ligeramente, antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Irene corrió junto a algunos de los ascensores, con la intención de prevenir que los billywigs consiguieran alcanzar las otras plantas, comprendía que una invasión de aquellos insectos en todo el Ministerio, no les daba precisamente una buena imagen.

- ¡Cógelos, cógelos Irene!- Sophie gritó, mientras corría hacia ella, agitando los brazos y persiguiendo, o al menos eso creía, a dos billywigs.

La joven lanzó el hechizo burbuja en la dirección en que los destellos aparecían pero las criaturas eran demasiado rápidas y no era tan fácil acertarles.

- ¡A la derecha¡No, a la izquierda¡Al otro lado¡Detrás de ti!

Con los gritos de Sophie, Irene solo atinaba a dar vueltas sobre sí misma y agitar la varita sin ton ni son.

- ¡Cuidado, por ahí está¡No aquí, aquí¡A la derecha¡Tu otra derecha!

- ¡Basta Sophie!- exclamó Irene, exasperada.

En ese instante un ligero "clic" llegó a sus oídos, y ambas brujas giraron la cabeza, alarmadas, hacia el ascensor que acababa de abrirse y del que salía un anciano mago.

Irene, se llevó una mano a la cabeza¿Por qué siempre sucedía lo que ella más temía? Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar cuando Sophie gritó que los billywigs habían escapado por el ascensor, por que ya lo había supuesto, era su destino inevitable meterse en problemas, o al menos, eso pensaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos¡¿Qué hacemos!- gritó Sophie al borde de la histeria- ¡Mi jefe me va a matar!

- Tranquila, yo iré a por ellos- intentó calmarla- tu vigila aquí que no se escape ninguno más.

Sophie asintió, dudosa, e Irene, rápidamente entró en otro ascensor y bajó a la primera planta, maldiciendo por que ahora tendría que revisar el ministerio piso por piso.

Examinó rápidamente las silenciosas oficinas del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica y tras comprobar que no había ningún mago flotando inexplicablemente, dedujo que los billywigs no se encontraban allí, y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la segunda planta.

Por lo general el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica era un lugar caótico por sí mismo, pero cuando Irene descubrió un destello azul sobre los desordenados cubículos del Cuartel General de Aurores, supo que lo peor aun estaba por llegar.

Corrió tras él, evitando lanzar algún hechizo, pues no era tan suicida como para levantar la varita estando rodeada de aurores.

- ¡Vuelve aquí estúpido bicho!- le gritó, mientras correteaba entre los magos que le dedicaban miradas curiosas.- Ya verás cuando te atrape, haré una poción contigo...

Tan pendiente estaba de no perder de vista al animal, que se llevó por delante un carrito y a la bruja de pequeño tamaño que lo empujaba.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó a toda prisa, girando ya una esquina y dejando atrás a la bruja despatarrada en el suelo.

Pero al entrar en uno de los numerosos pasillos, de nuevo alguien se interpuso en su camino, Irene intentando evitar el choque, giró sobre sus talones sin perder velocidad, solo para conseguir perder el equilibrio, agarrarse a lo primero que tuvo a mano, tropezar, y estamparse contra la pared.

- Aaaaaah, duele, duele. - lloriqueó, sentada en el suelo, mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir por su nariz.

- Dios mío ¿estás bien?

Irene levantó la vista para observar al obstáculo, al que casualmente había arrancado un trozo de túnica al intentar mantener el equilibrio

- Se…¿señor Weasley? – exclamó, reconociéndole.

- ¿Irene¿Qué haces aquí? Merlín, estás sangrando…– Arthur Weasley levantó la varita y apuntó a la cara de la joven.- _Episkey._

Con el hechizo, la sangre dejó de manar, e Irene suspiró, aliviada.

- Gracias, yo… siento lo de su túnica – se disculpó tendiéndole el trozo de tela arrancado.

- No importa- le sonrió- pero ¿qué haces por aquí¿Vienes de visita?

- Hoy empiezo a trabajar en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas – explicó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara con la manga de su túnica – y estaba… ¡dios mío, el billywig¿Dónde está el billywig?

- ¿Billywig?

- ¡Sophie dejó escapar unos billywigs y hay que atraparlos!

- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay billywigs sueltos por el ministerio?- ante la confirmación de la chica, el señor Weasley suspiró.- Vaya lío, si Fudge se entera… será mejor que te ayude, espera un segundo.

El mago se alejó unos pasos hasta una puerta de la que colgaba un desvencijado cartel que anunciaba "Oficina contra el uso indebido de objetos muggles", y se asomó al interior.

- Perkins, voy a salir un momento para resolver un… "asunto"- hizo una pausa y se volvió ligeramente- oh, Remus¿te importa esperarme unos minutos?

Irene se irguió al escuchar aquel nombre.

- Tranquilo Arthur, ya me marchaba…- Lupin salió en ese instante de la oficina, y al verla parpadeó, sorprendido.- ¿Irene?

- Ho…hola - saludó ella, sin saber como reaccionar.

- Démonos prisa, Irene- habló el señor Weasley, interrumpiendo el encuentro- ¿Hacia donde iba el billywig?

- Eh…esto…fue por la izquierda…- señaló con el brazo.

- Rápido entonces, antes de que alcance los ascensores.- exclamó el mago echando a correr.

Irene le siguió apresuradamente, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de disculpa a Lupin antes de perderlo de vista.

- ¡Ahí está!- indicó el señor Weasley, al destello azul que se alejaba a toda velocidad.- Yo iré por la derecha, tú por la izquierda, Irene, lo acorralaremos.

- Entendido.

El mago y la bruja se separaron, varitas en alto, y rodearon al insecto que iba de arriba abajo por uno de los muchos corredores de la planta.

- ¡Ya te tengo!

Irene se abalanzó sobre el billywig, creyendo que podría atraparlo con las manos, pero el animal se escapó hábilmente, y la bruja tras perder el equilibrio una vez más, rodó por el suelo varios metros.

En ese momento, Lupin apareció de nuevo, tras girar una esquina, y corrió hacia ella que continuaba en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – exclamó el mago, preocupado.

- Sí, perfectamente.

Irene le sonrió ligeramente y se volvió para mirar a Arthur, que en su mano sostenía una esfera en cuyo interior se encontraba aquel insecto de color azul que giraba como una peonza. Ella suspiró aliviada.

- Gracias a dios…- pero se interrumpió de pronto, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Se sentía mareada, y un extraño zumbido le sacudía los oídos.

- ¡Irene!

Lupin la miraba con expresión desconcertada, y señalaba, allí donde la túnica de la chica se movía inexplicablemente.

- ¡Aaaaaah!- gritó ella, levantándose de un brinco- ¡lo tengo dentro¡lo tengo dentro!

- ¿Hay otro más?- exclamó el señor Weasley.

- ¡Dos, había dos!- explicó Irene, sin dejar de dar brincos y sacudiéndose la túnica- ¡Sacádmelo, sacádmelo!

- Lo haremos pero tendrás que quedarte quieta un segundo- exclamó Lupin, cogiéndola del brazo e intentando que se detuviera en sus saltos.

- Pero, pero ¡lo tengo dentro!

- Lo sabemos, pero para un segundo por fav…¡Irene, estás levitando!

La susodicha se percató entonces de que efectivamente, sus pies comenzaban a separarse del suelo y tras soltar un grito de sorpresa se agarró a la túnica de Lupin mientras su cuerpo continuaba el ascenso.

- Te ha picado.- observó Arthur- pero no te preocupes, los efectos no son permanentes.

- ¡Sacádmelo!- exclamó al borde de la histeria, mientras su túnica continuaba moviéndose y su cuerpo flotaba, aunque había dejado de ascender por que seguía fuertemente agarrada al mago.

- Tranquila, lo haremos- intentó calmarla Lupin- pero procura no tirar mucho de mi túnica, me estás ahogando…

Irene comprobó que efectivamente tiraba del cuello de la vestimenta del mago, apretando la tela contra su garganta.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó, soltándole un instante - ¡Ah¡no!- gritó de nuevo volviendo a cogerse de la túnica de Lupin, y revolviéndose en el aire para evitar seguir ascendiendo hasta el techo.

- Esto, Irene, intenta no moverte tanto, tú ….

Ella se miró, y se dio cuenta que desde su posición, probablemente Remus podía ver todo lo que se ocultaba bajo la túnica de la chica, y sus maniobras para intentar deshacerse del insecto solo conseguían mostrarle aun más.

Se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras intentaba cubrirse con una mano entre las piernas, y creyó ver que Lupin desviaba la mirada hacia el techo, algo avergonzado.

- Irene quédate quieta.- habló Arthur, alzando la varita - intentaremos atraparlo.

Asintió con la cabeza, murmurando un "sí".

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver las chispas que brotaron de la varita del señor Weasley cuando escuchó el sonido de tela desgarrada, seguido de un hechizo.

No le costó averiguar que le habían hecho un corte en su túnica, a la altura de la espalda, para liberar al billywig que luchaba por salir, y consiguiendo atraparlo antes de que emprendiera su huida.

Irene habría estado feliz de que ambos insectos hubieran sido atrapados, si no fuera por que estaba levitando con la túnica rota, y medio ahogando a su ex profesor para evitar seguir flotando a la deriva.

- Tranquila, te bajaremos- sonrió Arthur, que parecía encontrar divertida la situación- si es que consigo recordar cómo se hacía…

- ¿Qué!- gritó ella.

- ¡Aquí estabas!- una voz les interrumpió al fondo del corredor, y la chica rápidamente identificó a Dirk, el cual se les acercaba a toda prisa.- ¿Ya los habéis cogido? Estupendo…pero veo que te han picado¿eh?- le sonrió a la joven bruja.

- Y yo veo que a usted no – replicó ella con claro gesto molesto.

- Tuve suerte…gracias por ayudarla Arthur, este desliz de Sophie podría habernos supuesto un serio problema.

- No hay de qué, Dirk – sonrió el señor Weasley.

- ¿Podría alguien, por favor, ayudarme a poner los pies en el suelo?- exclamó Irene, removiéndose en el aire, enfadada.

- Claro, perdona.- Dirk agitó su varita, y ella sintió de nuevo como la gravedad hacía efecto en su cuerpo.

Y con un ruido sordo, la joven bruja cayó sobre Lupin, dejándolos a ambos aplastados contra el suelo.

- Perdón- se disculpó de nuevo Dirk con media sonrisa - tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso con el aterrizaje ¿Estáis bien?

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y masculló una palabrota.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – le preguntó Lupin, que se encontraba incómodamente soportando el peso la chica sobre su estómago.

- ¡Dios mío!- Irene se levantó de un brinco, avergonzada - ¡Lo siento, lo siento¿estás bien, Remus¿Te he roto algo?

- Tranquila, no pesas tanto como para romperme – le sonrió al tiempo que se incorporaba lentamente – pero te agradecería que no lo repitieras, ya estoy viejo para estos...sobresaltos.

Irene encontró extraño que dijera "sobresaltos", al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que empezaba a abrírsele demasiado la túnica debido al roto que le había hecho el señor Weasley. Se tapó rápidamente con las manos, sonrojándose aun más.

- Lo siento – murmuró ella, aun colorada.

- Si es que hay relaciones que caen por su propio peso…- se escuchó susurrar a Dirk con sonrisa divertida.

Irene le lanzó a su jefe una mirada fulminante, que evidentemente, éste no llegó a ver.

- Siento lo de tu túnica, Irene – habló el señor Weasley- te lo arreglaré enseguida.

Tras un movimiento de varita, la ropa de la chica quedó como nueva y ella suspiró, agradecida.

- Llevaré a los billywigs arriba, antes de que a Sophie le de un ataque- continuó Dirk, haciéndose cargo de los insectos que sostenía el señor Weasley – Irene, cuando termines aquí será mejor que vuelvas deprisa a la oficina, parece que hoy habrá bastante trabajo…

Ella asintió en silencio, y Dirk tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano, se alejó.

- ¿Volver a la oficina?- dijo Lupin, mirando a la chica con curiosidad

- Sí, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo aquí…y menudo primer día - respondió Irene con un suspiro- ¿Sirius no te lo dijo?

- No, olvidó comentar ese detalle – replicó él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Remus, yo regreso a la oficina, Perkins estará preocupado- habló Arthur, siguiendo los pasos de Dirk – Nos veremos luego. Hasta otro día, Irene.

- Adiós señor Weasley, gracias por todo - se despidió ella, rápidamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y desapareció.

En ese instante, el silencio cayó como una losa entre Lupin e Irene, ambos demasiado inquietos por el accidental contacto de hacía solo unos minutos.

- Bueno y…¿qué haces por aquí? – preguntó ella, intentando sonar casual.

- Tenía un asunto que discutir con Arthur, ya sabes.

- Oh, un asunto.- suspiró, recordando que él seguía trabajando en aquella organización secreta de la que ella no debería saber nada.

- Irene, ese anillo…- Remus interrumpió, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la mano de la chica.

- Ah¿esto? Sirius me lo dio por navidad.- respondió ella, remarcando la última palabra, esperando que no llegara a conclusiones equivocadas.

- Ya veo…bueno, será mejor que me marche – habló girando sobre sus talones - debes volver al trabajo y Tonks debe estar esperándome…

- ¿Tonks?- la mención de la bruja, provocó que Irene agarrara la manga de Lupin en un acto reflejo.- Ella…

- ¿Ella?- repitió él, sin comprender aquella actitud.

- Tú y Tonks…no importa.- suspiró, liberando su túnica.

- Tonks y yo tenemos trabajo – le sonrió levemente- así que debo apresurarme. Hasta pronto, Irene.

- Hasta pronto.- musitó ella.

Cuando el mago desapareció de su vista, Irene se llevó una mano al pecho. Aquella sensación seguía sacudiéndole el alma como el primer día.

Sirius aun creía que fingir que eran pareja acabaría por conseguir que Lupin revelara sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero Irene empezaba a dudarlo.

Suspiró, mientras veía aparecer la figura de Sophie agitando los brazos, y pensó que quizás debería preocuparse más por su trabajo y los exámenes que del amor, que para eso, Sirius se las arreglaba bien solo… o no.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vaya, esta vez me ha salido largo, espero que haya sido minimamente entretenido, ya que esta vez no ha habido demasiada tensión :P

Y en cuanto a los nuevos personajes, pues es que me hacía ilusión meter más gente por aquí, como siempre, le robo a rowling los personajes y me invento sus personalidades XDD

Agradezco que sigan leyendo y que me dejen reviews (aunque ya empezamos a decaer…) y sobre todo que sean tan pacientes con esta historia con lo que tardo en actualizar :P la habria puesto antes pero ffnet me daba problemas con el servidor.

PD. Para mas información sobre el billywig, buscar en el google, que es muy util :P


End file.
